Dominando a Noiva
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Isabella Swan estava farta! Farta de seu pai e irmãos cujos comportamentos fariam ruborizar até a dama mais recatada. Farta de seu lar nas Highlands, que teria afundado há muito tempo se não fosse por ela. Isabella sonhava fugir para os braços de seu prometido, Edward Cullen… mesmo que nem sequer o conhecesse. Mas quando, por fim, se encontram Isabella se sente desolada.
1. Chapter 1

**Estava pronta para deixar que seu coração desabrochasse…**

Isabella Swan estava farta! Farta de seu pai e irmãos cujos comportamentos fariam ruborizar até a dama mais recatada. Farta de seu lar nas Highlands, que teria afundado há muito tempo se não fosse por ela. Isabella sonhava fugir para os braços de seu prometido, Edward Cullen… mesmo que nem sequer o conhecesse. Mas quando, por fim, se encontram Isabella se sente desolada, pois parece que ele não é muito melhor que o resto dos homens de sua família.

**Tão bela, tão desavergonhada…**

No mesmo instante em que vê Isabella, Edward decide fazê-la sua. Desesperado para convencê-la de que não é igual aos descarados membros de seu clã, tentará demonstrar que é um cavalheiro de maneiras polidas, embora debaixo de todo esse refinamento bata um coração tão intenso e incontrolável quanto o de Isabella. E, por fim, quando a vida de Edward se vê ameaçada, ela perceberá que ele é o marido que esteve esperando… e a paixão que compartilham se transformará em algo impossível de domar.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan espetou a renda com sua agulha e atirou sua costura para um lado com irritação. Estava com um péssimo humor e como de costume, a culpa recaía em seu pai e seus dois irmãos. Para seu azar, os homens Swan gostavam de beber. Pior era que enquanto permaneciam sóbrios eram dóceis, mas quando bebiam tornavam-se uns estúpidos desajeitados, e quando bebiam uísque se tornavam uns grosseirões sem qualquer educação. Assim, naturalmente, o uísque era sua bebida preferida, o que significava que com frequência Bella devia colocar-se entre eles e o resto do clã.

Sua primeira lição ao assumir o posto de castelã do castelo Swan foi armar-se quando ficavam daquele jeito. Por sorte, fazê-lo era frequentemente suficiente para mantê-los em seu lugar. Entretanto, suas línguas afiadas pelo uísque podiam ferir qualquer um e a forte ameaça de violência que pairava no ar nessas ocasiões era difícil de suportar.

Bella tinha passado os últimos seis anos fazendo todo o possível para evitar que bebessem o uísque que o clã Swan destilava e vendia. Tinha mandado trancar a despensa, mantendo com ela o tempo todo a única chave da fechadura. Mas eles somente tinham que cavalgar até a estalagem do povoado ou a de Colan Gow para abarrotar-se de uísque. Assim ela era quem tinha a missão de lutar com qualquer caos que causassem quando retornavam ébrios. Esse tinha sido o padrão de conduta desde a morte de sua mãe há seis anos… Mesmo na semana anterior, quando retornaram de uma visita Colan Gow tão bêbados que ela espantou-se de não terem quebrado seus estúpidos pescoços ao cavalgar de volta para casa. E sentiu-se mais espantada ainda quando pediram mais bebidas.

Bella negou-lhes a chave da despensa e sugeriu que fossem dormir. Logo ordenou aos serventes que desaparecessem e se retirou, esperando que isto fosse o fim. Não foi. Os três homens decidiram arrombar a porta da despensa com suas tochas de guerra. O barulho a tirou da cama e descobriu que tinham feito em pedaços a porta de madeira, e que entraram, abrindo a golpes os barris de uísque. Quando tentou detê-los, seu irmão Jacob a afastou com um empurrão e levantou diante dela sua tocha ameaçadoramente, enquanto a advertia de que não interferisse.

Não pôde fazer nada além de deixá-los lá dentro. O que se seguiu foi quase uma semana em que se embebedaram, enquanto Bella e os serventes faziam todo o possível para não cruzarem seu caminho. O trio bebeu até desfalecer e logo despertavam para começar imediatamente a beber outra vez.

No terceiro dia, Jacob esbofeteou um dos moços das cozinhas que foi suficientemente tolo para retornar antes que ela desse o sinal de que não havia perigo e que não foi tão rápido para evitar seu irmão. Por sorte, Bella esteve perto para poder intervir depois do primeiro golpe, e embora o rapazinho tenha ficado com um nariz sangrando, também aprendeu uma lição valiosa. Duvidava que ele retornasse ao torreão antes de certificar-se de que era seguro fazê-lo.

Na quarta noite Sam quase ateou fogo aos estábulos quando deixou cair uma tocha na pilha de feno na baia de seu próprio cavalo. Entretanto, o chefe das cavalariças conseguiu tirar ilesos tanto Sam quanto seu cavalo e inclusive pôde apagar o fogo antes que se alastrasse por todo o estábulo.

Mas seu pai, Charlie, foi quem cometeu o pecado que mais a afetou. No final do quinto dia de sua bebedeira, em um momento de tristeza avivado pelo uísque, retirou o retrato de sua mãe de seu lugar sobre a lareira e começou a soluçar e proferir palavras saudosas. De um momento para outro tropeçou em seus próprios pés e destruiu a pintura quando caiu sobre uma das cadeiras em frente à lareira. O respaldo da cadeira rasgou a tela na parte do rosto do retrato e na parte superior do corpo com tanta eficiência quanto uma espada. Atacado por uma fúria repentina, seu pai fez em pedaços a cadeira e a lançou contra a lareira do grande salão. O quadro, arruinado em sua opinião, teve o mesmo destino.

Bella procurou evitá-lo, mas terminou no chão ao tentá-lo. Quando conseguiu ficar de pé, a pintura estava sobre a cadeira, dentro da lareira e, queimando lentamente. Voltou a cair de joelhos sobre os juncos e simplesmente chorou a perda do único retrato que existia de sua amada mãe morta, Renée Swan.

Uma vez que as lágrimas de Bella secaram, sua pena foi substituída pela fúria, não só por seu pai, mas também contra seus irmãos. Eles arruinavam tudo. Pouco restava em Swan que não tivesse sido reparado depois que um deles o tivesse quebrado… incluindo seu coração.

Esse último incidente fez com que seu pai jurasse uma vez mais renunciar à bebida e a bebedeira terminou finalmente três dias depois. Mas depois disso, os homens não faziam nada além de gemer e choramingar pela dor de suas cabeças e as náuseas de seus estômagos. Bella teve pouca compaixão e como de costume se encarregou do comando das tarefas no castelo, dirigindo serventes e soldados, fiscalizando o treinamento dos homens no pátio de armas enquanto seu pai e irmãos se recuperavam. Também mandou consertar a porta da despensa e colocar uma nova fechadura.

Mas de que adiantava? Pensou com amargura. Bella não tinha dúvidas que uma vez que seu pai e irmãos considerassem que já tinham sofrido suficiente, voltariam para a bebida como amantes perdidos há muito tempo. Sempre o faziam.

— Aqui está.

Bella afastou o olhar de sua costura para a donzela, Leah, que torceu a boca ao ver os três homens cruzarem o grande salão ao encontro delas.

— Eu…

— Melhor que vá para as cozinhas por um momento — interrompeu Bella enquanto notava que seus irmãos se pavoneavam de algo. Somente agiam assim quando tinham estado bebendo.

— Vou ficar — afirmou Leah —. Minha senhora…

—Vá — ordenou Bella.

A moça vacilou, mas logo estalou a língua com exasperação e se dirigiu para as cozinhas, resmungando:

— Está bem. Mas estarei observando da porta, e se esse demônio do Jacob ameaçá-la outra vez com a tocha, agarrarei a panela mais pesada da cozinheira e voltarei para colocá-lo em seu lugar.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso afetuoso cruzando seus lábios enquanto observava partir à curvilínea e sardenta morena. Tinham crescido juntas e eram mais amigas do que criada e senhora. Sua amizade tinha sido uma verdadeira força para Bella nos últimos anos e essa era a razão pela qual tinha ordenado a Leah que saísse. Sua amiga era muito protetora com ela e às vezes ultrapassava os limites para proteger Bella. Tudo o que conseguia com isso era aumentar à ira de seus irmãos e piorar a situação.

— Bella.

A contragosto voltou-se para seu pai e irmãos, notando que enquanto a expressão de seu pai era tímida, as de Jacob e Sam pareciam tempestuosas, advertindo que o trio não estava metido em nada de bom. Fulminou-os com o olhar até que começaram a ficar inquietos e perguntou:

— O que houve?

Seu pai olhou para os homens mais jovens atrás dele, logo respirou fundo e gaguejou:

— Eu… verá… bem…

Isabella apertou os lábios. O homem nem sequer podia desembuchar seja qual for à mentira que ele e seus irmãos tinham inventado para conseguir seu uísque. Seu pai continuou em silêncio e lambeu os lábios. Sua expressão se tornava cada vez mais desesperada até que ela desejou dar-lhe umas bofetadas. Estava farta de tratar com aquele trio.

— Eu… verá… — disse seu pai nervosamente, voltando a tentar. E uma vez mais ficou calado.

Sem dúvida seu cérebro ainda estava embotado por sua última grande bebedeira. Se é que já não era algo permanente, pensou Bella com desgosto, e afastando sua costura, ergueu-se furiosa.

— Deixem-me adivinhar. Escutei um cavaleiro aproximando-se. É nosso vizinho Embry, não é? E, sem dúvida, acreditam que sua chegada é uma grande desculpa para abrir outro barril de uísque.

— Sim — pronunciou seu pai, e sobressaltou-se quando seu irmão Jacob lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costas—. Quero dizer, não. Ou melhor, sim, Embry está aqui, mas sua chegada não é tão importante para abrir outro barril de uísque... São as magníficas notícias que traz que tornam isso imprescindível.

— E que notícias são essas? — perguntou Bella com brutalidade, sem esperar muito dessas notícias. A chegada de Embry com uma história de como tinha apanhado uma lebre enquanto caçava uma semana antes era motivo para que os homens Swan desejassem celebrar.

— Seu prometido retornou da Tunísia — rugiu Sam antes que seu pai continuasse com sua gagueira.

Bella se sentiu tão surpresa por estas notícias que se deixou cair na cadeira. Arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente aturdida tentava aceitar a verdadeira magnitude destas novidades. De fato, era um sonho transformado realidade. Um antigo sonho. Nos anos que antecederam e seguiram à morte de sua mãe, Bella tinha passado muito tempo imaginando a aparência de seu futuro esposo e o tipo de homem que seria. Em sua imaginação, era belo e elegante, cavalgava até Swan, erguia-a em seu cavalo e a levava para uma vida melhor. Mas isso foi há muitos anos. Verões passaram trazendo desculpa atrás de desculpa do por que não podia buscá-la naquele ano, e aqueles sonhos se desvaneceram e morreram. Começou a acreditar que ele nunca viria, que estava destinada a ser uma velha solteirona, perseguindo seu pai e irmãos até que ela ou eles morreram.

Recordando essas desculpas nesse momento, Bella estreitou seu olhar sobre o trio frente a ela e disse:

— Não é verdade.

— Sim, sim — disseram Jacob e Sam em uníssono e se apressaram a rodear seu pai para sentar-se ao lado dela, suas expressões impacientes e cheias de satisfação.

— Ele recebeu a notícia da morte de seu pai e retornou para tomar as rédeas — disse Jacob, feliz — E agora precisa providenciar um herdeiro.

— Assim, está preparado para assentar a cabeça e casar-se —acrescentou Sam.

— Isso é muito lisonjeiro — resmungou Bella.

— Sim — disse Jacob, sem perceber o sarcasmo em sua voz —. Então, devemos viajar para a Inglaterra imediatamente para que se case com ele. Celebraremos esta noite e sairemos amanhã na primeira hora.

Bella saiu de seu estupor fulminando-os com o olhar uma vez mais.

— OH. Não, não duvido que gostem disso. Enviar-me para a Inglaterra para que me case com o canalha agora que se dignou a voltar. Certamente é algo para celebrar. Livrarão-se de mim.

Seus irmãos trocaram olhares antes que Jacob se apressasse a assegurar:

— OH, não, Bella, não estamos felizes por isso. Sem você aqui quem resmungará para que saiamos de nossas camas de manhã?

— Sim, E quem manterá a bebida afastada de nossas gargantas? —perguntou Sam.

— Sim, E quem nos incentivará para treinarmos, caçarmos e todo o resto? — inquiriu Charlie, seu pai.

Bella lançou um olhar irado de um homem a outro. Apesar de seus protestos afirmando que não queriam que partisse, seus sorrisos impacientes sugeriam o contrário. Bem, isto não era mais do que ela desejava. Amaria uma vida onde não tivesse que perseguir estes três tentando impedir que se matassem ou a alguém mais. Entretanto, este não era seu dia de sorte.

— Bem, estou segura que não terão que enfrentar essas preocupações tão cedo. Meu prometido levou todo o tempo do mundo para retornar das Cruzadas e não há dúvida que também demorará para vir me reclamar. E até que o faça, terão que me aguentar — anunciou ela em tom grave e recolheu sua costura.

Um silêncio embaraçoso a rodeou. Bella estava segura de que estavam trocando olhares cheios de pânico, mas não se incomodou em erguer os olhos para descobrir. Sabia que não se deteriam quando estavam tão tentadoramente perto de conseguir seu desejo mais profundo: livrar-se dela.

— Sim, mas Bella — assinalou Charlie Swan —, não é nosso desejo que viaje a Inglaterra para se casar, mas sim…

— É o desejo de seu prometido — explicou Sam com brutalidade.

Bella levantou a cabeça com lentidão para estudar cada um deles, atentamente.

— Seu desejo?

— Sim. Bem, como disse, esteve longe por muito tempo. Três anos — indicou Jacob —. Deduzo que como não sabia nada sobre a morte de seu pai e que em sua ausência sua madrasta foi encarregada de tudo e todo mundo sabe que uma mulher não pode dirigir um castelo como um homem, agora há muita coisa para colocar em ordem em Cullen.

Bella apertou tanto a boca que estava certa de que seus lábios já não eram visíveis.

As mulheres não podiam comandar um castelo? Sua Santa mãe, Renée, comandou Swan até sua morte e depois Bella assumiu suas responsabilidades aos dezesseis anos. Teve que fazê-lo; prometeu a sua mãe em seu leito de morte cuidar de seu pai e irmãos, e administrar Swan. A promessa tinha sido fazê-lo até que seu pai morresse e seu irmão mais velho, Seth, o único varão sóbrio de sua família, assumisse como laird ou ela se casasse e partisse.

Bella fazia todo o possível para manter essa promessa. Entretanto, enquanto administrava Swan, não conseguiu manter seu pai e irmãos longe do uísque. Por sorte, na maioria das vezes eram bêbados calmos. E geralmente passavam a maior parte do tempo ébrios ou sofriam de ressaca, o que os impedia de tomar qualquer decisão prudente. E mesmo quando não estavam, eram extremamente inúteis, vagando pelos arredores gemendo sobre a vontade de beber que tinham e queixando-se dos cuidados dela. Os três eram criaturas débeis e tolas que somente traziam problemas. Mas era sua família.

— Sim, Cullen não pode afastar-se de suas terras neste momento —assegurou Sam —. Mas deseja casar-se com você o quanto antes e enviou uma mensagem nos pedindo que viajemos até lá para as bodas.

— Soa como uma idéia magnífica — exclamou seu pai—. Apesar de tudo, isto significa que ele terá que oferecer o banquete de bodas e isto nos salva de um grande problema, não é?

— Sim — assegurou Sam rapidamente —. Nos salvará de todos os problemas de organizar um banquete e tratar com atenção os convidados.

— Assim, partiremos na primeira hora da manhã. Sim? —perguntou Jacob esperançoso.

Para Bella pareceu que os três homens continham o fôlego esperando sua resposta. Podia sentir sua impaciência enquanto esperavam seu consentimento, e isso quase a fez dizer não. Mas se o fizesse e obrigasse seu prometido a vir buscá-la como era o correto, somente conseguiria ferir si mesma. Realmente, não era divertido controlar um bando de vândalos bêbados, e embora se preocupasse com todos eles, não tinha mais vontade de ficar do que aparentemente eles de que o fizesse. O casamento esperava por ela, com um homem responsável, que fosse abstêmio, que mantivesse suas promessas em vez de esquecê-las no momento que as pronunciasse, — como faziam seu pai e irmãos — seria o céu. Mesmo assim, Bella não os tirou de sua miséria imediatamente. Fizeram de sua vida um inferno nestes últimos seis anos e, devia admitir que estava adorando seu sofrimento. Assim em vez de dar uma resposta, voltou sua atenção a sua costura, cravou a agulha no tecido e a tirou com extrema lentidão.

— Bella? — insistiu Jacob com impaciência.

— Estou pensando — respondeu bruscamente, sem afastar os olhos de sua tarefa.

— Mas Bella, ele quer casar com você — disse Sam.

— Sim — resmungou seu pai —. E faz muito tempo que passou da idade de se casar.

— Muito mesmo — concordou Jacob —. Não pense que nós…

— Não posso pensar com vocês três tagarelando — insistiu Bella firmemente e manteve a cabeça inclinada para sua costura enquanto tentava decidir quanto tempo devia deixá-los com a dúvida antes de aceitar. Quanto mais tempo os fizesse esperar, mais tempo os manteria afastados do uísque e, portanto esperava que estivessem menos bêbados esta noite. Por outro lado, tinha que fazer seus baús e preparar-se para a viagem. O pensamento a fez suspirar. Sua vida frequentemente parecia um constante esforço para ajustar-se ao que esperavam dela. Parecia que a última noite de sua velha vida não seria diferente. Bella esperava que sua nova vida proporcionasse mais alegrias para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus amores... Não postei antes porque a enxaqueca me derrubou feio dessa vez... Mais agora vou postar sem faltas... Essa historia é muito linda... e vocês vão se divertir bastante com esse Edward teimoso, fofo... e coitado, sofre cada coisa... e a Bella totalmente maluca... Gente eu ri muito com essa historia... É cada coisa sem noção que acontece que não tem como não rir Rsrsrs... Eu ficava rindo sozinha, e minha mãe me perguntando seu estava louca imaginem? Rsrsrs... Bom essa historia é uma adaptação do livro de **Linsay sands" Dominando a Noiva"...** Então aproveitem é diversão garantida... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Deveria fazer com que o ferreiro visse isso.

Edward Cullen parou de esfregar a mandíbula e deu de ombros.

— Não tenho tempo neste momento.

Emmett Abernathy estalou a língua com impaciência.

— Esse dente esteve incomodando-o desde que saímos da Tunísia. Deveria ter cuidado disso no instante em que retornamos à Inglaterra e não permitir que continuasse doendo.

Edward sorriu afetuosamente ao homem mais velho. Emmett era um dos soldados mais leais e de maior confiança de seu pai. Era esse o motivo pelo qual seu progenitor insistiu para que o guerreiro o acompanhasse quando o príncipe solicitou que viajasse com ele à Tunísia para unir-se às Cruzadas. Um Emmett disposto o seguiu com muito prazer, embora frequentemente Edward se perguntava se tinha se arrependido depois. Nenhum dos dois imaginou ficar longe por tanto tempo. Realmente, depois de apenas um ano, o príncipe David retornou para assumir o trono depois da morte de seu pai. Mas tinha pedido a Edward que permanecesse em seu lugar, assim ele e seus homens ficaram para continuar lutando uma batalha perdida. Isso custou-lhes dois anos mais de calor, areia e sangue.

Durante todo esse tempo, Emmett foi seu amigo, seu conselheiro e às vezes sua babá, cuidando dele como uma mãe quando era ferido ou tomado pela febre, protegendo-lhe as costas em batalha e oferecendo sua sabedoria quando devia tomar decisões importantes.

Edward não acreditava que tivesse conseguido sobreviver sem ele e lamentava que seu pai não estivesse vivo para agradecer por tê-lo obrigado a levar Emmett com ele. Naquela época, Edward era um jovem arrogante e tinha visto Emmett, dez anos mais velho, como um ancião. Achava que o homem faria mais lenta sua marcha e que seria um problema. Não podia estar mais enganado. Emmett tinha salvado sua vida mais de uma vez e se transformou em seu amigo.

— Tive muitas coisas para fazer para me incomodar com este dente — disse Edward imediatamente —. Cuidarei dele quando retornarmos de Donnachaidh.

— Deveria fazer isso antes de visitar sua irmã e esse tal Diabo com o qual se casou — insistiu Emmett.

—Já enviei uma mensagem a Donnachaidh aceitando o convite de meu novo cunhado. Não percebi quanto trabalho teria aqui — disse Edward e franziu o cenho enquanto percorria com o olhar o grande salão. O grande aposento estava quase vazio, uma coisa estranha considerando-se a importância do castelo e o número de pessoas que o habitavam. O grande salão sempre tinha sido um local ruidoso quando era menino, e tinha permanecido assim até depois da morte de sua mãe e o casamento de seu pai com Tanya. Agora, entretanto, estava vazio e silencioso como uma tumba.

— Suponho que buscará sua prometida no caminho de volta? — comentou Emmett.

— Sim — resmungou Edward, olhando atentamente seu amigo. Não tinha muitas ilusões. O contrato dos esponsais tinha sido feito e assinado quando ainda era um garoto.

Provavelmente deveria ter se casado com a moça antes de partir para a Tunísia, mas deu um jeito de postergá-lo. Tinha esperado que seu pai fizesse um escândalo, mas o homem havia dito o que sempre dizia quando Edward encontrava uma nova desculpa para evitar as bodas. «Tem muito tempo para fazê-lo depois, filho». E analisando o fato de que seu pai nunca o tinha levado para conhecer sua prometida enquanto crescia, Edward suspeitava que tivesse chegado a lamentar o compromisso e o teria anulado se pudesse. Entretanto, existia uma cláusula de penalidade no contrato para tal ação que era tão exorbitante que os teria arruinado. E que ainda podia fazê-lo, pensou Edward com tristeza.

— E bem? — perguntou Emmett —. Vai buscá-la ou não?

— Sim — respondeu por fim—. Os Swan não vivem longe de Donnachaidh, assim suponho que terei que buscá-la na viagem de volta.

— Não parece impaciente — assinalou Emmett com diversão e passando a mão pelo cabelo disse:

— Está um pouco relutante em reclamar sua prometida?

— Chamam-na de 'Harpia Swan' — exclamou Edward, com um tom seco —. O nome não sugere uma noiva ou esposa dócil.

— Sim, e a última coisa que precisa por aqui são mais problemas — disse Emmett compassivamente e sacudiu a cabeça. — Nestes três últimos anos tive saudades deste lugar, mas agora que estamos aqui, encontro-me pensando quase ansiosamente no calor do deserto e nas malditas batalhas que deixamos na Tunísia.

— Tanya tem esse efeito em mais de uma pessoa — disse Edward em tom grave, dando um olhar aos arredores para certificar-se de que sua madrasta não estava por perto para escutar. Não gostava da mulher, mas não a insultaria deliberadamente.

— Não é tão ruim — assinalou Emmett, fazendo com que Edward arqueasse as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

Encolhendo os ombros, o homem comentou:

— Ela e seu pai não eram um casal feliz. Ele amou muitíssimo sua mãe e não conseguiu dar nada, além de simpatia, à jovem noiva com quem o rei o forçou a casar-se. Por isso Tanya sentia-se infeliz vivendo aqui, no norte da Inglaterra com um marido negligente, depois de ser admirada e mimada na corte. Suspeito que se viu espantada por todas as responsabilidades que caíram sobre seus ombros quando seu pai morreu e a administração do castelo se tornou muito pesada para ela. Sem dúvida essa é a razão pela qual tratou tão mal os servos enquanto estivemos longe.

— Hmm — murmurou Edward. Era exatamente o que Tanya disse em sua própria defesa quando ele retornou para casa e descobriu que metade de seus servos tinham fugido e que a outra metade se preparava para fazê-lo. Não era a volta que tinha esperado. Havia retornado para descobrir que seu pai estava morto, que sua irmã estava casada com o Diabo de Donnachaidh e encontrar seu castelo quase vazio. Tinha passado a semana desde sua chegada tentando pôr as coisas em ordem e convencendo seus servos a retornar, prometendo-lhes melhores condições de vida e manter Tanya sob controle.

Edward poderia ter ordenado que voltassem. Eles tinham jurado lealdade a sua família, afinal, mas seu pai o ensinou que um trabalhador infeliz se transformava em um mau trabalhador e que devia respeito mesmo ao servo mais humilde. Então, não fez nenhuma ameaça e ao contrário ofereceu promessas que tinha intenção de cumprir. Por sorte, tinha conseguido que todos voltassem para seus postos, exceto um casal que ainda não tinha encontrado. Havia devolvido ordem à Cullen, ao menos assim pensava, pois precisava ver sua irmã e certificar-se de que estava bem. Estava preocupado com Alice desde que chegou a Cullen e soube que se casou com o Diabo de Donnachaidh, e com toda sinceridade, neste momento, seu bem-estar era mais importante para ele.

Edward não podia acreditar que Tanya tivesse permitido que Alice se casasse com esse bastardo. O homem não tinha nascido com o nome de Diabo de Donnachaidh, tinha ganhado este apelido. Era considerado um guerreiro completamente desumano em batalha e um laird severo com seu clã. Também teve uma esposa que caiu de um penhasco e morreu sob circunstâncias extremamente suspeitas. Os rumores afirmavam que o laird de Donnachaidh foi visto afastando-se a cavalo da cena no momento de sua morte. Este era o homem que Tanya permitiu casar-se com Alice.

O pensamento fez com que voltasse a percorrer com o olhar o salão procurando sua madrasta. Edward não sabia o que pensar do comportamento da mulher. Tanya nunca foi uma pessoa muito afetuosa e amável. Sempre parecia ressentida por viver ali, mas agora que ele tinha retornado, ela parecia estar esforçando-se para adaptar-se. Quase poderia chegar a gostar da mulher que tinha sido desde sua volta. Apesar disso, o preocupava o fato de que tivesse permitido que Alice se casasse com o Diabo de Donnachaidh. Além disso, havia o receio dos servos quando a observavam. Perguntava-se o quanto havia sido malvada enquanto ele estava ausente e em quanto de sua nova atitude podia confiar.

Edward saberia mais quando falasse com sua irmã. Essa era outra razão pela qual estava tão impaciente para começar a viagem. Teria partido imediatamente, se não precisasse recuperar seus servos e decidir qual de seus homens deixaria no comando, enquanto estivesse em viagem. Em circunstâncias normais, Emmett, seu primeiro em comando, deveria assumir a responsabilidade. Estava certo de que o homem seria um grande senescal, mas Edward não queria deixá-lo para trás. Dependia de seus sábios conselhos e suspeitava que precisaria dele nesta viagem, tanto em sua visita ao Diabo de Donnachaidh como com sua própria prometida.

Edward não esperava nada de bom nestes encontros. Sabia que às vezes podia ser um pouco impetuoso e amava muito sua irmã, e se descobrisse que Alice era infeliz ou que seu marido batia nela, sentiria-se tentado a atravessar o homem com sua espada no ato. Tal ação imprudente faria com que fosse aprisionado por um dos homens do laird. Emmett era muito sensato, pesava os prós e os contra de tudo e no passado tinha conseguido atenuar a impetuosidade de Edward com palavras sábias. Edward contava com ele quando se encontrasse com o marido de sua irmã.

E havia sua prometida. A 'Harpia Swan'. Assim chamavam Isabella Swan desde que tinha dezesseis anos, mais ou menos. Essa era, em parte, a razão pelo qual nunca se sentiu impaciente para reclamá-la. O título não sugeria uma noiva dócil, e suspeitava que ela fosse difícil de tratar. Emmett também poderia ter algumas sugestões sobre este assunto que poderiam ser úteis.

Não, não deixaria o homem como senescal, o que implicava ter que treinar alguém para a tarefa antes de poder partir. Tinha escolhido Billy, um tipo sério e digno de confiança que possuía uma mente sagaz, e depois de uma semana de treinamento, sentia-se seguro lhe deixando as rédeas de seu lar. Ontem à noite Edward anunciou que viajariam para Donnachaidh hoje e não tinha intenção de que nada interferisse com esse plano, nem sequer uma persistente dor de dente.

Uma das donzelas chegou à mesa com uma bandeja de queijo e pão para que Edward e Emmett tomassem o café da manhã rapidamente. Sentindo que seu estômago grunhia, agradeceu à moça e começou a refeição.

— Bom dia, cavalheiros.

Edward ergueu os olhos e viu Tanya cruzando o salão até a mesa. Ela sorria, alegre como nunca tinha feito quando ele era mais jovem, um sorriso que parecia estar presente em seu rosto desde sua volta. Isto a fazia mais atraente do que ele sempre achou que era. Com essa estranha forma de prender o longo cabelo loiro e a ausência de vários dentes, Tanya nunca seria bonita, mas era desagradavelmente feia quando fechava a cara, como fazia constantemente antes dele partir às Cruzadas.

— Vejo que estão a ponto de tomar o café da manhã. Bem. Então não me levantei tão tarde quanto acreditava. Eu… — Ela fez uma pausa e piscou com surpresa quando olhou com atenção para Edward —. Edward, seu rosto está inchado. Foi ferido?

Edward sentiu que suas sobrancelhas se elevavam em sua fronte e ergueu uma mão para esfregar o rosto, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que, realmente, sua bochecha estava um pouco alta.

— Tem um dente estragado — explicou Emmett —. Estava dizendo a ele que devia ver isso, antes de partirmos, mas é teimoso.

— OH, não deveria ser obstinado neste assunto, Edward. Obviamente está inflamado — aconselhou Tanya.

— Estou bem — assegurou Edward, e logo desmentiu sua afirmação quando mordeu um pedaço de queijo e fez uma careta de dor.

— Ah, sim, está bem — disse Emmett, seco.

Tanya olhou para a donzela que havia trazido à comida.

— Moça, vá e procure o ferreiro para seu senhor.

— Não é necessário… — começou a protestar Edward, mas ela o calou.

— Sim, é. Não deixarão Cullen sem que cuide disso. Melhores homens que vocês foram vencidos pela infecção, somente por não cuidar de um dente inflamado.

Edward fez uma careta de dor, mas não protestou mais. Realmente, doía-lhe o dente esta manhã e a infecção em qualquer parte do corpo era uma coisa perigosa. Sofrendo pelo que o esperava, Edward concentrou a atenção na refeição, colocando sua comida do lado bom de sua boca e tentou mastigá-la daquele lado. Infelizmente, não parecia que ajudasse muito. Embora não causasse a dor aguda que produzia morder do outro lado, agora sua mandíbula palpitava, aumentando a dor.

Suspirando, renunciou à comida.

— O ferreiro chegou.

O comentário de Emmett atraiu a atenção de Edward para a porta. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu um homem entrar no salão.

— Esse é o ferreiro? — perguntou com surpresa —. O que aconteceu ao Velho Baldric?

— Ouvi dizer que Baldric bateu as botas em nossa ausência — disse Emmett com voz baixa —. Este é Amun.

Edward franziu o cenho tanto diante da notícia quanto do homem em si. Enquanto o Velho Harry Baldric tinha sido um homem grande e robusto, o que estava a sua frente era bem pequeno e magro, sem os músculos que sugeriam a força necessária para extrair um dente. Edward sabia, por experiência própria, que tirá-los requeria muita força. Ele tinha ajudado a extrair o dente de um de seus homens na Tunísia. Arrancar um dente podia tornar-se um inferno. Suspeitava que estivesse a ponto de passar um mau pedaço.

— Disseram-me que tem um dente que o incomoda, meu senhor?

Edward olhou para Amun enquanto o novo ferreiro parava ao seu lado. Por um momento, pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas nesse instante a dor se tornou terrível.

Além disso, a gengiva estava inflamada. Era necessário extrair o dente.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, girou sua cadeira de forma que ficasse de lado para a mesa e de frente para o ferreiro. Rapidamente Amun se aproximou e ordenou:

— Abra a boca e me deixe ver isso.

Edward abriu a boca.

— Qual está doendo? — perguntou, entrecerrando os olhos ao examinar a boca de Edward.

Edward usou um dedo para mostrar-lhe. Mantendo a maior parte de sua mão fora da boca para que o homem pudesse ver.

— Sim — murmurou Amun, e depois que Edward retirou seu dedo, esticou o próprio dedo para dar uma batidinha no dente.

Edward conseguiu não gemer diante da agonia que produziu o toque e fechou com força os olhos, enquanto o homem mexia no dente.

— Como está? — perguntou Emmett, movendo-se junto ao homem para tentar olhar por si mesmo para dentro da boca de Edward.

— Muito bem para meu gosto — resmungou o homem em tom grave —. Não está nada frouxo. Será muito difícil arrancá-lo.

Edward sentiu que os dedos do homem se afastavam de sua boca, mas manteve os olhos fechados enquanto a dor continuava atravessando-o em lentas e crescentes ondas.

— Precisarei de uma jarra de uísque — anunciou o ferreiro.

Esse anúncio fez com que ele abrisse os olhos enquanto uma das criadas se afastava rapidamente para as cozinhas.

— Por quê? — perguntou Emmett com surpresa antes que Edward pudesse fazê-lo.

— Para ele — disse Amun, num tom seco, sacudindo um polegar em direção de Edward —. Ao menos afastará um pouco a dor.

Edward negou com a cabeça imediatamente.

— Não quero. Vamos à Donnachaidh depois que tudo isto acabe e preciso estar lúcido e bem para a viagem ao norte. Somente tire o dente.

Amun riu.

— OH, sim, imagino que é o que quer, meu senhor. Mas eu não tocarei nesse dente até que tenha bebido uma jarra inteira de uísque. A viagem terá que ficar para depois.

— Não quero uísque — insistiu ele. Edward nunca tinha sido um grande bebedor. Não gostava do sabor e sentia-se estúpido quando bebia. E Edward não gostava de sentir-se estúpido. E mais, detestava os efeitos secundários de uma bebedeira.

— Edward… — começou a dizer Emmett, mas embora Amun fosse pequeno e pelo visto tão rude como seu predecessor, não precisava que ninguém advogasse por ele. Agarrou o rosto de Edward e puxou-o para ele, afundando os dedos em sua bochecha no lado bom e pressionando o polegar no lado inchado. Quando Edward urrou pela dor que sentiu, Amun moveu a cabeça com satisfação e disse bruscamente:

— O último homem que não bebeu quando tirei um dente, esteve malditamente perto de me estrangular até morrer, enquanto tentava tirá-lo. Edward notou que dois homens assentiam do outro lado da mesa. Pelo visto, o incidente não tinha passado despercebido. Teria perguntado pelo assunto, mas a criada, Emily já corria de volta com a jarra de uísque solicitada. Franziu o cenho quando a moça a entregou a Amun.

— Mesmo assim, eu…

— Beberá o maldito uísque — interrompeu o ferreiro—. Até a última gota e depois os homens o segurarão ou senão, você mesmo pode tirar o maldito dente. E isso é tudo! — Enfatizou as palavras empurrando para ele a jarra de uísque.

Edward rilhou os dentes com irritação, tentado a considerar a sugestão e tirar seu próprio dente, mas foi um engano fazer isso, já que a dor que causou o esfaqueou outra vez e fez com que se decidisse. Parecia que sua viagem teria que ser postergada, reconheceu com uma maldição. Tomou a jarra e começou a entorná-la de uma só vez. Nenhuma dor de cabeça provocada pela bebida poderia ser tão ruim como a agonia que sofria nesse momento.

— Pelos pregos de Cristo! — exclamou Amun com admiração quando Edward bateu com a jarra vazia na mesa momentos depois.

— Prossiga — grunhiu Edward. Recostou-se na cadeira e se agarrou aos antebraços de madeira enquanto abria amplamente a boca. O uísque ainda não o afetava… tinha bebido muito rápido, mas não importou. Desejava que o dente e a dor se fossem.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Gente vocês nem imaginam no que essa historia de tirar dente vai dar kkkk... Eu amei esse Edward todo machão kkk... Mais amei o Edward que vai ser vitima do azar kkkk... Mais para mim a Bella é a mais maluca deles todos... Então continuem lendo, essa historia vai encantar vocês... Robsteijooosss Até Segunda! Boa Semana e fiquem com Deus!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus amores... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Nossa Bella vai conhecer o Edward TDB... Então, Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Por que não terminamos a viagem ontem à noite? — perguntou Jacob em um tom queixoso — Virtualmente estávamos nos portões de Cullen e poderíamos ter dormido lá dentro, em vez de nos levantar o amanhecer para terminar o último quilômetro de viagem.

— Porque sua irmã desejava ficar apresentável antes de conhecer seu marido. Agora parem de gemer. A viagem está quase terminando.

A queixa resmungona de Jacob e a resposta de seu pai foram transportadas pelo vento e levadas até onde Bella cavalgava, vários metros atrás. Lançou um olhar ao trio, mas nenhum deles prestava a menor atenção a ela. Estavam cavalgando bem a frente dela, desde que deixaram Swan há vários dias. Uma tentativa de evitar seu temperamento supôs Bella. Ela não estava nem um pouco contente com seu pai e irmãos na manhã em que tinham abandonado Swan. Embora se comportassem na noite anterior da partida e não tentassem obrigá-la a lhes dar a chave da despensa, também «celebraram» até altas horas da madrugada. Tendo visto o mesmo muitas vezes, Bella não teve a menor compaixão com os três. Tirou-os de suas camas ao raiar do dia e os chateou para que tomassem um café da manhã rápido e montassem seus cavalos para conduzir a comitiva através do pátio de armas de Swan.

Os três homens a evitavam depois disso, e nem sequer se atreveram a queixar-se de dor de cabeça em seu primeiro dia de viagem. Recuperaram-se antes do segundo dia e insistiram em aumentar a velocidade, obrigando toda a comitiva a viajar rapidamente, o que fez com que se preocupasse com a carreta que levava seus pertences. Bella estava certa de que, a qualquer momento, o meio de transporte se esfacelaria até ficar em pedaços, mas isso não aconteceu. A carreta estava intacta e chegaram aos bosques que rodeavam Cullen muito tarde na noite anterior. Os homens tinham desejado continuar o trajeto até o castelo, mas Bella se negou. Era tarde, e suspeitou que a ponte levadiça estivesse erguida e a porta fechada.

Não queria alarmar os vigias e causar um alvoroço.

Além disso, esteve viajando durante dias, levantando-se ao amanhecer, montando até o começo da noite, somente tendo tempo para dormir antes de montar uma vez mais. Bella não quis cavalgar para Cullen sem providenciar para desfazer-se um pouco do pó e a sujeira do caminho e colocar um vestido limpo.

Agora se aproximavam do final da viagem. Segundo seus cálculos, chegariam ao final do café da manhã. O pensamento fez com que um tremor cruzasse o ventre de Bella e se encontrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava muito ansiosa pelo encontro. E também excitada. Bella tinha passado os últimos dias distraindo-se do desconforto e o aborrecimento de sua viagem pensando em seu futuro. Em sua mente pintou um quadro feliz. Este casamento finalmente terminaria com a promessa que fez a sua mãe e a libertava para um novo futuro, um ao qual olhava com esperança e alívio. Em sua imaginação Edward Cullen era um homem bom e honrado, um marido apropriado… nada parecido com seu próprio pai e irmãos. Viveria na Inglaterra com, quem esperava fosse um homem inteligente e sóbrio, um marido adequado. Alguém de quem poderia depender em vez de ter que ser a única responsável por tudo.

Bella estava cheia de esperanças.

— Cale-se! Bella poderia ter feito isso com maior conforto em Cullen. Ao menos ali teríamos tido um banho quente e uma cama confortável — assinalou Sam, com irritação óbvia —. Além disso, Cullen não pode repudiá-la, não é verdade? — Um momento passou, e depois, preocupado, acrescentou—: Não pode, não é verdade?

— O que? — o tom de Charlie Swan soou assustado pela insinuação e ela pôde ouvir a incerteza em sua voz quando disse —: Não. Claro que não. Por que faz uma pergunta assim?

— Bem, demorou muito tempo para reclamá-la — assinalou Jacob a contragosto.

— Não — negou Charlie Swan rapidamente —. Estava em uma cruzada a pedido de seu príncipe inglês.

— Mas o príncipe voltou há dois anos e Cullen não — acrescentou Jacob.

— Sim — disse Sam, alarmado —. E se tiver escutado que nossa Bella é uma harpia, uma bruxa e não quiser casar-se com ela?

— Bem, não poderá fazer isso — disse seu pai com segurança —. O seguiremos até o fim do mundo se for preciso. Casará com a moça e ponto final. Agora fiquem em silêncio, não quero que Bella os ouça chamá-la de harpia e bruxa, e descarregue seu temperamento em nós.

Consciente de que os homens se voltaram para olhá-la, nervosos, Bella manteve seu rosto inexpressivo e continuou olhando os bosques pelos quais viajavam. Estava muito cansada para pô-los em seu lugar como normalmente faria. Além disso, não era a primeira vez que escutava que a chamavam de bruxa ou 'Harpia Swan'. Esses apelidos tinham perdido a capacidade de ferir seus sentimentos há muito tempo, mas agora a faziam perguntar-se se seu prometido teria escutado que era uma harpia e uma bruxa. Teriam advertido-o para que não se casasse com ela?

A idéia a preocupou durante vários minutos. Em nenhum de seus sonhos seu futuro prometido desejava evitar o casamento.

— Aqui está.

Bella levantou a cabeça e deteve seu cavalo atrás dos homens, quando de um momento para outro saíram do bosque e um castelo surgiu diante deles. Cullen era uma fortaleza grandiosa e imponente, localizada no topo de uma colina, de onde se podia ver toda a terra que a rodeava. Era muito maior que Swan, o que não a incomodou, exceto que a fez perguntar-se como seu pai tinha conseguido arrumar um casamento tão vantajoso. Ele sempre tinha afirmado que se devia por sua amizade com o falecido lorde Cullen, explicando que os dois se conheceram na corte quando eram jovens e mantiveram uma amizade que durou uma década. O filho de Cullen, Edward, nasceu cinco anos antes dela, mas no momento que Isabella nasceu, os dois homens selaram sua amizade com os esponsais.

Bella suspeitava que a amizade não tivesse durado muito depois disto. Ao menos não se lembrava de nenhuma visita entre as famílias. Imaginava que o gosto pela bebida de seu progenitor poderia ter algo a ver com esse fato. Sua mãe disse certa vez que seu pai já era um bebedor em sua juventude, mas que não se tornou realmente um bêbado até a morte de seu próprio pai quando Bella tinha dois anos. Parecia que sua tristeza combinada com sua nova responsabilidade como laird o empurrou a dar o passo final para preferir o estado feliz e confuso da embriaguez ao invés da sobriedade real de sua vida.

— Aqui estamos, Bella. — Seu pai deu a volta para dedicar-lhe um sorriso. Um sorriso que também se refletiu no rosto de seus irmãos, notou ela, enquanto ele acrescentava — Agora conhecerá seu prometido e logo será uma dama casada, com um rebanho de crianças aos quais perseguir.

Sim, em vez de perseguir três bêbados crescidinhos, pensou Bella, mas não disse as palavras em voz alta.

Por que incomodar-se? Muito em breve ficaria livre dessa tarefa. Teria um marido só seu, um que esperava não se parecesse em nada com seu pai e seus irmãos.

Com essa esperança na cabeça, Bella apressou sua égua, passou pelos homens e subiu a colina. A manhã estava findando, a ponte levadiça estava abaixada e a porta aberta. Mesmo assim quando se aproximaram e os vigias os saudaram e ordenaram que se identificassem, Bella se deteve, deixou que seu pai respondesse a saudação e explicasse o motivo de sua presença. Depois disso, atravessaram o pátio, dirigiram-se para circundar as escadarias da torre e percebeu que as notícias de sua vinda chegariam antes deles.

Bella mal tinha apeado quando escutou que as portas da torre se abriam. Uma vez no chão, viu um soldado experiente descer, às pressas, os degraus. Não era seu prometido. Ele era somente cinco anos mais velho que ela e este homem parecia ter ao menos quinze ou vinte anos mais. Perguntando-se quem seria, Bella parou junto ao seu pai enquanto o homem os alcançava.

— Lorde Swan — saudou o homem, estendendo a mão enquanto descia a escada — É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Emmett, o homem… de lorde Cullen. — As sobrancelhas de Bella arquearam-se ligeiramente diante de sua vacilação. Parecia que o cavalheiro não estava certo de como chamar-se ou de qual era seu posto. Estranho, pensou enquanto observava os dois homens apertarem as mãos. Logo o inglês voltou-se para ela, dizendo alegremente.

— E você deve ser lady Isabella. É um prazer, minha senhora. Bem-vinda a Cullen.

— Obrigado — murmurou, e esperou com paciência enquanto seu pai apresentava seus irmãos. Emmett saudou ambos os homens cortesmente e depois voltou sua atenção ao resto dos integrantes da comitiva, que já tinham desmontado e que nesse momento estavam de pé, sem saber o que fazer.

— Farei com que atendam imediatamente seus cavalos e a carreta. Enquanto isso, deveríamos entrar.

Seu pai assentiu e tomou o braço de Bella para levá-la pelas escadas, perguntando:

— Onde está Cullen? Deveria estar aqui para nos saudar. Não está fora, não é?

—Não, não — assegurou Emmett enquanto os seguia pela escada, Jacob e Sam se arrastavam atrás deles. — Estão com sorte. Se tivessem chegado amanhã, já teríamos partido para Donnachaidh.

— Donnachaidh? — perguntou Bella, surpresa, parando e voltando-se para o homem. Donnachaidh era a fortaleza dos Duncan e estava a menos de meio-dia de viagem de Swan.

— Sim. A irmã de Edward, Alice, recentemente se casou com o Diabo de Donnachaidh e ele deseja ir ver como ela está — explicou Emmett enquanto seu pai a urgia a prosseguir.

— Na realidade, era para termos partido esta manhã, mas Edward está… ehh… indisposto. — Bella sentiu que um estremecimento deslizava por ela diante da escolha da palavra. «Indisposto» era a expressão que ela usava para referir-se a seu pai e irmãos quando sofriam dor de cabeça depois de uma noite — ou vários dias — de bebedeira. E o que queria dizer com partirem amanhã? O homem tinha mandado chamá-la. Então por que tinha planejado partir antes de sua chegada?

— Tudo está bem quando termina bem, não é? — disse seu pai com uma risada afável antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta. Pegou seu braço outra vez, fazendo-a subir os últimos degraus até as portas do castelo.

— Sim, é obvio — concordou Emmett rapidamente—. Mas deveria explicar que…

— Não há necessidade, lorde Cullen de nos explicar nada — interrompeu Charlie, abrindo a porta e apressando Bella para que entrasse. Empurrou-a vários passos adiante, mas de repente fizeram uma pausa e ambos começaram a piscar na tentativa de acostumar seus olhos à repentina escassez de luz. Como na maioria dos castelos, o grande salão era muito mais escuro que o exterior iluminado pelo sol e a abrupta mudança os cegou por um breve momento. Desta forma, Bella na verdade, escutou os ocupantes do salão antes de vê-los. Gritos retumbantes e ovações assaltaram seus ouvidos, e atraíram seu olhar para uma multidão de homens reunidos em um pequeno e apertado grupo.

— É um dos homens desse grupo? — perguntou Charlie Swan, lançando um olhar ao homem que tinha lhe dado boas vindas.

Emmett assentiu enquanto se apressava para alcançá-los.

— Sim, mas… — Isso era tudo o que seu pai precisava ouvir. Fazendo o homem calar-se outra vez apressou Bella para que avançasse, desta vez conduzindo-a para o grupo junto às mesas de cavalete.

Emmett correu para segui-los.

— Mas deveria dizer que ele está… Caralho!

Bella olhou sobre seu ombro e viu que o homem tinha tropeçado com algo na pressa. Ele parou para recolher aquilo que o tinha feito tropeçar e voltou a concentrar sua atenção à frente quando seu pai, de um momento para o outro, a fez parar. Tinham alcançado o grupo e seu pai estava batendo no ombro do homem mais próximo. O sujeito, tão grande como uma pequena torre, fulminou-os com o olhar por interromper o que quer que estivesse vendo, mas rapidamente apagou a animosidade de seu olhar quando seu pai anunciou com voz alta:

— Sou laird Swan e esta é minha filha, Bella, que logo será sua senhora. Onde está seu prometido, Edward Cullen?

O soldado arregalou os olhos, estudou-a e enrugou ligeiramente o cenho enquanto sorria, mas não respondeu à pergunta de seu pai. Em vez disso, virou-se para dar uma cotovelada no homem junto a ele. Uma vez que conseguiu sua atenção, sussurrou algo no ouvido e o companheiro ergueu os olhos, surpreso, antes de dar uma cotovelada em outro homem. Em um instante cada rosto do grupo se voltou para olhar para ela. Ninguém, entretanto, adiantou-se e disse quem era seu prometido.

O desconforto de Bella crescia mais e mais sob seus olhares quando Emmett interveio.

— Realmente, lorde Swan, deveria explicar… — tentou dizer uma vez mais, mas se calou quando um repentino rugido de fúria soou do centro do grupo de homens diante deles. Este foi seguido pelo arrastar de pés e o movimento dos homens ao voltar-se para o que tomou sua atenção antes.

Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés, tentando ver o que acontecia, mas não pôde ver nada.

Emmett passou por seu lado e abriu caminho através da multidão, Bella se apressou a segui-lo. Quando ele se deteve, ela voltou a ficar nas pontas dos pés para bisbilhotar sobre seu ombro e desta vez foi capaz de ver o que estava acontecendo. Dois homens rolavam no chão, um homem magro e menor tentava defender-se, enquanto um homem maior parecia tentar estrangulá-lo. Esta imagem aparentemente sobressaltou e deteve Emmett, mas só por pouco tempo; já que este se atirou para frente, vociferando aos outros:

— Disse que o segurassem, malditos!

A reprimenda fez com que vários homens reagissem e prestassem ajuda aos esforços de Emmett para separar os oponentes. Isto custou um pouco de esforço, mas finalmente foram capazes de separá-los. Bella suspeitou que somente conseguiram porque o homem maior se cansou de lutar ou possivelmente porque se esqueceu do que o tinha feito atacar seu companheiro menor. Parecia que o homem simplesmente deixou de lutar e permitiu que os outros o erguessem e separassem. O homem menor imediatamente engatinhou para fora de seu alcance. Sacudindo a cabeça, Emmett avançou, deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas do homem e arrumou sua roupa, dizendo:

— Sua prometida está aqui.

Bella respirou fundo ao perceber que o homem cambaleando, apesar de amparado por seus homens para mantê-lo de pé, era seu prometido. Ela não era a única surpresa.

Edward Cullen pareceu absolutamente horrorizado e ofegou:

— A 'Harpia Swan'? Que demônios faz aqui?

Os homens que o rodeavam arregalaram os olhos, espantados, e mesmo compungidos em sua direção e Bella se sentiu ruborizar pela vergonha, mas ergueu o queixo enquanto Emmett dizia, entre dentes:

— Ela está aqui mesmo, Edward, justamente na sua frente.

Então empurrou seu senhor para ela e Bella estreitou os olhos quando notou o quanto cambaleava seu prometido. Emmett o ajudava a manter-se de pé, agarrando-o pelo antebraço.

— Meu senhor, sua prometida, lady Isabella Swan — a apresentou Emmett, fazendo com que parasse em frente a ela. Ou assim tentou; embora o amparo de Emmett sobre o braço de seu senhor devesse tê-lo detido, os pés de Edward Cullen foram mais lentos em captar a mensagem, de modo que quase derrubou Bella, antes que o puxão sobre seu braço o fizesse cambalear. Emmett imediatamente agarrou o homem em ambos os braços e o fez voltar-se para permanecer de pé diante dela como um menininho travesso. Então repetiu em tom grave:

— Lady Isabella Swan.

Parecendo totalmente alheio à expressão aflita de Emmett, Edward olhou letalmente a Bella e depois a banhou com seu fôlego fedendo a uísque dizendo:

— Maldição. É muito linda. Não parece uma bruxa.

Todos os presentes emitiram um ofego coletivo de consternação e Charlie Swan parecia que iria dizer algo, mas Bella colocou uma mão em seu braço e disse claramente.

— Obrigado.

Que mais poderia dizer? O homem estava bêbado e de qualquer forma não recordaria de nenhuma reprimenda.

— De nada. — deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante, no momento seguinte fez uma careta e deu volta para dizer a Emmett — Não me sinto muito bem.

A última palavra mal deslizou de seus lábios antes que caísse para frente e batesse de cara contra o chão.

Durante um momento, o lugar permaneceu em total silêncio e calma enquanto todos baixavam o olhar para o homem inconsciente. Mas os pensamentos de Bella não eram silenciosos. Sua mente chorava de dor e fúria, enquanto os sonhos que teve durante a viagem morriam de uma forma abrupta e horrorosa. Tinha saltado da frigideira para o fogo, deixando uma casa de bêbados para viver em outra, mas ali era muito pior. Este bêbado tinha direitos sobre sua cama e seu corpo. E que ele tivesse sofrido um acesso de ira por causa da bebida, tentando estrangular outro homem há apenas alguns momentos, somente tornava tudo pior. Além de tudo, era violento.

Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo-se deprimida e miserável. Nunca conseguiria escapar dos bêbados estúpidos. Permitiu-se sentir pena de si mesma por um momento, depois endireitou os ombros e se obrigou a abrir os olhos outra vez. Percebendo que todos estavam olhando com curiosidade ao homem no chão, menos ela, Bella controlou sua expressão e ergueu a cabeça.

— Bem — disse com voz séria — Não acham que seria melhor que levassem seu desprezível laird e o metessem em sua cama?

Os homens trocaram olhares e tudo tornou-se um caos, já que todos os homens presentes começaram a adiantar-se. Eram muitos para a tarefa. Ao final só precisaram de quatro e cada um tomou um braço ou perna para carregá-lo para a escada. Entretanto, todos os outros os seguiram, incluindo o homem que seu prometido esteve estrangulando quando ela havia chegado.

Bella os observou subir e olhou para seu pai, mas seu olhar captou uma mulher que não tinha notado antes. Permanecia de pé do outro lado de onde os homens estavam, era loira e parecia ter uns quinze anos mais do que ela. Também era mais alta, de constituição forte e estreitava seus pequenos olhos pensativamente, enquanto vigiava os homens que levavam Edward. Bella a observou com curiosidade, perguntando-se quem seria.

Então a mulher olhou para ela, com um sorriso ansioso e se apressou a aproximar-se.

— Bom dia, Isabella. Sou Tanya, a madrasta de Edward. Bem-vinda a Cullen.

— Obrigada — murmurou Bella ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos foram capturadas pelas mãos maiores e mais fortes da mulher — Por favor, me chame de Bella.

— Obrigada, querida. — Tanya sorriu, mas era um sorriso tenso, cheio de preocupação, e se apressou a dizer — Sinto muito pelo que viu. Gerhard explicou o problema?

— Sim — disse Bella, seca — Quando nos saudou explicou que meu prometido se sentia indisposto.

— OH, bom. — Ela pareceu aliviada — Temi que pudesse ter uma impressão completamente errada. Embora Edward estivesse longe estes três anos, estou completamente certa de que não se tornou um bêbado e normalmente não toma uma jarra cheia de uísque tão cedo de manhã. Estas circunstâncias são estranhas. — Ela sorriu com sarcasmo e logo guiou Isabella para a mesa — Venha, sente-se. Tomou café da manhã?

— Não — respondeu o pai de Bella enquanto se acomodava diante da mesa de cavalete — Chegamos aos seus bosques muito tarde ontem à noite e acampamos ali até esta manhã, mas Bella levantou-se cedo e fez suas abluções enquanto que despertávamos, e depois cavalgamos direto para cá.

Tanya assentiu e olhou uma criada que esperava a certa distância.

— Emily, tragam um pouco de hidromel para lady Isabella e… —Ela fez uma pausa e olhou Charlie Swan — Para os cavalheiros?

— O mesmo para eles — disse Bella firme.

— Bella — protestou Charlie — estivemos viajando durante dias sem uma gota de uísque, certamente nós…

—… poderão ficar sem ele enquanto estiverem aqui — replicou com seriedade e se inclinou para frente para falar, entre os dentes, com um tom que esperava que Tanya não pudesse ouvir — Vocês três não vão me envergonhar enquanto estiverem aqui. Não haverá uísque para vocês. — Ele franziu a testa, mas não continuou protestando. Bella voltou-se para Tanya e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador — Eles estarão bem com hidromel, obrigado.

— Então, hidromel para os homens, e algo para comer. —Imediatamente a moça partiu e Tanya se voltou e ofereceu um sorriso — Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Montar a cavalo da alvorada até o anoitecer, durante dias, raramente é agradável, mas tivemos sorte e não encontramos com bandidos ou problemas desse tipo.

— Da alvorada até o anoitecer? — perguntou Tanya, surpresa.

— Sim, bem, eu e meus filhos estamos aqui, não é? — disse seu pai na defensiva — Deixamos um de meus homens cuidando de Swan enquanto estivermos longe, mas não é o mesmo que se estivéssemos lá.

Bella bufou diante do comentário, ganhando um olhar assassino de seu pai antes que ele prosseguisse.

— Desejávamos trazer a moça, ver suas bodas e depois retornar a Swan.

— OH, sim, é obvio — murmurou Tanya compassivamente — Suponho que devem voltar logo que seja possível. É uma grande demonstração do carinho que sentem por Bella terem feito o possível para ver suas bodas e deixar outra pessoa tomando conta de suas terras.

Bella conseguiu não deixar transparecer sua fúria quando seu pai e irmãos incharam pelo elogio. Aquilo não era carinho, mas impaciência para livrar-se dela, estava certa, mas não disse.

— Sim, assim é — disse seu pai lealmente, e logo acrescentou — Já que é caso, possivelmente possa mandar procurar o sacerdote e…

— Pai — interrompeu Bella.

—O que? — perguntou na defensiva — seu prometido deseja viajar para Donnachaidh e nós temos que voltar para Swan. Não há razão para esperar.

— Exceto pelo noivo inconsciente — indicou.

— Sim, isso complica as coisas — disse Tanya com um brilho em seus olhos — Mas estou certa de que se recuperará para o jantar ou mais tardar amanhã cedo. Não há razão para que as bodas não se realizem amanhã na primeira hora e possam iniciar sua viagem de volta para casa.

Seu pai e irmãos manifestaram sua aprovação, mas Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Já não estava impaciente para casar, mas na verdade não havia razão para adiar. O contrato que a obrigava e cedo ou tarde teria que casar-se com ele. Percebendo que Tanya a olhava, aparentemente procurando seu consentimento, Bella suspirou e assentiu.

— Bem! — disse Tanya com alegria — Então depois que tiverem feito sua refeição, procurarei o pai Gibbon enquanto fala com a cozinheira.

— Eu? — perguntou Bella surpresa.

— Sim, já que pela manhã será a senhora do castelo e cuidará de tudo. Pode começar agora. Além disso, estas são suas bodas, querida, e embora possa ser um pouco apressadas, realmente deveria escolher o menu para o banquete.

Bella sorriu incerta, mas outra vez assentiu. Colocado dessa forma, parecia haver poucas razões para que não fosse ela quem falasse com a cozinheira. Só esperava que esta estivesse de acordo e aceitasse suas ordens, apesar de ainda não ter se casado com seu senhor, nem ser, oficialmente, sua dama.

* * *

_Gostaram? Esse capitulo é Mara... Coitada da Bella ser xingada pelo homem que deveria respeita-la... Agora ela vai pensar mal dele... E quem não pensaria mal? O estado do cara era terivél kkkk... Espero que tenham gostado... Até Terça... Robsteijoooo... Fiquem com Deus!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amores... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Vamos ver nesse capitulo um pouco mais de Bella e Edward juntos... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A dor era um grande monstro dentro do crânio de Edward, uma maçã que o espancava com fortes golpes. Isso o fez fechar com força os olhos e gemer enquanto instintivamente lutava para voltar à consciência e experimentava a dor que o atacava.

— Pode apertar os olhos o quanto quiser, mas isso não diminuirá a dor.

Edward abriu os olhos repentinamente diante dessas ásperas palavras, e franziu a testa para uma velha encurvada que estava de pé junto à cama, misturando algo em uma tigela de madeira. Entretanto, no momento em que reconheceu Maggie, sua velha babá, fechou os olhos uma vez mais.

— Sinto que estou morrendo.

— Uma jarra de uísque com o estômago vazio na primeira hora da manhã pode fazer isso. — A mulher não parecia ter pena — E também fez um ovo enorme na fronte quando caiu de cara no chão. Estou certa que isso não ajuda. E, sente-se e tome isto. Ajudará a aliviar a dor.

— Caí de cara no chão? — grunhiu Edward, abrindo os olhos. Seu olhar pousou na tigela de madeira que a velha estendia, e depois com uma breve hesitação, sentou-se e tomou a beberagem.

— Sim — assegurou ela — Direto nos pés de sua prometida. Deu uma boa primeira impressão. Estou certa. — Beba —, acrescentou Maggie soando um pouco impaciente quando Edward começou a empurrar a tigela cheia com um fétido líquido e abria a boca para fazer outra pergunta.

Pensou em lembrar à velha mulher seu lugar na casa e que ele era seu senhor, mas sabia, por experiência própria, que nada disso a impressionaria. E era muito difícil impressionar alguém com seu poder e posição, quando tinha trocado suas fraldas quando era um bebê. Fez uma careta, nem sequer tentou discutir com a teimosa anciã, e tomou a bebida toda de uma vez. Era tão ruim quanto o cheiro, é obvio. Não se surpreendeu. Os remédios de Maggie sempre eram horríveis, mas funcionavam muito bem.

Tentando descer todo o conteúdo em dois goles, Edward fez caretas diante do sabor enquanto largava a tigela e grunhia:

— E que história é essa de minha prometida estar aqui?

— Ela e os seus chegaram justamente quando Amun tentava tirar seu dente ruim — informou Maggie, e não havia nenhuma dúvida da diversão em seu enrugado rosto.

Edward a ignorou, e enrugou a testa diante da lembrança imprecisa dessa miserável manhã deslizando através de sua mente. Só de tocar o dente lhe causava agonia, mas as pinças do ferreiro segurando-o e tentando extraí-lo de sua mandíbula foi um inferno. A dor tinha sido tão terrivelmente feroz que Edward não foi capaz, em um primeiro momento, de encontrar o fôlego para rugir seu padecimento. Mas então algo distraiu os homens que o seguravam, e ele se soltou e agarrou Amun pela garganta para pôr fim a sua tortura. O ferreiro soltou a sua pinça e tentou retroceder, e no momento em que o largou, Edward recuperou o fôlego e rugiu sua fúria enquanto perseguia o homem, tropeçando em seus pés antes que ambos caíssem no chão. Imaginou que foi bom ter gritado, porque isso captou a atenção de seus homens e os recordou de seu dever. Foi, provavelmente, a única coisa que salvou Amun de levar uma boa surra. Edward também achou que foi bom seguir o conselho de Amun de esperar uma hora e meia para que o uísque fizesse efeito antes de tentarem extrair o dente. Se existia uma dor pior a que sofreu enquanto estava atordoado pelo uísque, Edward não tinha nenhum desejo de experimentá-la. Honestamente, tinha recebido estocadas na Tunísia que doíam menos.

Esse pensamento o fez tocar o interior de sua boca e o dente em questão. O alívio tomou conta dele quando sentiu um buraco onde devia estar o maldito.

— Tirou o dente depois que o deitamos na cama — disse Maggie — Amun disse que foi muito mais fácil tirá-lo já que não brigava com ele. Levou só um instante, quando ficou inconsciente.

Edward fez uma careta diante de suas palavras e sacudiu a cabeça. Vagas lembranças de Amun lutando para tirar o dente no grande salão e depois dele atacando-o eram as últimas coisas que recordava. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança da chegada de Isabella Swan.

— Por que minha prometida está aqui?

— Para casar-se com você, por que mais? — disse Maggie com um encolher de ombros enquanto começava a recolher sua bolsa de remédios.

Edward franziu a testa.

— Deveria ter esperado que fosse procurá-la, não…

— Estava protelando o assunto, não? — perguntou Maggie arisca — Parece que cansou de esperar e veio para que cumprisse o compromisso.

Edward franziu os lábios com desgosto. Não estava preparado para casar. Tinha planejado pôr seus assuntos em ordem ali e visitar sua irmã. Depois disso, no caminho de volta para casa, iria para reclamar à moça. Ou não. Não havia pressa.

Aparentemente, ela não via dessa forma.

— Embora — continuou Maggie quando ele permaneceu em silêncio — pelo que vi e ouvi, suspeito que são seus familiares que estão ansiosos para desfazerem-se da garota.

— Bom, não me surpreende — murmurou Edward, sentindo crescer a preocupação enquanto pensava nas coisas que tinha escutado sobre sua futura esposa.

Percebendo que as sobrancelhas erguidas de Maggie tinham voltado ao seu lugar, explicou:

— Chamam-na de "Harpia Swan'.

Maggie assentiu e comentou mordaz.

— Você disse isso quando a viu.

— O que? — perguntou bruscamente.

— Quando ela chegou e a viu, disseram-me que a saudou dizendo que não se parecia muito com uma harpia ou algo assim — explicou Maggie, seus olhos agora cintilando em silenciosa alegria.

— Eu não fiz isso! — exclamou Edward estupefato, enquanto sentia um calafrio de horror percorrer sua nuca quando a mulher mais velha assentiu. Embora houvesse passado a maior parte dos três últimos anos rodeado de homens, conservava educação para saber que saudar sua futura esposa dessa maneira iria além da grosseria. Era pouco provável que fosse fortalecer suas boas relações com a mulher.

— Sim, o fez — disse Maggie e zombadora, acrescentou — Não foi a melhor saudação de boas-vindas que podia oferecer a sua futura esposa.

— Deus Santo — suspirou, desanimadamente, e então perguntou — E o que ela fez?

Maggie riu descaradamente e respondeu:

— Eu não estava lá. Escutei tudo das donzelas, mas entendi que não se mostrou muito impressionada e tudo o que disse foi obrigada… e então você caiu de cara no chão, depois seus homens o levaram e o trouxeram para sua cama. E foi quando Amun terminou de tirar o dente —acrescentou — depois disso, os homens o deixaram dormir para curar a bebedeira.

Edward afundou de novo na cama, sua mente dando voltas com consternação, mas então sentou-se com brutalidade e perguntou:

— Que horas são?

— Perto da hora de jantar — respondeu Maggie, levando as últimas coisas enquanto se dirigia à porta — Achei que a estas alturas devia estar retorcendo-se de dor e que precisaria de um tônico que ajudasse a sua cabeça. Além disso, acho melhor despertar antes que a garota se apodere por completo do castelo.

— O que?

Ele jogou as mantas com as quais estava coberto de lado. Para grande alívio de Edward, estava vestido, e apesar de sua dor de cabeça, chamou a anciã que já se dirigia para a porta, depois desse crítico comentário.

— Volte aqui, Maggie — grunhiu ele, correndo para alcançar a porta enquanto ela tentava abri-la. Tomando à mulher pelo braço fez com que se voltasse, com cuidado pelos seus frágeis e velhos ossos. Não o surpreendeu que concordasse, voluntariamente. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, era provável que estivesse adorando aquela situação. Maggie sempre teve um pouquinho de diabo nela e gostava muito de uma boa encrenca.

— Explique-me o que quer dizer com isso. Como ela está tomando conta do _meu_ castelo?

— Bom, ordenou aos seus homens que «levassem seu desprezível laird e o metessem em sua cama».

— Desprezível? — disse com brutalidade Edward, ofendido.

— Sim. Isso foi o que ela disse — informou Maggie com um sorriso que mostrava muitos espaços vazios onde há muito tempo estiveram seus dentes — E quando os homens o ergueram, Tanya apareceu e as duas planejaram algo juntas durante um momento.

Edward ficou rígido diante desta notícia. Estava certo de que não podia ser algo bom.

— E então sua pequena Bella se apressou a tomar as rédeas de seus assuntos e percorreu Cullen como se já fosse à senhora.

Edward tomou nota do nome: Bella em vez de Isabella, mas simplesmente perguntou:

— E o que está fazendo agora?

Maggie encolheu levemente os ombros.

— Faz o que faz uma senhora. Falou com a cozinheira e muitos outros dos servos. Começou os preparativos para o banquete de bodas de amanhã e…

— Amanhã? — grunhiu ele, o horror atravessando-o. Tudo estava ocorrendo muito depressa.

— Sim. E agora está lá embaixo, fiscalizando os homens em seu treinamento.

Edward ficou rígido e com irritação começou a dizer:

— Não é responsabilidade dela…

— Diga isso a ela, moço — interrompeu Maggie sarcástica, libertando seu braço para abrir a porta — Tenho mais que fazer além de estar aqui, enquanto grita comigo pelo que sua prometida está fazendo.

Edward voltou a observar a anciã saindo do quarto, mas ela se deteve na entrada e o olhou para acrescentar:

— Talvez queira trocar de roupa e limpar-se um pouco antes de ir procurá-la. Cheira a uísque e duvido que assim possa impressioná-la. Pelo que ouvi, já teve bastante disso com seu pai e seus irmãos.

Edward baixou o olhar para sua túnica e ergueu o tecido para cheirá-la enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de sua antiga babá. Imediatamente enrugou o nariz com desgosto. Cheirava a uísque, um aroma amargo e rançoso.

Com uma careta, tirou a túnica e a jogou aos pés da cama.

Então se dirigiu à bacia de água que havia na pequena mesa sob a janela para tomar um banho rápido antes de procurar uma túnica nova em uma das arcas que continham seus pertences. Assim que se achou apresentável, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas.

Edward tinha intenção de ir diretamente à muralha para encontrar sua prometida, mas parou no último degrau para contemplar os homens sentados à mesa.

Havia quase uma dúzia, e cada um deles vestia um tartán e pareciam precisar de um bom banho. Evidentemente estes homens eram os irmãos de sua prometida e seu pai, e os soldados que haviam trazido com eles em sua viagem. Parecia que, ao chegar pela manhã, tivessem se sentado em sua mesa e não se moveram exceto para levantar o cotovelo e levar a bebida a suas bocas.

Era óbvio que estavam bêbados: gritavam animados. Não o agradou, mas tampouco se surpreendeu. As fofocas costumavam viajar com o vento, Frequentemente viajavam levadas por soldados assim como por comerciantes de especiarias e outros produtos estrangeiros. Tinha escutado durante anos que Charlie Swan e seus dois filhos tinham fama de gostarem muito de bebida… tanto a que eles produziam quanto qualquer outra que pudessem alcançar. O pai de Edward, Carlisle, não gostava de beber, e ele suspeitava que a tendência de lorde Swan à embriaguez era parte da razão de sua amizade ter terminado, e possivelmente, a razão para que seu pai não o pressionasse para que se casasse com Isabella Swan.

Os pensamentos sobre sua prometida lembraram a Edward a tarefa que ele mesmo se propôs e voltou-se para a porta, mas mal tinha dado um passo quando o detiveram e saudaram.

— Ei! Moço venha e sente-se um minuto e converse com seus novos parentes.

Lançando um suspiro por não ter conseguido passar despercebido, Edward deu a volta a contragosto e se dirigiu à mesa, pensando em explicar que tinha saído para procurar Bella e desculpar-se. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, antes inclusive de ter se aproximado deles, o homem mais velho do grupo, Charlie Swan, imaginou, anunciou:

— Estou contente de ter a oportunidade de falar com você sobre nossa Bella.

— OH? E por quê? —perguntou Edward cautelosamente.

Charlie Swan parecia ter vivido seis décadas. Tinha mais pança que ombros, um ninho de ratos parecia brotar de sua cabeça acinzentada, estranhamente grande sobre um rosto vermelho pela bebida, composto por pequenos olhos entrecerrados, lábios finos e um nariz ligeiramente largo. Era evidente que estava bem bêbado. Arrastava as palavras ao falar e se balançava como uma árvore jovem com uma brisa forte perto das duas únicas cadeiras da mesa. Eram as cadeiras do Senhor e Senhora do Castelo. Todos os outros usavam os bancos que havia ao redor das mesas. O homem que ele acreditava ser Charlie Swan nesse momento se sentou no lugar que Edward havia ocupado desde que retornou da Tunísia. Uma versão mais jovem do homem se sentou ao seu lado.

— Bom moço — disse Charlie Swan, voltando-se para olhá-lo — Quando ouvimos que havia tornado decidimos evitar-lhe uma viagem ao norte e trazer a nossa Bella, mas sabíamos que ela não concordaria. Esperava que a conquistasse de forma correta, veja só! Assim, tivemos que mentir um pouco à nossa moça.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente.

— Dissemos que tinha mandado buscá-la — explicou, e acrescentou com malícia — Sabíamos que o faria, é obvio. Além de tudo, já devia ter mandado buscá-la para se casarem e sabemos que não desejava que pensássemos que estava tentando evitar seu dever.

Edward tentou não estremecer diante da acusação na voz do homem.

— É normal que estivesse atrasando o compromisso tanto quanto pudesse — acrescentou de maneira amistosa — Soube no momento em que nos saudou ao chegar que tinha escutado que chamam Bella de 'Harpia Swan'. Com certeza este apelido não apressaria nenhum homem normal a correr para reclamá-la, mas não é tão longe da realidade, afinal.

Edward permaneceu imóvel. Ele tinha ouvido que a chamavam assim, mas nunca pensou que escutaria seu próprio pai chamá-la por tal apelido.

— É culpa nossa que a chamem assim — acrescentou Charlie quase arrependido.

— Sim — assentiu o mais jovem dos homens, que estava sentado na segunda cadeira. Tinha um aspecto muito parecido ao de seu pai, mas com o cabelo escuro. Parecia mais divertido do que arrependido quando acrescentou — Nós lhe pusemos esse apelido.

— Meu filho Jacob — apresentou Charlie olhando para seu filho, e depois voltando-se para o homem do seu outro lado, que podia ser gêmeo do primeiro, e o apresentou também — E este é meu filho Sam.

Os dois jovens obervaram-no, e por sua vez Edward escrutinou-os. Os irmãos estavam em tão mal estado quanto seu pai. Os três se balançavam para frente e para trás em suas cadeiras quase ao mesmo tempo. Isso fez com que Edward se sentisse como se estivesse em um navio sobre águas turbulentas.

— Sim, nós que pusemos esse apelido — admitiu Charlie —. Temo que nossa Bella se preocupe muito conosco. Ela não entende os homens e a bebida. Herdou isso de sua mãe — confidenciou — Minha Renée sempre desaprovava que tomássemos um pouco de uísque. Mas essa é a única queixa que tenho da garota. É uma boa moça, de natureza dócil e sempre disposta a dar uma mão e encarregar-se das coisas — assegurou, e acrescentou — Por isso, agora mesmo ela está fiscalizando a prática de seus homens porque você estava muito… er… indisposto para fazê-lo em pessoa.

O velho sorriu.

— Para ficar nesse estado devia estar ao final de uma longa celebração. Nós também gostamos de celebrar e o entendemos, mas Bella pode ficar um pouco suscetível a respeito. Não tenha medo, apesar de zangar-se, continuará cuidando de tudo e ficará onde tenha que ficar.

Edward franziu a fronte diante dessas palavras. Era óbvio que não tinham idéia de que ele tinha bebido o uísque essa manhã para tirar um dente. Ao invés disso, acreditavam que estava bebendo por beber. A idéia, a facilidade e alegre aceitação de tal comportamento, pareceu absolutamente deplorável. Ao longo dos anos, Edward tinha conhecido muitos homens aficionados à bebida. Inclusive teve um homem ou dois sob seu comando com esse problema. No momento em que suspeitava de alguém, abordava-o para tentar persuadi-lo a deixar esse hábito, e logo o libertava de seus votos de servi-lo. Depender da bebida tornava um soldado descuidado e pouco confiável, o que era suficiente para que matassem a ele mesmo ou a qualquer outro.

— Meu pescoço está com cãibras por ter que erguê-lo para olhar para você — queixou-se Swan, e logo se voltou para dar um empurrão no filho sentado na cadeira junto a ele — Saia da cadeira, moço e deixa que nosso anfitrião sente-se conosco.

— Não é necessário — disse Edward com calma, já que não tinha nenhum desejo de acompanhar os homens — vou fiscalizar o treinamento de meus homens.

— Mas, moço, como disse, Bella se encarregará disso. Tem boa mão com os homens.

Edward ficou rígido.

— Essa é minha respon…

— Não há necessidade — interrompeu Charlie — Sua mãe a criou muito bem, Bella será uma boa companheira. Atenderá tudo o que precisar. Ela faz de tudo em Swan.

— E o que fazem vocês? — perguntou com curiosidade.

— Tudo o que desejamos — disse Sam com um sorriso.

— Sim. Vai ter uma boa vida — informou Jacob e logo riu, dissimuladamente, como se houvesse dito uma brincadeira. Isto valeu um olhar cintilante de seu pai.

— Dará a ela um boa vida — insistiu Charlie, quando Jacob recuperou sua solenidade — Minha Bella é uma trabalhadora conscienciosa. Ela tomará conta de tudo e atenderá qualquer coisa que precise de atenção.

— O qual seria magnífico, se o fizesse sem nos fulminar com o olhar quando fazemos algo mal — demarcou Jacob, soando irritado com o elogio para sua irmã ausente.

— Sim — concordou Sam e advertiu — ela tem um olhar feroz que chamuscará seus pêlos do pescoço.

— E logo estará com sua _cara de peixe_ — resmungou Jacob, fazendo com que seu pai lhe desse uma cotovelada nas costelas. Instável como estava, o golpe quase o fez cair sobre os juncos, antes que se segurasse, agarrando-se na mesa.

— _Cara de peixe_? — perguntou Edward, atordoado.

— Sim — respondeu Sam enquanto seu irmão se esforçava para sentar-se direito — Ela estreita os olhos e estica os lábios assim e se parece com um peixe, quando desaprova algo ou… — Suas palavras terminaram com um uivo quando seu pai o golpeou com seu outro cotovelo.

Enquanto Jacob tinha conseguido salvar-se, Sam não conseguiu e aterrissou sobre os juncos. Ele se pôs a rir como se seu estado de embriaguez fosse uma magnífica brincadeira, em vez do triste espetáculo, e logo sua risada parou, fechou os olhos e começou a roncar.

— Não se preocupe com ele. — Laird Swan arrastou as palavras com indiferença — estivemos celebrando suas núpcias desde que chegamos e está bêbado. Estará bem e em forma para a cerimônia de amanhã, estou certo.

Edward dirigiu o olhar para o homem mais velho enquanto continuava falando.

— Quanto a Bella, sim, fulmina-o com o olhar e faz caretas estranhas, mas é tudo, já que é malditamente boa e organizada, sobretudo se conseguir que cuide de tudo para você. Será uma excelente esposa.

O olhar de Edward passou de Charlie para Jacob e vice-versa. Jacob franzia o cenho ressentidamente, obviamente não estava contente com os elogios que sua irmã recebia. Quanto a Charlie, tinha um aspecto um pouco triste e arrependido, e Edward suspeitou que o homem soubesse o que estava perdendo. Quem iria dirigir Swan quando estes homens voltassem e se dedicassem unicamente a beber? Através dos anos chegou a saber, por alguns rumores, que Bella se encarregou de tudo depois da morte de sua mãe, e intuía que, ao menos, seu pai sabia o que estava perdendo. Isto o fez perguntar-se por que o ancião tinha mentido para trazê-la e não tinha feito todo o possível para atrasar o casamento. Edward desejava acreditar que era porque ainda restava um pouco de decência no homem e queria vê-la feliz e casada apesar do que ocasionaria perdê-la, mas suspeitava que a verdade fosse que somente se dobrou aos desejos de seus filhos, que eram felizes com a perspectiva de livrar-se dela.

Sim, pensou Edward, olhares furiosos eram muito pouco para os problemas que esses três deviam ter provocado. Não podia imaginar como foi à vida de Bella nestes últimos seis anos. Depois de apenas uns minutos em sua companhia se sentia infernalmente irritado.

Resmungando disse:

— Perdoem-me — deu a volta e se dirigiu para a porta, sem deter-se quando Swan o chamou outra vez.

Alex desejava chegar ao campo de treinamento e falar com sua prometida. Não tinha dúvida de que Bella devia se aborrecer com a bebida depois de suas experiências com estes homens, e tinha chegado a Cullen e o tinha encontrado cambaleando pela bebedeira. Duvidava que tivesse causado uma boa impressão e só podia esperar que alguém tivesse explicado o problema, assim ela não temeria ter saído de uma casa cheia de bêbados para outra.

Encontraria-a e agradeceria por atender suas responsabilidades enquanto estava indisposto depois da extração do dente. Sua resposta diria se alguém tinha explicado a situação. Senão, ele mesmo explicaria, e possivelmente aproveitaria a oportunidade para conhecê-la melhor. Enquanto Edward achava seu pai e irmãos bastante aborrecidos com suas argumentações tolas e a forma como falaram de Bella, sentia um pouco de alívio por ter conversado com eles. Já que agora entendia como tinha chegado a ser conhecida como a 'Harpia Swan' e estava certo de que isso não refletia seu caráter.

Por mais que gostasse de negar, a reputação da moça o tinha levado a adiar seu casamento com ela.

Edward havia se sentido mais que contente de adiar seu dever pelo máximo de tempo possível. Agora, embora não estivesse impaciente, ao menos seu estômago não se contraía só de pensar nisso.

O campo de treinamento era uma colméia de atividades quando chegou. Detendo-se durante um momento, Edward observou seus homens, alguns praticando com espadas, outros com lanças e maças. Todos estavam usando cotas de malha. Edward não tinha idéia de qual era a aparência de sua prometida, assim para encontrá-la pensava que seria a única mulher neste lugar, mas não havia nenhuma à vista. Por tudo o que sabia, poderia ter passado por ela no pátio, embora não tivesse notado ninguém que não reconhecesse em seu trajeto, mas absorto em seus pensamentos como estava não tinha prestado muita atenção.

Murmurando uma maldição, Edward começou a retornar pelo caminho de onde tinha vindo, mas se deteve quando escutou que alguém gritava:

— Mantenham o escudo no alto ou será trespassado!

Era a voz de uma mulher com um acento escocês muito definido, e outra vez explorou a área procurando um vestido. Franziu a testa, atordoado, pelo fato de que não havia uma, quando ela falou outra vez.

— Bem, bem! É um bom lutador, Peter, só lembre-se de manter alto seu escudo ou toda essa habilidade findará quando o atravessarem. William é sua vez.

Edward seguiu a voz até um pequeno grupo de homens em um extremo do campo. Observou o grupo, mas ainda não via nenhum vestido que dissesse quem era sua dama. Havia seis homens grandes de pé em um amplo círculo ao redor de outro homem grande, que lutava com espadas de madeira com um moço menor e magro que usava saias e cota de malha.

— Maldição, William, deixe de titubear. Notei que tendem a fazê-lo enquanto lutava com Henry. Agora ataque, homem, não me ferirá, se estivéssemos em uma autêntica batalha já estaria morto.

Edward arregalou os olhos, o horror tomando-o quando percebeu que o pequeno moço de saias era sua prometida. A mulher louca não só fiscalizava o treinamento — que por si só já era bastante violento — mas realmente participava dele.

— Pelos pregos de Cristo! — bramou, e caminhou até eles. Edward abriu caminho aos trancos entre dois de seus homens, alcançou o casal do centro e agarrou pelo braço ao que pensou que fosse um jovem magro, fazendo com que desse a volta.

Definitivamente era uma mulher; um par de grandes olhos piscou com surpresa em cima de um nariz arrebitado e de deliciosos lábios cheios. Por instinto, Isabella Swan ergueu sua espada de madeira para golpeá-lo, mas parou repentinamente quando o viu. O reconhecimento cintilou brevemente em seus olhos azuis; seguido pela irritação. Libertando seu braço com um puxão, alfinetou:

— Está louco? Quase conseguiu que eu o ferisse. Esta espada pode ser de madeira, mas ainda pode causar dano.

Edward ignorou sua fúria e a agarrou pelo braço outra vez, segurando-a no lugar quando tirou o elmo de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos, surpreso, quando uma gloriosa massa de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que caiu repentinamente rodeando seu rosto em forma de coração. Este caiu em ondas, chegando quase até sua cintura e ele o sentiu tão suave como à seda contra o dorso de sua mão enquanto a segurava pelo braço. Era óbvio que a moça se parecia com sua mãe, não com seu pai… e se sentiu grato por isso.

— Por que está parado ai, todo embevecido? — perguntou Isabella Swan, embora suas palavras soassem irritadas, a forma como ruborizou fez com que Edward percebesse que a tinha afetado sua interrupção.

Edward fechou os olhos e rezou por paciência, depois voltou abri-los e com tanta calma como pôde respondeu:

— Senhora, o campo de treinamento não é lugar para uma mulher. É meu trabalho fiscalizar os homens.

— Bem, não estava em condições de fiscalizá-los verdade? — disse ela intencionadamente — Assim cuidei disso para você. E deixe de gritar, estou bem aqui.

— Não estou gritando — disse entre dentes.

— Sim, está — assegurou, mas agora falava em um tom solene como se estivesse conversando com uma criança. Também acariciou-lhe o braço como se estivesse acalmando um moleque — Retorne ao castelo e me deixe tratar com os homens até que não esteja tão indisposto.

— Não estou indisposto — negou prontamente, e logo acrescentou — E os homens não precisam que se ocupe deles.

— Sim, precisam — assegurou Bella — Peter aqui presente tem o hábito de baixar o escudo enquanto luta. Está chamando a morte, apesar de ser um bom espadachim. E William é muito tímido, constantemente titubeia antes de atacar seu inimigo. Acabará morto em sua primeira batalha. E há Tom. Parece bastante hábil, mas tem que conseguir mais músculo ou uma espada menor para ele. A que tem é muita pesada para que a maneje em qualquer ocasião.

Edward a olhou com atenção. Tudo o que havia dito era verdade. Eram problemas que tinha notado e tinha intenção de solucionar… quando tivesse tempo. Infelizmente, esteve tão concentrado em pôr as coisas em ordem antes de partir para Donnachaidh que decidiu cuidar disso quando retornasse da Escócia.

— Estou errada? — desafiou-o.

— Não — assegurou — Já tinha percebido estes problemas. E os atenderei assim que voltar de Donnachaidh.

Bella assentiu lentamente e disse:

— E se o castelo for atacado enquanto está fora? E se esses homens morrerem porque descuidou de seus deveres e não os treinou corretamente antes de partir para ver sua irmã?

Edward ficou rígido com a acusação, mas simplesmente grunhiu:

— As possibilidades de um ataque são mínimas.

— Mas não impossíveis — contradisse com segurança — É sua obrigação como senhor destas terras, providenciar para que seus homens estejam bem treinados e sejam capazes de defender o castelo e a eles mesmos.

Edward apertou a boca. Gostava de acreditar que era um lorde bom e responsável, mas parecia egoísta que não corrigisse estes problemas de seus soldados. Cuidar deste assunto só tomaria um dia ou dois. Estava considerando isso, quando notou que Bella estava um pouco ruborizada e suada pelos esforços que tinha feito em seu nome, enquanto ele dormia mergulhado no uísque. Isto o fez apertar ainda mais a boca.

— Cuidarei disso antes de ir para Donnachaidh — assegurou prontamente — Mas eu me ocuparei, não você. De hoje em diante deverá cuidar dos assuntos do castelo. E agora, entre, se lave, troque-se e sente-se à mesa com seu pai e irmãos até a refeição da noite.

— Meu pai e irmãos ainda estão na mesa? — perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos.

— Sim.

— Não estarão bebendo, não é?

—Sim, e devo dizer que estão bebendo meu melhor uísque — disse Edward seco.

Para seu assombro, Bella cuspiu uma maldição que nunca tinha esperado escutar da boca de uma mulher, embora a tivesse ouvido frequentemente das línguas de seus soldados. Ela voltou-se e se afastou rapidamente em direção à torre.

Uma repentina preocupação tomou conta de Edward e ele estava a ponto de segui-la quando Emmett apareceu ao seu lado e comentou:

— Realmente tentei afastá-la do campo de treinamento, mas é uma mulher decidida.

Edward grunhiu, mas antes que pudesse responder, o homem acrescentou:

— Tentei explicar sobre seu dente e o uísque quando chegaram esta manhã, mas seu pai não me deixou.

— Possivelmente achava que diria algo que revelaria que eu não mandei buscá-la — disse Edward com rancor.

— Ela acredita que mandou buscá-la? — perguntou Emmett, surpreso.

Edward assentiu.

— Seu pai e irmãos pensaram que se eu a chamasse haveria mais possibilidades de que ela viesse. Parecem impacientem para livrar-se de sua desaprovação pela bebida. Parece-me que frequentemente deixaram que Bella comandasse Swan nestes últimos anos.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça, sem ficar surpreso.

— É muito capaz de fazê-lo. Enquanto tentava afasta-la do pátio de treinamento, observei que é boa para identificar problemas e defeitos nos lutadores e insistiu em treiná-los ela mesma. E é muito hábil com armas.

— Sim, notei — murmurou Edward, seus olhos estreitando-se sobre sua prometida. Seu andar parecia mais rígido com cada passo que dava para a torre, e suspeitava que os homens de Swan estavam a ponto de conseguir mais do que o habitual olhar irado e cara de peixe.

De repente pareceu uma boa idéia estar ali. Dando um olhar a Emmett, disse:

— Diga aos homens que é suficiente por hoje. De qualquer forma, é hora do jantar. — Esperou o tempo suficiente para ver Emmett assentir e apressou-se a seguir sua prometida.

Embora ela caminhasse rápido e levasse vantagem, Edward tinha pernas mais longas e reduziu a distância entre eles quando Bella chegou à entrada.

Ele começava a subir os degraus quando ela alcançou as portas da torre, mas estava bastante perto para escutar os gritos que chegaram do interior no momento em que a porta se abriu.

Edward subia as escadas enquanto Bella amaldiçoava. A porta se fechou atrás dela com um ruído forte que fez calar os gritos antes que ele a alcançasse. Entretanto, esses gritos o alcançaram outra vez no momento em que abriu a porta. Captou o que estava se passando com um olhar. O resto dos escoceses estavam quietos e tinham um aspecto cauteloso quando notaram a chegada de Bella, mas Sam ainda permanecia inconsciente no chão junto à mesa e o próprio laird Charlie parecia estar jogado sobre esta. Jacob, entretanto, ainda estava consciente e lutava para beijar uma criada de Cullen sentada em seu colo. Não teve muito êxito. A moça lutava para livrar-se de suas garras, mas sua luta cessou e sua boca fez um «OH» de surpresa quando Bella os alcançou e jogou seu escudo sobre a cabeça de seu irmão com um ruído seco que fez com que Edward quase sentisse a dor do outro homem.

Pelo visto Jacob tinha um crânio resistente. Simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, jogando à criada no chão de modo que pudesse voltar-se e enfrentar seu atacante.

Edward foi ainda mais rápido, aproximando-se para poder defender Bella se fosse necessário, mas a moça não precisava que a defendessem. Quando seu irmão deu volta e parou diante dela, com o rosto furioso e a boca aberta, Bella o golpeou na cabeça com o escudo uma vez mais.

— O que acha que está fazendo, seu grande tolo? — disse bruscamente enquanto seu irmão esfregava a cabeça — A moça não deseja suas atenções. Deixe-a em paz.

— Só queria um pouco de diversão — grunhiu Jacob, balançando-se como um carvalho gigantesco cuja base foi cortada pelos machados dos lenhadores.

— Bem, ela não deseja divertir-se — vociferou Bella, e voltou a golpeá-lo.

A terceira vez foi decisiva. Onde parecia que os dois primeiros golpes mal tinham feito diferença, o terceiro finalmente derrubou o homem, fazendo-o desmoronar primeiro sobre seus joelhos, depois de bruços sobre os juncos.

Edward reduziu a marcha, seus olhos dirigindo-se a Isabella Swan. A expressão que cruzou seu rosto enquanto olhava para seu irmão era uma combinação de vergonha, fúria e repugnância, e ela voltou-se para a criada.

— Disse que não os deixasse beber nada, exceto água.

— Sim, minha senhora, mas são convidados e exigiam uísque e…

Bella a fez calar-se, agarrando-lhe o braço para dar uma pequena sacudida.

— Não quero saber o que exigiram. Escute-me no futuro. Enquanto estiverem aqui não devem conseguir uma só gota de uísque. Entende?

— Sim, minha senhora. Lamento, minha senhora — disse a moça rapidamente.

Bella acariciou o braço da moça e voltou-se para lançar um olhar furioso sobre os três homens Swan inconscientes, antes de virar-se para os soldados que ainda permaneciam sentados na mesa.

— Bem? O que estão esperando? Recolham seu laird, meus irmãos e os levem para suas peles sem valor no outro piso. Eles podem dormir em seus quartos.

Os soldados se moveram imediatamente, ficando de pé para seguir suas ordens. Edward os observou com interesse. Imaginou que estariam tão bêbados como seu laird e filhos, mas agora percebia que estava enganado. Nenhum parecia cambalear quando começaram a arrastar os três homens Swan. Parecia que embora tivessem feito companhia a eles, nenhum deles tinha bebido tanto como os homens aos quais serviam. Também não podia deixar de notar a deferência respeitosa que os homens demonstravam a Bella. Só neste momento, vendo os olhares e reverências que dedicavam a sua senhora, foi que percebeu que suas expressões não refletiam o mesmo respeito quando estavam sentados com seu pai e irmãos. Não tinham sido abertamente desrespeitosos, mas agora podia ver a diferença em suas atitudes.

Uma vez que os homens desapareceram pelas escadas, Edward voltou seu olhar sobre Bella, bem a tempo de vê-la afundar a cabeça e ombros como se suportasse um peso terrível. Notou então que ela não tinha idéia que a tinha seguido. Edward estava certo de que Bella não permitiria que a vissem naquele estado, e certamente devia esconder qualquer sentimento de fracasso ou cansaço pelos problemas que causava sua família. Entretanto, alegrou-se de vê-lo, já que o permitiu vislumbrar uma vulnerabilidade que suspeitava existir em sua prometida.

Mas foi uma breve vulnerabilidade. Rapidamente desapareceu antes que Bella soltasse um sonoro suspiro, endireitasse os ombros e partisse para a escada. Edward deixou seus olhos deslizavam sobre sua graciosa figura, viajando sobre a volumosa cota de malha até a parte traseira de suas calças. Nunca antes tinha visto uma mulher usar calças. Era algo completamente… Edward lambeu os lábios enquanto observava como se moviam suas nádegas a cada passo. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, sacudiu a cabeça, e se obrigou a afastar-se enquanto ela alcançava a escada e começava a subi-la. Dirigiu-se à mesa, sentou-se e considerou a situação.

Era evidente que amanhã se casaria… com uma mulher que acreditava que era um vândalo bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Poderia sentar-se com ela e explicar as coisas. Que não era um bêbado, mas tendo tratado com bêbados ele mesmo, sabia que eram propensos a mentir para esconder seu vício e duvidava que acreditasse nele. O melhor caminho, supôs, era mostrar-lhe com suas ações. Depois de uma semana mais ou menos de convivência, Bella veria que não era um bêbado e que não se parecia com seu pai e irmãos.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? E parece que os dois juntos vai ser explosão pura... Mais gente voês não sabem o que a Bella vai fazer no proximo capitulo... Eu ri tanto, e agora editando para postar amanhã... Eu ri de novo... Ela é louca... e vou provar isso... Gente, o capitulo de amanhã promete kkkk... Não deixem de ler kkkk... Então, até Quarta amores... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijooosss_

_Obs: **Shayana:** Obrigada Querida... Muito obrigada, eu fico tão feliz de ler cada palavra que vocês escrevem... e pode deixar que não vou parar não... Tenho tantas adaptações para postar aqui... que você não terá para onde fugir Rsrsrsrs... Muito obrigada pelo carinho... é importante para mim... Beijooosss_

_E obrigada as minhas leitoras mais especiais do mundo todo por me acompanharem em mais uma adaptação... Prometo não decepcionar vocês!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meu amores... Se preparem para rir... Eu vou provar que a Bella é louca... Meu Deus nunca ri tanto com um livro como ri com esse Rsrsrs... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Seu marido era um bêbado, reconheceu Bella infeliz enquanto o observava pela extremidade do olho.

Era a hora do jantar, um dia depois que ela e sua família chegaram a Cullen. Era seu banquete de bodas, mas não era a única razão para que esta refeição fosse diferente da que compartilharam na noite anterior. Foi uma reunião tranquila. Seu pai e irmãos foram dormir para curar sua bebedeira em seus quartos, e Bella havia sentido tanta vergonha que achou muito difícil relaxar ou responder aos esforços de Edward para incluí-la na conversa. Sentiu-se aliviada quando a refeição terminou e pôde desculpar-se, dizendo estar cansada da viagem para assim poder subir ao seu quarto. Mas não tinha tido sono. Sua mente dava voltas, preocupada com seu casamento e a noite das bodas que seguiria, e somente muito tarde, por fim, adormeceu.

E muito tarde também sua criada, Leah, a despertou. A mulher não se sentia contente por ter tido que mudar-se para a Inglaterra e estava em silêncio desde que deixaram Swan. E tinha seguido assim nesta manhã, dizendo pouco para distrair Bella de suas inquietações maritais enquanto a ajudava a banhar-se, vestir-se e arrumava seu cabelo. O grande salão estava vazio quando Bella desceu, mas logo Tanya lhe fez companhia enquanto tomava o café da manhã. Por ela, soube que Edward estava fora, treinando os homens, que retornaria ao meio dia para banhar-se e preparar-se para as bodas.

O resto do dia passou nervosa; a refeição do meio-dia, esperar que chegasse o sacerdote e que Edward estivesse preparado, a cerimônia em si… A única coisa que Bella realmente lembrava sobre suas bodas era o momento em que Edward a beijou para selar seu compromisso. Tinha permanecido rígida em seus braços, mas cada sentido estava alerta e foi consciente do aroma fresco, masculino de seu marido, flutuando pelo ar até seu nariz, a sensação de suas mãos quentes e gentis em ambos os lados de seu rosto, a suave pressão de seus lábios sobre os dela e seu sabor quando ela lambeu os lábios, nervosamente, depois.

Neste momento, observava seu marido balbuciar sua resposta a uma pergunta que seu pai tinha formulado e sentia que seu coração se rompia em mil pedaços. Era decepcionante, quando a refeição tinha começado com uma promessa tão auspiciosa.

A principio, Edward rechaçou as bebidas que fluíam tão livremente ao redor da mesa e ela se sentiu aliviada. Ao menos esta noite, ele se absteria de beber, e Bella teve a esperança de que o leito nupcial, embora não fosse algo fácil, tampouco seria uma terrível provação, como tinha temido em sua chegada, quando encontrou seu prometido bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Mas na metade do banquete seu pai teve a oportunidade de propor um brinde e insistiu que se Edward não brindasse com ele, seria um insulto para os Swan.

Relutante Edward permitiu que servissem um pouco de uísque em sua taça vazia na qual esteve bebendo hidromel, mas não deixou que a enchessem.

Entretanto, era evidente que continuou bebendo depois disso. O homem sem dúvidas tinha tomado várias taças mais.

Além do falar arrastado, também oscilava em sua cadeira, e duas vezes o tinha visto tentar alcançar algo na mesa e falhar.

Bella temia que isto não fosse um bom sinal para o resto da noite. Não podia estar certa, é obvio.

Sua mãe tinha morrido quando Bella tinha dezesseis anos e o assunto do leito matrimonial nunca surgiu entre elas. Mesmo assim, suspeitou que aquilo que devia acontecer não seria mais fácil graças à bebedeira de seu marido.

Um tapinha em seu ombro distraiu Bella desta preocupação. Olhou para trás e viu Tanya. A mulher tinha um sorriso um pouco rígido e incerto. Entretanto, havia uma horda de criadas reunidas atrás dela, as quais sorriam amplamente.

— É o momento de sua cerimônia no leito nupcial — anunciou Tanya, sem parecer certa se Bella acataria o anúncio ou não.

Sua resposta decididamente era «não», mas apesar de seu desejo de poder gritar sua negativa, Bella forçou seus lábios a abrirem um sorriso e ficou de pé. Imediatamente seus irmãos começaram a aclamar, rir e fazer comentários lascivos e ela sentiu que suas faces ruborizavam.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer diante disto, mas Bella fez todo o possível para ignorá-los e resistiu ao impulso de lhes dar um cabeçada, Reuniu toda a dignidade que possuía, ergueu a cabeça e endireitou seus ombros enquanto permitia que a levassem.

Com tanta ajuda, Bella se encontrou nua e banhada rapidamente. Foi perfumada e untada com óleos aromáticos, até sentir-se como um javali preparado para ser assado, antes que lhe permitissem subir na cama. A maioria das mulheres deixou o aposento nesse momento, levando com elas a banheira, mas Leah e Tanya ficaram. Enquanto Leah arrumava o quarto e guardava sua roupa, Tanya se sentou na beira da cama junto a Bella e tomou suas mãos.

— Bella querida, sei que ainda não nos conhecemos bem, mas fui ao meu leito nupcial sem saber o que esperar e realmente acredito que isso só tornou as coisas mais difíceis e mais horripilantes do que deveriam ser. Sei que sua mãe faleceu há muito tempo, assim é possível que não tenha tido a possibilidade de falar sobre sua noite de bodas. — Ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio antes de perguntar — Sabe o que esperar?

Bella pensou em mentir, por um breve momento. Parte de seus deveres como castelã em Swan consistia em ajudar à curandeira a atender os doentes e feridos. Tinha visto rapazes nus e até um homem ferido ou dois. Também tinha ajudado com mais nascimentos dos que podia lembrar-se. Conhecia as diferenças físicas entre um homem e uma mulher. Até tinha alguma idéia do que realmente acontecia, mas não rechaçaria saber o que esperar exatamente.

— Não.

Tanya assentiu.

— Bem então… — interrompeu-se e voltou a morder o lábio, fez uma careta e com uma risadinha tímida, disse — Posso ver por que minha mãe não me explicou, mas simplesmente me disse «Ele saberá o que fazer, só obedeça a seu marido e faça tudo o que ele disser».

Bella sorriu, mas era um sorriso tenso e disse:

— Se esta conversa for muito incômoda, não precisa me explicar.

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Tanya acariciou sua mão — Será mais fácil se souber.

Bella moveu a cabeça com solenidade e esperou… e esperou.

— Bem — anunciou Tanya por fim — Verá que os homens são diferente das mulheres. O homem tem um… — Ela fez uma pausa outra vez e mordeu o lábio brevemente antes de pigarrear e dizer — Alguma vez esteve nas cozinhas de Swan enquanto sua cozinheira preparava um frango?

Bella piscou diante da pergunta, nada certa do que tinha a ver um frango com isto, mas disse:

— Sim.

— Bem, pense no pescoço do frango quando a cozinheira o arranca e corta para acrescentá-lo à sopa. Um homem tem um desses entre suas pernas.

— Um _pescoço de frango_? — perguntou Bella sem entender. Nunca descreveria as partes masculinas que tinha visto como pescoços de frangos.

— Algo assim — disse Tanya com insatisfação — É mais reto. Ao menos, são quando estão excitados. E não tem ossos e pode ser um pouco maior que um pescoço de frango.

— OH! — exclamou Bella.

Tanya assentiu muito séria.

— Tem um aspecto muito estranho. Fica pendurado para fora de seus corpos como um nariz, mas não deve rir quando o ver pela primeira vez — advertiu, e moveu a cabeça para enfatizar o ponto — Sentem-se muito ofendidos. Sabe-se lá porque, são muito orgulhosos de seu pescoço de frango.

— Ah — Bella engasgou, tentando com desespero não rir. Seria algo muito grosseiro quando a mulher tentava ajudá-la com tanto devoção. Por sorte, parecia que Tanya parecia acreditar que sua expressão era assombro.

— Sim. É tolo, sei, mas realmente se pavoneiam por ai, ostentando-o como se fosse uma bandeira de guerra e fosse à coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. É algo muito triste. — Sacudiu a cabeça com uma leve exasperação e seguiu — E nós as mulheres temos uma… bem… um tipo de bainha para seu pescoço de frango. De fato, eles a usam assim, dirigindo seu pescoço de frango como uma espada e embainhando-o na mulher.

Bella apertou os lábios para controlar seu riso. Bandeira de guerra? Bainha? Espada? Não podia deixar de notar que Tanya usava muitas imagens de batalha. Esperou que a mulher continuasse, mas depois de um momento notou que sua expressão estava completamente satisfeita, como se já tivesse acabado.

— Isso é tudo? — perguntou assombrada — Ele entrará aqui, embainhará seu pescoço de frango e nada mais?

— OH, sim — admitiu Tanya. Para surpresa de Bella a mulher ruborizou nesse instante e evitou olhá-la — Sem dúvida a beijará uma ou duas vezes, depois apertará seus seios umas duas vezes e logo se seu pescoço de frango estiver excitado e bastante duro, empurrará em sua bainha.

— Humph — resmungou Bella, ligeiramente contrariada. Isso não parecia tão impressionante ou espantoso.

— Suponho que devo mencionar que doerá, se for sua primeira vez e estou certa que é — apressou-se a acrescentar.

— Sim — assegurou Bella com dignidade, sabendo que a mulher tinha escolhido mal as palavras em seu desconforto e não queria insultá-la.

Tanya assentiu com a cabeça.

— Doerá muito quando romper o véu de sua virgindade. Que é a pele dentro de sua bainha — acrescentou ela, fazendo gestos para o colo de Bella antes de prosseguir.

— E deve haver sangue, pela manhã viremos buscar o lençol manchado de sangue e este será pendurado sobre o corrimão da escada para que todos vejam a prova de sua inocência — terminou depressa.

Bella estava preocupada com a parte de «dói muito» quando a porta foi aberta de supetão e um grupo de homens começou a entrar no quarto, carregando Edward Cullen diante delas. Parecia que os homens se cansaram de esperar ou as mulheres os tinham informado que ela estava pronta e na cama. Bella não se sentia muito contente com isso, gostaria de perguntar mais sobre a dor e o sangue. Não parecia nada agradável, mas nada na vida era. Beijar, beijar, investir, investir e acabou? Dificilmente soava como a experiência mais emocionante do mundo e espantou-se que as criadas em Swan desejassem tanto que os soldados e seus irmãos o fizessem.

Os pensamentos de Bella se dispersaram quando seu marido foi posto a seus pés, e prontamente caiu de cara no chão. Os homens lançaram gargalhadas, mas ela rilhou os dentes e seus olhos cintilaram.

— OH querida, espero que não esteja tão bêbado que não possa dar conta da consumação — resmungou Tanya.

Bella não disse nada, mas esperava também. Não porque se sentiria envergonhada de não pendurar seu lençol no corredor, mas sim porque não desejava passar o dia seguinte preocupando-se pelo que aconteceria a noite. Queria acabar logo com aquele assunto.

Com essa preocupação em sua mente, observou os homens levantarem seu novo marido do chão e segurá-lo enquanto o despiam.

Observou como sua roupa desaparecia, notando um pouco distraída que ele realmente tinha um bom físico. Era fácil acreditar que o homem tinha estado em batalha nos três últimos anos. Não tinha nenhum sinal de gordura que seu pai e irmãos tinham devido ao gosto pela bebida. Seus ombros eram largos e musculosos, sua cintura estreita, seu… os pensamentos de Bella… morreram. Para ela, aquilo definitivamente não se parecia com um pescoço de frango, decidiu, enquanto contemplava a ereção que se sobressaía entre as pernas de seu marido.

Parecia que aquela história de beijar, beijar, investir, investir não seria necessária para excitar seu marido. Ele já ostentava uma ereção muito grande e dura.

Não foi a única a notar. Os homens perceberam, sorriam de orelha a orelha e faziam brincadeiras grosseiras, e Tanya de repente, acariciou seu ombro e tentou consolá-la, enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

— Tudo ficará bem. O uísque não afetou sua capacidade para consumar seu casamento.

Bella já não estava tão certa de que fosse uma boa coisa. Francamente, parecia mais um enorme tronco que um pescoço de frango e a idéia de ser apunhalada com aquilo não lhe inspirava nenhum prazer.

Entretanto, deixou de preocupar-se no momento que percebeu que os homens tinham terminado de despir seu marido e o conduziam para a cama para jogá-lo junto a ela. Bella se armou de coragem diante do que viria, mas pôde sentir como seu rosto ruborizava-se e seus dentes batiam, enquanto erguiam as mantas e ficou à vista de todos durante um breve tempo, antes que seu marido se deitasse na cama junto a ela e as mantas voltassem a cobri-los. E logo tudo acabou, e homens e mulheres começaram a sair do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

Bella os observou partir, conseguindo ostentar um sorriso incerto quando Tanya lhe lançou um sorriso, antes de partir. Seu irmão Jacob foi o último a deixar o quarto.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Jacob saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele, mas rapidamente franziu a testa quando a porta ficou aberta numa fresta, e notou que não a tinham fechado bem.

Bella não foi à única a notá-lo. Seu marido murmurou uma maldição, antes de jogar de lado às mantas e levantar-se para fechá-la. Cambaleou um pouco enquanto caminhava, mas chegou à porta sem contratempos. Mas em seu caminho de volta ocorreu o problema. Bella estava tão distraída contemplando a parte sacudindo-se entre suas pernas que também ficou surpresa quando ele tropeçou com a roupa que os homens tinham jogado no chão. Arregalando os olhos, sentou-se bruscamente quando Edward chocou-se contra um canto do colchão cheio de palha. Ao menos a parte inferior de seu corpo o fez. A parte superior caiu para frente quando ele tentou recuperar seu equilíbrio e ficou em um ângulo tal que sua cabeça se chocou contra a cabeceira.

Edward não lançou um grito de dor, mas um gemido baixo escapou de sua boca e logo se paralisou, seu peito e braços estavam na cama e suas pernas penduradas do lado de fora.

Bella o contemplou, com olhos muito abertos, esperando que levantasse a cabeça e falasse, mas nada aconteceu. Ele só ficou ali. Depois de um momento, pigarreou e disse:

— Meu senhor?

Quando não conseguiu nenhuma resposta, ela estendeu a mão para empurrar seu braço.

Ainda nada.

Bella afastou as mantas, e engatinhou na cama até o rosto de Edward, que estava virado para o outro lado. Teve que inclinar-se para frente para conseguir olhá-lo. Os olhos do homem estavam fechados, seu rosto relaxado. Preocupada, sacudiu-lhe o braço.

— Marido?

Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta e nem sequer abriu as pálpebras, Bella sentou-se, sem saber o que fazer. O tolo homem nocauteou a si mesmo. Observou-o durante um momento, mas começava a sentir-se incômoda sentada ali, nua, e saiu da cama para vestir rapidamente sua regata. Então rodeou a cama para conseguir vê-lo melhor. Definitivamente estava inconsciente. Ao menos, esperava que estivesse. Era difícil dizer se estava respirando, na posição em que estava.

Suspirando, adiantou-se e começou a esforçar-se para virá-lo de modo que ele deitasse corretamente na cama. Foi mais difícil do que esperava. O homem era grande e pesado, ao menos um metro oitenta centímetros de músculos sólidos. Com muito esforço conseguiu deitá-lo de costas. Bella retrocedeu, abruptamente, quando viu que sua ereção apontava para ela.

Franziu o cenho diante de seu membro, assombrada, já que, enquanto ele parecia morto para o mundo, ainda estava duro e pronto. Obrigando-se a afastar os olhos da coisa de aspecto ansioso, lançou um olhar a seu peito, e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro quando comprovou que ainda respirava.

Estava vivo, somente estava desmaiado.

Apesar de ter visto acontecer e saber que tinha tropeçado em sua própria roupa, que inclusive ela podia ter tropeçado nelas, Bella não podia deixar de pensar que nada daquilo teria acontecido se não estivesse tão embriagado.

Fazendo uma careta, olhou o rosto de Edward. Quando estava acordado, Edward Cullen era atraente, com seu longo cabelo bronze e traços fortes, mas agradáveis, que frequentemente mostravam uma expressão severa. Mas dormindo, essa severidade se ausentava e podia ver que ele era muito mais atraente. Era realmente bonito e se passasse menos tempo franzindo o cenho ou fazendo caretas, parecendo que estava permanentemente com dor de dente…

Desprezou o pensamento. Grande coisa que fosse bonito! Seria mais feliz tendo um marido feio, mas amável e sóbrio. Infelizmente, não tinha. Sentindo que a depressão e o pessimismo tomavam conta dela, deixou-o como estava e caminhou ao redor da cama. Simplesmente sentou-se e o contemplou.

Parecia que toda sua preocupação da noite de bodas tinha sido em vão. E tinha se preocupado e inquietado enquanto esperava casar-se, suportando a refeição durante seu banquete de bodas. Tinha tentado não pensar nisso, mas estava constantemente em sua mente. Esgotou-se se preocupando, e agora se preocuparia com tudo isto outra vez amanhã. Enquanto isso, pouco poderia fazer, exceto dormir.

Sacudindo a cabeça com exasperação, Bella se deitou na cama e cobriu-se com as mantas. Voltou-se para ficar de frente com seu marido e contemplou sua figura inconsciente enquanto tentava relaxar o suficiente para conseguir dormir. Entretanto, não levou muito tempo para perceber que não poderia dormir. Começou a preocupar-se com a manhã e a vergonha que sentiria ao explicar porque não tinham consumado seu casamento.

Estalando a língua com exasperação, sentou-se e fulminou com o olhar seu marido, ressentidamente. Estava muito acordada e preocupada enquanto ele estava ali, inconsciente, nu e…

Bella o olhou com o cenho franzido, achando que devia cobrir o homem, mas não o fez. Deveria estar envergonhada de admitir, mas a idéia realmente cruzou por sua mente... Não seria uma grande tragédia se ele tivesse um resfriado e morresse, deixando-a viúva. É obvio, não estava certa de que seria uma viúva, já que ainda não tinham consumado seu casamento, como a falta de sangue nas mantas demonstraria.

Esse pensamento a fez engolir em seco, infeliz. Seria uma sorte se o homem nunca despertasse deste golpe na cabeça, e morresse enquanto dormia durante sua noite de bodas sem terminar o trabalho e transformá-la em sua esposa. Sem dúvida se encontraria casada com outro bêbado na Escócia ou em outra parte do mundo, e possivelmente com um velho sem dentes e de mau hálito. Emitindo um gemido de repugnância, voltou a olhar atentamente para seu marido, desta vez sua atenção concentrando-se em ereção. A coisa ainda estava dura e viva, como se estivesse pronto para explodir a qualquer momento como uma ameixa madura, quando apertada. Sentou-se ali lançando olhares furiosos ao pomposo pescoço de frango até que a assaltou a idéia louca de que não havia nenhuma razão para que ela mesma não pudesse consumar seu matrimônio.

A idéia revoou por sua mente antes que Bella sacudisse a cabeça.

Não. Não poderia. Por que isso seria…

Por que não? Perguntou sua mente. Estava acostumada a pegar o touro pelos chifres em questões difíceis, e esta situação não era diferente. Ela simplesmente… Bem, supôs Bella, podia sentar-se sobre ele, romper ela mesma o véu de sua virgindade com seu pescoço de frango, e terminar com o assunto. Assim não teria que preocupar-se mais, nem inquietar-se pela entrega do lençol pela manhã…

Quanto mais pensava, mais a idéia parecia mais inteligente. Tinha fiscalizado os homens quando Edward não estava em condições de fazê-lo, por que não ocupar-se deste assunto também?

Parecia absolutamente razoável.

Quando se tinha que fazer algo, que se fizesse de uma vez. Assim, prontamente Bella se arrastou pela cama e rodeou seu marido. Era óbvio que teria que montar no pescoço de frango, por isso precisaria que ele pusesse os pés na cama. Ao menos seria mais fácil fazê-lo se seu marido estivesse sobre a cama em vez de pendurado para fora. Detendo-se por um momento, agachou-se e o agarrou pelos tornozelos e começou a longa e árdua luta para virá-lo de modo que pudesse colocar suas pernas na cama junto com o resto dele. Não foi uma tarefa fácil. O homem pesava uma tonelada e foi uma operação delicada, já que cada vez que arrastava suas pernas para a cama, parecia que a parte superior de seu corpo queria aproximar-se da beirada, ameaçando cair. Mas empurrando um pouco e repetidamente as pernas, e logo as soltando para mover seu peito e deslizar seu tórax o mais longe possível na cama, conseguiu.

Uma vez que o teve a salvo na cama, Bella estudou seu marido e à logística do que tentaria fazer. Não levou muito tempo para perceber que Edward ainda estava muito perto da beirada da cama para lhe permitir sentar-se sobre ele, assim o empurrou para o centro da cama. Entretanto, quando terminou estava um pouco cansada e se sentou na cama à altura do quadril de Edward, enquanto se recuperava. Os olhos de Bella se concentraram imediatamente em sua ereção. Observou-a, maravilhando-se que ainda estivesse duro. Parecia estranho que um homem pudesse estar completamente inconsciente, mas permanecesse ereto. Esperava que voltasse para seu estado flácido de pescoço de frango. Mas claro, ela era uma novata nestas questões. Imaginou que devia permanecer duro até que fosse usado. Se fosse assim, só podia pensar que isso era bom, já que tinha intenção de usá-lo.

Estendeu a mão para tocar seu membro com um dedo e o estudou com curiosidade, quando este balançou de um lado para outro. Quando se deteve, ela mordeu o lábio e hesitou. Tinha parecido duro quando o tocou e se sentia curiosa para comprovar novamente. Não seria um problema se o tocasse. Afinal, era seu marido e tinha a intenção de fazer muito mais que tocá-lo.

Mesmo assim vacilou, seu olhar voou até seu rosto para assegurar-se que ainda estava inconsciente, antes de estender a mão e roçar os dedos por seu pênis. Este era sólido, mas a pele era levemente aveludada sob seus dedos. Fascinada, voltou a roçá-lo com os dedos, depois o tomou em sua mão com curiosidade e fechou os dedos, medindo seu contorno e longitude, e deslizando a mão, sobressaltada ao vê-lo oscilar novamente.

Edward gemeu fazendo com que ela se detivesse e apertasse os dedos involuntariamente em torno de sua ereção. Quando retornou a sua exploração, o pescoço de frango sacudiu-se em sua mão, e de um momento para outro observou, surpresa, como este começava a cuspir algum tipo de líquido da ponta. Bella o soltou aturdida e se levantou. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que o tinha quebrado.

Entretanto, estava certa de que acabava de arruinar qualquer possibilidade de consumar suas bodas já que finalmente começava a desinchar diante de seus olhos.

Amaldiçoando, Bella se afastou e caminhou de um lado para outro aos pés da cama, sua mente pensando, furiosamente. Tanya disse que ele provavelmente a beijaria, apertaria seus seios, e depois, quando estivesse excitado, empurraria seu pescoço de frango nela. Imaginou que estava duro por que estava excitado. Possivelmente poderia excitá-lo outra vez.

Esse pensamento lhe deu esperança e a fez retornar à cama para olhar atentamente a seu, agora abatido e murcho pescoço de frango, mas Bella não tinha idéia de como conseguir «excitar» um homem.

Tinha observado como as criadas ficavam de joelhos nos cantos mais escuros do castelo Swan, e faziam coisas estranhas nos homens, que grunhiam e gemiam como Edward, antes de expulsar seus fluidos, mas não estava certa do que faziam. Intuía que era algo que os fazia sentir-se bem e tentou pensar em coisas que a faziam se sentir assim. Agradava-a que sua donzela escovasse seus cabelos diante do fogo, embora fosse mais uma sensação relaxante do que propriamente excitante. Massagear seus pés quando doíam também era agradável, mas, sobretudo relaxante.

Obviamente estava se aproximando do problema pelo ângulo errado, decidiu Bella, e se perguntou que coisa excitava seu pai e irmãos. A única coisa que veio à sua mente foi o uísque, mas não podia acreditar que entornar uma taça de uísque sobre as partes pudendas do homem conseguisse fazê-las funcionar.

Bella voltou a observar seu pescoço de frango e logo, irritada, o fulminou com o olhar. Realmente, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer para excitá-lo, fazê-lo ficar duro e montá-lo para romper o véu de sua virgindade e conseguir o bendito sangue.

Ou, pensou Bella repentinamente, poderia cortar-se, tirar sangue e estendê-lo sobre a roupa de cama, e fingir que ele tinha consumado o ato. Essa idéia a animou imediatamente. Isto asseguraria que não tivesse que voltar a casar-se com outro homem caso seu marido caísse morto esta noite, e por um tempo poderia evitar que ela se preocupasse de que Edward desejasse colocá-la em sua cama. Ignorava com que frequência os homens gostavam de deitar com suas mulheres, mas seu pai não parecia incomodar muito às criadas e mulheres do povoado. É obvio, era velho, mas nem sequer Jacob e Sam aborreciam muito às mulheres. Segundo seus cálculos possivelmente uma vez ao mês.

De todos os modos isso não importava, decidiu Bella. Estava mais preocupada em assegurar seu lugar como senhora deste castelo e não ter que casar-se com algum outro bêbado vândalo se o homem morresse esta noite ou tropeçasse na escada e quebrasse o pescoço pela manhã.

Assim, se cortaria, esfregaria um pouco do sangue na roupa de cama, e lhes daria algo para que pendurassem no alto da escada pela manhã, então seu lugar como lady Cullen estaria seguro, o homem sobrevivesse a esta noite ou não.

Satisfeita com a idéia, Bella saiu da cama e foi para sua arca para procurar sua faca. Levou-a para a cama com ela, afastou as mantas para um lado de modo que não ficassem em seu caminho e sentou-se junto a seu marido. Cruzou as pernas e pensou, enquanto considerava o lugar onde deveria cortar-se. Sua primeira opção foi à mão, mas esta seria facilmente visível, e alguém poderia notar a cicatriz e fazer perguntas.

Olhou seu corpo considerando os lugares prováveis. O melhor seria algum lugar que estivesse coberto por seu vestido. Seus olhos pousaram em suas pernas, e as estudou solenemente durante um momento. Depois pressionou a faca contra o interior de sua coxa esquerda e vacilou outra vez. Bella não era uma covarde, mas ferir-se deliberadamente não era uma idéia atraente. Entretanto era algo que devia fazer.

Respirando profundamente, ergueu-a no alto e rapidamente passou sua faca sobre sua pele. Ofegou de dor enquanto sua adaga fazia uma ferida superficial na pele sensível. O sangue gotejou do corte, e Bella pingou-o sobre os lençóis. Fez isso algumas vezes mais antes que a ferida coagulasse e o sangue deixasse de sair.

Logo olhou as roupas de cama, avaliando as pequenas manchas escuras no tecido limpo. Não se notava muito, e fez uma careta diante do medo que a tinha feito conter-se e cortar-se tão ligeiramente. Poderia ser suficiente. O problema era que não estava certa. Quanto sangue provocava o desfloramento de uma donzela? Tanya não havia descrito isso, e Bella não tinha perguntado. Moveu-se com impaciência na cama, preocupada que o pouco sangue pudesse delatá-la.

Deslizou o olhar até o pescoço do frango de Edward e mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo limpo. Com certeza se a tivesse desflorado e a tivesse feito sangrar também haveria sangue ali.

Havia sangue em uma faca quando se usava para apunhalar alguém.

Bella estalou a língua com irritação diante deste raciocínio. Precisaria de um pouco mais, mas para isto teria que cortar-se outra vez. Parecia que era melhor ter muito sangue do que pouco e definitivamente devia pôr um pouco sobre ele.

Voltando a apertar a mão ao redor de sua adaga, desta vez a pressionou contra o interior de sua coxa direita, fechou os olhos, e voltou a cortar-se rápida e bruscamente. Desta vez, não só ofegou diante da dor, mas teve que morder a língua para evitar gritar. O sangue não gotejou da ferida, mas começou a jorrar em profusão. Com certeza, tinha cortado mais profundamente desta vez, mais do que pretendia.

OH. Bem, ao menos agora já teria o suficiente, disse-se Bella, e se moveu de modo que ficasse no centro da cama. Seu quadril roçou contra Edward, e lembrou-se que deveria esfregar um pouco em seu membro, mas uma vez que o fez, ignorou-o e se concentrou em usar os dedos para espalhar o sangue sobre o lençol, enquanto fluía do interior de sua coxa. Continuou fazendo-o até que o sangue finalmente deixou de fluir. Na realidade, a ferida sangrou profundamente durante muito tempo, e a apreensão de Bella aumentou até que o sangramento parou. Inclusive considerou enfaixar a ferida, mas temia que o movimento para encontrar algo com que enfaixá-la fizesse com que voltasse a sangrar. Assim só se recostou na cama, cobriu-se com a manta e tentou dormir.

Infelizmente, embora desejasse dormir, não parecia capaz de relaxar o suficiente para fazê-lo. Bella tentou de tudo para tranquilizar-se e adormecer, mas nada funcionou, e finalmente desistiu e somente começou a pensar em sua vida, passada e presente, e no futuro triste que a esperava.

O amanhecer chegou antes do sono chegar, e Bella lhe deu as boas-vindas com um pequeno suspiro de alívio e a esperança de que o dia fosse melhor.

Edward despertou outra vez sentindo que a cabeça martelava. Gemeu, apertando com força os olhos, e rolou para o lado, afundando a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Sentia-se tão aturdido que levou um momento para perceber que aquilo não era um travesseiro. Abriu os olhos e piscou, confuso, logo afastou as mantas e peles de modo que pudesse ver sua mão agarrando um dos generosos seios de sua nova noiva. Perceber isso o fez despertar imediatamente e uma vez consciente, reconheceu que sua cabeça não era a única coisa que martelava. Este som provinha de algum lugar atrás dele.

Rolando sobre as costas, Edward olhou para a porta com atenção enquanto seu cérebro lentamente notava que alguém o estava chamando. Franziu o cenho em direção à porta e voltou os olhos para sua noiva para descobrir que o barulho nem sequer a tinha feito mover-se. A mulher estava pálida, com olheiras e parecia morta para o mundo. Não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

O martelar na porta se fez um pouco mais forte e mais insistente, atraindo sua atenção uma vez mais. Edward a contemplou com desinteresse durante um minuto, mas quando seu cérebro finalmente uniu as peças, notou que o martelar não cessaria até que abrisse a porta. Saiu da cama e foi abri-la.

— Ai está! — disse laird Swan alegremente, e muito bêbado, no momento em que a porta se abriu — Começávamos a pensar que escaparam enquanto não estávamos olhando.

Edward sentiu um impulso terrível de dar um forte murro no homem, mas nesse momento parecia muito esforço, assim simplesmente resmungou:

— O que quer?

— As roupas de cama, moço — disse Charlie, como se essa fosse à resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

Edward franziu o cenho e tentou entender porque queriam suas roupas de cama quando Tanya chamou sua atenção para o fato de que o homem não estava sozinho, quando acrescentou com gentileza:

— Para provar que o casamento foi consumado.

Edward piscou, notando distraidamente que o sacerdote e os irmãos de Bella também estavam ali, mas a maior parte de seu cérebro estava concentrado na prova da consumação. As roupas de cama. Prova. Sangue do defloramento... Tentou clarear sua mente, e se voltou para olhar com atenção à cama. Bella estava enroscada sob as peles e lençóis como uma toupeira procurando a escuridão e não estava certo de que já estivesse acordada. Mas isto não importava tanto quanto o fato de que não tivesse nenhuma lembrança de ter consumado seu casamento. De fato, nem sequer recordava de ter se deitado ontem à noite, o que o preocupava já que deveria ter feito. Embora sua intenção de não beber álcool tivesse fracassado pelas reclamações de seu sogro de que se não brindasse com eles, seria um insulto para todo o clã, Edward só os tinha permitido servirem uma pequena quantidade de uísque em sua taça antes de cobri-la com a mão. Tinha bebido lentamente esta pequena quantidade durante o resto da noite e não devia ter sido suficiente para afetá-lo desta forma.

A menos que seu sogro tivesse enchido sua taça quando estava distraído, pensou Edward, e estava certo de que esse devia ter sido o caso. Parecia a única explicação para o estado em que ficou na noite passada.

— Foi capaz de fazer, não é? — perguntou Charlie Swan franzindo o cenho — Estava ruim ontem à noite e… — calou-se bruscamente e olhou seus filhos quando Jacob deu-lhe uma cotovelada. O homem mais jovem sussurrou algo que fez com que o ancião erguesse as sobrancelhas e voltasse seus olhos para a virilha de Edward — Hmm, afinal, parece que foi capaz.

Edward baixou o olhar, e suas próprias sobrancelhas se ergueram ao ver sangue seco sobre seu membro semiereto. Realmente, parecia que tinha consumado o ato, pensou com alívio, quando os homens Swan entraram aos tropeções no quarto, com Tanya e o sacerdote em seu encalço. Todos estavam impacientes para terminar com esta formalidade. Entretanto, a visão de Bella profundamente adormecida no centro da cama tomou-os de surpresa.

— Como diabos pode dormir depois desses golpes na porta? — perguntou Jacob assombrado enquanto o pequeno grupo se detinha na beirada da cama.

Charlie franziu o cenho diante da imagem, um matiz de preocupação se fez evidente em seu rosto, mas simplesmente olhou para Edward e disse:

— Deixou-a exausta, não é? Bem, terá que movê-la para que possamos pegar o lençol. Deixaremos de incomodá-los depois — acrescentou.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e se deslocou até um lado da cama. Se ontem à noite não tivesse completado com seu dever conjugal, tiraria todos do quarto e o faria agora. Se pudesse… Bem, francamente, sentia-se grato porque não acreditava que pudesse cumprir com seu dever com a dor de cabeça que sentia nesse momento.

— Bella? — disse brandamente, sacudindo-a pelo braço. Quando não obteve resposta, sacudiu-a com maior insistência — Bella, moça. Desperte. Seu pai e os outros estão aqui.

Para seu alívio, ela despertou o suficiente para resmungar, sonolenta, e deu um tapa em sua mão como se esta fosse uma abelha que zumbia sobre ela antes de aconchegar-se outra vez na cama e voltar-se para dormir.

Encolhendo os ombros, Edward desistiu de despertá-la e simplesmente a tomou nos braços, levando consigo a manta ao mesmo tempo. Carregou-a até os pés da cama, deixando o caminho livre. Estava tão distraído assegurando-se de que a manta a cobrisse decentemente que precisou de um momento para notar o estranho silêncio que se fez no quarto. Erguendo a cabeça, observou as expressões horrorizadas do grupo, que olhava para a cama e logo voltou seu olhar para a mesma.

Edward emitiu um gemido de consternação, arregalou os olhos com horror quando notou a mancha de sangue que cobria boa parte do centro do lençol.

— Louvado seja Deus, que demônios fez com minha filha? — bramou Charlie Swan com indignação e fúria. Tomou o rosto de Bella em suas mãos e voltou-o para ele — Bella? Bella, ainda está viva, moça?

Bella abriu os olhos, piscou, franziu o cenho, separou com irritação as mãos de seu pai e ruminou:

— Pare.

Seu pai pareceu não se importar e exclamou, aliviado.

— Está viva.

— É obvio que está viva — protestou Edward, um pouco ofendido porque pudessem pensar o contrário, mas nesse momento seu olhar voltou a pousar na cama e sua irritação o abandonou, sendo substituída por vergonha e preocupação. Devia ter sido incrivelmente rude com ela para a moça ter sangrado daquele jeito.

Poderia ter causado uma lesão grave. Era um pensamento horrível. Edward nunca em sua vida tinha sido rude com uma mulher, e o pensamento de ter sido durante sua noite de bodas, e com a suave e doce mulher em seus braços, era realmente repugnante.

Subitamente furioso, olhou às pessoas silenciosas que o observavam, acusadoramente e resmungou:

— Peguem o lençol e saiam.

Transcorreu um momento de silêncio, e logo o padre Gibbon começou a tirar o lençol da cama. Imediatamente Tanya se apressou a ajudá-lo, e logo o grupo começou a sair do quarto com a prova de sua brutalidade para com sua esposa. Não pôde deixar de notar que caminhavam extremamente devagar, como se não quisessem deixar Bella a sós com ele, o que fez com que a vergonha de Edward aumentasse ainda mais. Sentiu-se aliviado quando a porta finalmente se fechou atrás deles, mas não muito. A imagem do lençol empapado de sangue estava impressa a fogo em sua mente. Voltou seu olhar para Bella com pena e asco de si mesmo.

Era uma mulher bela e doce quando estava adormecida, sem nenhum sinal de frustração, cólera, desaprovação ou infelicidade que vincasse sua expressão como fazia quando estava acordada. Nesse momento, seu desejo mais profundo era que Bella fosse sempre pacífica e tranquila como estava naquele momento, que de algum modo ele pudesse aliviar sua alma ferida e fazê-la feliz.

Infelizmente, ontem à noite não tinha feito um bom começo. Mas se redimiria com ela, jurou Edward em silêncio. Tocaria-a unicamente com a mais gentil das intenções. Nunca diria uma só palavra rude, cortejaria-a, ensinaria a confiar nele, faria com que se esquecesse de sua noite de bodas, e da dor e miséria que devia tê-la feito suportar.

Bella se moveu sonolenta em seus braços, a cabeça caindo no peito do Edward e respirando contra sua pele nua.

Apesar de sua cabeça latejar, Edward sentiu que seu corpo respondia à carícia da respiração suave contra a pele e decidiu que se desejava manter a promessa que acabava de fazer, teria que manter um pouco de distancia entre eles por algum tempo. Ao menos até que ela se recuperasse e o perdoasse pelo que aconteceu em sua noite de bodas.

Retornando à cama, recostou-a com suavidade, cobrindo-a com as mantas e peles. Logo se ergueu e obrigou-se a se afastar para colocar suas roupas, Sua mente dava voltas ao ver seus planos mudarem mais uma vez. Sua intenção tinha sido que Bella, ele e uma dúzia de homens partissem hoje junto com seu pai, irmãos e homens em sua viagem ao norte da Escócia. Teriam montado com a comitiva Swan a maior parte do caminho e depois se separariam no último dia, sua própria comitiva se dirigiria a Donnachaidh, enquanto os Swan continuariam até seu lar.

Isto agora era inadmissível. Não poderia fazer com que Bella viajasse hoje. A quantidade de sangue no lençol indicava que precisaria de vários dias para que se recuperasse, possivelmente uma semana, antes que pudesse partir para a Escócia para ver como estava sua irmã.

A culpa tomou conta dele ao pensar que sua irmã, Alice, poderia estar sofrendo a mesma coisa e seguiria sofrendo uma semana mais, devido a seu próprio comportamento, mas se sentia tão envergonhado e culpado que fazia pouca diferença.

Terminando de vestir-se, Edward esfregou as mãos com cansaço sobre o rosto e lançou um olhar para a mulher em sua cama, antes de dirigir-se para a porta. Faria todo o possível para redimir-se com ela.

* * *

_Eu não disse gente? Essa mulher é louca kkkk... Coitado do Edward estão achando e ele também está que fez merda... A Bella pra mim provou que é decidida até demais... e quem tem a loucura como aliada kkkk... E o Edward vai cumprir meninas a promessa... Esse homem é TDB!_

_E gente eu não deveria revelar mais para dar um certo misterio kkkk... O Edward não está bebado não viu? E porque será que ele parece que está? Alguém arrisca um palpite? Então até Quinta amores... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amores... Não deu para postar antes... Fiquei sem net, desculpe-me... Mas bora ler que esse capitulo está divertido e emocionante... Boa leitura... Nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

Quando Bella despertou, a cama estava vazia. Sentou-se e lançou um olhar pelo quarto em busca de seu marido, mas ele tinha partido. Jogando para o lado a roupa de cama que a cobria, começou a tirar os pés do leito quando uma repentina dor na coxa direita a recordou dos acontecimentos da noite. Nesse momento voltou sua atenção à perna e viu que seu movimento irrefletido tinha feito que o longo corte no interior da coxa sangrasse de novo. A julgar pela mancha de sangue na perna, não era a primeira vez.

Fazendo uma careta, desceu com mais cuidado da cama e se dirigiu até a bacia de água fria que se encontrava na pequena mesa junto à janela. Bella se limpou com rapidez, eliminando o sangue de suas coxas por último e depois pressionou uma parte de tecido úmido contra a ferida até que deteve o sangue. Seu olhar voltou-se para a cama enquanto segurava o pano e se encontrou perguntando-se como ele tinha arrumado o lençol sem despertá-la. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando terminou a tarefa e se moveu para procurar um vestido para usar nesse dia.

Acabava de colocar um vestido, e estava amarrando os laços deste quando a porta se abriu com um rangido e viu aparecer à cabeça de Leah.

— OH, bem! Está acordada — disse a donzela soando aliviada.

Então, abriu mais a porta, entrou e colocou-se de lado para deixar passar os servos que a seguiam.

Bella estacou quando dois homens entraram carregando a banheira que tinha usado na noite anterior. Foram seguidos por vários servos com bacias de água. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para rechaçar a banheira, mas em seguida a fechou, sem falar. Era incapaz de mandar os servos embora, depois de todo o trabalho de arrastá-la pelas escadas para ela. Teria que banhar-se novamente. Bella engoliu suas palavras e se encaminhou até uma das cadeiras junto ao fogo, observando Leah comandá-los.

Quando tudo terminou, sentiu-se aliviada e ofereceu um suave agradecimento aos servos que foram saindo do quarto, deixando unicamente a sua donzela para trás.

Bella esperou até que a porta se fechou, depois do último sair, antes de ceder a sua curiosidade e perguntar:

— Quem ordenou o banho?

— Seu marido foi o primeiro — respondeu Leah enquanto voltava-se para ela.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente diante do tom e da expressão séria da donzela, mas somente perguntou:

— O primeiro?

— Sim, pediu-me no corredor, quando saiu do quarto. Disse que a deixasse dormir e procurasse uma banheira para quando despertasse. E depois lady Tanya me deteve nas escadas e me sugeriu que poderia querer assear-se quando levantasse. Então, foi seu pai quem se aproximou quando estava sentada descansando um pouco e me fez a mesma sugestão, logo Jacob aproximou-se enquanto vinha olhar se estava bem e também me sugeriu isso.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se no momento em que a mulher terminou. Parecia que todo mundo tinha pensado que precisaria de um banho nessa manhã. Não tinha nem idéia do porquê. Tudo o que tinha feito era dormir depois do último banho.

— Não tenho nem idéia de porquê todos achavam que precisaria de um banho — comentou Leah, ecoando seus pensamentos—. Até que vi o lençol pendurado nas escadas.

Bella sobressaltou-se ligeiramente diante da dureza na voz da donzela. Agora notava a piedade que expressava seu rosto e mordeu o lábio com preocupação, enquanto se perguntava se não havia posto sangue suficiente no tecido.

— O que tem o lençol?

— O que tem o lençol? — exclamou com um grito afogado sua donzela — Ora, está coberto de sangue.

Bella moveu a mão, tirando a importância do fato.

— Bom, é o esperado. Ontem à noite meu marido rasgou o véu de minha virgindade.

— Rasgá-lo, sim, mas para causar tanto sangue deve ter feito mais que isso. O homem deve ter sido um animal. Surpreendi-me ao abrir a porta e vê-la de pé esta manhã. Dói caminhar?

A verdade era que sim, reconheceu para si mesma, mas somente pelos recentes cortes de suas coxas, não pela razão que sua donzela acreditava. Franzindo o cenho, perguntou:

— Havia muito sangue então?

— Sim — assegurou firmemente—. Normalmente somente tem um pouco.

Bella estalou a língua irritada diante da notícia e começou a tirar o vestido.

— Gostaria que tivesse me dito isso ontem à noite. Isso significa que não era necessário me cortar pela segunda vez.

— Cortar-se? Quer dizer que não foi por deitarem juntos?

— Meu marido estava tão bêbado que ficou inconsciente no minuto em que todos deixaram o quarto — disse Bella aborrecida, sua voz soando amortecida enquanto tirava o vestido pela cabeça —. Não poderia ter se deitado com ninguém. Mas sabia que todos esperariam que tivéssemos consumado nosso casamento e que nesta manhã, olhariam os lençóis para comprová-lo, assim me cortei e manchei com sangue o tecido. — tirou o vestido e o atirou sobre a arca mais próxima com uma careta de irritação —. Não estava certa de quanto sangue deveria haver, mas o primeiro corte parecia produzir tão pouco, que voltei a me cortar. O que aconteceu é que o segundo corte foi mais profundo do que esperava e saiu mais sangue do que deveria.

Bella tinha tirado a camisa enquanto falavam e agora a atirava junto ao vestido antes de voltar-se para ver a expressão de Leah. A mulher parecia meio horrorizada diante da notícia e meio admirada, como se estivesse lutando para conter a risada. Bella supôs que seria divertido se não estivesse sofrendo ainda de uma coxa dolorida devido aos seus esforços.

— O que disse seu marido? — perguntou finalmente à donzela, conseguindo reprimir sua diversão.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Nada. Como disse, estava inconsciente.

Leah ignorou o que Bella disse.

— Mas o que disse esta manhã quando o viu?

Bella não tinha nenhuma lembrança de ter sido despertada e erguida da cama naquela manhã, mas deveria ter acontecido se tinham tirado o lençol, raciocinou.

— Não estou certa — confessou infeliz —. Não lembro o que aconteceu nesta manhã.

Leah pensou brevemente e então sugeriu:

— Possivelmente não. Possivelmente a ergueu nos braços para tirá-la da cama para que pudessem tirar o lençol e depois a acomodou para que continuasse dormindo.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da sugestão. Supôs que provavelmente era isso o que tinha acontecido. De outra forma teria alguma lembrança do ocorrido, mesmo que fosse nebulosa e confusa. Se fosse assim, era um gesto amável da parte de seu marido que normalmente não se associava aos bêbados. Normalmente suas ações eram egoístas. Ao menos assim pareciam. Embora seu próprio pai e irmãos às vezes tivessem demonstrado uma doçura quando estavam sóbrios que a pegava de surpresa.

Afastando o assunto com um dar de ombros, foi para a banheira e se inclinou para experimentar a água.

Encontrando-a satisfatória, Bella passou o pé com cuidado sobre a borda, fazendo uma careta quando ao levantar a perna abriu de novo a ferida. Sabendo que a água perfumada faria arder o corte, Bella inspirou profundamente e tentou preparar-se para isso, mas mesmo assim ofegou quando se sentou na banheira e a água cobriu as coxas. A dor era ainda pior do que tinha temido, assim apertou os dentes e fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que teimavam em sair, enquanto esperava que passasse.

Entretanto, Bella abriu os olhos de novo quando ao seu lado Leah estalou a língua com preocupação.

— O que fez, moça? Há sangue na água. Levante-se.

Bella abaixou o olhar e viu que era verdade, que havia sangue flutuando na água e que provinha de sua coxa direita. Com uma careta, levantou-se e deixou que a donzela examinasse a ferida.

— Deus querido, o que fez? Cortou a perna fora?

— Não é tão mau — respondeu Bella um pouco irritada, mas na verdade doía muito e estar de pé era dilacerador, mas voltar a sentar-se e deixar que a água a cobrisse doeria ainda mais. Além disso, não tinha intenção de cortar-se tão fundo, e sentia-se muito estúpida ao saber que não havia necessidade de cortar-se uma segunda vez.

Meneando a cabeça, a donzela endireitou-se e fez um gesto para que continuasse o banho.

Bella voltou a colocar-se na banheira, apertando de novo os dentes quando a dor voltou uma vez que afundou na água.

Leah a observou em silêncio por um minuto e então comentou:

— Pergunto-me o que imaginou seu marido quando viu o sangue esta manhã. Acredita que consumaram seu matrimônio? Ou sabe que não e adivinhou o que fez?

— Não sei — afirmou Bella quando por fim a dor começou a diminuir.

— Acredito que pensa que o consumaram — decidiu Leah —. Certamente sentia-se culpado quando me ordenou que a deixasse dormir e preparasse um banho para quando despertasse.

Mesmo Bella sentiu um pouco de vergonha diante daquela possibilidade, mas logo encolheu os ombros:

— Bom, está bem. Possivelmente jogará a culpa na bebida e não beberá tanto quando tentar deitar-se comigo.

A donzela grunhiu diante da sugestão e disse com os lábios apertados:

— Não me entusiasmava muito a idéia de nos mudarmos para a Inglaterra em primeiro lugar, mas quase a arrastei de volta aos cavalos quando vi o estado do homem com quem ia casar-se. É difícil de acreditar que Deus e o destino possam ser tão cruéis para arrancá-la de um pai mergulhado em uísque e entregá-la a um marido no mesmo estado.

— Sim — disse Bella infeliz.

— Somente podemos esperar que o destino tenha um plano e o homem faça o favor de morrer rápido para que possa encontrar um pouco de paz.

Era o que Bella tinha pensado na noite anterior, mas escutá-lo de sua donzela soava terrivelmente frio e cruel. Levantou-se da banheira, envergonhada de si mesma.

— Teremos que tirar o máximo proveito disso — murmurou Bella e então acrescentou — Lady Tanya parece agradável.

— Mmmm — murmurou Leah, atraindo seu curioso olhar.

A donzela tinha recolhido o vestido e o estava sacudindo para colocá-lo com mais cuidado e evitar que enrugasse.

— Lady Tanya foi desagradável com você? — perguntou.

— OH, não — assegurou Leah, mas então apertou os lábios brevemente, os olhos pensativos antes de dizer —. Somente sinto que tem alguma coisa errada.

— Com lady Tanya? — perguntou lentamente Bella.

Em sua experiência, as mulheres eram umas santas e os homens uns pecadores. Parecia que também aquele era o caso ali. Tanya era suave e amável, e Edward era um estúpido bêbado. Parecia-se muito com o que tinha acontecido em sua casa com sua própria mãe e os membros masculinos de sua família.

— Não, não com lady Tanya exatamente — assinalou Leah com cuidado e logo admitiu — Não estou certa. Parece ser boa e foi amável com você, mas os servos agem de um modo estranho com ela.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Estranho como?

Leah hesitou e logo disse:

— Sempre se movem em silêncio e estão atentos quando ela está perto… e a velha, Maggie, parece odiá-la embora não me diria o porquê.

Bella considerou tudo aquilo e perguntou:

— Os servos disseram alguma coisa?

— OH, não — desprezou a idéia — Eu sou nova aqui. Não me dirão nada até estarem certos de que podem confiar em mim. É somente uma sensação que tenho. Algo não está certo.

Bella refletiu sobre aquilo brevemente, mas Leah era propensa às «sensações» que normalmente eram equivocadas.

Por exemplo, durante a última enfermidade de sua mãe, a donzela tinha assegurado que tinha a «sensação» de que sua mãe se recuperaria. Em vez disso, tinha morrido. E quando Leah armou um escândalo para deixar a Escócia e viver em uma terra estrangeira cheia de ingleses, também teve uma «sensação» quando partiram: que a esperava um futuro muito mais brilhante e que seria mais feliz com seu marido do que tinha sido em Swan. Considerando o que encontraram ali, aquela «sensação» obviamente também estava equivocada.

Tirando Leah e suas «sensações» de seus pensamentos, Bella decidiu julgar lady Tanya pelo modo como a tratava. Até o momento, a mulher tinha sido amável e doce.

Portanto, considerava-a uma amiga.

Bella foi rápida com o desnecessário banho e a água ainda estava quente quando decidiu que era suficiente e se levantou. Secou-se com rapidez com o pano que Leah tinha estendido e esperou pacientemente enquanto a donzela armava um alvoroço sobre os cortes que se infligiu. Depois disto, Bella colocou a roupa, movendo-se inquieta enquanto Leah cuidava de seu cabelo, e depois saiu do aposento como um cavalo de um estábulo em chamas e desceu, caminhando de maneira um pouco estranha em um esforço para não voltar a abrir a ferida.

Sendo tão tarde Bella esperava que o grande salão estivesse vazio, mas em vez disso encontrou seu pai, seus irmãos e lady Tanya ainda sentados ali, as cabeças juntas enquanto conversavam em voz baixa. Curiosa diante das solenes expressões e a evidente tensão em seus corpos encaminhou-se para a mesa. Os quatro estavam tão envolvidos em sua discussão que quase chegou até eles antes que a vissem. No momento em que o fizeram sua conversa parou abruptamente e todos se voltaram para lhe oferecer brilhantes sorrisos que eram patentemente falsos.

— Bom dia, Bella, — saudou seu pai, ficando de pé para aproximar-se dela.

Para seu assombro, o ancião realmente deu um rápido e forte abraço, e logo a agarrou pelas mãos para levá-la até a mesa. Pôde ver que seus irmãos também estavam de pé, demonstrando uma cortesia que nunca antes tinha visto e Jacob até ergueu-se da cadeira que pertencia à senhora da casa para que ela se sentasse. Tudo aquilo a fez suspeitar.

No entanto, Bella se deixou conduzir a sua cadeira e olhou ao redor enquanto todos começavam a falar ao mesmo tempo, desejando 'bom dia' e dizendo que esperavam que tivesse dormido bem.

Bella murmurou um 'bom dia' geral em resposta e assegurou-lhes que sim, que tinha dormido bem. Então fez uma pausa e reclinou-se para trás na cadeira quando uma jovem donzela saiu depressa da cozinha com um pouco de hidromel e empadinhas para ela e perguntou se queria algo mais.

— Não. Obrigado — murmurou Bella e observou a jovem assentir e fazer uma reverência antes de voltar depressa para a cozinha. Virou-se curiosa na cadeira para ver o que a jovem estava olhando com os olhos arregalados.

A única coisa que havia atrás dela era o lençol pendurado na escada para que todos vissem e Bella fez uma careta quando notou o sangue seco nele. Era verdade que havia muito, inclusive mais do que tinha quando foi dormir. Obviamente sua ferida tinha aberto novamente durante a noite e acrescentado mais sangue à mancha que fez antes de deitar na noite anterior. Devia ser isso já que havia sangue seco em suas pernas naquela manhã.

Meneando a cabeça, Bella virou-se para a mesa, as sobrancelhas erguidas quando viu as expressões nos rostos dos outros. Eles também se voltaram para olhar o tecido e enquanto Tanya franzia a testa com desagrado, seu pai e seus irmãos pareciam completamente furiosos.

— Edward está no campo de treinamento com os homens — anunciou Tanya de repente, notando o curioso olhar de Bella. Então se levantou —. Suponho que deveria deixá-los para que converse com seu pai e irmãos. Estarei no salão se precisar falar comigo antes de ir.

Bella assentiu e começou a erguer sua taça de hidromel para tomar um gole, mas se deteve quando as palavras da mulher voltaram a seus pensamentos. Antes de ir? Antes de ir para onde? Perguntou-se e ergueu o olhar para perguntar à mulher, mas parou quando seu pai tocou seu braço.

Voltando-se, ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava seu pai.

— Ele te fez mal, moça — grunhiu Charlie Swan.

Bella abriu amplamente os olhos diante da raiva que havia no rosto do homem. Olhou-o inexpressiva durante um momento, assombrada diante da demonstração de emoção que raramente via no homem. Deixou o hidromel de lado e estudou com atenção sua refeição, murmurando envergonhada:

— Estou bem.

— Não está bem. Esse tecido é a prova. O homem é um animal. Se quiser anular o casamento e voltar para casa conosco, iremos apoiá-la.

Isso a fez erguer os olhos imediatamente. Seu pai parecia sério e determinado, e seus irmãos estavam concordando com a oferta. Bella não sabia o que pensar. Aqueles homens estiveram desejando vê-la partir desde que souberam da volta de lorde Cullen da Tunísia, assim aquela oferta era mais que surpreendente. Depois de um momento de assombro, conseguiu colocar em ordem seus pensamentos, pigarreou e então assinalou:

— O lençol é a prova de que as bodas não podem ser anuladas.

— Diremos que cortou a perna ou que está em seus dias de mulher. Cullen estava tão bêbado que provavelmente não se lembrará do que fez ontem à noite.

Bella simplesmente olhou para seu pai durante um longo momento. Uma anulação a essa altura significaria perder o dote. Sua mente achava difícil de aceitar que seu pai tivesse feito àquela oferta. Ele e seus irmãos estiveram tão profundamente afundados em suas taças naqueles anos todos que estava certa de que não se preocupavam com nada que não fosse eles. Apesar de tudo, estava começando a descobrir que, na verdade, se preocupavam com ela. Aquela compreensão quase trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Mas não era tão tola para pensar que algo tinha mudado. Embora estivesse tentada a aceitar a oferta e escapar daquele casamento, isso significaria retornar a Swan e voltar a ser babá para seu pai e seus irmãos, até que eles pudessem lhe arranjar outro casamento. Se algum dia conseguissem outra oferta.

E ao fazê-lo, isso não garantia que ela ser veria em circunstâncias mais felizes. Ao menos em Cullen sabia contra o que tinha que lutar. Talvez tivesse um marido bêbado, mas estava acostumada a lutar com bêbados e também tinha Tanya. Bella tinha sentido falta da amabilidade e sabedoria de uma mulher desde a morte de sua mãe. Tinha encontrado isso em sua sogra. E Tanya inclusive lembrava a ela, de alguma forma, de sua querida mãe falecida. Não fisicamente. Renée Swan tinha sido uma mulher muito bonita, inclusive na morte, enquanto Tanya… Bom, não era tão bonita, Bella deu fim a estes pensamentos sem convicção, incapaz de insultar a mulher nem sequer em sua mente.

Além disso, o físico não importava. O fato era que Tanya era inglesa, e que a própria mãe de Bella tinha nascido de pai escocês e mãe inglesa, e foi criada na Inglaterra.

Cada vez que Tanya falava, Bella ouvia o mesmo ritmo e cadência em suas palavras que tinha ouvido na voz de sua mãe, e lembrava-se de sua juventude quando se sentia a salvo e segura com os cuidados dela. Não teria renunciado à parcela de infelicidade que tinha ali pelo que poderia ser uma parcela muito mais infeliz em outro lugar.

— Não, estou bem — disse por fim, e logo assegurou —. Ele não foi tão rude comigo. Devo ser das que sangram muito.

Charlie Swan entrecerrou os olhos diante de suas palavras e então informou:

— Ficaremos por um tempo, caso mude de idéia.

Bella piscou diante da oferta, de novo surpresa. Edward tinha mencionado na noite anterior às bodas que acreditava que voltariam para há Escócia um dia depois do casamento, com seu pai e seus irmãos, graças à segurança extra que proporcionaria um número maior de homens.

Mas agora seu pai parecia estar sugerindo que…

— Acreditei que partiríamos para o norte hoje.

Charlie Swan pareceu ofendido diante da mera sugestão.

— Nem sequer Cullen seria tão vil para obrigá-la a viajar hoje. Não — negou com a cabeça — Seu marido anunciou esta manhã quando desceu que te dará uma semana para curar-se e que deveríamos partir antes, sem você.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se aborrecida de que todos pensassem tão mal de seu marido. Obviamente, não tinha calculado bem a quantidade de sangue que seria esperado numa situação destas.

Por desgraça, não sabia o que fazer para mudar a opinião do homem, além de admitir o que tinha feito.

— Mas — admitiu seu pai —, ficaremos aqui para nos assegurarmos de que o bastardo não a mate da próxima vez.

Aquela sugestão quase à fez enrugar o nariz. Se ficassem, Bella sabia que não significaria outra coisa além de uma luta de sua parte para evitar que bebessem, e a envergonhassem, além de deixar o lugar de pernas para o ar.

— Não. Não há necessidade disso — disse muito séria e quando seu pai abriu a boca para protestar, acrescentou — Viajaremos para o norte para Donnachaidh assim que me cure. É suficientemente perto de Swan e será muito fácil ir até lá, caso mude de idéia.

Seu pai não pareceu contente, mas assentiu depois de um momento e soltou o ar.

— Sim, bem, tínhamos planos de partir hoje — assinalou —. Tudo está preparado. Somente estávamos esperando para ver para onde soprava o vento contigo.

Bella lembrou-se de Leah dizendo, enquanto a ajudava a vestir-se, que tinha escutado Edward ordenar que guardassem o uísque a chaves e que dissessem aos Swan que acabou por completo na celebração das bodas. Era provável que essa fosse à razão real pela que seu pai agora estava ansioso para partir. O que tornava sua oferta de ficar e que seus irmãos não protestassem, um fato ainda mais surpreendente.

De repente percebeu seu pai e seus irmãos se puseram de pé, e agora esperavam algo. Bella os olhou insegura e então ficou também de pé. No momento em que o fez, seu pai a envolveu em um quente abraço. Abraçou-a com força e sussurrou:

— Chame se precisar, moça. — disse, antes de soltá-la e ficar de lado.

Bella ainda estava piscando surpresa diante do abraço inesperado quando Jacob ocupou seu lugar e a capturou em um abraço de urso. Sua mensagem foi um pouco diferente. Quando a soltou, apontou para o peito e disse:

— Se ele se tornar um aborrecimento, uma espada bem aqui acabará com ele.

Ela sorriu diante do conselho e assinalou:

— Isso acabaria com os dois já que me pendurariam por assassinato.

— Sim — reconheceu ele e então sugeriu — Somente empurre-o escada abaixo para que pareça um acidente.

— Deixa de dar conselhos, Jacob, somente vai conseguir que a pendurem — murmurou Sam, deslocando-se para tomá-la em um quente abraço e sussurrar —. Sei que fomos um problema, Bella. Mas a queremos bem. Quero uma carta no próximo mês para que saibamos que está bem. De acordo?

Bella assentiu em silêncio, incapaz de falar por causa do nó que de repente se formou em sua garganta.

Eram estranhos para ela. Parecia, subitamente, que seu verdadeiro pai e irmãos tinham retornado para ela. Os que existiam antes que a bebida levou o melhor deles. Sentiu o coração se apertar. Assim poderiam ter sido todos aqueles anos se a bebida não tivesse confundido suas mentes e os tivesse tornado tão egoístas e difíceis.

—Venham — grunhiu laird Swan e Bella se encontrou prensada entre Sam e Jacob enquanto seguiam seu pai até as portas do castelo. De seus lábios escapou um meio soluço e uma meia risada quando a levaram para fora para ver as montarias já seladas e os soldados dos Swan pululando ao redor da carreta vazia que tinha transportado seus pertences até ali. Aquilo não a fez duvidar da sinceridade de sua oferta de ficar, mas parecia óbvio que tinham imaginado sua resposta. Bella os acompanhou até seus cavalos, abraçou cada homem uma última vez e impaciente, secou as lágrimas que teimavam em subir a seus olhos enquanto os via partir.

Achou difícil de acreditar que depois de tantos anos desejando libertar-se daqueles homens, agora se sentisse triste ao vê-los partir. Mas não podia evitar perguntar-se quem cuidaria deles.

— Sei que é duro.

Bella olhou ao redor até descobrir Tanya ao seu lado. Não a ouviu aproximar-se, mas estava grata pela distração que seria sua presença.

Tanya sorriu amavelmente e lhe agarrou a mão, apertando-a de maneira tranquilizadora enquanto a conduzia para as escadas.

— Eu também deixei a minha família e amigos quando vim para cá. Foi muito duro para mim. Não tinha interesse em me casar com um homem que era quase tão velho quanto meu pai, e ainda menos em viver tão longe da emoção da corte. — Sacudiu a cabeça e disse —: Aceite meu conselho, Bella. Não faça o que eu fiz. Não se torne amargurada e mesquinha.

— Mesquinha? — perguntou Bella com uma pequena risada —. Eu a acho muito amável.

— Sim, bom… — Fez uma pausa, torcendo os lábios —. Não está há muito tempo aqui. Sem dúvida escutará algumas histórias dos servos e do povo daqui. Temo que fui um horror durante muitos anos. Agora todos me odeiam e não posso culpá-los, pois eu mesma provoquei isso com meu comportamento. Não faça isso. Aceite seu lugar na vida.

Bella assentiu em silêncio, sua mente analisando a declaração de Tanya sobre o horror que tinha provocado. Parecia difícil acreditar, entretanto, neste dia se surpreendeu com o comportamento de seu pai e irmãos. Talvez as pessoas não fossem totalmente más ou totalmente boas. Talvez fosse uma mistura de tudo isso. Inclusive ela mesma.

— Bella? — perguntou Tanya brandamente.

Olhou-a, notando o desconforto no rosto da mulher, e suspeitou que o que quer que fosse, tinha algo a ver com a noite de bodas. Estava certa.

— Percebo que a noite de bodas deve ter sido horrível para você, e eu mesma quase não posso acreditar que Edward tenha sido tão brutal, mas…

— Não foi como todos pensam — interrompeu rapidamente Bella, sentindo-se culpada por sua ignorância de quanto sangue precisava. Com isso, tinha convencido todos de que o homem devia ter sido cruel em sua noite de casamento. Talvez fosse um bêbado, mas ela não queria pintá-lo mais negro do que já era. Por desgraça, suspeitava que Tanya não acreditasse na desculpa de que sangrava muito, como tinham feito seu pai e irmãos. Pensou por um momento e decidiu que seria melhor manter-se o mais próxima da verdade que fosse possível, caso alguém descobrisse sobre seu corte na perna. Não era provável, mas tampouco era impossível. Podia esquecer-se e trocar-se na frente de alguma das donzelas ou algo assim. Poderiam ver e comentar com Tanya e isso traria dúvidas se o casamento tinha sido consumado ou não.

— Está em seus dias de mulher? — perguntou Tanya, obviamente tentando encontrar outra razão para que tivesse sangrado tanto.

— Não, terminaram há duas semanas — admitiu Bella, e então quase deu ela mesma um tapa na cabeça por não pensar naquela mentira. Entretanto, já era muito tarde, assim disse.

— Tenho uma ferida na coxa. Deve ter aberto ontem à noite sem que percebesse.

— OH — Tanya respirou fundo, arregalando os olhos. Hesitou e depois disse cuidadosamente:

— Então não te fez mal ontem à noite? Foi amável com você? — Bella sabia que estava perguntando se realmente as bodas tinham sido consumadas. Ninguém poderia saber a verdade, e mentiu solenemente:

— Sim.

— Bem — disse Tanya, mas ainda parecia insegura, e Bella sentiu que deveria acrescentar algo mais a sua mentira.

— Foi muito amável comigo durante a noite de bodas… e muito rápido — acrescentou, recordando a explosão dele diante de seu toque.

— OH — os olhos de Tanya se ampliaram ainda mais e logo lhe tocou a mão—. Talvez isso seja bom. Embora eu não esperasse tanta sorte no futuro. Provavelmente foi a excitação pela primeira vez com você o que o fez terminar tão rápido.

Bella enrugou o nariz diante do aviso. Embora a noite anterior tivesse sido um problema para ela por não ter havido a consumação, suspeitava que se tivesse ocorrido, ela teria apreciado sua rapidez. Na realidade, Bella não via nada tão grandioso no ato em si e acreditava que as tarefas desagradáveis, quanto antes fossem realizadas, melhor.

— Bom — Tanya voltou a tocar sua mão —. Alegro-me que tudo foi bem. Quando vi os lençóis… — não terminou o comentário, mas simplesmente moveu a cabeça, então abriu a porta e colocou-se de lado para que Bella entrasse, dizendo: — Venha, a cozinheira deseja discutir com você o menu da próxima semana e ver se está de acordo.

Bella conseguiu sorrir e permitiu que a guiasse pelo grande salão.

Tentou caminhar tão normal quanto foi possível, mas a ferida na coxa a fazia andar de maneira estranha ao tentar evitar que as pernas roçassem uma na outra. Notando o olhar penalizado de Tanya e sabendo que a mulher pensava que estava dolorida, Bella sentiu-se ruborizar, mas não disse nada. Entretanto, sentiu-se agradecida de ter algum tempo para que o corte sarasse antes de viajar. A espera também permitiria conhecer Cullen.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? O Pai e os irmãos viram gente agora? Só por Deus que familia terrivél que ela tem coitada... Mais eu não posso deixar de falar que o coitado do Edward vai sofrer muito coitado, com acidentes sem sentido kkk... E advinha que vai ser nossa heroina? Nossa Bellinha kkk... Até Sexta Amores... Fiquem com Deus... bom final de semana... Robsteijooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amores... Se preparem que esse capitulo todo de 20 paginas é todo da consumação do casamento kkk.. Edward poderoso... Então bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward esticou a mão para sua bebida e de algum modo calculou mal a posição, quase a derrubando em vez de agarrá-la. Depois de ajustar a pontaria e conseguir fechar os dedos em torno de sua jarra, levou-a a seus lábios, mas se deteve quando seus olhos deslizaram para sua mulher. Ela, é obvio, não tinha esquecido de sua estupidez, e Edward soltou um suspiro quando viu o olhar desaprovador que lançou. Jacob tinha razão,

Tinham passado três semanas desde o dia de seu casamento e ainda não haviam partido para Donnachaidh. Por azar, seus planos de viajar encontraram problema atrás de problema. Primeiro foi à semana que atrasou a viagem para que sua mulher se recuperasse da ébria estupidez de sua noite de bodas. Edward estava irritado com o atraso, mas manteve sua decisão apesar do fato de que ela parecia muito bem, passados uns dois dias.

Além disso, um dia antes de partirem, a doença tomou o castelo, forçando outro atraso. Tinha sido uma enfermidade cruel, atacando o corpo de tal modo que as vítimas passavam à metade do tempo vomitando, comessem o que comessem e a outra metade correndo para a latrina.

A doença chegou rapidamente, deixando fora de combate dúzias de homens e depois, quando os primeiros começaram a sentir-se melhor, atacou o restante.

Edward fez uma careta diante da lembrança, mas sacudiu a cabeça e reconheceu que poderia ter sido pior. Já que aquilo tinha mantido ele e o resto dos homens ocupados, cuidando dos doentes. Ao menos não tinha golpeado todos de uma vez, deixando o castelo sem homens. Não foi capaz de viajar para a Escócia deixando Cullen sem proteção. Mas agora, depois de duas semanas, a enfermidade parecia ter terminado. Menos para ele. Edward estava sofrendo sua própria doença há três semanas, desde sua noite de bodas, mas seus sintomas eram diferentes dos de seus homens. O estômago não dava problemas e não ia correndo para a latrina. Ao invés disso, cada noite sentia-se tonto e desorientado, às vezes até mesmo enjoado. Balbuciava algumas palavras, sem conseguir pegar a jarra ou os alimentos e cambaleava em algumas ocasiões. Em resumo, deixava-o parecendo tão bêbado como estava, de algum modo, em sua noite de bodas.

Em um dado momento, o fato de que esses sintomas ocorressem somente de noite o fez considerar que alguém talvez estivesse jogando alguma poção medicinal ou mágica a sua bebida no jantar. Sua mulher tinha sido a suspeita mais provável no momento que teve esse pensamento. Tinha começado somente depois que ela chegou e — depois de sua aparente brutalidade na noite de bodas — Bella certamente tinha uma boa razão. Edward tinha estado tão certo de que talvez esse fosse o caso que tinha deixado de beber durante duas noites seguidas. Entretanto, ainda sofria os sintomas. Aquilo o tinha reanimado e voltou a acreditar que devia estar lutando contra algum tipo de infecção, possivelmente a mesma contra a qual seus homens tinham estado batalhando. Se fosse o caso, a razão pela qual somente sofria os sintomas de noite talvez se devesse a que, depois dos dias em que andava de um lado para outro, cobrindo postos vazios aqui e ali, normalmente terminava esgotado e sentindo-se mais fraco.

Mas para seu azar, também era quando mais via sua recente noiva e temia que ela confundisse completamente seus sintomas com o resultado de beber muito. Bella estava observando-o como um falcão a cada noite desde seu casamento. Não tinha perdido nem um só deslize, queda ou palavras arrastadas, e temia que atribuísse tudo ao fato de ser um bêbado como seu pai e irmãos. Edward não a culpava depois de seu desafortunado primeiro encontro, mas aquilo, também era um maldito inconveniente. Tinha a intenção de demonstrar com suas ações que não se parecia em nada com seu pai e irmãos; Ao invés disso, esta maldita enfermidade estava reafirmando a certeza da mulher de que o era. Pensou em tentar explicar que não esteve bebendo e que suspeitava que seus sintomas fossem o resultado da doença, mas duvidava que acreditasse. Assim, aos seus problemas se somava sua dificuldade de tentar conversar com sua esposa. Mas acima de tudo estava à culpa e a vergonha por seu rude comportamento em sua noite de casamento… duvidava muitíssimo que acreditasse numa palavra do que dissesse. Ela tinha crescido com bêbados e com certeza estava acostumada a suas mentiras. Mesmo que ele não bebesse na mesa, ela presumiria que esteve bebendo antes, no botequim.

Além disso, Edward achava impossível falar com sua mulher por uma razão muito diferente. Embora se sentisse muito envergonhado por seu comportamento ao consumar seu casamento e sua certeza de que sua esposa se aborrecia a cada vez que olhava para ele, o fato era que não conseguia ficar ao redor da mulher sem ficar tão rígido quanto uma galinha morta. Cada noite que se sentava à mesa ao seu lado, uma necessidade ardia em seu interior e crescia com cada roçar acidental do braço ou da mão, com cada sussurro de sua voz enquanto falava com Tanya e com cada respiração, quando inalava seu perfume. Sabendo que Bella temeria e resistiria à idéia de seu contato depois da dor que deveria ter causado, Edward lutava contra aquele desejo. Mas enquanto ganhava a batalha em sua mente para não tocá-la quando se deitava com ela na cama de noite, estava definitivamente perdendo a guerra em seu corpo. Durante as últimas três semanas tinha uma ereção que não descia. A maldita coisa o deixava inchado, sofrendo e raivoso pela necessidade. Nem sequer em sua juventude tinha experimentado tal desejo desenfreado e piorava progressivamente a cada noite.

No curso normal dos acontecimentos, Edward teria acreditado que era algo magnífico. Com casamentos assinados e selados como simples contratos de negócios quando os indivíduos eram apenas crianças, era uma coisa estranha que um homem desejasse sua esposa como ele o fazia. E teria se sentido com sorte, se não fosse pelo fato de ter estragado tudo em sua noite de bodas. Agora, Edward se encontrava desejando uma esposa que parecia odiá-lo. E a pior parte era que nem sequer podia ofender-se ou culpá-la. Odiava-se pela forma como tinha agido e o que devia ter feito para produzir tanto sangue. Atormentava-o somente pensar nisso. Teria implorado que não fosse tão rude? Lutou para libertar-se quando seu corpo a tinha imobilizado? Teria chorado?

Pelo amor de Deus! Edward jamais em sua vida tinha maltratado uma mulher. Não que pudesse lembrar-se, mas agora o preocupava se em outra ocasião, estando bêbado, teria feito mal a uma mulher. Raramente se embebedava, mas mesmo que somente uma vez, seria muito se aquilo significasse que tinha machucado uma mulher menor que ele e indefesa. Como iria consertar isso?

Claramente tinha que fazê-lo. Não suportaria um casamento que se tornou uma guerra fria. Três semanas daquilo já o estava exasperando a alma, mas não estava seguro de como reparar o dano que tinha causado.

Edward deu um olhar a sua mulher quando, de um momento para outro, ela se desculpou e retirou-se. Observou-a com desgosto enquanto seguia para as escadas, deslizando os olhos sobre a curva de suas costas, o vestido que ondulava em torno dos quadris. Desejava levantar-se e segui-la. Desejava arrastá-la para seu quarto, segui-la, tomá-la pela cintura, enquanto fechava a porta com um pontapé atrás deles. Desejava beijar seus olhos fechados e sua doce boca até tirar aquele ricto aborrecido que ostentava, e depois queria tirar sua roupa, beijar cada centímetro da pele pálida que se revelasse e demonstrar que não era o monstro que ela pensava.

Para seu azar, Edward suspeitava que se tentasse, Bella ficaria tensa e rígida, e embora estivesse certo de que não se negaria, duvidava que pudesse fazê-la relaxar. Não conseguiria despertar a paixão nela, e aquilo seria um ato incômodo para ambos. Não era o que Edward desejava.

Voltando para sua jarra, olhou com atenção o líquido que segurava e se ponderou sobre o que fazer. Caso não ocorressem mais emergências, partiriam para Donnachaidh pela manhã, o que significava dias de viagem para chegar ao novo lar de sua irmã. Edward não queria viajar no frio silêncio com o qual tinha vivido durante as últimas três semanas, especialmente com sua onipresente ereção. Desde seu casamento, esteve livre da maldita somente durante o dia enquanto estava longe de sua noiva, mas estariam juntos quase uma semana durante a viagem e temia que aquilo significasse para ele uma coisa muito incômoda. Além disso, não apreciava a idéia de chegar a Donnachaidh com uma noiva claramente tão infeliz.

Entretanto, para evitar tudo isso tinha que reparar, de algum modo, as coisas com sua esposa e fazer o possível para que ela baixasse as defesas quando ele se aproximava. Fazer com que Bella bebesse em excesso estava totalmente fora de questão, é obvio, mas a única ocasião em que não estava rígida e irritada perto dele era quando estava dormindo e…

Edward interrompeu seus pensamentos enquanto considerava esta última idéia. Quando ela estava dormindo, era cálida, suave e até mesmo se aconchegava contra ele na cama com murmúrios sonolentos.

Tinha sido uma tortura deitar ao seu lado com seu perfume e seu corpo quente e doce contra ele, enquanto lutava contra o que sua ereção pedia. Mas talvez não devesse lutar contra isso, pensou Edward. Se a beijasse e acariciasse enquanto dormia e despertasse excitada, talvez pudesse demonstrar que sua noite de bodas tinha sido uma aberração e que podia encontrar prazer e felicidade no leito matrimonial.

— Não vai se retirar cedo, Edward? — a pergunta de Tanya atraiu seu olhar —. Planeja partir cedo no dia de amanhã, não?

— Sim — grunhiu e ficou de pé bruscamente.

Se tivesse conseguido pensar, teria percebido que sua ereção atual provocava um vulto enorme na frente da calça. Levantou-se para abandonar a mesa e infelizmente, não estava pensando, e ao erguer-se, ficou de frente para o rosto de Tanya. Entretanto, seus olhos arregalados e o repentino rubor, seguidos pela maneira como desviou o olhar rapidamente para a comida, fizeram-no perceber e Edward fez uma careta enquanto abandonava a mesa. Seguiu com sua ereção escada acima, pensamentos e imagens do que talvez acontecesse rondavam pela cabeça. Seria terno, despertaria suas paixões, faria…

Deus, por favor, faça com que isto funcione! Rogou Edward em silêncio enquanto chegava à porta do quarto e a abria com lentidão. Um pequeno suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios quando viu que apesar de não ter passado mais de dez ou vinte minutos desde que ela se retirou, sua esposa estava na cama e parecia adormecida. Sim, talvez funcionasse.

Com aquela esperança no coração, Edward correu para apagar a tocha na porta deixando que somente o fogo moribundo da lareira iluminasse o aposento, e logo — tão silencioso quanto foi possível — livrou-se de suas armas e roupas e se meteu na cama ao lado de sua esposa.

Bella despertou pouco a pouco e não estava certa do que a acordou. A princípio, pensou que estava tendo um sonho confuso, mas era diferente de qualquer sonho que teve antes.

Estava na calidez e na penumbra, somente o fogo mortiço lançava pequenas sombras na parede em frente a ela, quando abriu muito devagar os olhos. Entretanto, logo os fechou de novo, soltou um suspiro de prazer e mudou ligeiramente de posição, quando algo deslizou quente e acariciante sobre seu quadril e ao longo da parte superior da perna. Um leve som de prazer escapou de seus lábios uma vez mais, mas acabou em um gemido baixo quando a carícia seguiu subindo por sua cintura e logo vagou ao redor, como uma pluma sobre seus seios, antes de parar para embalar um e apertá-lo brandamente.

Então algum instinto em Bella a urgiu a abrir os olhos e despertar totalmente, mas ela o combateu. Aquilo era muito bom, não desejava despertar e terminar com aquela sensação, então inclinou a cabeça para trás ligeiramente enquanto sentia lábios ternos roçando um lado do seu pescoço. A mão em seu seio estava massageando e enviando uma estranha excitação que formigava pelo seu corpo. Bella viu-se ofegando, seu traseiro mudou de posição junto aos quadris apertados contra suas nádegas e sem querer, bateu levemente contra uma coisa dura ali. Aquilo provocou um gemido dos lábios exploradores que agora deslizavam para cima sobre sua bochecha e a boca, Bella já não pôde fingir mais que estava dormindo. Abriu os olhos e voltou à cabeça para espiar a quem sabia, devia ser seu marido. Antes de poder falar, seus lábios a cobriram e explorou, com a língua, o interior de sua boca.

Bella sobressaltou-se tanto pela invasão de sua boca que ficou completamente imóvel, a mente totalmente confusa enquanto a combinação de suas carícias e beijos a levavam a uma súbita excitação. Permaneceu quieta e insegura enquanto a boca masculina explorava a dela, as mãos tocando sua cintura e brincando com os mamilos. Então sua mão desceu sobre o estômago e uma nova onda de excitação tomou-a de assalto, uma necessidade furiosa que explodiu em uma paixão descomunal quando a mão masculina de modo suave tocou o ponto entre suas coxas. Bella deu uma pequena sacudida em resposta, impulsionando os quadris contra a mão e sentindo um dedo deslizar entre as dobras de seu lugar mais íntimo. A excitação chegou a tal nível que aumentou seu temor fazendo com que agarrasse a mão para detê-lo.

Edward imediatamente parou as carícias, e interrompeu o beijo ao levantar a cabeça.

— Sou seu marido.

Sussurrou as palavras contra seus lábios e ela ficou imóvel outra vez, a incerteza fluindo através dela. Era seu marido e tinha todo o direito de fazer o que quisesse e na verdade, isto era…

— Serei gentil — seguiu Edward brandamente, o roçar de seus lábios e fôlego despertando pequenas espirais de prazer em seu interior apesar dos medos e ansiedades que rondavam sua cabeça —. Lamento sobre nossa noite de bodas.

Bella abriu a boca para contar a verdade. Não queria que ele se sentisse mal por algo que não tinha feito, e, além disso, se continuasse, com certeza, descobriria a verdade por si mesmo. Entretanto, antes de pronunciar as palavras, ele acrescentou:

— Só ia tomar um pouco de uísque aquela noite. Essa era minha intenção, mas seu pai deve ter enchido minha taça quando não estava prestando atenção e assim bebi além da conta. Lamento.

A intenção de Bella de esclarecer o assunto sobre sua noite de bodas morreu ali mesmo e sentiu que sua própria boca se torcia, com incredulidade.

— Teria acreditado nisso se não fosse pelo fato de que estava bêbado no dia em que cheguei e esteve bêbado a cada noite nas três últimas semanas.

Sua voz foi dura e fria. Edward sentiu como se o tivesse esbofeteado. Ele franziu o cenho e ela o viu sob a tênue luz e devolveu-lhe a careta. Não fingiria acreditar em suas mentiras. Talvez enganasse a si mesmo, mas não permitiria que pensasse que a enganava.

Olharam um para o outro em silencio durante vários instantes e Bella viu várias expressões cruzarem o rosto masculino. Decepção, resignação, infelicidade. Por um momento pensou que talvez se afastasse, desistindo do que tinha começado e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que uma parte dela estava, de fato, decepcionada diante desta perspectiva. Então sua expressão se tornou decidida e disse:

— Sim, estava bêbado no dia que chegou. Muito bêbado. O ferreiro insistiu nisso, antes de me tirar o dente, mas foi um fato isolado. Normalmente não bebo.

Bella começou a negar com a cabeça sem acreditar e abriu a boca para dizer o que pensava desse argumento, mas Edward cobriu sua boca com uma mão e disse solenemente:

— Esta é a verdade. Não estou certo do que está acontecendo, mas posso assegurar que não estive bebendo a cada noite. De fato, pela maneira como me observa, certamente percebeu que não bebi mais de uma jarra por noite e que em várias ocasiões nas duas últimas semanas, não tomei nada, nem sequer hidromel durante as refeições, e mesmo assim sinto a fala arrastada e desorientação.

Bella ponderou, em silêncio. De fato, percebeu o pouco que esteve bebendo, e tinha perguntado brevemente, mas então decidiu que devia estar bebendo com os homens antes das refeições, assim estava bêbado antes de unir-se a ela à mesa.

— Então o que…?

— Acredito que padeço da doença que atacou os homens. É a única explicação que me ocorre para os sintomas, já que não estou bebendo — explicou Edward solenemente e depois admitiu com um pouco de ironia —. Em certo momento, pensei que talvez alguém estava jogando algo à bebida, mas não bebi nada durante as duas últimas noites e não mudou nada, assim… — encolheu os ombros impotente—. O esgotamento e padecer de uma enfermidade parecem à única explicação razoável.

Quando ela entrecerrou os olhos diante da sugestão ele acrescentou:

— Bella, percebo que não acredita. E não estou tentando convencê-la, somente estou contando o que acho que está acontecendo. Com um pouco de sorte, a desorientação e a fala arrastado passará agora que a enfermidade está desaparecendo e voltarei à normalidade. Somente… dê-me uma oportunidade, Bella. Deixe-me demonstrar através de minhas ações que não sou nenhum bêbado, nem o bruto como o que teve em nossa noite de bodas.

As palavras não eram uma súplica, mas um pedido solene e Bella ficou olhando-o em silêncio, desejando que houvesse mais luz no quarto e assim pudesse ver melhor sua expressão. Aquela noite na mesa tinha balbuciado e não tinha acertado sua jarra duas vezes quando tentou alcançá-la. Tinha imaginado que estivesse bêbado outra vez e mesmo assim afirmava que não o estava. Tinha beijado-a e não havia nem gosto de álcool em sua boca. Além disso, não tinha sido um bruto em sua noite de bodas como acabava de dizer, assim aquela parte sabia que não era verdade.

Bella o olhou por outro instante, com seus pensamentos dando voltas em sua cabeça, mas a verdade era que havia pouco em que pensar. Ele era seu marido e como tal tinha o direito de tomar seu corpo quando quisesse. E de resto, somente o tempo diria se era um bêbado ou não.

Respirando profundamente, soltou-se da mão masculina e se forçou a afastar-se da rigidez de seu corpo, mas aquilo foi o máximo que pôde fazer. A excitação suave e confusa que ele tinha despertado já tinha morrido e agora estava inquieta pelo que vinha.

Edward pareceu perceber e a princípio não reagiu diante de seu silencioso consentimento. Quando tirou a mão do meio de suas pernas, ela pensou que depois de tudo, daria meia volta e a deixaria sozinha, mas estava enganada. Ao contrário, mudou de posição ligeiramente para fazer espaço na cama e então a fez ficar de costas.

Bella não resistiu. Entretanto, seus olhos foram cautelosos enquanto o observava baixar a cabeça. Quando a acariciou com a boca, permaneceu quieta, curiosa, mas ele não aprofundou o beijo como fez na primeira vez. Em vez disso, sua boca se afastou traçando através de sua face até sua orelha. Ela piscou surpresa e apertou os dedos de novo quando ele começou a mordiscar-lhe a orelha e o pescoço, despertando uma preguiçosa excitação nela uma vez mais. Estava tão distraída pelas reações que provocava com a simples carícia, que levou alguns momentos para perceber que sua mão estava se movendo outra vez, passando ligeiramente ao longo de seu quadril e estômago. Mal foi consciente daquela suave carícia quando sua boca voltou para a dela novamente. Desta vez a roçou ligeiramente com os lábios uma vez, duas e em seguida, insistiu que os abrisse e assim sua língua pudesse explorar seu interior.

Apesar de suas preocupações sobre o tipo de marido que tinha, Bella derreteu-se com as carícias. Estava a ponto de retribuir o beijo quando sua boca afastou-se deslizando para baixo ao longo de sua garganta. Bella virou a cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso e então mordeu o lábio, ofegante, quando a mão masculina encontrou e começou a acariciar seu seio uma vez mais. Parecia que sua excitação anterior não tinha morrido como tinha pensado, que o fogo simplesmente tinha amainado durante sua breve conversa. Agora voltava à vida por onde quer que a tocasse e beijasse. O prazer corria através de seu corpo e seguia o rastro de seus lábios enquanto se moviam sobre seus seios. Então provocou faíscas quando a boca fechou-se sobre o mamilo e mostrou que aquele ponto era útil para algo além de alimentar bebês.

Sem perceber como aconteceu, Bella se encontrou com os dedos enroscados nos cabelos dele, segurando sua cabeça perto enquanto ele sugava um seio. Quando sua mão também se moveu para o outro seio e começou a massagear e apertar, ela teve que morder os lábios com força para evitar gemer diante do assalto. Entretanto, não pôde evitar que seu corpo se arqueasse e retorcesse sob suas carícias.

Quando ele, por fim, ergueu a cabeça e a beijou de novo, a mente de Bella tinha deixado de lado as preocupações sobre seu casamento e o tipo de marido que tinha. Aquilo era tudo tão novo e excitante que não conseguia manter pensamentos coerentes, assim simplesmente se deixou levar e retribuiu os beijos. Não estava completamente certa de fazê-lo corretamente, mas fez o melhor que pôde e esperou que o entusiasmo compensasse o que faltava em habilidade.

A resposta de Edward foi furiosa. Ele gemeu no interior de sua boca e ela sentiu a mão deslizar em seu cabelo, segurando-a com firmeza e inclinando-lhe o rosto enquanto o beijo se tornava mais duro e exigente. Bella respondeu abrindo a boca ainda mais e agarrando-o com força pelos ombros enquanto seu corpo começava a tremer e a gritar, pedindo mais. Quando notou que ele mudou de posição e deslizou a perna entre as suas, imaginou que a possuiria e por instinto, abriu as pernas para facilitar, mas uma única perna foi tudo o que pôs ali. Bella estava confusa, a princípio, mas então Edward deslizou para cima, pressionando seu centro e os quadris femininos corcovearam, empurrando-se contra ele enquanto o fogo ganhava vida naquele lugar e começava a crescer com cada movimento da perna masculina.

Ainda estava beijando-a e as mãos voltaram para os seios para encontrar, beliscar e brincar com seus mamilos. Aquilo colocou Bella em um estado de excitação tal, com o corpo arqueando-se e retorcendo-se sob o assalto enquanto era levada para algo que não compreendia. A necessidade pulsava através dela, fazendo-a ansiar um final para esta loucura e — esquecendo sua noite de bodas —, procurou, por instinto, a dureza que pressionava com insistência seu quadril e a agarrou, de algum modo sabendo que aquilo podia dar fim a esta doce tortura.

Edward ficou rígido diante de seu contato e rompeu o beijo com um gemido alarmado. Também esticou a mão para baixo para apanhar a dela. Era muito tarde, os dedos femininos estavam apertando seu membro e este respondeu como fez em sua noite de bodas, empurrando contra seu aperto e — como o úbere de uma vaca — produzindo leite.

Bella ficou rígida voltando os olhos para o rosto de seu marido, mesmo enquanto este se sacudia e jogava a cabeça para trás com um grito que acabou com uma maldição. Foi o proferir da maldição que disse a ela que tinha feito algo errado, Bella o soltou e mordeu o lábio enquanto o olhava em sua agonia. Temia muito ter feito errado e em silêncio se repreendeu por arruinar o que tinha sido, até então, uma experiência muito excitante. Então Edward caiu sobre ela, com a cabeça enterrada em seu ombro enquanto recuperava a respiração.

Bella permaneceu quieta, assustada, com medo de mover-se e arruinar ainda mais as coisas. Quando, por fim, ele levantou a cabeça, ela o olhava com receio, certa de que iria repreendê-la, mas para sua surpresa, as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca foram uma desculpa.

— Sinto muito, Bella — sussurrou com uma sacudida de cabeça —. Isto nunca me aconteceu.

— Sou eu que deveria me desculpar — disse Bella em voz baixa —. Não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram diante de suas palavras.

— Machucar-me? — perguntou, incrédulo, e negou com a cabeça —. Não me fez machucar. Foi maravilhoso.

Bella deve ter parecido confusa com esta afirmação, porque ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

— Temo que a excitação fosse muito para mim. Estive carregando uma ereção desde nosso casamento e incapaz de fazer algo a respeito, e seu contato… — fez um gesto —. Foi muito. Deveria tê-la advertido que não me tocasse ou…

— Quer dizer que você gostou? — perguntou assombrada —. Mas parecia que doía. Pensei que eu…

Edward a silenciou com um beijo e logo sussurrou:

— Perdoe-me. Esqueci-me de como é inocente. Sei que sua primeira vez deve ter sido dolorosa e que certamente pensa que também foi para mim, mas demonstrarei que não tem por que ser assim e o que acabamos de experimentar foi tudo, menos dor. — deteve-se, ofereceu-lhe um irônico sorriso e então acrescentou —: A menos que queira dizer dolorosamente envergonhado. Não tive uma atuação tão medíocre desde minha juventude. Mas agora que já resolvemos isso, posso me concentrar em você.

Bella não estava certa do que queria dizer ou como podia afirmar que não tinha sido doloroso. O homem esteve amaldiçoando momentos antes e ela sabia que tinha que haver sangue. Como podia haver sangue sem dor? Perguntou-se, mas então seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando ele começou a beijá-la de novo. Apesar de seu grito e maldições uns momentos antes, não havia falta de ardor em seus beijos e Bella sentiu que suas próprias paixões voltavam rapidamente à vida enquanto ele bombardeava seus sentidos. Desta vez foi diferente. Onde antes Edward foi cuidadoso e quase suave, como se esperasse que ela se afastasse chorando para que parasse a qualquer momento, desta vez era um homem com uma missão, sua concentração e determinação com o único objetivo de levá-la a um desejo selvagem.

Edward a beijou com força e avidez, mesmo enquanto deslizava as mãos para os ombros femininos e a colocava de joelhos sobre a cama em frente dele e então suas mãos estavam por toda a parte. Deslizou-as por suas costas, descendo por seus braços e finalmente, subindo para acariciar os seios. Bella imediatamente ergueu-se um pouco mais rígida frente a ele e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus seios se erguiam e pediam carícias. Em resposta, Edward, simplesmente aprofundou o beijo com os dedos apertando e massageando brevemente, antes de interromper o beijo para baixar a cabeça e apanhar um mamilo ereto no interior de sua boca.

Um grito de surpresa escapou de seus lábios e Bella agarrou sua cabeça enquanto a língua masculina roçava o duro mamilo, açoitando-o de um modo que a fez flexionar os dedos dos pés que permaneciam sob seu traseiro. Agora livre, a mão que esteve naquele seio imediatamente desceu para tocar o traseiro. Obrigou-a a levantar-se e assim ficou sobre os joelhos, colocando o seio em um ângulo mais cômodo frente a ele. Então Edward pressionou a parte inferior de seu corpo para frente até que os quadris dela ficassem contra seu peito.

Um pouquinho desequilibrada, Bella se agarrou à cabeça e os ombros dele para sustentar-se. Sua respiração chegava em pequenos ofegos entrecortados enquanto Edward lambia e sugava seus seios, mas esta carícia cessou brevemente quando a mão masculina deslizou entre suas pernas para acariciá-la _bem ali_. Quando os dedos a acariciaram uma segunda vez, soltou o fôlego em pequenos gemidos de excitação surpresa e Bella cravou as unhas na carne enquanto ele se concentrava em levá-la a loucura. Em um instante suas coxas tremiam e quase a derrubaram daquela estranha posição e sua respiração era uma mistura frenética de ofegos, gemidos e miados suplicantes. Isto era parte das coisas de cama que Tanya evidentemente se esqueceu de mencionar e Bella estava quase aliviada que o tivesse feito. Certamente teria se aborrecido muito mais com ele em sua noite de bodas caso percebesse do que a estava privando quando ficou inconsciente.

Edward mordiscou-lhe brandamente o mamilo, não o suficiente para machucá-la, mas para atrair sua atenção para ele e afastá-la de seus pensamentos. Bella voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo, surpresa ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos e observando-a. Ao que parecia, tinha notado sua breve distração e não tinha gostado. Ela abriu a boca para explicar-se, mas logo que o fez, Edward soltou o mamilo da boca e ergueu-se para reclamá-la. Teve que tirar a mão do meio de suas pernas para fazê-lo e Bella sentiu uma decepção momentânea, mas logo voltou a deslizar os dedos entre elas para praticar sua magia, afagando com urgência a carne escorregadia enquanto a beijava.

Bella gemeu no interior da boca de Edward e por instinto, empurrou os quadris. Abriu os olhos de repente, surpresa quando baixou a mão para o quadril masculino para manter o equilíbrio, e seus dedos roçaram contra a dureza entre elas. Parecia que seu marido estava outra vez excitado, notou, e então ofegou sobressaltada quando ele soltou a mão de Bella que segurava sua cabeça para trazê-la para trás do traseiro feminino. Com certeza, era para evitar que o tocasse de novo, intuiu quando Edward utilizou suas mãos entrelaçadas para empurrar o traseiro ainda mais para frente e assim a parte superior de seu corpo ficou inclinada para trás debaixo dele e os quadris empinados. Agora a tinha sob controle e Bella achou aquela posição quase aterradora enquanto seu corpo agitava-se pelo desejo que ele estava criando nela. Sabia que aquilo logo acabaria e temia não saber como se comportar. Seu corpo pedia, como um homem faminto anseia a comida. Aquilo a deixou em uma luta entre a mente e o corpo, com os quadris empurrando-se contra seu toque enquanto se retorcia em um esforço para tentar escapar da carícia.

Edward ignorou suas resistências e respondeu a seus impulsos com carícias mais urgentes que quase a fizeram gritar de excitação, depois deslizou um dedo em seu interior e Bella ficou imóvel diante da estranha invasão. No momento seguinte, ela gritou e se moveu bruscamente em seus braços quando a tensão ao final se rompeu e onda após onda de prazer rugiram por seu corpo, quase afogando-a, enquanto ele a amparava.

Bella estava vagamente consciente quando Edward interrompeu o beijo, depositou um beijo terno em seu nariz e a deitou lentamente de costas sobre as peles da cama, mas sua mente estava ocupada com as sensações que ainda pulsavam através dela. Prestou um pouquinho mais de atenção, quando ele se colocou entre suas pernas e sentiu sua dureza golpear brandamente onde sua mão esteve momentos antes.

Ela piscou, abrindo os olhos e observando-o vagamente, perguntando-se o que faria a seguir e Edward sorriu diante de sua expressão.

— Viu que não doeu? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Bella negou com a cabeça, entorpecida, compreendendo agora que o grito e a maldição não tinham sido porque o tivesse machucado. Por outro lado, foi muito mais fácil para ela fazê-lo gritar do que o contrário. Aquele foi um pensamento que a agradou, mas Edward estava outra vez falando.

— E desta vez também não doerá, agora que nos livramos da primeira vez — assegurou.

A mente de Bella clareou, de repente, quando percebeu qual era sua intenção e que não havia saído de cima dela, como na primeira vez. Abriu a boca para explicar o que aconteceu em sua noite de bodas. Ao invés disso, um grito sobressaltado escapou de sua garganta quando Edward afundou nela, definitivamente rasgando o véu de sua virgindade.

Imediatamente Edward ficou imóvel, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Olhou-a fixamente por um momento e então começou a afastar-se, mas ela o agarrou pelos quadris para mantê-lo parado, temendo a dor que poderia causar. O leve movimento antes que ela o detivesse não causou dor, mas o modo como se esfregou contra ela enquanto se retirava a surpreendeu despertando sua excitação de novo. Bella evitou as perguntas nos olhos masculinos ao olhar seus corpos e logo moveu os quadris com cautela. Outra vez não houve dor, mas uma trêmula excitação voltando à vida em seu corpo, enquanto seu ângulo o fazia esfregar-se contra ela outra vez.

— Pare de se mover, Bella, ou não serei responsável por… — suas palavras acabaram em um gemido, quando ela se moveu outra vez debaixo dele. Não só fez com que a excitação feminina pulsasse com mais força através dela, mas Bella estava certa de que tinha aumentado. Ergueu o olhar para ver que Edward tinha os olhos fortemente apertados como se sentisse dor e seu rosto tinha um aspecto tenso.

Curiosa, Bella moveu os quadris de novo, desta vez arrancando um gemido dos lábios e obrigando-o a abrir os olhos.

— Esposa — rugiu, avisando-a, mas foi uma advertência que ela preferiu ignorar. Bella se moveu outra vez debaixo dele, posicionando os joelhos a cada lado de seus quadris, assim poderia incliná-los mais e fazê-lo entrar nela mais profundamente. Era o que ele precisava. O controle de Edward acabou. Um grunhido baixo saiu de seus lábios e então se ergueu para ajoelhar-se entre as pernas, levando-a com ele e assim se encontrou sentada frente a ele, com as pernas ao redor dos quadris masculinos e seu corpo enchendo-a tão completamente que pensou que a partiria em duas.

— O que…? — começou Bella confusa, insegura do que fazer nesta posição, ou em qualquer posição. Então ele a agarrou pelo traseiro, erguendo-a ligeiramente e ela ofegou —. Ohhh! — enquanto seu membro deslizava para fora de seu corpo, antes de baixar e enchê-la uma vez mais.

Edward fez aquilo várias vezes mais, o ângulo esfregando seu centro e então a deitou na cama. Imediatamente, cobriu-a para poder entrar nela com mais facilidade. Bella não tinha nem idéia do que deveria fazer, mas cravou os pés na cama e se arqueou diante de seus impulsos, baixando as mãos para agarrar-lhe o traseiro, enquanto ele levava a ambos ao limite outra vez.

* * *

_Gente que homem é esse? Jesus Rsrsrsrs... coitada da Bella tenho até pena dela... com a viagem longa que eles tem pela frente kkk... A coitada não conseguir nem sentar direito kkkk... Meninas eu acho que o Edward não vai gostar nada... Ele não disse nada para não quebrar o clima kkk... Mas acho que a Bella está encrencada kkk... Até Sabado Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Esse capitulo é muito fofo... Gente, serio eu preciso de um Edward tudo de bom para mim... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Nossa noite de bodas.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e se encontrou olhando atentamente o peito de seu marido. Não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar ali. Embora uma simples carícia sua tivesse feito com que derramasse sua semente numa das vezes, quase imediatamente voltou a ficar duro, e tinha permanecido dessa forma durante um longo tempo e demonstrado ser um amante vigoroso. Quando Edward gritou sua satisfação, ela já tinha encontrado a própria ao menos umas três vezes mais e mal estava consciente quando ele saiu de seu corpo. Imaginou que depois disso a tinha colocado naquela posição para fazê-la descansar sobre seu peito.

Nesse momento ergueu os olhos para seu rosto e captou sua expressão severa. Parecia que era a hora de dar explicações.

— Durante nossa noite de bodas… — começou, para depois deter-se quando o olhar de seu marido pousou sobre ela.

Isto o faria zangar-se, sabia. Afinal, ele — e todos os outros — tinham visto o sangue nos lençóis e tinham chegado à conclusão de que ele tinha sido muito rude com ela.

Deveria ter explicado a questão antes, mas…

— Bella — grunhiu.

Fazendo uma careta, baixou os olhos para o peito de Edward e começou a brincar com o pêlo da região, enquanto explicava rapidamente os fatos.

— Quando todos saíram do nosso quarto naquela noite, não fecharam a porta corretamente. Levantou-se para fazê-lo, mas tropeçou em suas roupas quando retornava, bateu a cabeça na cama e ficou inconsciente.

— Ah sim? — perguntou com surpresa.

— Sim — Bella assentiu, solenemente e logo se apressou a dizer —: Sabia que voltariam ao amanhecer para examinar os lençóis e já que estava incapacitado para… ehh… — encolheu os ombros e continuou —: Então me cortei e coloquei o sangue nos lençóis.

— Todo aquele sangue provinha de um corte? — perguntou, soando muito mais consternado agora.

Bella assentiu com cautela, e logo ofegou surpresa quando ele a fez voltar-se e deitou-a de costas sobre a cama. Depois, engatinhou de joelhos para junto dela e com o olhar esquadrinhou seu corpo nu.

— Onde está o corte?

Bella fez uma careta, mas levantou um joelho, fazendo mais que visível sua perna ferida. Imediatamente, os olhos de seu marido voaram a sua coxa e se arregalaram, com horror.

— Querido Deus, mulher! O que fez? Usou uma espada? — Edward se agachou para observar mais de perto o corte, assim não viu a expressão de Bella. Tinham passado três semanas. A ferida estava curada e agora era somente uma cicatriz. Por azar, uma cicatriz muito grande e feia, mas uma cicatriz, afinal de contas. Uma que a recordaria desta noite em vez da real noite de suas bodas, suspeitou ela, enquanto os dedos de seu marido se moviam gentilmente sobre a ferida curada, enviando um estremecimento por suas costas.

Tentando ignorar o fato de que o rosto de Edward estava ali embaixo, entre suas pernas, Bella pigarreou e explicou:

— Desconhecia quanto sangue produz o defloramento e pensei que muito era melhor que pouco.

Edward voltou à cabeça, seus olhos a apunhalavam, acusadores.

— E me deixou pensar que eu tinha causado todo esse sangue durante nossa noite de bodas?

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Teria explicado antes, mas sempre parecia estar bêbado e…

Suas palavras morreram quando ele levantou uma mão em sinal de silêncio. Transcorreu um minuto e ela suspeitou que Edward estivesse muito furioso para falar, mas depois de outro minuto ele passou uma mão cansada por seu cabelo e se moveu, para sentar-se na cabeceira, com as costas contra a parede. Então Edward a agarrou pela cintura e a levantou para sentá-la em seu colo. Bella baixou o olhar para suas mãos e esperou, insegura se o marido estava zangado ou não. Mas sua voz não soou furiosa quando perguntou:

— Machuquei você?

Bella o olhou confusa, notou que seus olhos pousavam sobre suas coxas, e ruborizou ao notar que se referia ao momento em que rompeu o véu de sua virgindade. Sentindo o rosto quente pela vergonha, negou com a cabeça.

— Não senti nada além de uma breve picada.

— Gritou — indicou.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Foi à surpresa. Sabia o que estava a ponto de fazer, mas na verdade achava muito estranho tê-lo lá dentro, e depois, esperava que doesse como o inferno e fiquei impressionada quando não aconteceu como imaginava.

— Sei — murmurou.

Bella soltou um longo suspiro e estudou suas mãos notando, distraída, que as estava retorcendo como uma velha ansiosa. Não estava muito surpresa. Embora se alegrasse pelo fato do marido não estar zangado, também se sentia muito incômoda sentada ali em seu colo, enquanto ambos estavam nus. Achou que era estúpido sentir-se assim depois das coisas íntimas que acabavam de fazer, mas a emoção poucas vezes era lógica, e para ser sincera, nem sequer andava nua diante de sua criada, muito menos no colo de um homem. Bella tentava pensar em como afastar-se e de algum jeito esconder-se sob as mantas sem que parecesse que estava muito impaciente para fazê-lo, quando percebeu que Edward percorria suas costas de cima abaixo com uma mão. Foi um gesto suave e muito agradável.

— Bella.

— Sim? — Olhou-o relutante, e ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que sorria e seus olhos tinham um suave brilho que ela não entendeu.

— Obrigado.

Bella o olhou, desta vez ainda mais confusa.

— Por quê?

— Por preocupar-se com os lençóis durante nossa noite de bodas — disse ele, suas palavras eram um grunhido baixo—. E por esta noite.

Bella afastou o olhar com um encolher de ombros, consciente de que o rubor que coloria seu rosto se acentuou. Fez pouco nesta noite, salvo deixar que ele fizesse o que queria, como uma boa esposa devia fazer. Bem, a menos que contasse o fato de que tinha gostado. Também tinha feito isso.

— Sei que começamos mal, mas espero que este possa ser um novo início para nós. Podemos usar a viagem a Donnachaidh como uma oportunidade para chegar a nos conhecermos. Vai nos dar essa oportunidade?

Bella vacilou. Edward havia dito que não esteve bebendo e que suspeitava que seu modo de falar e seus ocasionais cambaleios nestas três semanas eram o resultado de sua teimosia em admitir que estivesse doente como seus homens. Se fosse assim, nunca antes tinha ouvido sintomas como esses. De qualquer forma, seria agradável se fosse o caso. Tinha gostado muito do que acabavam de fazer e agora sabia que a cama matrimonial não seria uma tortura. E Edward tinha demonstrado ser um trabalhador consciencioso nestas três semanas, percorrendo o castelo e fazendo o trabalho de quatro homens enquanto seus soldados estavam doentes. Isso demonstrava que ele era diferente de seu pai e irmãos, ao menos nesse aspecto. Se disse a verdade e seu comportamento das últimas semanas não era resultado da bebida… Bem, apesar de tudo, poderia ter um bom marido. Parecia justo lhe dar essa oportunidade.

Encontrando seu olhar, Bella assentiu solenemente.

— Sim. Darei uma oportunidade.

Edward sorriu e logo lhe tomou o rosto com ambas as mãos e a atraiu para si para beijá-la.

Para o assombro de Bella, no momento em que ele aprofundou seu beijo ela sentiu que sua excitação anterior voltava à vida. Mas ainda mais surpreendente foi sentir que a ereção de Edward ressurgia dura sob seu traseiro. Bella mal tinha começado a perguntar-se se poderia fazer amor novamente, quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a levantou, fazendo-a sentar-se de pernas abertas sobre seu colo. Logo a soltou para posicioná-la de modo que seu membro ficasse entre eles, roçando sua carne excitada.

— Uma vez mais — sussurrou, interrompendo seu beijo para arrastar a boca sobre sua face enquanto começava a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos —. Nunca desejei uma mulher com uma fome tão insaciável como desejo você, mas somente uma vez mais e depois devemos descansar para a viagem de amanhã.

— Sim — ofegou Bella quando uma de suas mãos encontrou seu seio e a outra a fazia mover os quadris de modo que roçasse contra seu pênis, —. Uma vez mais e devemos descansar.

— Bom dia.

Bella sorriu em resposta à saudação de lady Tanya enquanto a mulher mais velha sentava em um espaço vazio no banco junto a sua cadeira.

— Bom dia, minha senhora. Espero que tenha dormido bem.

— Muito bem, obrigado — assegurou Tanya, depois fez uma pausa e ergueu as sobrancelhas para estudar com atenção seu rosto —. Você por outro lado, não parece ter dormido nada bem. Está bem, querida?

—Ah, Sim, estou bem. Não dormi muito ontem à noite, pelo meu entusiasmo sobre a viagem de hoje — resmungou, e voltou sua atenção ao pão e ao queijo que estava comendo antes da chegada da mulher.

Não tinha sido o entusiasmo pela viagem que a tinha mantido acordada, tinha sido seu ávido marido. Os dois tinham terminado esgotados e dormido brevemente depois de sua promessa de deitar-se com ela «uma vez mais», Bella não tinha dormido durante muito tempo quando suas carícias suaves e beijos apaixonados a despertaram novamente. Na noite anterior houve ao menos outros três «uma vez mais», com curtos momentos de sono e nesta manhã sentia-se absolutamente exausta. Mas não se queixava. Tinha adorado cada minuto. De fato, sua única queixa era que tivessem que deixar a cama para realizar esta viagem e não pudessem permanecer em seu leito, para assim continuar com o que estavam fazendo.

— Bem, enquanto não caia doente como os soldados — disse Tanya, chamando sua atenção uma vez mais.

— Não, na verdade, estou bem — assegurou Bella, e logo olhou à porta enquanto esta se abria. Imediatamente, um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando viu entrar seu marido e caminhar até elas. Embora Edward devesse sentir-se tão esgotado como ela depois da última noite, escondia-o bem, parecendo tão forte como se tivesse acordado de um longo descanso. Além disso, estava sorrindo, notou, e sentiu que seu próprio sorriso se ampliava quando ele a alcançou.

— Bom dia, Tanya — murmurou Edward, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Bella e imediatamente acrescentou — Os homens estão preparados para partir. Terminará logo?

— Então, já tomou o café da manhã? — perguntou Bella, surpresa. Edward já estava limpo e vestido, e inclusive tinha ordenado que subissem uma banheira para ela antes de despertá-la nesta manhã. Assim tinha tomado um banho rápido, levando somente o tempo necessário para lavar-se em vez de relaxar na banheira, mas não havia ninguém na mesa quando desceu. Tinha imaginado que Edward estava com seus homens, antes de tomar o café da manhã.

— Sim, peguei um pouco de pão e queijo logo que desci e os comi enquanto via se tudo estava em ordem — respondeu.

—Ah — Bella colocou em sua boca o último pedaço de pão e ficou de pé enquanto mastigava—. Estou preparada.

Edward sorriu e tomou sua mão para levá-la para a porta.

—Vou com vocês para me despedir — murmurou Tanya, seguindo-os.

Bella deu um olhar para a mulher e ofereceu um sorriso de gratidão. Nestas três semanas Tanya tinha sido muito amável com ela, fazendo todo o possível para que se sentisse confortável em Cullen e não queria partir sem lhe dizer adeus. Edward a guiou para fora até seu cavalo, e começou a mover-se como se fosse erguê-la sobre a sela, mas Bella retrocedeu e deu à outra mulher um longo abraço.

Tanya pareceu surpresa com essa amostra de afeto, mas retribuiu o gesto e desejou uma boa viagem, antes de afastar-se para permitir que Edward erguesse Bella sobre seu corcel. Em seguida, ele também montou e partiram, Edward à frente, com Bella logo atrás e um pequeno exército de soldados na retaguarda, rodeando a carreta que seu marido insistia em levar. Sabia que esta guardava sua pequena bolsa com um par de vestidos, mas não tinha idéia de qual de todos esses vultos sob a lona podia ser. A única coisa que lhe ocorria era que deviam ser presentes para a irmã de Edward, Alice.

Assim que saíram do pátio, Emmett se adiantou, saudou-a com um pequeno movimento de cabeça e avançou até estar junto a Edward. Cavalgaram num trote rápido e estável durante as três primeiras horas, e Bella passou esse tempo olhando as costas de seu marido e perguntando-se o que o futuro lhes proporcionava. Nesse momento sentia uma cautelosa esperança por seu futuro juntos. Não estava convencida de que seu marido não fosse um bêbado, mas desejava dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Imaginava que somente o tempo diria. Enquanto isso ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que poderia estar grávida de seu bebê.

Na noite anterior se deitaram vezes suficientes para que existisse essa possibilidade.

A idéia a fez sorrir enquanto recordava que na semana anterior Tanya tinha insinuado e feito perguntas a respeito. A primeira vez foi na noite em que Bella se sentiu indisposta do estômago, o que a fez temer ter se contagiado com a mesma doença que sofriam os soldados. Mas Tanya estava certa de que não estava doente e sugeriu que poderia ser algo mais.

Sem entender o que queria dizer, Bella deixou passar o comentário. Mas pouco depois, outro comentário similar a fez perceber que a mulher suspeitava: que estivesse esperando um bebê. Era impossível, é obvio. Até a noite anterior, seu casamento não tinha sido consumado. Mas Tanya não sabia, e Bella não quis dizer, assim tinha ignorado seus comentários e indagações. Começou a perguntar-se o que tinha feito com que a mulher imaginasse que estava grávida.

Essa pergunta tinha sido respondida há vários dias, quando Tanya foi direto ao ponto e a recordou que durante sua noite de bodas confessou ter tido seu período de mulher duas semanas antes do casamento. Depois, comentou que passaram semanas desde seu casamento e que ainda não teve seu sangramento feminino. Tanya estava certa de que ela estava grávida e a aconselhou ser cuidadosa e velar por sua saúde. Inclusive, tinha insinuado que deveria esquecer-se desta viagem, para não arriscar o bebê.

Bella achou toda a conversa terrivelmente embaraçosa e desconcertante. Em primeiro lugar, ainda era virgem, sabia que não havia como estar grávida. Quanto ao seu período, à verdade era que este sempre tinha sido pouco confiável, às vezes não vinha durante um mês ou dois, e em outras ocasiões durava o dobro do que devia. Bella tinha se preocupado pelo fato quando era uma menina até que sua mãe lhe assegurou que não havia nada errado, que com ela sempre tinha sido assim. Sua mãe disse que percebeu com o passar dos anos que seu humor afetava seu período, de modo que em épocas de grande tensão se ausentava por um ou até dois meses. Considerando que o assunto era muito vergonhoso, não tinha explicado nada disto a Tanya, deixando-a pensar o que quisesse e encontrando uma desculpa para escapar da conversa.

Nesse instante se perguntou se ontem à noite a semente de Edward teria dado frutos e se fosse assim, se esta viagem não poderia fazer com que o perdesse. O pensamento foi suficiente para que baixasse o olhar ao seu estômago e começasse a se inquietar.

— Parece preocupada.

Bella ergueu o olhar e notou que seu marido tinha reduzido à marcha e cavalgava junto a ela. E agora a observava com preocupação.

— O que está acontecendo? Sente-se bem? —perguntou.

—OH, sim — assegurou prontamente, obrigando-se a sentar-se um pouco mais ereta na cadeira. E justificou seu humor dizendo —: Somente estou um pouquinho cansada.

— É minha culpa — disse mordaz—. Peço perdão. Sabia que tínhamos que viajar hoje e devia ter sido menos impetuoso…

— Ontem à noite escutou me queixar? — interrompeu-o Bella para que parasse de se desculpar. Então estendeu a mão num impulso e apertou a de Edward, que se apoiava na sela —. Estou bem. Dormirei bem esta noite.

— Sim — disse Edward, mas ainda parecia culpado. De repente estendeu a mão e tomou-lhe as rédeas, para depois agarrá-la pela cintura e tirá-la de sua sela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Bella, surpresa, enquanto ele a sentava em seu colo.

— Pode montar comigo — respondeu, e pegou um pedaço de corda do alforje. Amarrou um extremo da corda nas rédeas de sua égua e amarrou a outra ponta em sua própria sela, de modo que a égua pudesse segui-los tranquilamente.

Bella olhou para sua égua.

— Posso montar. Sou uma boa amazona.

—Sei que é — a tranquilizou docemente —. Observei esta manhã e realmente é uma boa amazona, mas desta forma pode dormir, se quiser.

— OH — Bella remexeu-se um pouco, incômoda por ser alvo de tantos cuidados, e logo resmungou—: Bem, você também deve estar cansado e me parece injusto que eu descanse e você…

— Conte-me sobre sua mãe — a interrompeu Edward.

Bella piscou surpresa diante do pedido e voltou-se para olhá-lo com receio.

— Por quê?

— Porque é muito difícil para você aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda e desejo entender por que — disse ele sinceramente.

— Não tenho problemas em aceitar… — a boca de Edward cobriu a sua com um beijo rápido, silenciando a negativa de Bella.

— Sim, tem — assegurou sério, quando levantou a cabeça e repetiu —: Conte-me sobre sua mãe.

Quando Bella hesitou, dividida entre continuar discutindo ou só responder a sua pergunta, ele acrescentou:

— Sei que seu pai e irmãos são iguais e que não foram de grande ajuda nestes anos, mas e sua mãe? Dizem que ela dirigiu Swan até sua morte.

— Sim — disse Bella por fim —. Meu pai gostava de fingir que era o laird, mas na realidade, era um laird só no nome. Os criados e soldados vinham a mim ou a minha mãe com suas preocupações e perguntas.

— Procuravam-na mesmo quando sua mãe vivia? — perguntou.

Bella permaneceu em silencio durante um momento e logo assentiu lentamente, com a cabeça.

— Mamãe esteve doente durante muito tempo. Fazia o que podia, mas frequentemente estava cansada e fraca. Entretanto, sempre conservou sua lucidez e me dizia o que fazer, e eu o fazia por ela.

— Então, nunca pôde contar com ninguém, não é?

Imediatamente Bella exclamou.

— Podia contar com minha mãe.

— Mas estava doente e você tinha que ajudá-la, em vez do contrário — afirmou, com gentileza.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem sempre esteve doente. Era saudável e feliz quando eu era menina. Além disso, não foi sua culpa que estivesse doente. Fez o melhor que pôde.

— Sim, mas…

— E havia Seth — interrompeu com rapidez.

Isto fez com que Edward se interrompesse. Ela pôde dizer, por sua expressão, que ele reconhecia vagamente o nome, mas tinha problemas em saber de quem se tratava, e explicou:

— É o mais velho de meus irmãos e o melhor da ninhada.

— OH, sim — murmurou Edward, sua expressão suavizando-se enquanto sua memória começava a juntar as peças —. Se lembro bem foi criado por seu tio.

— Sim, mãe o enviou para tio Simon quando era um menino. Suspeito que temia a possível influência de meu pai sobre ele. Vendo como Jacob e Sam ficaram, acredito que teve razão de mandá-lo para longe.

Edward assentiu.

— É mais velho que eu?

Bella pensou no assunto e moveu a cabeça, afirmativamente.

— Sim, dois anos mais velho, acredito. Jacob nasceu dois anos depois, Sam dois anos mais tarde e depois eu.

— Seu irmão e eu tínhamos cinco anos quando você nasceu e nossos pais selaram nossos esponsais — disse Edward assentindo e perguntou —: Por que Seth não a acompanhou a Cullen, como fizeram Jacob e Sam?

—Uniu-se às Cruzadas, como você — respondeu, e logo admitiu com um lamento —. Não tivemos notícias dele depois disso.

O silêncio que se seguiu estava cheio de palavras não ditas, mas Bella não se animou a pronunciá-las. Não tinham tido notícias de Seth em dois anos. Era de se esperar que as mensagens fossem poucas em tais circunstâncias, mas não inexistentes. No fundo de seu coração Bella temia que estivesse morto, mas até que um dos homens que tivesse cavalgado com ele viesse e informasse, Bella acreditaria que estava vivo. Tinha que acreditar.

Era seu irmão favorito. Ela e sua mãe tinham ignorado as dificuldades da viagem ao lar de tio Simon para visitá-lo ao menos uma vez por ano, e ele também vinha para casa durante uma semana, todo o ano. Seth sempre foi amável e um grande apoio durante essas visitas, e tinham mantido uma constante correspondência.

Enquanto seu pai, Jacob e Sam sempre pareciam fracos e estúpidos devido ao seu vício, e sua mãe tinha sido agradável e inteligente, mas fraca por sua enfermidade, Seth tinha sido a estrela brilhante de sua família; forte, inteligente e sóbrio.

Tinha-o respeitado e admirado, e quando sua mãe morreu, Bella rezou de joelhos até fazê-los sangrar e desejou com todo seu coração que ele retornasse, enfrentasse seu pai e irmãos, e assumisse o comando de Swan. Tinha escrito ao irmão sobre isso, mas quando Seth chegou para uma visita pouco depois e ofereceu ajudar em Swan, seu pai o rechaçou, afirmando que ele era o laird e que seria o único a dirigir seu próprio castelo. Sem considerar que ele estava muito bêbado a maior parte do tempo para administrá-lo, pensou ela, com repugnância.

Entretanto, Charlie era o laird e Seth foi obrigado a partir quando sugeriu que era o melhor que podia fazer. Seu irmão tinha navegado ao continente e escrito freqüentemente contando suas aventuras, mas não tinha recebido uma só carta dele desde que partiu para as Cruzadas.

— Ainda pode voltar.

Bella lançou um olhar ao seu marido diante de suas palavras suaves, notando, nesse momento que as lágrimas turvavam seus olhos. Envergonhada por esta demonstração de fraqueza, começou a erguer a mão para secá-las bruscamente, mas Edward agarrou-as antes e o fez por ela. Tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e a beijou.

Durante um momento, Bella permaneceu quieta sob a gentil pressão de sua boca, mas depois começou a piscar quando ele levantou a cabeça. Antes que pudesse ver sua expressão, Edward a fez descansar a cabeça contra seu peito e sussurrou:

— Durma. Está cansada. — Entretanto, a cabeça de Bella saltou no momento em que a libertou. Cansada como se sentia, não podia descansar assim tão fácil, sobretudo porque sabia que Edward também devia estar cansado.

Sabia que a estava olhando carrancudo por ser tão difícil, mas evitou encontrar seu olhar e disse:

— Conte-me sobre sua família.

Edward hesitou, e durante um momento e Bella acreditou que repetiria sua ordem para que dormisse, mas de repente ele relaxou atrás dela e começou a falar. Bella escutou com curiosidade enquanto contava sobre sua mãe, pai e irmã, e recordava uma infância totalmente diferente da dela. Sua infância foi cheia de felicidade, com pais amorosos que não eram bêbados, nem tinham a saúde delicada e precisavam de cuidados. O tom de suas lembranças mudou ao chegar à morte de sua mãe quando era um rapaz. Edward foi metódico em sua expressão, mas mesmo assim era óbvio que a vida depois da morte de sua mãe foi muito menos idílica que antes. Nunca insultou Tanya ou acusou à mulher de algo, mas Bella poderia afirmar que depois de que o rei forçou o matrimônio entre seu pai e ela, em Cullen a vida tornou-se cheia de tensão. Não a surpreendia absolutamente.

Afinal, Tanya disse que havia se sentido amargurada e descontente quando se casou e mudou-me para as «regiões selvagens» do norte da Inglaterra, mas era visível pelo tom na voz de Edward que a chegada de Tanya não fez infeliz somente a ela.

Entre o balançar relaxante do cavalo e o ritmo natural da voz de Edward, Bella logo se encontrou aconchegando-se sonolenta sobre seu peito. Quando ele se calou, tentou abrir os olhos para fazer outra pergunta que o mantivesse falando, mas pareceu muito esforço e finalmente permitiu que o sono a reclamasse.

A princípio Bella não esteve certa do que a assustou e despertou-a rapidamente. Percebeu que o peito sobre o qual se recostava sacudia-se ligeiramente com uma risada. Erguendo os olhos com curiosidade, observou seu marido, surpresa ao comprovar que ele, de fato, ria em silêncio.

— O que houve? — perguntou, olhando em diferentes direções, mas ninguém cavalgava perto deles e não entendeu o que o divertia até que ele sacudiu a cabeça e explicou:

— Estava roncando.

— O que? — Bella sentou-se um pouco mais ereta, suas faces ruborizaram de vergonha enquanto negava com a cabeça e assegurou —: Está enganado. Sou uma dama e damas não roncam.

Isso somente fez com que Edward voltasse a rir e Bella o fulminasse com o olhar e insistisse:

— Eu não ronco.

— Sim, ronca — assegurou Edward e acrescentou—: E não com delicadeza. Despertou com seus próprios roncos.

Bella fez uma careta com o comentário, quando ele se agachou e a beijou de modo tranquilizador.

— Está bem. Disseram que eu também.

— Bem, eu não — assegurou, sem acalmar-se —. Se tiver roncado, e não digo que o tenha feito, deve ter sido por causa da posição em que estava dormindo.

— Sim — concordou imediatamente, e aplacou sua raiva, acrescentando —: Nunca notei que roncasse em nossa cama, então deve ter sido a posição realmente.

Bella relaxou um pouco com a concordância, mas ainda se sentia envergonhada. Sentou-se um pouco mais ereta e estudou o caminho diante deles.

— Onde estamos?

Edward lançou um olhar sobre a área que os rodeava e respondeu:

— Na metade do caminho da fronteira escocesa.

Bella assentiu diante desta informação, mas Edward estava olhando para trás, para seus homens e a carreta. Ela seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que Emmett cavalgava ao lado do veículo e falava e ria com dois de seus homens. Edward esperou até que o homem olhasse em sua direção, e fez gestos para que se aproximasse. Emmett interrompeu sua conversa e apressou sua montaria até que se juntou a eles.

— Meu senhor?

— Há uma clareira logo adiante próximo ao rio — disse Edward discretamente.

— Sim, sei a qual se refere — disse Emmett em seguida —. Já usamos no passado.

Edward assentiu.

— Vamos parar ali outra vez esta noite e amanhã viajaremos o resto do caminho para a fronteira. Conduza os homens até lá e levante o acampamento.

— Onde estará? — perguntou Emmett, surpreso.

— Levarei Bella um pouco mais longe, rio acima de modo que possa se limpar sem temer ser vista. Nos reuniremos depois.

— Muito bem — murmurou Emmett, e deteve seu cavalo para esperar que o resto da comitiva o alcançasse, enquanto Edward esporeava seu cavalo e o incitava a um trote mais rápido.

Bella olhou com curiosidade os arredores enquanto cavalgavam. Seguiram o caminho por uma curta distância, e Edward dirigiu seu cavalo para um atalho. As árvores desapareceram mostrando uma grande clareira. Perguntou-se se era o mesmo lugar do qual falou com Emmett, mas avançavam tão rápido nesse instante que temeu morder língua se tentasse perguntar alguma coisa. Por todos os lados, a clareira era rodeada por uma linha estreita de árvores e folhagens. Edward tomou um atalho através delas por um caminho estreito. Ali as árvores a sua esquerda eram finas, permitindo ver à água mais à frente.

Edward voltou seu cavalo para a direita e galoparam paralelos ao rio durante vários minutos até que o estreito caminho terminou em outra clareira. Esta, embora menor, também tinha uma cascata pitoresca e um penhasco que a rodeava, deixando somente o caminho pelo qual tinham entrado entre este e o rio.

Bella deixou escapar um leve murmúrio de prazer quando percorreu com o olhar o lugar. Era encantador, um pequeno oásis privado e pareceu o lugar perfeito para atender suas necessidades depois de um longo dia de viagem.

— Encontrei este lugar durante minhas viagens antes de me unir às Cruzadas — disse Edward quando apeou atrás dela —. Lembrei-me dele e imaginei que gostaria.

— Eu gostei muito — assegurou com um sorriso enquanto ele a ajudava a desmontar.

Assim que colocou os pés no chão, Bella tentou afastar-se para explorar a área, mas Edward a agarrou. Quando deu a volta para olhá-lo com curiosidade, ele sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

— Dê um minuto para suas pernas se recuperarem. Esteve na sela todo o dia.

— Minhas pernas são fortes. Não montei, somente descansei em seu colo — afirmou, com um sorriso e se libertou de seus braços, somente para aterrissar e cair sobre seus joelhos já que suas pernas «fortes» falharam. Fazendo uma careta, lançou um olhar a Edward, certa que iria vê-lo rindo dela como seus irmãos teriam feito. Mas para sua grande surpresa, sua expressão era séria e até um pouquinho preocupada quando se ajoelhou para tomar sua mão e ajudá-la a levantar-se.

— Precisa aprender a aceitar o conselho e a ajuda dos outros, esposa — disse Edward em voz baixa enquanto a colocava de pé —. Todos nós precisamos de ajuda em algum momento.

As palavras foram pronunciadas com suavidade e não como uma reprimenda que se receberia de um pai, mas teve o mesmo efeito que um grito. De um momento para outro, Bella se sentiu ruborizar, com vergonha e medo. Era o medo que a incomodava mais. De repente, temia que Edward pensasse mal dela, e isto a irritava mais do que esperava. Este era o homem que acreditava não ser melhor que seu pai e irmãos. Por que devia importar o que pensasse dela? Bella não sabia, mas importava e não gostava dessa preocupação.

Mordendo a língua para não pronunciar as palavras que se erguiam em sua defesa, Bella se obrigou a aceitar sua ajuda até sentir que poderia se manter de pé sozinha e depois se afastou logo que Edward a soltou.

— Cuidarei dos cavalos — informou Edward enquanto ela se aproximava da água —. Tome um banho se quiser.

Em qualquer outro momento, Bella insistiria que poderia cuidar de seu próprio cavalo, mas ainda a aborrecia sua suave reprimenda e suas próprias reações diante dele, assim não o fez. Em vez disso, seguiu até a margem do rio e começou a despir-se. Tirou seu vestido e o colocou sobre uma rocha próxima, mas logo se deteve e lançou um olhar rápido ao seu marido. Ao descobri-lo de costas para ela e ocupado com os cavalos, tirou a rapidamente a regata, e a jogou sobre seu vestido, antes de correr e entrar na água. Infelizmente, em sua impaciência para entrar antes que Edward se voltasse, Bella se moveu com mais rapidez do que precaução. Assim se viu obrigada a parar abruptamente quando bateu contra uma rocha no fundo do rio, golpeando os dedos do pé.

Bella não percebeu quando gritou até escutar Edward gritar em resposta. Ela voltou-se e o viu correr para a água. Percebendo que estava tão nua como no dia em que nasceu, mergulhou na água para esconder-se.

— Estou bem, estou bem — ofegou, a água fria tirando-lhe o fôlego.

— Machucou-se? — perguntou, com preocupação, mas parou na margem do rio e não se atirou nas águas como ela imaginou que estivesse a ponto de fazer.

— Não — mentiu —. É que está muito frio.

Edward a observou durante um breve momento, sem parecer convencido, mas logo assentiu e retornou aos cavalos.

— Já estou quase pronto, logo te farei companhia.

Bella franziu o cenho, vendo aquelas palavras mais como uma ameaça do que uma promessa, e afastou-se caminhando com mais cautela dentro das águas. Não costumava enganar-se. Bella passou anos sendo a única a dar a última palavra em Swan ou, pelo menos, a resposta correta, e não gostava que seu marido duvidasse dela.

Sacudindo a cabeça para si mesma, Bella esfregou os braços enquanto seu corpo começava a adaptar-se à água. Logo começou a apreciar a sensação da água fria acariciando sua pele, tomou fôlego e mergulhou. Embora seu corpo estivesse acostumado ao líquido frio, sua cabeça não, e quase abriu a boca em um grito. Conseguiu conter-se e mergulhou até o fundo para recolher pedrinhas no leito do rio. Uma vez que teve as duas mãos cheias, impulsionou-se com força para cima e voltou à superfície, ofegando com alívio enquanto sua cabeça emergia.

Depois de tomar fôlego e de comprovar que Edward estava outra vez com os cavalos, ergueu as mãos para estudar o que tinha recolhido. Para seu alívio era areia granulada e não lama, que não teria servido. Imediatamente Bella usou a areia para lavar-se, passando-a sobre seus braços e peito de modo que agisse como um abrasivo, retirando o pó de um dia de viagem.

— Vejo que conhece o sabão da natureza. — Esse comentário de aprovação de Edward fez com que Bella se voltasse para observá-lo, agora nu, a uns poucos metros de distância na água e aproximando-se;

— Minha mãe também o chamava assim — disse, observando-o com cautela —. Ensinou-me em nossa primeira viagem, quando fomos visitar Seth. Disse-me que era tão bom como o sabão perfumado de nosso lar, mas acredito que preferia o de casa.

Edward assentiu, mas seguiu avançando até alcançá-la. Agarrando sua mão na dele, puxou-a através da água e murmurou:

— Não me olhe com esses olhos feridos. Faz com que me sinta um ogro por tê-la recriminado por não aceitar ajuda.

Bella sobressaltou-se diante do aviso. Não parecia o tipo de recriminação que costumava proferir. Mas apesar de sua voz suave, para ela, suas palavras certamente soavam como uma, reconheceu, e se perguntou se não estaria abordando erroneamente seu pai e irmãos durante todos estes anos.

Possivelmente uma voz suave, firme e um olhar seguro teriam sido mais eficazes com eles.

Não, decidiu no momento seguinte. Não teriam escutado, não mais do que ouviam seus grunhidos, gritos e uivos. Seu pai e irmãos eram incorrigíveis.

Ela, entretanto, em relação a Edward era ridiculamente sensível. Algo que nunca imaginou. Seu pai e irmãos podiam chamá-la de harpía sem sequer conseguir penetrar em sua couraça, mas este homem demonstrava sua desilusão e desaprovação com palavras suaves e um olhar, e ela se sentia ferida. Era muito desconcertante.

— Pare de pensar — disse Edward, e Bella o fez imediatamente, embora não porque ele mandou. Mas sim porque a tinha prensado contra seu corpo quente e de repente notou que era muito difícil ordenar seus pobres pensamentos.

Sua capacidade de pensar não melhorou quando ele começou a beijá-la. Edward a segurava na água de modo que suas cabeças estivessem no mesmo nível. Isto significava que ele não precisava inclinar-se para beijá-la, mas também que seus pés não pisavam no fundo e flutuavam livres na água. De repente, suas pernas enredaram-se sob a água enquanto seus seios roçavam seu peito na superfície, e Bella, na verdade, sobressaltou-se pela súbita onda de desejo que sentiu.

— Não deveríamos retornar e nos reunir aos outros? —perguntou em um pequeno murmúrio quando sua boca parou de beijá-la e começou a descer por sua garganta enquanto há erguia um pouco mais —. Devem estar preparando o jantar e levantando o acampamento, com certeza precisam de ajuda.

A resposta de Edward foi pousar os lábios sobre seu mamilo e colocá-lo na boca.

Bella estremeceu na água fria e inclinou a cabeça para trás com um gemido, esquecendo-se de qualquer outro protesto. Se seu marido desejava deitar-se com ela outra vez, era seu dever render-se, não é? Esse pensamento mal tinha passado por sua mente quando ele a ergueu em seus braços e a levou para a margem.

— Voltamos? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Não. Tenho fome.

Essa resposta aturdiu Bella, mas já tinham alcançado a margem, e se sentiu mais confusa ainda quando Edward a jogou sobre uma rocha maior junto à qual tinha colocado seu vestido. Embora a água estivesse fria em sua primeira imersão, o ar estava ainda mais, fazendo-a estremecer. Sentou-se e estendeu a mão para agarrar seu vestido quando Edward a soltou.

— Eu a esquentarei — prometeu Edward, afastando seu vestido. Jogou-o sobre outra rocha e logo a fez reclinar-se enquanto seu corpo quente descia sobre ela.

— Disse que tinha fome — recordou, com um sussurro, enquanto ele erguia as mãos e as colocava sobre sua cabeça.

— Sim, tenho fome, de você — explicou com um grunhido baixo, e começou a tentar devorá-la. Ao menos, assim foi como sentiu Bella. Ele começou com um beijo, sua boca era enérgica e exigente sobre a dela, enquanto suas mãos libertavam as dela e desciam até encontrar seus seios ainda molhados.

Bella ofegou no interior da boca masculina e se arqueou diante de seu toque, e logo gemeu, em protesto, quando ele interrompeu seu beijo para fazer a boca viajar por seu corpo. O protesto foi rapidamente sufocado, quando ele se deteve para roçar seus seios outra vez, arrancando gemidos e soluços de prazer. A boca de seu marido continuava descendo. Ele traçou um rastro de beijos sobre seu ventre, fazendo com que os músculos dessa parte de seu corpo se contraíssem. Bella abriu os olhos. Subitamente, e baixou o olhar confusa, insegura sobre o porquê ele se incomodaria em beijá-la ali, mas essa confusão uniu-se ao susto, quando seus beijos continuaram descendo e começaram a arrastar-se sobre seu quadril e logo para sua coxa.

— Marido, eu… — começou a dizer Bella com incerteza, já que por alguma razão se sentia vulnerável.

Mas isto não era nada. No momento seguinte, ela proferia um gemido assustado quando sua boca se meteu entre suas pernas e subiu pelo interior de suas coxas. Bella se sentia muito excitada para falar nesse instante, e Edward alcançou e pressionou um beijo em sua vulva. Ela perdeu por completo a capacidade de falar. Bella se sentiu dividida entre agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e afastá-lo e o impulso, igualmente forte, de animá-lo a continuar. Isto não se parecia com nada que houvesse experimentado e certamente não imaginava que pudesse acontecer algo assim entre um homem e uma mulher, mas também era…

— Querido Deus — ofegou ela, caindo sobre a rocha e procurando algo ao qual agarrar-se, algo que a mantivesse, quando ele começou a lamber e mordiscar sua vagina. Estava comendo-a viva e estava adorando!

OH, isto tinha que ser um pecado, pensou um pouco histérica, e logo não conseguiu mais pensar em nada, quando ele a agarrou pelos quadris e a puxou para que pudesse enterrar o rosto entre suas pernas e fazer coisas inexprimíveis. Realmente, eram inexprimíveis. Não tinha idéia do que fazia, mas acabava de elevar a temperatura a alturas quase insuportáveis e fazia com que seu cérebro fosse uma massa gelatinosa e febril em sua cabeça.

Bella se encontrou sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como uma louca sobre a rocha, suas unhas arranhando a pedra a qual tentava agarrar-se, suas pernas tremendo violentamente nas mãos de Edward, como se tentassem escapar de suas carícias e deixar-se tomar por elas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentiu muito mais que alívio quando a tensão que ele alimentava em seu interior, de repente, rompeu-se.

Bella gritou com força seu clímax, luzes brancas explodindo atrás de seus olhos, sua mente sem foco, seu corpo estremecendo e palpitando com múltiplas sensações. Quando retornou de seu êxtase encontrou Edward entre suas pernas, arrastando-a pelos quadris sobre a superfície da rocha até que alcançou a beirada. Seus olhos pousaram sobre seu membro ereto enquanto separava suas pernas para ele. Logo a penetrou, levando uma vez mais suas paixões ao limite.

Bella se sentou e o agasalhou com seu corpo. Ainda resfolegando e ofegando, agarrou-se a ele desesperada quando a conduziu de volta outra vez a essa terra de prazer. Nesta ocasião, entretanto, ele a acompanhou.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Ese homem não cansa não? Rsrsrs... Jesus... Então gente eu vou avisar que tem tantos suspeitos nessa historia que vocês vão ficar onfusas kkk... Eu fiquei... E todos podem ser o inimigo kkkk... vocês vão amar a Alice e o Jasper amo eles... Essa viagem promete... coitado do Edward é melhor ele começar a rezar kkkk... ATé Domingo amores... Eu vou postar as 18:30, não vou estar em casa... assim que eu chegar eu posto, tá? Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... tudo bem com vocês? Bom nesse capitulo começa os atentados contra a vida do Edward... E como eu disse todos são suspeitos até que se prove o contrario... Boa leitura... Nos vemso lá embaixo¬_

— Deveríamos nos reunir com os outros — disse Edward, com inapetência, enquanto observava Bella emergir do rio.

Ela quase não tinha descansado depois de sua sessão de amor antes de atirar-se outra vez na água. Edward esteve menos disposto a mover-se e simplesmente se sentou em uma rocha e a tinha observado saltar na água fria. Agora seus olhos percorriam o corpo da esposa, enquanto ela corria para a margem, notando como o frio fez os mamilos ficarem eretos e como a água brilhava como diamantes sobre a pele com os últimos raios do moribundo sol.

Logo se tornou óbvio que, apesar do que tinham feito na noite anterior e um pouco antes, sua esposa ainda era tímida diante dele. Não que Bella cobrisse o corpo com as mãos, mas se movia rapidamente e tinha lhe dado às costas, enquanto rapidamente usava sua regata para secar-se. Privado da visão de seus generosos seios, Edward deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre seu traseiro, enquanto ela colocava o tecido pelo corpo com movimentos rápidos. Seu olhar deslizou pelas arredondadas nádegas, recordando como eram macias em suas mãos, até que sumiram, quando Bella enfiou o vestido pela cabeça.

Suspirou, decepcionado, quando o tecido azul pálido caiu como uma cortina, terminando com sua visão, mas sabia que provavelmente era melhor assim. Observá-la nua naqueles breves momentos tinha feito com que seu interesse retornasse, esticando seu pênis de forma extraordinária, e sabia que mais daquele espetáculo e teria levantado da rocha, caminhado até ela e dado motivos para lavar-se de novo.

Não que isso fosse uma má idéia, pensou Edward, mas estava escurecendo e tinha fome de comida. Realmente deviam retornar com os outros antes que enviassem uma patrulha atrás deles.

O acampamento já devia estar montado e estariam preparando o jantar. Além disso, sempre podia tomá-la mais tarde, na comodidade e privacidade de sua tenda. Ali, ao ar livre, a privacidade era algo incerto. Qualquer um de seus homens poderia ter encontrado com eles em sua busca de caça para o jantar ou de um lugar para suas necessidades.

Um murmúrio de Bella fez com que Edward olhasse para ela e franziu o cenho ao vê-la mover-se entre as árvores. Ia chamá-la para que retornassem, quando compreendeu que disse algo sobre ocupar-se de seus assuntos pessoais. Notou que estava procurando um lugar para aliviar-se e só a chamou para dizer que não se afastasse. Desceu da rocha e mergulhou. Somente tocar a água fria do rio encarregou-se da incipiente ereção que surgiu ao observar sua esposa. Secou-se e começou a vestir-se. Acabava de amarrar os calções quando compreendeu que também tinha que aliviar-se.

Deteve-se e olhou ao seu redor. Não estava preocupado com sua privacidade. Temia envergonhar sua jovem esposa, se por acaso a encontrasse entre as árvores. Encolheu os ombros e se dirigiu a um local com matagais que se erguiam ao fundo da clareira, próximo a um pequeno penhasco. Acabava de cuidar de suas necessidades e começava a amarrar seus calções quando ouviu um ligeiro som arrastado que parecia vir de cima. Detendo-se, levantou a cabeça. Não podia ver nada exceto a parede do pequeno penhasco daquele ângulo, assim começou a dar passos para trás e logo inspirou alarmado e se deu meia volta para começar a correr quando uma pedra rolou do alto do penhasco e se dirigia velozmente para ele.

Não foi suficientemente rápido. Embora conseguisse evitar que a grande rocha o golpeasse diretamente na cabeça, mesmo assim atingiu seu ombro. Grunhiu de dor quando e logo voltou a grunhir quando caiu e bateu a cabeça em algo duro.

Nervosa pela idéia de que alguém encontrasse com ela em um momento tão privado, Bella demorou bastante tempo para escolher um lugar. Também se afastou um pouco mais no bosque do que normalmente teria feito. Mas não era preocupou-se porque somente teria que seguir o som da cascata para encontrar o caminho de volta, assim não se perderia. De qualquer forma, quando acabou e começou a voltar estava certa de que Edward já estaria vestido e esperando impaciente seu retorno. Uma desculpa tremia na ponta da língua quando entrou na clareira, mas morreu quando ouviu um ruído surdo e viu seu marido olhando para o penhasco que se erguia diante dele. Seguiu seu olhar e arregalou os olhos alarmada quando viu uma pedra rolar para ele.

Pensou ter avistado uma figura desaparecendo entre as árvores acima do penhasco, mas prestou pouca atenção nisso. Sua preocupação estava com seu marido quando viu que a rocha caía, golpeando-o no ombro e fazendo-o cair no chão.

Soltando um grito, correu velozmente para a clareira para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e observar seu corpo imóvel. Estava de bruços, somente de calças e a primeira ferida que viu foi a de seu ombro e parte superior do braço. A pedra havia esfolado a pele e sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria dolorido, intumescido e arroxeado, mas estava mais preocupada com o sangue que surgia de um lado da têmpora.

Podia ver uma pedra de bom tamanho se sobressair por baixo de sua cabeça e amaldiçoou, ao compreender que bateu a cabeça com a pedra quando caiu, para piorar as coisas.

Bella virou o corpo de Edward e o esforço foi suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego quando conseguiu. Na verdade seu marido era um homem grande, e inerte como estava, mudá-lo de posição foi difícil. Mas conseguiu fazê-lo e se inclinou para frente para observar a ferida da cabeça. Não parecia tão ruim. De qualquer forma, as feridas na cabeça eram enganosas e o fato de que todas as sacudidelas e empurrões que tinha dado para virá-lo não o tivessem despertado era algo perturbador.

Com a preocupação franzindo o cenho, sentou-se e percorreu com o olhar a clareira. Então voltou a ficar de pé e se apressou a pegar sua regata, que estava presa a sela de seu cavalo. Edward devia tê-la posto aí. Quando foi procurar um local para se aliviar, deixou-a no chão com a intenção de recolhê-la quando retornasse. Levou a roupa até a margem da água e rapidamente a umedeceu no rio antes de retornar rapidamente para seu marido.

Limpou o sangue e entrecerrou os olhos ao ver a ferida que se sobressaia. Na realidade, não era muito profunda e não parecia muito séria depois de limpa, mas aquilo não a fazia preocupar-se menos. Feridas na cabeça era um assunto sério e ainda não dava sinais de despertar. Manteve o tecido frio e úmido sobre sua fronte e o chamou pelo nome, mas não se moveu. Depois de repetir ambas as ações muitas vezes, finalmente se sentou e olhou ao redor outra vez.

O sol estava se pondo, o dia ia embora e a clareira que tinha sido tão clara e ensolarada quando tinham chegado estava se tornando cheia de sombras, o que a fazia ficar ansiosa. Logo seria noite. Bella estava certa de que enquanto houvesse luz poderia encontrar o caminho de volta ao lugar onde iriam acampar, mas não sabia se seria capaz de fazê-lo na escuridão. Era muito fácil perder-se nos bosques à noite.

E ainda por cima não estava certa de que o acampamento estivesse onde pensava. Não tinha perguntado, mas presumido. E se não estivesse ali e tivesse que procurar? Encontraria-o na escuridão? E mesmo se o fizesse, seria capaz de voltar a encontrar o caminho para trazer ajuda até seu marido?

Pensando naquilo, lembrou-se do som arrastado que ouviu antes da pedra despencar e do vulto que pareceu ver sumindo entre as árvores. Mordendo o lábio, levantou a cabeça e observou. O estranho som parecia indicar que a rocha havia sido deliberadamente empurrada e tinha visto alguém se afastando depressa. Por azar, não tinha visto a pessoa claramente para dizer sequer se era homem ou mulher. De qualquer forma, sugeria que não tinha sido um acidente o que indicava que deixar Edward sozinha para procurar ajuda não seria uma boa idéia.

Bella preocupou-se ainda mais ao olhar para Edward. Parecia tão indefeso deitado ali, inconsciente. Se não podia deixá-lo ali enquanto procurava ajuda, teria que ficar com ele ou encontrar uma maneira de carregá-lo.

Seu olhar voltou a deslizar pela clareira. Talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas parecia que estava mais escuro que momentos antes. De repente, notou um som entre as árvores do bosque. Sua parte sensata dizia que certamente eram bichinhos movendo-se, procurando os últimos restos de comida antes que acabasse o dia, mas uma parte menos sensata estava imaginando bandidos e espíritos dos bosques deslizando, preparados para atacá-la no momento em que o último raio de sol desaparecesse.

Uma brisa fria roçou sua pele e o cabelo, levantando várias mechas, e Bella sentiu que seus lábios se comprimiam. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar ali sozinha com seu marido inconsciente esperando que despertasse. Tinha que, de algum modo, conseguir colocá-lo em seu cavalo e encontrar o acampamento. Mas, como?

O olhar de Bella voltou à clareira novamente, procurando inspiração. Não havia como levar o homem até seu cavalo usando seus músculos. Somente virá-lo tinha sido um grande esforço. Levantá-lo e jogá-lo sobre sua sela… bom, simplesmente não podia fazer.

Um relincho suave atraiu sua atenção do outro lado da clareira onde sua égua, Beauty, assim como a montaria de seu marido, estavam esperando pacientemente que seus donos os reclamassem.

Os olhos de Bella se entrecerraram ao olhar os animais enquanto considerava suas opções e de repente estava de pé, cruzando o local uma vez mais.

Murmurou palavras suaves e ofereceu a cada cavalo um tapinha enquanto rapidamente soltava as bridas da árvore ao qual Edward os tinha amarrado. Foi suficiente para acalmar Beauty, mas o cavalo de Edward seguiu meneando a cabeça e dando passadas bruscas, enquanto ela o acariciava. Gostaria de saber o nome do animal. Por azar, se seu marido o tinha usado em sua presença não tinha prestado atenção, assim teve que tentar acalmar o animal antes de conduzir ambos os cavalos até onde estava seu marido. Bella então amarrou as rédeas do cavalo de Edward a uma árvore próxima antes de conduzir sua égua até um lugar afastado do garanhão para que o cavalo maior ficasse entre Edward e a égua.

O pedaço de corda que Edward, naquele dia, tinha amarrado nas rédeas da égua ainda estava lá. Bella passou-o por cima do lombo do garanhão e depois rodeou rapidamente o animal para ver se era suficientemente longo para alcançar o chão onde estava deitado seu marido. Aliviada, tomou a corda e olhou seu marido.

Pensava que se amarrasse Edward com a corda e depois fizesse com que sua égua se afastasse, aquilo deveria içá-lo do chão e subi-lo até sua sela. Isso se o garanhão ficasse quieto e se sua égua cooperasse e fosse para trás quando ordenasse e depois se detivesse quando mandasse também. Senão, aquilo seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Afastando aqueles pensamentos negativos, Bella começou a amarrar a corda ao redor dos pulsos de Edward, mas logo se deteve para amarrar sua regata ao redor dos pulsos de seu marido, quando compreendeu que a corda poderia machucá-lo. Uma vez satisfeita por ter feito tudo o que podia para evitar causar mais danos a seu marido, endireitou-se e rodeou a sua égua para começar a afastá-la do garanhão. Tentou observar o que estava acontecendo com seu marido enquanto estava com a égua, mas o garanhão estava no meio e depois de apenas dois passos, deteve a égua e correu para olhar. Os braços de Edward agora estavam erguidos, mas aquilo era tudo.

Fazendo uma careta, correu para sua égua e a animou a dar meia dúzia de passos daquela vez antes de retornar para observá-lo. Bella estava contente por ter feito isso, quando viu o perigo que corria seu marido. Enquanto seu truque pareceu funcionar, e Edward estava meio erguido do chão com os pulsos quase encostados na sela, sua cabeça estava caída para frente justamente debaixo do ventre de seu cavalo. Mais dois passos e a nuca ficaria presa no estômago do cavalo e se ela tivesse continuado movendo a égua, erguendo-o… bom, ainda bem que havia parado para observar.

Deu ao garanhão uma suave carícia por ficar tão calmo durante a operação, e logo foi para junto de Edward para subir sua cabeça e jogá-la para trás para que não enganchasse no cavalo. De qualquer forma, assim que a soltou voltou a cair para frente.

Amaldiçoando, olhou ao redor, sua vista caindo sobre um ramo que estava a alguns passos. Tinha quase um metro de comprimento e uns dois centímetros de largura e deveria servir. Deixando que a cabeça de Edward caísse uma vez mais, correu para agarrar o objeto. Retornando ao seu lado, levantou-lhe a cabeça de novo, murmurou uma desculpa a seu inconsciente marido e tomando sua cabeça, afastou-lhe o cabelo, enquanto colocava o pedaço de pau sobre a parte superior dos braços. Então lhe soltou o cabelo. Um lento suspiro de alívio saiu de seus lábios quando sua cabeça se moveu para frente só para ver-se detida pelo ramo.

Satisfeita por ter resolvido o problema, apressou-se a rodear o garanhão para animar Beauty para que desse outros passos mais e assim continuou, animando à égua a dar uns passos e logo correndo para ver Edward, antes de voltar a repetir a ação. A estratégia levou muito mais tempo do que esperava e o sol se foi, seus últimos raios deixando uma luz sombria quando conseguiu posicionar seu marido de bruços, na sela.

Ansiosa para começar a mover-se antes que o pouco de luz que restava desaparecesse, Bella rapidamente desamarrou a corda das rédeas da égua e se inclinou para agachar-se sob o garanhão de seu marido para amarrar o outro lado da corda em seus tornozelos para que não tivesse que temer se por acaso caísse do besta e tivesse que fazer tudo aquilo de novo. Uma vez que o teve amarrado, tomou as rédeas do garanhão e montou a sua égua.

Enquanto o sol se despedia, a lua se ergueu e na clareira ainda havia luz suficiente, quando por fim esporeou suavemente os flancos da égua e a animou a mover-se lentamente. De qualquer forma, o caminho junto ao rio tinha um bosque denso de um lado e árvores nas margens da água do outro lado. Era suficiente para parecer escuro e um pouco tenebroso, assim esporeou sua égua para que fosse um pouco mais rápido. Queria ir mais depressa, mas temia que ao fazê-lo sacudisse demais seu marido e este deslizasse da sela. Amarrado como estava, acabaria pendurando sob o ventre do cavalo, e havia o risco de que uma das patas o golpeasse, enquanto o animal trotava, e não desejava aquilo.

Mesmo assim Bella teria gostado de ir mais depressa e notou que seu olhar deslizava nervoso sobre as escuras figuras que os rodeavam enquanto se moviam. Tinha a perturbadora sensação de que estava sendo observada enquanto colocava Edward sobre seu cavalo e, lembrando-se da figura no penhasco, seguiu olhando, preocupada, entre as árvores. Mas isso tornava a marcha mais lenta, assim se obrigou a ignorar e concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Agora, olhava à escuridão que a rodeava com bastante ansiedade.

Não podia tirar da cabeça aquele som arrastado. Se não fosse por isso, poderia ter se convencido de que tudo tinha sido um acidente, mas o som sugeria que mover a pedra bruta tinha sido difícil. Alguém tinha empurrado a pedra com a intenção de atingir Edward. Não tinha nem idéia de por que alguém iria querer fazer isso, mas parecia que era a dedução mais lógica e gerava uma tonelada de preocupações e ansiedades em sua mente. Por que desejaria alguém matar Edward? E mais importante ainda, atacariam outra vez apesar de sua presença? Estavam Edward e ela em perigo?

Obrigou-se a respirar profundamente varias vezes para acalmar os nervos, dizendo-se que se quisessem atacá-los teriam feito na clareira, enquanto estava distraída tentando colocar Edward sobre seu cavalo. Então se concentrou nos escuros arredores. Não tinha prestado muita atenção onde Edward tinha saído os bosques para entrar no atalho junto à margem do rio, mas parecia que tinham percorrido o rio durante bastante tempo até chegar. Recordou-se que estava trotando muito mais lentamente agora que na ida, mas ainda estava preocupada se não teria passado por ele, sem ver.

Estava começando a pensar que deveria deter-se e voltar quando alguém saiu e se colocou no atalho diante dela. Nem o teria visto na escuridão se um raio de lua não se refletisse na espada que levava. Tensa como estava, não pôde conter um grito de surpresa enquanto puxava as rédeas de sua égua para fazer com que esta parasse.

— Minha senhora?

Bella soltou o fôlego lentamente, envergonhada quando reconheceu a voz do escudeiro de seu marido.

— Laurent — suspirou com alívio.

— Sim, minha senhora. — Afastou sua espada e se aproximou da égua —. Por que está sozinha? Onde está…? — A segunda pergunta acabou com um gemido quando Laurent avistou seu senhor de bruços sobre a sela no segundo cavalo. De repente estava junto a Edward, erguendo sua cabeça para ver seu rosto. A voz trovejou, alarmado, quando perguntou —: O que aconteceu?

— Alguém empurrou uma grande rocha, fazendo-a rolar do penhasco junto à clareira onde paramos para nos banharmos — disse Bella sem rodeios.

— O que? — perguntou Laurent, voltando seu alarmado rosto para ela.

Bella assentiu infeliz.

— Golpeou Edward no ombro e o atirou no chão. Bateu a cabeça em uma pedra quando caiu.

— Ele não está… — Laurent voltou a olhar para seu senhor, pensando se deveria dizer que o homem parecia morto.

— Não, é obvio que não — disse Bella sem hesitar, e desmontou prestativa.

Uniu-se ao homem ao lado de seu marido para ter certeza de que era verdade. Edward estava vivo quando tinham saído da clareira, mas com as feridas na cabeça não podia ter certeza. Por sorte, ainda respirava. Colocou a mão diante do rosto dele para comprovar.

Bella deixou cair sua mão e olhou para Laurent.

— Que bom que veio. Estava começando a temer não achar o caminho de volta.

— Não aconteceria isso. Estamos logo adiante. A qualquer momento teria visto o fogo através das árvores.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, curiosa.

— Para onde estava indo?

— Esvaziar o dragão — murmurou, seu olhar distraído ainda em seu senhor. Então, compreendeu o que havia dito e a olhou rapidamente —. Quero dizer…

— Está bem — tranquilizou Bella com o primeiro sorriso que tinha surgido em seu rosto desde que seu marido tinha sido golpeado e ficou inconsciente —. Tenho irmãos que dão apelidos piores e não se importam em proferi-los em minha presença. — Laurent não pareceu sentir-se melhor com suas palavras.

Bella lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e voltou-se para tomar as rédeas de sua égua com uma mão. Não perguntou por que tinha a espada na mão ou se somente ia procurar um lugar para aliviar-se.

Teria ficado grata se tivesse uma espada durante aquele trajeto. Teria acalmado um pouco seus temores e suspeitava que este fosse o motivo para o homem carregá-la consigo.

Não querendo envergonhá-lo mais fazendo-o admitir, desejou-lhe boa noite e começou a animar os cavalos para que voltassem a avançar, mas o olhou surpresa, quando Laurent continuou ao seu lado.

—Vou acompanhá-la para que chegue a salvo — disse Laurent, empertigando os ombros e erguendo a cabeça em uma posição que, imaginava ela, ele devia pensar que era bem máscula.

— Não há necessidade de se preocupar. Se estiver tão perto, encontrarei-o. Pode ir cuidar de seus assuntos — animou-o serenamente, mas não se surpreendeu quando ignorou sua sugestão e continuou ao seu lado.

Caminharam não mais de meia dúzia de passos quando Bella avistou o caminho e também o brilho do fogo através das árvores. Outro par de passos e o aroma da carne assada a alcançou e, deixando as árvores, entraram na clareira.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando observou ao seu redor. Fizeram muito enquanto Edward e ela estavam na cascata. Os cavalos tinham sido atendidos, capturaram-se muitos coelhos que estavam sendo assados sobre o fogo, e agora uma tenda se erguia na zona mais afastada da clareira. Arregalou ainda mais os olhos, surpresa ao ver o luxo que era a tenda e então se voltou para os homens que de repente tinham deixado de mover-se e estavam olhando-a com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dela. E de repente todos começaram a mover-se e falar de uma vez só.

Bella deu um passo para afastar-se da confusão de perguntas que lhe dirigiam. Foi um alívio quando Emmett apareceu de repente ao seu lado, sua voz mais alta e com mais autoridade que as dos outros quando perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

— Acredito que alguém empurrou uma grande pedra em Edward depois que acabamos nosso banho — admitiu Bella enquanto ele levantava a cabeça de Edward para olhar seu rosto. Então explicou o que tinha acontecido antes de acrescentar — Não vi a pessoa que empurrou a rocha, mas… — encolheu os ombros, infeliz.

Com a expressão sombria, Emmett assentiu e soltou a cabeça de Edward, permitindo que pendesse, enquanto se inclinava para desamarrar suas mãos e pés. Muitos homens deram um passo para ajudar a descer Edward da garupa de seu cavalo e então olharam para Emmett.

— A tenda — disse Bella antes que ele pudesse responder.

Os homens imediatamente se dirigiram para lá com seu senhor e Bella os seguiu.

O suave brilho das velas enchia a tenda quando entraram e Leah se endireitava depois de ter acabado de fazer uma cama de peles no chão. Quando se voltou para encontrar os homens que traziam para dentro um inconsciente Edward, seus olhos arregalaram-se pela surpresa e disparou em Bella uma enorme quantidade de perguntas.

— Preciso de meus remédios — disse Bella com serenidade enquanto esperava que os homens recostassem Edward nas mantas e saíssem do caminho.

Por sorte, não demoraram, e saíram da tenda assim que acomodaram seu marido. Imediatamente se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ansiosa ao ver como estava pálido.

— Tome.

Bella olhou ao redor ao ver Leah segurando sua bolsa de remédios. Tomando-a com alívio, abriu-a e tirou vários bálsamos e unguentos.

— Devo rezar para que se cure ou para que não o faça? —perguntou Leah irônica.

A pergunta a surpreendeu, mas Bella supôs que não deveria. Não estava exatamente exultante de felicidade com seu casamento naquelas últimas três semanas, e em sua noite de bodas a resposta teria sido simples: Reze para que morra e me liberte deste casamento. Mas as coisas mudaram. Bella descobriu que gostava de muito deste homem, e se tivesse oportunidade, pensava que poderia chegar a amá-lo… e tinha prometido que daria uma oportunidade à relação.

Soltando o ar lentamente, Bella assentiu.

— Reze para que se cure.

— Imaginava.

Bella notou o lento sorriso que foi aparecendo nos lábios da donzela. Entrecerrando os olhos perguntou:

— O que imaginava?

— Que está se apaixonando por ele.

Bella empertigou-se de repente.

— Eu…

— OH, não se incomode em negar. Observei-a olhando para ele nestas últimas semanas. Talvez ele beba um pouquinho demais a noites e arraste as palavras, mas não é como seu pai ou seus irmãos. Este é um homem. Não se livra de suas responsabilidades e as deixa para você para. É justo com seu povo e se preocupa com eles, e isso se vê em tudo o que faz. — Assentiu muito séria e deu um tapinha em seu ombro —. Ninguém é perfeito e ele é um bom homem apesar de beber. Vai tratá-la bem.

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca quando a cortina da tenda se abriu e Emmett entrou.

— Como vai? — perguntou o soldado.

— Ainda inconsciente — respondeu Bella sombria, enquanto voltava a buscar entre seus remédios, procurando algo que pudesse usar.

Tinha um unguento que acalmaria a dor de seu ombro e o ajudaria a curar-se, mas estava mais preocupada com a ferida na cabeça. Por azar, havia pouco que pudesse fazer com isso exceto manter uma compressa fria para que baixasse o inchaço. O resto dependia de Edward.

Edward estava começando a pensar que tinha sido amaldiçoado. Tinha dores de cabeça durante as últimas três semanas. Na maioria das manhãs despertava com uma dor surda na parte de trás da cabeça. É obvio que nenhuma delas foi tão forte como a que teve na tarde em que arrancaram um dente, depois de entornar uma jarra de uísque… até agora. A dor que tomou conta dele, quando despertou e obrigou seus olhos a abrirem-se na tenda, foi seguramente tão forte quanto aquela, mas dessa vez estava focada na parte esquerda frontal da cabeça, e foi o suficiente para lhe fazer soltar um gemido enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos, tentando fazer com que a dor sumisse.

— Está acordado.

Aquela brilhante dedução soou como se tivesse saído dos doces lábios de sua esposa e o fez piscar e abrir os olhos de novo para encontrá-la inclinada sobre ele. Edward franziu o cenho quando a viu, não pela aliviada expressão de seu rosto, mas sim pelos escuros círculos sob seus olhos.

Estava a ponto de perguntar por que estava tão esgotada quando um ruído fez com que olhasse além dela para ver que estavam em sua tenda. Normalmente não se incomodava em levantá-la quando viajava sozinho, mas tinha decidido fazê-lo para tornar a viagem mais suportável para sua esposa. Aquele pensamento cruzou sua memória, fazendo-o recordar-se da viagem desse dia, de Bella na cascata, e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Incluise a rocha caindo sobre ele.

— Como se sente? — repetiu Bella.

Edward ficou muito surpreso ao escutar o tom de preocupação em sua voz. Embora estivessem se dando muito bem desde que consumaram seu casamento, as três semanas anteriores tinham sido um pouco difíceis e não ficaria surpreso caso o tratasse com indiferença, em vez de soar como se seu bem estar lhe importasse.

— Dói minha cabeça — disse sinceramente e logo perguntou —: Que horas são?

— Perto do amanhecer, acredito — respondeu Bella, seu olhar movendo-se para a lona aberta da tenda onde a luz era visível. Então voltou-se de repente para pegar algo. Quando virou-se viu que era uma tigela com um líquido. Passou um braço por debaixo do pescoço, usou-o para erguê-lo e aproximou a tigela de sua boca, prometendo —: Isto o ajudará com a dor de cabeça.

Edward duvidou, mas abriu a boca e permitiu-se sorver um pouco da mistura. Imediatamente uma careta formou-se em seus lábios, sentiu a forte necessidade de afastar a beberagem, mas aguentou e bebeu tanto quanto pôde antes que seu estômago ameaçasse devolver tudo. Então levantou uma mão para dar a entender que já tinha sido bastante, aliviado quando ela afastou a taça e acomodou-o nas mantas.

Então Edward fez outra careta, seus lábios e língua movendo-se e esfregando-se contra os dentes num esforço para fazer sumir o asqueroso sabor que os impregnava.

— É horrível, sei, mas ajudará — disse Bella, compassiva.

Edward só assentiu e fechou os olhos, esperando que diminuísse a dor aguda de sua cabeça.

Se a mistura de Bella fosse como as de Maggie, sabia que deveria começar a funcionar depois de um quarto de hora, mais ou menos. E se era tão horrível quanto às de Maggie, sem dúvida, funcionaria, pensou com asco, e se perguntou por que os bons remédios tinham que ter um gosto tão medonho.

Os momentos passaram lentamente para Edward. Tinha muitas perguntas que gostaria de fazer, mas sua mente estava dominada pela dor que o consumia e manteve a boca fechada. Pareceu passar um bom tempo antes de perceber que Bella estava passando os dedos calmamente sobre sua fronte. Quando notou, Edward soube que a beberagem estava começando a funcionar. Piscou e abriu os olhos, aliviado quando a dor não reaparecer e soltou um pequeno gemido e os fechou por mais alguns minutos. Mas quando começou a sentir vontade de aliviar-se, decidiu que era hora de levantar.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Bella consternada quando ele começou a sentar-se —. Volte a deitar, levou um golpe terrível na cabeça e esteve inconsciente por toda a noite. Tem que ficar quieto e deixar que seu corpo se recupere.

— Como disse, estive inconsciente toda a noite. É tempo suficiente para recuperar-me. Agora preciso me levantar — disse firmemente.

— Não tem nenhuma necessidade de se levantar — respondeu, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e empurrando-o, em um esforço para colocá-lo em posição horizontal.

Para sua total surpresa, a ação funcionou e Edward se encontrou caído de volta sobre as mantas e as peles. O fato de que estivesse tão fraco somente o instigou ainda mais a levantar-se. Sua esposa simplesmente manteve as mãos em seu peito, segurando-o no lugar. Aborrecido por sua própria fraqueza, admitiu:

— Preciso me aliviar.

— Ah. — mordeu o lábio e olhou ao redor, logo fixou o olhar na tigela em sua mão—. Talvez pudesse…

— Nem sequer sugira — disse Edward, sombrio, certo de que ia dizer que deveria aliviar-se na tigela.

Talvez estivesse fraco, mas o inferno congelaria antes que fizesse algo assim.

Bella afastou a tigela, e olhou-o um pouco impaciente.

— Muito bem, terei que ajudá-lo então.

Parecia extremamente aborrecida. Considerando que era sua cabeça que continuava doendo, Edward pensou que não digno de sua parte, mas então voltou a notar os círculos sob seus olhos e a palidez de seu rosto e pensou que tivesse todo o direito a estar irritada. De repente teve certeza de que não tinha dormido nada, mas sentada toda a noite vigiando-o como uma mãe vigia seus filhotes.

Edward não estava certo de como se sentia sobre isso. Uma parte dele estava agradecida e feliz de que se importasse o suficiente para preocupar-se, e a outra estava aborrecida e pensava que deveria ter dormido e cuidado de si mesma. Começou a menear a cabeça por seus pensamentos contrários, mas se deteve no último momento e economizou a dor.

— Venha, deixe-me te ajudar — murmurou Bella.

Edward pensou em rechaçar sua oferta, mas no momento em que se sentou a tenda mostrou uma terrível tendência a dar voltas, assim cedeu graciosamente e aceitou sua ajuda. Uma vez de pé, esperava poder arrumar-se sozinho, mas não conseguiu e teve que deixá-la lhe ajudar a sair da tenda.

— Aonde? — perguntou com um sussurro enquanto saíam para fora.

Ambos se viram obrigados a curvarem-se para sair pela abertura da tenda e a ação quase os fez estatelarem no chão. Certamente Edward teria caído se Bella não se agachasse e girasse para que ele caísse sobre suas costas quando começou a cambalear.

Meneando a cabeça pelo estado em que se achava, Edward usou suas costas para equilibrar-se e logo a deixou colocar-se sob seu braço para lhe ajudar uma vez mais.

— Atrás da tenda — murmurou Edward, ansioso para acabar com aquilo e retornar onde ao menos não necessitava ajuda.

Na verdade cair era sem dúvida a melhor coisa a fazer no momento, pensou Edward, infeliz.

De fato sua mente não parecia estar muito disposta a pensar. Ali estava ele, cambaleando, incapaz sequer de caminhar direito, mas ao observar sua esposa, seus olhos pousaram no generoso decote e percebeu que o _pequeno Eddie_ também estava acordado, com a cabeça meio erguida e empurrando contra as calças.

Bom Deus, que diabos acontecia? - perguntou-se Edward aborrecido consigo mesmo.

Desejar sua esposa era uma coisa, mas aquilo era ridículo. Anormal inclusive estava certo.

A cabeça doía menos que antes, mas continuava latejando. Também estava tão fraco como um bebê e não deveria pensar em nada além de descansar. De fato, sua mente não o tinha… mas seu corpo sim.

— Que tal isto?

Edward afastou os pensamentos das ridículas exigências de seu corpo, ergueu o olhar e viu que enquanto estava ocupado pensando, sua esposa o tinha conduzido até um pequeno matagal.

— Está bem. Posso… que diabos está fazendo? —ofegou consternado quando rapidamente ela começou a encarregar-se de desamarrar suas calças.

Edward tentou afastar-lhe as mãos, mas fraco como estava o esforço não teve muito êxito.

— Só estou tentando ajudar — disse aborrecida —. Acredite, meu senhor, tenho certeza de que não tem nada mais em mente e que não está… OH. — Bella parou com as mãos rígidas quando a agora total ereção do marido ficou em evidência —. Bom… isto é… talvez se sinta melhor do que pensava — murmurou.

— Posso cuidar disso agora — grunhiu Edward, envergonhado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Sua cabeça latejava, o ombro estava inflamado e apesar das horas que esteve inconsciente, poderia dormir em pé naquele momento, e mesmo assim, o _pequeno Eddie_ estava erguendo-se como um mastro — Retorne a tenda. Voltarei quando tiver acabado. — Bella hesitou, mas então saiu debaixo de seu braço e esperou um pouco para estar certa de que não fosse cair, e afastou-se silenciosamente.

Aliviado por não ter nenhuma testemunha de sua humilhação, Edward se apressou a aliviar-se. Foi quando compreendeu que sua esposa não tinha obedecido e retornado à tenda como tinha ordenado. Afastou-se e estava brigando para voltar a colocar as calças em seu lugar quando, de repente, Bella estava ali fazendo-o por ele.

— Posso me arrumar sozinho, obrigado, esposa — disse secamente.

Bella o ignorou o tempo suficiente para acabar de amarrar os laços e então se levantou e o olhou muito séria antes de dizer.

— Tem que aceitar ajuda e conselhos dos outros, marido. Todos precisam de ajuda em um momento ou outro.

Edward a olhou, um lento sorriso curvando seus lábios, e então fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

— _Touché._

Pensou que tinha avistado um pequeno sorriso formando-se nos lábios femininos, mas estava escuro e Bella baixou a cabeça rapidamente para recolocar-se sob seu braço e começaram a caminhar para a tenda. Quando chegaram lá dentro Edward estava mais do que agradecido por sua ajuda. Jamais teria chegado sozinho. As pernas tremiam como uma corda esticada.

Assim que chegaram às peles, deixou-se cair em cima delas, com alívio. Edward estava tão exausto que nem protestou quando Bella se colocou junto a ele e pressionou a taça com seu asqueroso líquido contra seus lábios, mas simplesmente engoliu tudo, até que acabou. Quando o colocou de novo sobre as peles, fechou os olhos e dormiu imediatamente.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Esse Edward é incansavél kkk... Meu Deus coitado e podem acreditar não vai parar não gente... alguém quer o Edward morto... Mas a Bella é a nossa heroina e guerreira... Então até segunda... Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosss_

_Obs:(** lina2000:** Oi querida... Mas é nas viagens que a coisa vai ficar preta para lado do Edward... Alguém quer mata-lo fora do seu feudo para pensarem que foi um tipo de acidente... quem estaria interessado na morte do Edward? Como eu disse todos são suspeitos menos a Bella é claro...Beijooss querida)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus Amores... Mais um capitulo super fofo... E um conselho se querem descobrir quem está por trás dos acidentes contra a vida do Edward... Prestem atenção nas pessoas e em seus comportamentos :') ... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella despertou com o rítmico balanço do cavalo, e encontrou-se nos braços de seu marido. A princípio pensou que era ainda o primeiro dia de sua viagem. Ao menos até que ergueu os olhos, viu o hematoma e o corte em sua fronte e lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ergueu-se imediatamente e lançou um olhar furioso e acusador sobre seu marido.

— O que está fazendo?

— Cavalgando — respondeu Edward de maneira bastante razoável, mas ela percebeu o rictus de seus lábios e soube que estava fazendo força para não rir. Isso somente a zangou mais.

— Não deveria estar em pé depois da dura experiência que atravessou ontem.

Desta vez ele não se incomodou em esconder sua diversão, mas sorriu de uma maneira que parecia quase carinhosa e disse:

— É adorável quando finge ser uma harpia, Bella Swan.

— Bella Cullen agora — recordou ela, colocando um pouco mais de força em sua voz. Logo advertiu — E eu sou uma harpia, e como tal, eu gosto de te fazer sentir miserável, assim porque não me explica…

— Sinto-me bem — interrompeu Edward com paciência—. De fato, muito bem. Deve ter sido essa mistura asquerosa que me fez beber, sem dúvida é um remédio milagroso. Dormi uma ou duas horas, despertei sem dor e decidi que estava bem para viajar hoje. Assim, aqui estamos, há um dia e meio de Donnachaidh.

Bella estava certa de que mentia. Embora não duvidasse de que o tônico que lhe tinha dado tivesse ajudado a sentir-se um pouco melhor, dificilmente o faria sentir-se tão bem. Não tinha dúvidas de que a cabeça do homem continuava doendo ao menos um pouco e o ombro estaria muito sensível. No entanto, parecia não querer admiti-lo. Não sabia o que pensar disso. Bella estava acostumada aos homens que se queixavam por qualquer dor ou desconforto… e logo usavam isso como uma desculpa para beber em excesso.

— Estava exausta por cuidar de mim ontem à noite — continuou Edward — Assim a deixei dormir enquanto levantávamos o acampamento e a coloquei no meu cavalo, para que pudesse continuar recuperando as horas de sono que perdeu.

Bella fez uma careta. Somente o completo esgotamento teria feito com que dormisse tão profundamente, mas imaginava que deveria estar muito esgotada. Seu marido a tinha mantido acordada a maior parte da noite anterior à viagem, na cama… ou com as atividades na cama. As poucas horas de sono em seu colo na tarde de ontem mal tinham compensado e depois ficou acordada para cuidar dele durante toda a noite. Sim, Bella supôs que não deveria se surpreender por ter dormido todo o tempo no qual os homens levantaram o acampamento.

Levantando a cabeça, de repente perguntou:

— Emmett e os homens descobriram quem empurrou a rocha?

Edward ficou em silencio durante muito tempo e ela acreditou que não responderia, mas então ele disse:

— Não. Ele fez com que os homens revistassem a área. Possivelmente foram alguns bandidos que me viram sozinho e pensaram que ia ser uma presa fácil. Sua chegada deve tê-los afugentado. — Bella o olhou de maneira dúbia diante da sugestão. Difícil acreditar que sua presença pudesse afugentar alguém. Entretanto, era possível que tivessem acreditado que estava sozinho e sua chegada os tivesse feito perceber que não, e temer que outros estivessem com eles e pudessem persegui-los.

— Já passou há muito do meio-dia — anunciou Edward, distraindo-a de tais pensamentos.

— Tem fome?

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar, começou a abrir a boca para responder, mas se deteve quando seu estômago deixou escapar um ruído forte ao pensar em comida. Ela ruborizou-se de vergonha, mas Edward sorriu abertamente e tirou uma pequena bolsa da sela.

— Há comida aqui dentro para você — disse Edward em voz baixa.

Bella conseguiu não rasgar a bolsa de tecido, mas com muita dificuldade. Não tinha comido nada na noite anterior enquanto cuidava de Edward e estava faminta. Entretanto se deteve surpresa quando conseguiu abrir a bolsa e começou a tirar coisa atrás de coisa. Havia um pouquinho de pão, queijo, uma maçã e inclusive o que, a princípio acreditou, era o coelho assado restante da noite anterior.

— É codorna — disse Edward em voz baixa enquanto desembrulhava o tecido que rodeava a carne e ela via que efetivamente se tratava de uma pequena e rechonchuda ave —. Levantei-me antes de todos os outros, apanhei-a e a limpei, logo a pus sobre o fogo para assar, enquanto os homens levantavam o acampamento esta manhã, pensando que poderia gostar de comer algo, quando se levantasse.

Bella engoliu o nó que, de repente, se alojou em sua garganta pelos esforços que ele fez por ela, e então não sabendo o que mais fazer, ofereceu a ave a Edward.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

— É para você. Coma.

Ela hesitou, mas logo começou a fazer precisamente isso. Entretanto, não poderia comer tudo o que ele tinha empacotado e quando isso se fez evidente, Edward aceitou uma das pernas da ave. Uma vez que ambos terminaram e os restos tinham sido guardados novamente, Edward começou a lhe fazer perguntas sobre sua infância de novo.

Bella respondeu de boa vontade, mas fez perguntas sobre ele também e a tarde transcorreu de maneira surpreendentemente agradável, com a conversa de ambos passando a outros temas. Mesmo enquanto falavam Bella não pôde deixar de notar que era uma viagem muito diferente do que ela tinha empreendido para chegar à Inglaterra. Tinha permanecido silenciosa, incômoda e carrancuda com seu pai e irmãos evitando falar e muitos menos demonstrar qualquer preocupação por seu bem-estar ou comodidade. Uma vez mais se viu obrigada a reconhecer que Edward era diferente dos homens de sua família. Talvez, apesar de tudo, se casou com alguém mais compreensivo.

De repente, Edward ergueu a mão e Bella lançou um olhar a seu redor para ver Emmett apressando seu cavalo para alcançá-los. O homem estava cavalgando atrás deles desde que Bella despertou, seus olhos sobre seu marido cada vez que ela olhou em sua direção. Nessa tarde, Edward tinha falado um pouco de seu tempo nas Cruzadas e tinha contado como o homem tinha salvado sua vida uma ou duas vezes na Tunísia e cuidado dele. Era óbvio, pelo olhar do homem mais velho, que apesar de estar de novo na Inglaterra, Emmett ainda sentia necessidade de cuidar de seu senhor.

— Fique alerta, precisamos de um bom lugar para acampar — disse Edward uma vez que Emmett os alcançou —. Estamos nos aproximando da fronteira e prefiro passar esta última noite na Inglaterra e cruzar a fronteira amanhã.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça.

— Adiantarei-me e verei o que posso encontrar. — O soldado esperou o tempo suficiente para que Edward aprovasse, assentindo e se afastou.

— Emmett estava preocupado com você ontem à noite — murmurou Bella enquanto o outro homem desaparecia depois de uma curva do caminho —. Deve ter vindo à tenda para averiguar sua condição ao menos umas vinte vezes. Inclusive se ofereceu para sentar-se contigo, assim eu poderia descansar.

— Não havia necessidade de que nenhum dos dois perdesse seu sono só para me observar roncar toda a noite — disse ele com brutalidade.

— Feridas na cabeça são preocupantes — disse Bella com firmeza —. Alguém tinha que velar por você.

— Então deveria ter deixado que Emmett ficasse a metade da noite, assim ao menos os dois teriam dormido um pouco.

Bella bufou diante da sugestão.

— OH, sim. Como se eu pudesse dormir enquanto estava preocupada com você. Além disso, estaria deitada ao seu lado e de todos os modos, nunca teria conseguido dormir com ele sentado ali, olhando.

— Sim, e também poderia ter me ouvido roncar — disse Edward de maneira solene.

Bella lançou um olhar furioso contra seu marido, mas este se transformou em um sorriso relutante quando viu o brilho zombador em seus olhos. Imediatamente ela reprimiu o sorriso e disse de maneira afetada:

— Odeio ser eu a dizer, meu laird, mas se está tentando ser gracioso, está fracassando miseravelmente.

Enquanto ele arqueava uma sobrancelha diante da frase, ela acrescentou:

— Os ingleses não são conhecidos por seu senso de humor.

— É mesmo? — perguntou mordaz.

— Sim. Todo mundo sabe que os ingleses são pessoas odiosas e resmungonas, que andam de mau humor, queixando-se de tudo e agindo como se acabassem de sepultar seu irmão.

— O que? — perguntou ele com incredulidade.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— Negue, se quiser, mas é a verdade. Os ingleses não têm nem idéia de como se divertir ou desfrutar a vida.

—Ora! — gritou com um sorriso—. Isso parece os escoceses para mim. Eles são ariscos e sérios, os que estão se queixando sempre. Nós, os ingleses, somos célebres por nosso senso de humor.

— Em suas mentes, possivelmente, mas para o mundo sabe que são aborrecidos — disse com um bufar e levantou o nariz no ar numa atitude de superioridade que era difícil de sustentar enquanto Edward ficava de boca aberta com sua declaração.

— Por que você…? — começou ele, mas se deteve quando Emmett apareceu de repente na estrada diante deles.

— Encontrei um lugar não muito longe — disse o soldado quando os alcançou —. Passando o rio, é grande o suficiente para o nosso grupo.

— Bem. — Edward assentiu com a cabeça —. Leve-nos lá.

Esperou até que Emmett desse a volta, para mostrar o caminho para o lugar que tinha encontrado, antes de baixar o olhar para Bella e dizer:

— Mais tarde a castigarei por insultar meus compatriotas, esposa e mostrarei quem é aborrecido.

O brilho em seus olhos e a promessa em sua voz fez descer um pequeno calafrio pelas costas de Bella.

O homem não estava se referia a um castigo comum, como bater em seu traseiro nu. Seu fingido desgosto foi em tom de brincadeira, e enquanto ele prometia castigos e isso poderia incluir traseiros nus, ela soube que seria um «castigo» que a deixaria satisfeita e sorridente.

Chegaram logo ao lugar que Emmett tinha encontrado e Edward desmontou e a ajudou a apear. Depois de avaliar rapidamente o local, ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu algumas ordens, então tomou a mão de Bella para levá-la em busca de privacidade. Era começo da tarde, mas o céu estava nublado e ameaçava chuva, assim apressaram-se a limpar-se. Os homens acabavam de levantar a tenda quando retornaram. Enquanto Edward ajudava os homens a terminar tudo o que precisavam fazer, Bella se dirigiu imediatamente a esta para ajudar Leah a acomodar as coisas em seu interior para a noite. Acabava de chegar à porta da tenda quando a primeira gota de chuva começou a cair.

Bella olhou para trás para ver os homens movendo-se rapidamente, ignorando a chuva. Fez uma careta, com um encolher de ombros. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre a chuva. Caísse quanto caísse, eles, como os pássaros e as criaturas do bosque, teriam que tolerá-la.

Entretanto, sentiu pena dos homens. Os Swan tinham sido assediados pela chuva duas vezes durante a viagem da Escócia a Inglaterra, mas eles tinham seus tartames engordurados e com eles se protegeram do clima. Entretanto, os ingleses não os usavam. Por sorte, a chuva nunca caía muito forte ou durava muito na Inglaterra. Possivelmente essa fosse a razão pela qual chovia com tanta frequência. Passaria muito em breve e então os homens não teriam mais que lutar com a umidade, um problema sempre presente por aquelas bandas.

— Está linda à luz das velas.

Bella ergueu o olhar com surpresa diante das palavras de seu marido. Estavam no interior da tenda, a comida colocada diante deles. Apesar da chuva, os homens tinham conseguido divertir-se um pouco.

No momento em que a chuva parou, tinham acendido uma fogueira para assar os alimentos. Entretanto, quando Bella tinha se unido a eles junto ao fogo para comer, Edward disse que parecia que iria chover novamente e sugeriu que deveriam comer na tenda. Ela concordou imediatamente. Agora estavam sentados sobre uma pele junto ao seu leito; a carne assada, o queijo, o pão e o vinho colocados diante deles.

— Obrigado — murmurou ela, notando a maneira como a luz dançava pelo rosto masculino.

A luz das velas era comum no castelo, mas normalmente também havia uma lareira e tochas ao redor, ajudando a afastar à escuridão. Ali somente havia duas pequenas velas que foram colocadas sobre o baú junto a eles para combatê-la por completo, e a escuridão brincava com a luz, ameaçando consumi-la.

Suavizava os traços de Edward e acrescentava um brilho a tudo ao redor. Gostaria de vê-lo nu nessa luz, observar o modo como esta dançaria por sua pele, mas sabia que não era provável, apesar de sua promessa anterior. Depois dos ferimentos que tinha recebido na noite anterior, seguiria dolorido e querendo tempo para curar-se antes de permitir-se algo tão enérgico como o que sua mente estava pensando.

— Por que o cenho franzido?

Bella olhou-o com ar culpado, mas não disse onde sua maliciosa mente a tinha guiado. Em vez disso, disse:

— Estava pensando no incidente de ontem na clareira. — Isso provocou uma leve sombra no rosto de Edward também e ela se apressou a dizer —: Não tive a oportunidade de perguntar se tinha visto quem empurrou a rocha do escarpado.

— OH. — Ele encolheu os ombros e bebeu um gole de vinho antes de murmurar —. Não. Tudo o que vi foi à rocha caindo sobre mim. Tentei sair do caminho, mas… — Edward fez uma careta ao recordar o fracasso.

Bella o olhava em silêncio, mordiscando pensativamente os lábios com os dentes. Gostaria de ter visto a pessoa que a empurrou. Não tinha a menor idéia de por que, provavelmente tinha sido um bandido que os avistou, mas…

— Coma — disse Edward, de repente.

Bella vacilou, mas logo esqueceu o assunto. Colocou um pedaço de pão na boca e o mastigou, voltando o olhar para seu marido, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando quando notou que, enquanto tinha ordenado que comesse, ele mesmo não estava fazendo.

— Não tem fome? — perguntou ela com curiosidade, depois de mastigar seu pedaço de queijo.

— Sim, mas minha fome pode esperar até depois que comermos — explicou com um sorriso lento.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela sentiu que o rubor cobria suas faces. Pensava que seu braço e sua cabeça deveriam estar doendo. Ela baixou o olhar e notou o vulto pressionando com insistência contra o tecido entre suas pernas cruzadas. Seu braço e seu ombro poderiam doer, mas não parecia afetar a suas outras partes. Ela mastigou a carne em sua boca e rapidamente alcançou seu vinho, sorvendo um pouco para ajudar a baixar a carne por sua garganta, repentinamente seca, enquanto pensava na noite que viria.

Suas meditações foram interrompidas quando um forte pigarro atraiu seu olhar para a porta da tenda.

— Adiante — grunhiu Edward.

Tanto ele como Bella se voltaram para olhar, com curiosidade, para a entrada enquanto esta se erguia para deixar ver Emmett. O olhar do soldado percorreu levemente o local e logo aterrissou sobre Edward antes de anunciar.

— Ben diz que há um problema com a égua.

— Beauty? — perguntou Bella alarmada enquanto ficava de pé.

— Fique aqui e termine sua comida — disse Edward com doçura, levantando-se junto a ela —. Vou ver isso.

Bella bufou diante da sugestão. Beauty era seu bebê. Ela esteve nos estábulos quando a égua tinha saído de sua mãe e chegado a este mundo. Tinha sido um parto difícil tanto para a mãe como para a égua e houve dúvidas quanto a sua sobreviveria. Depois de perder sua mãe, Bella não estava disposta a aceitar tais notícias do chefe das cavalariças e esteve presente para ajudar a lutar por ambos os cavalos. O potro sobreviveu e era uma fêmea, Bella a tinha reclamado para si. Tinha cuidado dela, para pô-la forte, tinha treinado a pequena égua e não tinha ido a nenhum lugar sem o animal desde que este tinha crescido o suficiente para poder montá-la. Se a égua estava doente, então estaria ali para cuidar dela de novo.

Edward só meneou a cabeça diante da determinação de Bella, enquanto ela se dirigia para a entrada da tenda e logo a seguiu. Estavam atravessando o acampamento frio e úmido quando um dos homens junto à fogueira chamou Emmett.

— Veja — sugeriu Edward —. Ben pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo.

— Ben foi… er… dar um passeio pelo bosque — finalizou Emmett com uma careta de desgosto e Bella meneou a cabeça diante da consternação dos homens por admitir simplesmente que um companheiro precisava fazer suas necessidades. Ela sabia que não se considerava uma conversa educada diante das damas, mas seu pai e seus irmãos nunca se incomodaram em cuidar de sua linguagem diante dela e era absurdo sentir-se tão consternado por uma função natural.

Fazendo um esforço para ignorar o assunto, Emmett acrescentou:

— Entretanto, deveria poder ver por si mesmo. Ela tem um corte pequeno justamente aqui. — Fez um gesto para seu próprio ombro —. Não está infectado, mas Ben queria permissão para pôr um bálsamo e evitar uma potencial infecção.

Edward assentiu.

— Vamos encontrá-lo.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Emmett partiu, e Bella e Edward seguiram para onde os cavalos estavam reunidos ao final da clareira.

Como Emmett havia dito, Beauty não estava exatamente doente. Somente tinha um corte pequeno em forma de cruz no flanco direito. E realmente, era tão pequeno que Bella e Edward tiveram problemas para encontrá-lo. Ela franziu o cenho quando finalmente o localizaram. Era pequeno. Quase se podia pensar que foi uma folha em vez de um ramo. Ela estava verdadeiramente assombrada de que Ben o tivesse visto, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava agradecida. Os animais eram tão propensos a infectar-se quanto às pessoas e a lesão tinha que ser atendida para evitá-lo.

— Uma pomada deve bastar — murmurou Edward enquanto olhavam com atenção a lesão.

— Sim — acordou Bella passando uma mão tranquilizadora pelo flanco de sua égua —. Mas preferiria usar os meus remédios. Vou procurá-los e volto em seguida.

— Retornará à tenda, encontrará seu unguento e esperará que Laurent vá buscá-lo — rebateu Edward com firmeza.

— Mas…

— Mas nada — interrompeu Edward com firmeza —. Está começando a chover de novo e não vou deixá-la resfriar-se. Ben pode aplicar o unguento tão bem quanto você. Somente tem que enviá-lo com Laurent.

Bella fez uma careta irritada, mas se voltou para retornar à tenda. Preferiria aplicar a pomada ela mesma, mas não valia a pena discutir por isso. O fato de que Ben, o rapaz que estava cuidando dos animais nesta viagem, tivesse detectado o diminuto machucado sugeria que era capaz e se importava com o bem-estar dos animais. Ele poderia aplicar a pomada tão bem quanto ela. Entretanto, isso não a impediu de ressentir-se pela ordem de seu marido. O que fez surgir sua preocupação por seu bem-estar? Estava ordenando isso porque estava preocupado que se resfriasse sob a chuva e ela pensou que era incrivelmente doce. Bella não estava acostumada que outras pessoas cuidassem de seu bem-estar. Geralmente era ela quem cuidava de todos. Era bom, para variar, ter alguém que se preocupasse com ela.

No momento em que chegou à tenda, Bella foi para o baú pegar sua bolsa de remédios. Tinha dosado a quantidade que parecia precisar e estava esperando, um pouco impaciente, quando Laurent anunciou sua chegada com uma tossidinha infantil do lado de fora da entrada da tenda. Preocupada com o som profundo e úmido desta, Bella foi até a pele que fechava a tenda e a elevou, mas em vez de dar o bálsamo ao homem, arrastou-o para dentro.

— Meu senhor me enviou… — se deteve para tossir de forma longa e profunda antes de terminar, de maneira ofegante —, para levar seu bálsamo.

Bella se inclinou para levantar uma vela e obter uma melhor visão dele, apertando a boca quando observou a falta de cor no rosto dor rapaz e a cor quase azulada de seus lábios.

— Pegou um resfriado e agora tem uma enfermidade pulmonar.

Laurent fez uma careta diante de seu tom acusador, mas encolheu os ombros com cansaço.

— Estou bem, minha senhora. Um pouco de sono e estarei perfeitamente bem.

— OH, sim — murmurou seca, e se afastou para pegar sua bolsa de remédios.

— E meu marido estava preocupado por mim...

— O que disse? — perguntou Laurent e logo começou a tossir de novo.

Bella não se incomodou em responder, mas escolheu vários artigos de sua bolsa e logo jogou um breve olhar ao seu redor, antes de agachar-se para pegar a taça de vinho mais próxima das peles. Rapidamente misturou ervas e entregou ao rapaz.

— Beba — ordenou com firmeza —. Tem gosto asqueroso, mas o ajudará a fortalecer-se para combater este resfriado.

Laurent começou a negar com a cabeça, mas se deteve para dobrar-se quando foi acometido por outro ataque de tosse e logo se endireitou e aceitou a bebida. Fez uma pausa, depois de apenas um gole, e abriu a boca, mas qualquer que tivesse sido o protesto que esteve a ponto de fazer morreu em seus lábios assim que viu a expressão sombriamente decidida de Bella.

Cedendo, usou o índice e o polegar de sua mão livre para tapar o nariz e logo, com estoicismo, bebeu o líquido.

Bella relaxou e assentiu sua satisfação uma vez que ele acabou e lhe devolveu a taça.

— Agora, vá deitar-se e tente dormir.

—OH, não — exclamou por sua vez, retrocedendo para a entrada da tenda —. Meu senhor me enviou para buscar o bálsamo para sua égua. Eu…

— Eu levarei o bálsamo — replicou Bella imediatamente, voltando-se para colocar no chão a taça e pegar o unguento que tinha colocado sobre um pedaço de tecido —. Mas você não deve ficar sob a chuva, doente como está e sem dúvida não pode dormir ao ar livre.

— Bom, não posso dormir aqui — grasnou ele.

— Sim, pode — disse com firmeza e logo teve piedade de seu pânico e disse —. Explicarei a situação ao meu marido e ele concordará. Somente…

Bella se deteve bruscamente quando Laurent, com um gesto de pânico no rosto, de repente arrebatou-lhe o unguento e fugiu da tenda.

— Bem, diabos — resmungou ela, indo para a entrada para vê-lo correndo sob a chuva para os cavalos ao final do acampamento. Ela não estava absolutamente acostumada a que a desobedecessem e simplesmente olhava, com o cenho franzido, enquanto ele ia depressa para onde Edward estava falando com Ben. No momento em que o rapaz teve a atenção de seu senhor, pareceu balbuciar uma série de palavras. Ela viu as sobrancelhas de seu marido erguerem-se, e logo estendeu uma mão para pressionar a palma sobre a cabeça de Laurent. A preocupação que, de repente, observou em seus traços a fez relaxar um pouco.

Bella deixou cair à pele que vedava a entrada da tenda e retornou às peles. Estava certa de que Edward concordaria com ela e insistiria que o rapaz dormisse na tenda com eles. E uma vez que ele enviasse Laurent de volta, daria ao rapaz uma advertência por desobedecer a sua ordem e sair correndo daquele jeito. Ninguém em Swan teria se atrevido a desobedecê-la dessa maneira e ela não ia permiti-lo em Cullen. O bom funcionamento e a própria segurança do castelo e seu povo dependiam do respeito ao seu senhor e a sua senhora e à obediência quando davam uma ordem. Bella sabia que ela ainda era considerada uma estranha e teria que ganhar o respeito, mas não ia admitir desobediência.

Andando pra cá e pra lá, ruminava, furiosa, o que diria ao rapaz. Bella não gostava de repreender ninguém, em especial alguém que gostasse e gostava de Laurent. Parecia um bom rapaz, bem, exceto por ignorar sua ordem. Estava lançando faíscas pelos olhos por isso quando a entrada da tenda ergueu-se, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Apertando a mão sobre a tigela vazia que ainda segurava, Bella se voltou, mas seu marido entrou sozinho.

— Onde está Laurent?

— Mandei-o dormir.

Bella franziu o cenho diante da notícia.

— Disse-lhe que ia dormir aqui com…

— Sei. Ele me contou — assegurou seu marido com um leve sorriso —. Mas não parecia sentir-se confortável com a idéia, assim ordenei que fosse dormir na parte traseira da carreta com Leah.

A expressão de Bella clareou imediatamente. Tinha esquecido por completo que Leah lhe disse que os homens tinham erguido a lona que cobria as mercadorias durante o dia e a colocaram sobre a parte traseira da carreta, para que ela tivesse um pouco de privacidade à noite. Nesta tenda improvisada, deveria ter espaço suficiente na parte de trás da carreta para Leah e Laurent, sem que ambos ficassem desconfortáveis.

Ao perceber que Edward estava esperando seu comentário, ela assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou:

— Essa foi uma boa idéia.

— Também confessou que a desobedeceu e saiu correndo para mim depois que ordenou que deitasse aqui e dormisse. Eu não o repreendi — disse e quando Bella enrijeceu, acrescentou —. Sua ordem contradizia a minha.

Quando Bella não ocultou sua confusão, recordou-lhe:

— Enviei-o para buscar o unguento. Para obedecê-la, tinha que me desobedecer. Para me obedecer, tinha que te desobedecer. Estava um pouco confuso.

— OH, sim — concordou Bella, ao notar a verdade nas palavras de seu marido —. Suponho que a carreta é tão boa quanto à tenda. Pelo menos estará a salvo da chuva.

— Sim — assentiu ele e tomou a mão para aproximá-la dele —. E não me impede de fazer isto.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se, logo se fecharam quando Edward baixou a cabeça e a beijou.

O beijo começou doce e tranquilo, mas logo se tornou apaixonado e ela deixou deslizar a tigela vazia de seus dedos e estendeu a mão para ajudar seu marido a tirar suas roupas, Bella pensava que seu braço e sua cabeça não deveriam incomodar tanto quanto temia… e certamente era bom que o rapaz não a tivesse obedecido.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Então meus amores... Como eu disse é só prestar atenção no comportamentos das pessoas que rodeam o Edward que vocês vão descobrir... Eu amei esse capitulo gosto de ver o Edward e a Bella nesse companherismo tão intenso... e gosto do cavalherismo do Edward... Então Amores até Terça... Fiquem com Deus Robsteijooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus Amores... Mas um capitulo lindo para vocês... Aqui vão aparecer coisas que podem ajudar a clarear os segredos... então como eu disse prestem atenção no comportamento das pessoas... Que vocês descobrem... Eu descobri na primeira vez que li... E tenho certeza que vocês também vão... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Onde quer que coloque isso?

Bella ergueu-se das peles e lançou um olhar para Leah. A criada estava irritada desde o começo da manhã. Nem sequer que finalmente cruzassem a fronteira de volta a sua terra natal, Escócia, havia devolvido o humor e Bella estava cansada de seu comportamento brusco. Seu olhar voltou-se para a bolsinha de tecido que a mulher segurava.

— Coloque no baú, por favor, Leah — respondeu Bella, mantendo a voz calma e suave. Entretanto, apertou a boca e a irritação a venceu quando a mulher se voltou e a lançou descuidadamente sobre o baú.

Falou imediatamente:

— Tome cuidado com isso, Leah. Sabe que contém meus remédios.

Leah franziu o cenho diante da suave reprimenda, mas se moveu para verificar os conteúdos da bolsa e Bella a olhou, com exasperação.

— O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Esteve grunhindo e respondendo bruscamente desde que se levantou esta manhã.

— Não consegui dormir, ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se levantaram ligeiramente diante dessa reclamação.

— O chão da carreta é tão duro? Se for assim, então, talvez devesse pegar algumas peles para esta noite.

— Não, não eram as costas que estavam me incomodando, mas a parte da frente de Laurent — grunhiu Leah. Ela colocou de novo a bolsa na arca.

— Roncava? — perguntou Bella tentando esclarecer o assunto —. Ou foi sua tosse?

— Não, não foi sua tosse, embora também tossisse muito — comentou aborrecida.

Bella estalou a língua com exasperação e apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

— Bem, fale logo, mulher. Esteve com um humor de cão durante todo o dia e eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

— Porque passei a primeira parte da noite rechaçando Laurent, em vez de dormir, e depois quando por fim me livrei do rapaz, coloquei-me debaixo da carreta para tentar dormir, mas não pude fazê-lo porque estava muito úmido e frio. É obvio que estou irritada.

As mãos de Bella caíram de seus quadris, e arregalou os olhos, assombrada.

— Rechaçando Laurent?

— Sim. — Leah franziu o cenho e a seguir explicou com um grunhido —. O pequeno bastardo estava tão excitado quanto qualquer macho. Menos mal que entende a palavra «não» tão bem quanto qualquer outra. Se não cheirasse tão mal por causa da bebida, não o teria afastado.

— O que? — perguntou Bella —. Mas ontem à noite estava doente, é por isso que Edward o fez dormir na carreta.

— Ele não estava tão doente para não poder erguer a espada entre suas pernas e agir como qualquer homem. — Ela se deteve, mordiscou o lábio e logo admitiu —: Por certo, ele está bem servido nesse lugar. O rapaz tem um verdadeiro _claymore_ entre as pernas, em comparação com as espadas curtas da maioria dos homens. Embora eu quase a arranquei ontem à noite.

Bella mordiscou o lábio diante desta declaração e logo negou com a cabeça.

— Eu somente… Laurent parecia tão doce. Não posso entender…

— OH, sei. — Leah negou com a cabeça —. Eu também não conseguia acreditar, não era ele, absolutamente. O rapaz é tão tímido perto de mim e de qualquer outra mulher. E hoje, depois que comecei a pensar a respeito disso, perguntava-me se ele não estaria fora de si pela febre… embora não pareceu quente — disse e logo sugeriu —. Poderia ter sido um pouco de febre combinada com a bebida.

— A bebida? — perguntou Bella com surpresa.

— Sim. Podia cheirar o vinho nele.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Estou certa de que a única bebida que Edward trouxe era um par de garrafas de vinho. Seria um presente para sua irmã, mas ele abriu uma ontem à noite e… — Ela ficou em silêncio e logo disse —: Dei a Laurent o tônico misturado com o vinho ontem à noite. Não tinha outra alternativa. Mas foi somente a metade de uma taça. Certamente essa pequena quantidade de vinho não o afetaria dessa maneira?

Leah encolheu os ombros.

— Algo o afetou. Arrastava as palavras e estava tonto, mas duro e com vontade apesar de tudo isso. — Ela fez uma careta —. Definitivamente não era o mesmo, isso é certo.

Bella franzia o cenho quando um dos homens anunciou, do lado de fora da tenda, que a comida estava pronta se desejassem unir-se aos outros. Ela murmurou umas palavras de agradecimento e seguiu Leah para fora, sua mente ocupada com o comportamento de Laurent. Era difícil imaginar o rapaz comportando-se tão mal, mas ela estava certa de que Leah não mentiria sobre algo assim. Bella não sabia o que pensar.

Edward se levantou para recebê-la com um beijo na face, quando se aproximou da fogueira. Bella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso distraído, mas seu olhar estava procurando o rapaz que ocupava sua mente.

— Onde está Laurent?

— Enviei-o para deitar-se na carreta quando paramos. Parece pior hoje do que estava ontem e precisa dormir.

Bella notou a preocupação no rosto de seu marido e soube que o rapaz devia estar sentindo-se mal. Hesitou um instante e logo disse:

— Talvez devesse ver como está.

— Depois de comer — disse Edward com firmeza—. Quero que cuide de você para que não fique doente também.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu sentar-se junto ao seu marido. Se Leah não tivesse acabado de lhe contar o que o rapaz tinha feito na noite anterior, poderia ter insistido em ir ver como estava antes de comer, mas agora… bom, estava um pouco incômoda e envergonhada pelo jovem e insegura do que diria.

Comeram rapidamente. Uma vez terminada a refeição, ela se desculpou e foi visitar o rapaz. Esperava com desespero que estivesse dormindo e não tivesse necessidade de repreendê-lo pelo comportamento. Com o tempo, ela teria que falar com ele, mas não desejava fazer isso agora e não se importaria postergá-lo. Entretanto, quando olhou com atenção dentro da lona e viu que Laurent não estava dormindo ali, estava mais preocupada do que aliviada. Bella voltou a olhar para os homens ao redor do fogo, logo se acalmou e voltou a olhar para a carreta, quando uma tosse suave soou atrás dela. Entretanto, a carreta estava vazia.

Estava a ponto de partir quando ouviu outra tosse. Desta vez, ela reconheceu que o som não provinha da carreta, mas sim de debaixo desta. Ajoelhou-se imediatamente e suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se, velozmente, quando viu Laurent encolhido debaixo da carreta, tremendo, enrolado numa manta fina.

— Laurent, o que está fazendo aí embaixo? — perguntou consternada —. Não pode dormir sobre o chão úmido, vai piorar.

Um pequeno grunhido se desprendeu do interior da manta e logo Laurent se destapou o suficiente para aparecer. Bella viu a vergonha em seu rosto e sentiu que a compaixão a embargava antes mesmo que ele falasse. Viu em seu rosto a consternação como se tivesse feito algo muito ruim e se sentisse envergonhado por isso.

— Estou bem aqui, minha senhora — assegurou, e a preocupação dela aumentou diante do tom de sua voz. O rapaz, geralmente, tinha uma voz agradável, mas neste momento era apenas um grunhido que falava através de uma garganta tão dolorida que pareciam que as palavras se arrastavam.

— A carreta me protegerá da chuva e…

— Não o fará, Laurent — disse ela muito preocupada —. Deve sair daí e entrar na carreta. Precisa acabar com seu catarro antes que ele acabe com você.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio e logo Laurent sussurrou:

— Não posso.

— Como não pode? — perguntou ela, então a preocupação a reclamou e se agachou para colocar-se debaixo da carreta com ele. Tocando sua fronte, notou o calor que se desprendia de sua cabeça e perguntou —. Está muito fraco para se mover? Chamarei um dos homens para…

— Não, minha senhora — disse ele com presteza —. Não poderia dormir na carreta esta noite. Leah certamente me mataria enquanto durmo, pelo comportamento de ontem à noite.

Bella vacilou, mas então, apesar se saber o que aconteceu por Leah, perguntou:

— E o que fez ontem à noite?

— Eu… — se deteve e mesmo daquela distância e na penumbra gerada pela sombra da carreta, ela ouviu o tom infeliz antes dele dizer —. Somente recordo de maneira vaga, mas temo que tentei forçá-la — as palavras morreram e ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e se limitou a sacudi-la, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras em voz alta.

Bella mordeu o lábio diante do ar abatido e da repugnância do rapaz e perguntou em voz baixa.

— O que estava pensando, rapaz?

— Não estava pensando — admitiu ele, com um suspiro triste —. De outro modo não teria… Na verdade, minha senhora, não sei o que aconteceu. Eu somente… — ele negou com a cabeça, impotente e logo ficou calado, o sofrimento visível em seu rosto.

Bella tentava encontrar algo para dizer, mas na verdade, estava muito confusa. E então Laurent, de repente, ergueu o olhar para dizer:

— Diria a Leah que sinto muito? Na verdade, nunca a teria tratado assim, se estivesse normal.

Bella vacilou, tentada a acalmá-lo, mas então disse:

— Acredito que seria melhor que dissesse você mesmo.

Imediatamente, o pânico cobriu o rosto do rapaz e ele negou com a cabeça.

— Agora deve me odiar.

Bella sentiu que seu coração se derretia e disse:

— Não, Ela sabe que você estava doente e estará disposta a aceitar sua desculpa.

— Sim, farei — disse Leah, e ambos olharam para ver a donzela agachada junto à carreta. Parecia evidente que estava ali há algum tempo —. Vi que vinha aqui para falar com o rapaz e pensei que era melhor me assegurar que ficaria bem — explicou a criada —. Se o rapaz estivesse fora de seu juízo de novo e fosse tão tolo para atacá-la, o laird sem dúvida quebraria seu esquálido pescoço.

— Leah, sinto muito… — começou Laurent com esforço, mas a criada fez um gesto para calar-se.

— Escutei tudo. E o perdoo desta vez. Inclusive pode dormir esta noite na carreta, mas é melhor que não tente nada ou vai perder essa _claymore _que mantém escondida em suas calças.

Laurent ruborizou-se de vergonha e Bella mordeu o lábio para não rir. Era difícil imaginar que tivesse atacado Leah como tinha feito quando nem sequer podia falar sobre o ato ou escutar referências a certas partes de seu corpo sem agir como uma virgem envergonhada, o que provavelmente era. Na verdade, todo o assunto estava além de sua compreensão. Teria apostado sua vida que Laurent era o último dos homens de seu marido, que teria atacado uma mulher. Não fazia sentido. Era óbvio que Leah era da mesma opinião, do contrário não seria tão indulgente.

— Venha comigo — disse Bella —. Vamos sair desta terra úmida e entrar na carreta.

— Sim, minha senhora — sussurrou e se desembrulhou para sair engatinhando, arrastando sua andrajosa manta com ele.

Bella mordeu o lábio diante do triste estado da pele, quando ele se endireitou ao lado da carreta e então olhou para Leah. Antes que ela pudesse falar, a mulher assegurou:

— Há peles e um par de mantas na carreta. Ele ficará bem.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, mas logo perguntou:

— Tem certeza? Poderia dormir na tenda com Edward e comigo…

— OH, sim. O senhor gostaria muito disso — interrompeu Leah de maneira cortante, enquanto Laurent gemia mortificado. Lançou-lhe um olhar e então negou com a cabeça —. Não, ele parece estar bem. Seus olhos estão cristalinos e ele não está arrastando as palavras, como ontem à noite.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse fazer comentários ou perguntas, percebeu que Edward avançava para ela e entrecerrou os olhos diante do leve cambalear de seus passos.

Leah seguiu seu olhar e comentou, de maneira cortante.

— Seu marido, pelo contrário, não tem os olhos cristalinos, absolutamente. Será melhor que o leve para a cama antes que caia e durma onde está.

Então, o olhar de Bella, de maneira instintiva, ergueu-se para o rosto de Edward e ficou em silêncio, quando viu que havia algo estranho em seus olhos. Suas pupilas pareciam maiores, de modo que o verde era uma fina linha que as rodeavam.

— Marido — começou com preocupação, mas foi somente o que pôde dizer. O resto das palavras se perdeu em um suspiro quando ele a alcançou e de repente, ergueu-a em seus braços.

Bella se agarrou em seus ombros, temerosa de cair ou de que ambos caíssem. Seu marido não estava firme sobre seus pés neste momento.

Voltou o olhar para ele, enquanto caminhava e outra vez sentiu que sua preocupação aumentava à medida que percebia seus estranhos olhos. Durante as primeiras três semanas de casamento, Bella tinha evitado olhar nos olhos de seu marido. Em vez disso, o tinha observado atentamente, procurando sinais de embriaguez ao tentar alcançar algo ou de tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

Ela desejava ter observado mais seu rosto, sobretudo os olhos, para saber se esta estranha dilatação de suas pupilas estava presente durante o dia quando ele sempre parecia estar sóbrio, ou se somente aparecia quando parecia estar embriagado. Era um ponto importante. O álcool não causava esta reação e tampouco estava a par de uma enfermidade que o fizesse, mas Bella sabia que algumas ervas e tônicos podiam provocá-la.

Edward se inclinou ligeiramente para fazê-los entrar na tenda, de repente perdeu o equilíbrio e cambaleou, tropeçando.

Bella gemeu e fechou com força os olhos, certa de estar em dificuldades porque seria quem golpearia o chão primeiro e seu peso a esmagaria depois. Entretanto, seu marido conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio depois de vários passos, e ela lançou um suspiro de alívio, voltando a abrir os olhos enquanto ele a levava ao leito de peles.

Para seu grande alívio, deixou-a no chão. Imediatamente Bella se voltou para ele.

Estava ansiosa para averiguar como se sentia, tentar descobrir o que tinha ocasionado à dilatação das pupilas e poderia ter causado os sintomas que ela até agora tinha pensado ser sinais de embriaguez. Mas mal tinha aberto a boca para fazer a primeira pergunta quando seus lábios cobriram os dela. Ela tentou afastar a cabeça, mas Edward não a soltou e sua boca ficou colada a dela como uma sanguessuga, a língua deslizando para seu interior.

Bella levantou as mãos até seu peito para tentar pôr fim ao beijo e fazer as perguntas que queria, mas era como tentar mover uma montanha. Não houve nenhuma resposta sob a pressão que ela exerceu e logo notou que enquanto ele estava imóvel, suas mãos não.

Primeiro pegou seu traseiro através da saia do vestido, erguendo-a para pressioná-la contra a dureza exigente entre suas pernas, enquanto a beijava. Segurando-a com uma mão, ele moveu a outra em um seio, logo no outro, apertando com entusiasmo através do tecido de seu vestido. No instante seguinte, Edward estava tirando seu vestido, impaciente para eliminar o que o impedia de tocá-la livremente.

Bella estava achando aquilo muito estranho. Até mesmo aterrorizante. Sua língua enchia-lhe a boca tão completamente, que ela temia que pudesse engasgar com ela, e seu comportamento era mais um ataque que o assalto sensual ao qual estava acostumada.

Aparentemente frustrado pelas dificuldades que seu vestido estava dando, Edward afastou, com brutalidade sua boca da dela para olhar o tecido e Bella respirou um pouco do ar que tanto necessitava.

Em seguida, agarrou suas mãos e exclamou:

— Marido, por favor. — Seu pedido não foi ouvido. Edward nem sequer a ouviu e seu medo se transformou em raiva quando o som de algo se rasgando encheu o ar e seu vestido caiu, deixando-a somente com a regata. Bella nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo, somente fechou seu punho e acertou o rosto de seu marido.

Isso chamou sua atenção e voltou o rosto surpreso para encontrar-se com seu olhar. Imediatamente Bella notou que, além de suas pupilas estarem dilatadas, parecia estranhamente fraco.

— Edward?— perguntou com preocupação, uma parte de sua cólera enfraquecendo —. O que está acontecendo? O que há com você?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como quem tenta despertar de um sonho e então a tomou em seus braços.

— Preciso de você, Bella. Agora.

— Muito bem — disse em tom tranquilizador, tentando afrouxar o abraço dele. Bella mal podia respirar pelo modo como ele a segurava. Nunca o tinha visto assim, nunca tinha visto ninguém assim, mas parecia óbvio que ele não estava bem —. Está bem.

Ela estava tentando acalmá-lo, mas Edward tomou como uma permissão embora ela não notasse, até que ele grunhiu:

— OH, graças a Deus — quase rosnou, junto ao seu ouvido e de repente a soltou.

Bella se esticou surpresa e levantou as mãos para tentar afastá-lo, mas ele ajoelhou-se diante dela e começou a rasgar suas roupas.

— Marido, precisa parar e pensar — disse com ansiedade, sentando-se nas peles —. Algo está errado. Está agindo como um louco.

— Sim — grunhiu ele, rasgando a túnica enquanto a tirava pela cabeça e a jogava para um lado —. É o que você me faz. Está me deixando louco.

— Não — disse ela rapidamente enquanto ele começava a trabalhar nas ataduras de suas calças —. Acredito que podem ter lhe dado algo. Não está em seu juízo perfeito, neste momento. Você… — as palavras terminaram em um ofego quando ele desamarrou suas calças, deixou-as cair até os joelhos e de repente a empurrou para trás sobre as peles. No instante seguinte, tinha caído sobre ela como um homem morto de fome sobre um banquete. Sua boca sobre a de Bella, voltando a silenciá-la, e suas mãos estavam por toda parte, inclusive enquanto tentava deslizar sua perna entre as de sua esposa e separá-las a força. Sabendo que não estava pronta para ele e assustada de que a machucasse, Bella lutou contra ele. Ela apertou seus tornozelos para manter suas coxas bem fechadas e se retorceu ficando quase de lado, debaixo dele, por isso exceto forçando-a, não poderia fazer o que queria.

Pelo que parecia, ele não estava disposto a forçá-la. Depois de uma breve luta, Edward ergueu a cabeça, libertando sua boca de novo para dizer:

— Bella, por favor.

— Não estou preparada. Vai me machucar — gritou, desesperada para deixar sair às palavras antes que ele renovasse seu ataque.

Edward congelou-se imediatamente e se ergueu levemente para olhá-la com atenção. Bella sabia que havia medo em seus olhos e suspeitou que isso mais que qualquer outra coisa, atravessou a loucura que o estava reclamando. Ainda se olharam por um momento, a respiração de ambos ofegantes, enquanto observavam um ao outro e então ela viu a boca de Edward apertar-se. A princípio temeu que fosse retomar seu assalto e assim o fez, mas não como ela esperava. Ele respirou fundo, enquanto sua boca voltava a descer. Entretanto, desta vez, teve mais controle sobre si mesmo. Sua boca sobre a dela era firme e exigente, mas não desesperada como tinha sido. Apesar de tudo, Bella se viu respondendo, pouco a pouco, uma quente comichão se estendendo ao longo de todo seu corpo, excitando-a de maneira gradual.

No momento em que relaxou um pouco debaixo dele, aliviada por esta nova aproximação, Edward afastou a boca e começou a deslizá-la por sua face e depois por seu pescoço. Quando chegou ao decote de sua regata não se deteve, simplesmente continuou, seus lábios viajando através do tecido até que encontraram um mamilo e se fecharam sobre ele, chupando-o através do tecido, até que a camisa ficou úmida.

— OH — respirou Bella surpresa, enquanto sua língua movia o tecido úmido através do mamilo, fazendo com que uma trêmula excitação a atravessasse. As mãos femininas se moveram para lhe rodear os ombros em vez de empurrá-los, e seus olhos se fecharam para voltarem a abrir-se bruscamente diante do som do tecido rasgando-se. Foi somente quando Edward ergueu a cabeça quando Bella percebeu que tinha rasgado sua regata de cima abaixo.

Sabendo que era muito tarde para salvar sua roupa, Bella mordeu os lábios diante do protesto que tentava sair de sua garganta e ficou imóvel, enquanto ele terminava a tarefa e afastava as duas metades da roupa estraçalhada.

Agora estava nua diante de seus olhos. Seu olhar deslizou sobre sua pálida pele e logo por seu rosto. Edward notou sua expressão cautelosa e então renovou seu assalto, mas nem de longe como o primeiro. A possibilidade de que lhe fizesse mal tinha conseguido atravessar qualquer tipo de loucura que tomou conta dele e mesmo quando parecia concentrado em seu propósito, sua atitude mudou, ligeiramente. Toda sua determinação agora parecia ser despertar sua paixão.

Apesar do começo atemorizante, precisou muito pouco esforço para fazer isso. Bella logo se encontrou gemendo e retorcendo-se sob a magia de seus dedos e de sua boca. Logo, ele a penetrou, mas lhe deu boas-vindas com um grito que não tinha nada a ver com medo ou dor.

Por azar, Edward recém tinha penetrado seu corpo quente quando se esticou e derramou sua semente.

Quando desabou em cima dela com um gemido, Bella suspirou desencantada. Parecia incrivelmente injusto que tenha levado pouco tempo para excitá-la e logo a deixou sentindo-se…

Bem, na verdade, estava frustrada, Bella reconheceu sua infelicidade e rebolou debaixo dele, desejando que ele se afastasse dela para poder respirar. Edward murmurou algo que não entendeu e empurrou seus quadris. Ela se acalmou imediatamente ao notar que continuava duro e excitado. Não acreditava que isso fosse normal. À noite em que tinham consumado o casamento, ele tinha se recuperado logo e a tinha levado ao reino do prazer umas cinco ou seis vezes, mas houve um intervalo entre os embates.

Bella imediatamente esqueceu-se disso e começou a pensar em seus olhos dilatados e na possibilidade de que tivesse ingerido algo que o estivesse afetando desta maneira.

— Marido? — sussurrou tentando voltar à cabeça para ver seu rosto, mas este estava enterrado em seu pescoço. Entretanto, perguntou-lhe — Marido bebeu ou comeu algo diferente esta noite?

Edward permaneceu quieto por um momento e logo ergueu os braços para afastar-se, somente para deter-se quando o movimento o colocou mais fundo dentro dela. A ação fez com que um raio de prazer a atravessasse como um relâmpago, e a julgar pela expressão do rosto de seu marido, ele também sentiu. Bella conteve a respiração e ficou observando-o, enquanto as ondas de prazer a atravessavam, fazendo-a estremecer. Justamente quando começava a ceder, Edward se retirou um pouco e voltou a penetrá-la.

Bella estava a ponto de repetir a pergunta, mas em vez disso, um gemido escapou de seus lábios e se agarrou em seus braços, segurando-se enquanto de maneira instintiva, se arqueava para ele.

— Marido — ofegou, tentando controlar seu corpo, mesmo quando este não queria nada mais que enroscar-se em torno dele —. Temos que…

— Sim — grunhiu e voltou a empurrar, desta vez com mais vigor.

— OH, Meu Deus — exclamou Bella e não pôde evitar erguer os joelhos em torno de seus quadris, para fazê-lo penetrar mais fundo.

— Precisamos… falar… OH, Meu Deus — gemeu, enquanto ele entrava uma vez mais; desta vez, Edward se posicionou de modo que se roçava contra sua excitação com o movimento.

— Mais tarde — grunhiu, retirando-se o suficiente para voltar a afundar nela.

— Mais tarde — concordou Bella com um gemido, renunciando à luta. Tudo ficaria bem, reconfortou-se enquanto ele posicionava os joelhos, agarrando seus quadris e a penetrava com estocadas profundas e contínuas que logo a deixaram incapaz de falar. Se ele estava sofrendo os efeitos de uma droga ou tônico, não parecia estar causando um verdadeiro dano. Ao menos não que ela pudesse distinguir. Poderia fazer suas perguntas mais tarde, decidiu Bella, estreitando-lhe os quadris e arqueando-se para ele enquanto sua capacidade de pensar cedia por completo.

Edward saiu brandamente de Bella, tentando não incomodá-la mais do que o necessário. Poderia não estar dormindo, mas não se surpreenderia se o estivesse e não tinha desejo de despertá-la, se esse fosse o caso. Tinha mantido a esposa acordada toda a noite com suas necessidades, tomando-a uma e outra vez, morrendo de satisfação e esgotamento, somente para encontrar-se incapaz de evitar tomá-la uma vez mais. Tinha sido como uma loucura sem controle.

De fato, a princípio, não teve nenhum controle, reconheceu com tristeza. Ainda podia recordar a resistência de Bella, ouvir seu grito de _Não estou preparada_. _Vai me machucar_ e ver o medo que havia em seu rosto nesse momento. Foi esse medo que o ajudou a recuperar a prudência. Foi à única coisa que o ajudou a tomar as rédeas daquela necessidade devoradora que o tinha guiado.

Edward nunca em sua vida tinha experimentado uma fome tão feroz. Estava enlouquecido, somente focado em afundar profundamente em seu corpo e mover-se dentro dela até que a necessidade que tomava conta dele aliviasse. O medo no rosto de sua mulher, entretanto, o tinha ajudado a retomar o controle tempo suficiente para despertar a paixão de Bella. Edward se manteve firme enquanto pôde, mas temia que ela não estivesse tão excitada quando a penetrou. Ele, por outro lado, tinha gozado no momento em que seu calor úmido se fechou em torno de seu membro. Entretanto, não tinha sido satisfatório para nenhum dos dois, e o que era pior, logo que ela se moveu debaixo dele, sua fome voltou, retornando quase de repente.

Não era natural, pensava Edward agora, com a boca apertada. E, pior ainda, essa fome antinatural tomou conta dele várias vezes durante a noite, sem dar nenhum descanso… até agora, pensou com cansaço, enquanto saía das peles e começava a procurar suas roupas. Agora, por fim, quando a noite se aproximava de seu final, seu corpo tinha decidido que foi o bastante e não o incomodaria outra vez com suas necessidades, nem a sua pobre esposa, que deve ter precisado de toda a sua energia para saciá-las.

Isso era, na verdade, um alívio, decidiu Edward, desistindo de encontrar suas roupas na escuridão e engatinhando pelo chão da tenda, até que deu com o nariz no baú onde ele sabia que havia uma vela. Com um pequeno esforço e umas quantas maldições em voz baixa conseguiu acendê-la. Edward se voltou, seus olhos procurando sua esposa. Bella estava encolhida entre as peles onde ele a tinha colocado, o rosto pálido, exceto pelas olheiras. Via-se completa e absolutamente esgotada e ele se reprovou mentalmente por tê-la solicitado tanto durante toda a noite.

Não que não tivesse lhe dado prazer, Edward sabia que o tinha feito, mas também tinha sido implacável e exigente.

Exalando um suspiro, obrigou-se a afastar os olhos dela e começou a procurar suas calças. Tudo o que realmente queria fazer era aconchegar-se junto a ela e dormir durante uma semana para compensar a energia que tinha gasto esta noite, mas o seu corpo, novamente, importava pouco o que ele queria. Este desejava fazer suas necessidades e Edward sabia que não descansaria até que isso acontecesse.

Avistando as calças, moveu-se para colocá-las, Pensava em colocar sua túnica também, mas logo decidiu economizar energia e saiu da tenda. Seus olhos deslizaram sobre o acampamento às escuras enquanto rodeava a tenda, notando que todos ainda estavam profundamente adormecidos e tudo parecia estar bem.

Ansioso para retornar à cama, tinha esperanças de conseguir dormir ao menos um pouco antes da saída do sol. Acabava de terminar e estava amarrando as calças quando o estalar de um ramo atrás dele o fez voltar-se. Aquilo foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer antes que a dor repentina explodisse em sua cabeça. Foi uma agonia tão assustadora que nem sequer sentiu que caía no chão quando a inconsciência o reclamou.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? O Edward tava meio louco... E a Bella já está desconfiada das coisas que estão acontecendo... O coitado foi atacado outra vez... Será que ele vai sobreviver? Será que alguém vai encontra-lo? Hum... Leiam amanhã que eu conto tá? kkkk... Então até Quarta Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amores... Não deu para postar antes... Mais aqui vai mais um capitulo para vocês... quem está causando tanto contratempo? Quem está fazendo isso como meu Eddie? Né Florence Santos... Adorei querida o que você escreveu kkkk... Mas bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella estava exausta e doía cada músculo do corpo. Esta foi à primeira sensação que sentiu quando despertou. Mas não estava certa de ter dormido muito. Tinha fechado os olhos durante breves momentos, muito cansada para mover-se depois da última vez que Edward fez amor com ela, mas o sentiu agitar-se e escutou o sussurro de seus movimentos enquanto ela permanecia de barriga para cima. Era possível que tenha adormecido por um instante, mas não profundamente, e o repentino silêncio na tenda foi suficiente para acordá-la.

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e ignorar seu estado seco e irritado. Durante um momento, Bella se sentiu aliviada ao descobrir que seu marido não estava. Embora ele tivesse sido insaciável na noite em que consumaram seu casamento, pelo menos ela conseguiu dormir um pouco, entre cada assalto, recuperando-se antes que voltasse a despertá-la com carícias e beijos apaixonados. Nesta noite seu marido não tinha lhe dado trégua. Em repetidas ocasiões Edward tinha derramado sua semente nela. E em cada oportunidade, Bella acreditou que poderia descansar, somente para que as mãos e a boca de seu marido vagassem por seu corpo e avivassem seu fogo uma vez mais.

Edward tinha sido tão implacável que Bella começava a perguntar-se se alguém podia morrer devido a uma busca tão persistente de prazer. E em certo momento, seu coração pulsou desenfreado, e se preocupou de que ele pudesse fazer precisamente isso: levá-la a um limite em que seu coração falhasse. Por sorte, tinha sobrevivido, mas sabia que teria que pagar com cansaço e músculos doloridos. Sentia dor em lugares nos quais nunca pensou que existissem músculos.

Começando a sentir sua necessidade de aliviar-se, Bella se obrigou a sentar-se. Parecia que não obteria nenhum descanso esta noite, porque não tinha dúvidas de que essa era também à razão para a ausência de seu marido. Não conseguia pensar em nada que ele pudesse fazer lá fora, há essas horas.

Entretanto, se as coisas continuassem como estavam, temia que ele se atirasse sobre ela no momento em que voltasse.

Uma baixa e zombeteira risada escapou de seus lábios enquanto percebia que seus pensamentos sugeriam que ela não tinha desfrutado de suas atividades noturnas. Se dissesse isso, seria uma mentira descarada. Gostou muito. Imensamente. Mas apesar de ser algo muito bom, tinha a desesperada necessidade de dormir e recuperar as forças.

Bella se obrigou a ficar de pé, fazendo caretas enquanto algumas de suas dores se intensificavam.

Só permaneceu ali, olhando ao seu redor. Uma vela piscava sobre a arca e recordou vagamente de Edward amaldiçoando e murmurando enquanto a acendia, há alguns momentos. Estava grata por isso, enquanto olhava os restos arruinados de seu vestido e sua regata atirados num canto, perto da túnica de seu marido.

As roupas que ela tinha usado agora eram trapos, pensou com uma careta, e então olhou de novo a arca. Bella considerou brevemente o trabalho de pegar a vela para remexer no conteúdo da arca procurando um vestido limpo, inteiro, mas parecia muito esforço nesse instante, por isso se inclinou para recolher a túnica de Edward e a colocou. Caía-lhe até os joelhos, não era muito respeitável, mas cobria todas as partes importantes, por isso decidiu que serviria e se dirigiu à entrada da tenda.

Um olhar ao exterior a fez franzir os lábios. O céu já começava a clarear com a alvorada. Seu marido a procuraria quando retornasse e não era provável que conseguisse recuperar o sono. Bella percorreu com o olhar o acampamento pensando em seu marido Ainda estava escuro. Tudo o que podia ver eram as formas dos homens adormecidos. Não havia sinais de movimento. Isso simplesmente reafirmou sua suspeita de que ele também tinha necessitado aliviar-se.

Muito consciente da escassez de sua atual vestimenta, deslizou com rapidez para fora. Enrugou o nariz diante da sensação do roçar de seus pés nus sobre a grama úmida, enquanto se dirigia para trás da tenda, desejosa de alcançar a privacidade oferecida pela parte traseira. Entretanto, fez uma parada brusca quando percebeu que Edward não estava ali.

Bella olhou para trás pelo caminho pelo qual tinha vindo, perguntando-se onde teria ido, mas depois encolheu os ombros e esqueceu-se do assunto. Realmente precisava aliviar-se. Se preocuparia com ele uma vez que conseguisse seu objetivo. Bella acalmou sua consciência enquanto encontrava um lugar apropriado e se dedicou à tarefa. É obvio, uma vez que atendeu suas necessidades, seus pensamentos retornaram ao seu marido.

Pensou que talvez tivesse ido caçar algo para cozinhar na fogueira, para a refeição do meio dia, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça diante dessa possibilidade. Não. Estava com sua túnica, o que queria dizer que ele estava vestido somente com suas calças. Dificilmente iria caçar precariamente vestido, pensou ela quando terminou a tarefa que a tinha levado para fora.

Talvez seguisse rio abaixo para lavar-se, sugeriu sua mente. Ou talvez…

Os pensamentos de Bella se congelaram; de fato ela também se congelou quando ouviu um farfalhar constante vindo do bosque a sua esquerda. O som estava ali quando ela chegou, mas estava tão distraída com as necessidades de seu corpo que não prestou muita atenção. Entretanto, agora que tinha acabado e se sentia bem, de repente, olhou nessa direção, tentando discernir o que podia ser esse ruído.

Não era o habitual farfalhar da relva que anunciava a aproximação ou fuga de alguma pequena vida silvestre, ou qualquer coisa que indicasse um animal de grande porte. Por estranho que parecesse, no momento em que Bella teve esse pensamento, imaginou seu inconsciente marido sendo arrastado através da relva. Afastou essa visão de sua mente, já que estava certa de que o som se tornou mais fraco desde sua chegada.

Bella tentou afastar essa imagem, mas não conseguiu e se agarrou a ela até que finalmente não pôde deixar de seguir o som até sua origem para assegurar-se de que não era o que sua mente tinha sugerido. A princípio se moveu lentamente, aproximando-se com um pouco de precaução do bosque. Mas quando Bella chegou ao ponto no qual a clareira terminava e começavam os matagais, encontrou a relva alta e a grama esmagada, como se efetivamente algo tivesse sido arrastado sobre elas. Seu coração saltou em sua garganta e imediatamente começou a mover-se mais rápido.

O que quer que estivesse seguindo se movia mais devagar que Bella, assim logo ganhou terreno, e os sons frente a ela eram cada vez mais fortes. Então se encontrou tentando mover-se com mais cuidado, sem desejar fazer muito ruído e anunciar sua aproximação. Se o que estava seguindo fosse seu marido sendo arrastado através do bosque, duvidava que fosse bom correr diretamente para seus atacantes, sem algum tipo de plano. De fato, quanto mais se aproximava de sua presa, mais começava a pensar que devia ter despertado os homens para ajudá-la. O que ia fazer se seu marido estivesse sendo arrastado por alguém?

— Já pensarei em algo — murmurou para si mesma e sabia que o faria. Bella sempre tinha sido uma garota brilhante. De fato, sua mente era a única coisa na qual tinha uma grande fé. Contudo, pôs a mente para trabalhar enquanto seguia adiante. Estava tão distraída considerando e descartando idéia atrás de idéia, que literalmente tropeçou com os atacantes ou com seu marido, não saberia dizer. Sabia que estava perto, mas foi somente quando tropeçou com seus pés e cambaleou para frente para estatelar-se em suas pernas que Bella percebeu o quanto.

— Marido? — ofegou surpresa.

Uma ligeira maldição soou sobre sua cabeça e então o homem ou homens que o arrastavam o soltaram e começaram a correr através do bosque.

Bella afastou-se de seu marido para olhar, mas foi muito lenta e estava muito escuro no bosque. Tudo o que pôde ver eram as silhuetas escuras das árvores e arbustos que os rodeavam. Quem quer que fosse que estava arrastando seu marido para longe do acampamento, tinha desaparecido.

Um gemido de Edward fez com que voltasse o olhar para ele, apalpando para encontrar sua cabeça na escuridão.

— Marido? — sussurrou, passando os dedos brandamente sobre seu rosto e seu cabelo até que um gemido de dor e a sensação de algo quente e pegajoso a fez parar.

— Sangue — murmurou Bella angustiada, desejando ter uma vela ou uma tocha e poder olhar melhor a ferida.

— Bella? — gemeu Edward, e sua voz soou a ela alarmantemente fraca.

— Sim. Pode ficar em pé? — perguntou. Devolvê-lo à segurança do acampamento era sua principal preocupação. Sua chegada, era óbvio, tinha surpreendido e assustado seus atacantes, mas ainda podiam retornar quando percebessem que estava sozinha. Além disso, Bella não podia cuidar do ferimento em sua cabeça naquela escuridão. Queria levá-lo de volta à segurança da tenda, assim como à luz que as velas ofereciam para que pudesse cuidar de seu ferimento.

— De pé? — repetiu Edward e a preocupação de Bella aumentou com o vago som de sua voz.

— Sim — disse Bella sombria e enganchou seu braço por baixo do dele para ajudá-lo a sentar-se — Vamos. Temos que retornar à tenda, marido.

— Sim, a tenda — murmurou e com sua ajuda conseguiu ficar em pé, mas Bella carregava a maior parte de seu peso e era uma tarefa árdua. Ela imaginou que Edward não conseguiria sustentar seu próprio peso por muito tempo, somente esperava que fosse o suficiente para chegarem à segurança do acampamento.

Houve algumas vezes nas quais Edward cambaleou e Bella teve certeza de que cairiam e que não seria capaz de sustentá-lo, mas no final, conseguiram.

A vela ainda ardia quando entraram na tenda. Bella ofegava um pouco e os músculos de seu braço e de sua perna tremiam por causa das atividades noturnas, enquanto cambalearam para a cama de peles.

— Aqui — disse ela sem fôlego, detendo-se o lado das mantas — Deite aqui e… — suas palavras morreram em um murmúrio de preocupação quando Edward caiu pesadamente. Parecia óbvio que somente a determinação fez com que Edward chegasse até ali e que não restava nenhum pouco de energia. Bella não estava surpresa. Ela se sentia igual e não teria se importado de deitar-se também, mas não podia permitir-se esse luxo.

Por sorte, Edward tinha caído através das peles sobre a cama. Embora tivesse preferido que estivesse debaixo das mantas, não ia obrigá-lo a fazer mais esforço e tampouco tinha energia para tentar movê-lo.

Deixando-o onde estava, Bella foi para a arca para pegar sua bolsa de remédios e a vela, depois retornou e se ajoelhou junto a ele de tal forma que pudesse examinar o ferimento de sua cabeça. Embora houvesse sangue, sentiu-se aliviada ao notar que a ferida não parecia muito profunda. Entretanto, era o segundo ferimento que tinha sofrido na cabeça em questão de dias.

Bella cuidou da ferida, limpando-a e colocando um pedaço de pano limpo sobre ela. Então, recostou-se e ficou observando seu marido. Parecia estar dormindo ou inconsciente. Já que não tinha feito nem um ruído enquanto estava limpando a ferida, suspeitava que estivesse inconsciente, mas deu uma pequena sacudida em seu braço e sussurrou seu nome com a esperança de acordá-lo, caso estivesse adormecido. Precisava saber com exatidão o que tinha acontecido e se tinha visto quem o tinha atacado.

Mas seus esforços foram em vão, definitivamente estava inconsciente.

Ficou ajoelhada, olhando-o, sua mente agora correndo em busca de respostas, flutuando no interior de sua cabeça. Havia três coisas a considerar. Esta noite seu marido tinha sido atacado e arrastado para longe. Para onde o estavam arrastando e por que, não tinha idéia.

E havia o incidente com a rocha. Podia ter sido outra tentativa para deixá-lo inconsciente e arrastá-lo para longe, como aparentemente aconteceu nesta noite, mas poderia também tê-lo matado.

E ainda havia a questão de suas pupilas dilatadas e os sintomas de embriaguez desta noite. Tinham lhe dado alguma coisa, ela estava certa disso e suspeitava que não fosse à primeira vez. Recordando todas as noites desde suas bodas nas quais ela tinha pensado que ele estava bêbado, agora suspeitava que, em vez disso, tinha sido drogado. Bella sentiu-se culpada por pensar tão mal do homem, mas então afastou estes pensamentos. Poderia sentir remorso e desculpar-se diante de seu marido mais tarde. Agora precisava averiguar quem estava fazendo aquilo e por que. Sabia de várias ervas que podiam ter causado as pupilas dilatadas e muitas outras que poderiam ter tido o mesmo efeito que o álcool e fazê-lo parecer bêbado, mas certamente havia muitas mais que não conhecia. Poderia ajudar se entendesse qual era o propósito da substância que lhe tinham dado. Era óbvio que a intenção não era matá-lo, pois sem dúvida, depois de três semanas já deveria estar morto, se fosse esse o caso. Entretanto, o único sintoma que ele tinha mostrado era a embriaguez.

Bom, isso e o fato de estar incrivelmente excitado naquela noite reconheceu.

Bella suspeitava que isso fosse um efeito secundário de qualquer que fosse o elixir ou tônico que lhe tivessem dado. Não tinha sido natural. A noite passada se mostrou completamente diferente de seus momentos apaixonados na cascata e na noite anterior em sua tenda. Naqueles momentos, esteve apaixonado e excitado, mas lento e gentil. A noite passada estava louco de necessidade e a tinha tomado repetidamente… como fez na noite anterior a sua viagem, quando consumaram seu casamento. Mas nem nessa noite esteve tão desesperado e quase amedrontador. Parecia um homem possuído.

Mas não fazia sentido que alguém desse um afrodisíaco para seu marido para fazer com que quisesse deitar-se com ela. E como relacioná-lo com esses ataques?

Uma garganta pigarreando atrás dela fez com que Bella se detivesse e desse uma olhada na entrada da tenda. O sol obviamente tinha saído, por isso pôde ver a sombra de alguém de pé e agora que não estava perdida em seus pensamentos, pôde escutar movimento e vozes vindos do exterior.

Ficando de pé, moveu-se para a entrada da tenda e a empurrou para encontrar Emmett de pé.

— OH bem, não queria despertá-la, mas… OH — se deteve abruptamente, o olhar de alívio do soldado quando ela tinha aparecido se transformou em desconforto e até mesmo vergonha enquanto olhava as roupas.

Foi unicamente então que Bella lembrou-se que usava nada mais que a túnica de Edward.

Ela sentiu-se ruborizar e instintivamente deixou cair à pele que vedava a entrada, e correu para a arca, gritando:

— Só um momento. Não vá.

— Er… sim, minha senhora — a voz de Emmett chegou fraca —: Na realidade, eu somente desejava falar com lorde Cullen. Já levantou? Não está na clareira. Talvez fosse…

— Está aqui — interrompeu Bella enquanto abria a tampa da arca e rapidamente tirou o primeiro vestido que encontrou.

— Aqui? — perguntou Emmett e ela pôde ouvir a incerteza em sua voz e soube que ele estava se perguntando por que seu marido não o tinha recebido na entrada em vez dela. Então pigarreou novamente e disse em voz mais alta —: Meu senhor? Todos os homens estão de pé e perguntando se devemos levantar o acampamento. O que devo dizer?

Bella fez uma careta, mas simplesmente tirou a túnica de seu marido e colocou uma regata. Moveu-se para a entrada enquanto arrumava o vestido.

— Meu senhor? OH… — Emmett piscou e retrocedeu, enquanto Bella erguia novamente a manta que vedava a entrada.

Ele abriu a boca para voltar a falar, mas o que quer que fosse dizer morreu em um grito assustado quando ela o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro.

— Minha senhora, O que…? — a pergunta morreu em sua garganta enquanto ela o empurrava para a cama de peles e seus olhos caíram sobre Edward —. Que demônios está acontecendo? — Ele já estava de joelhos ao lado de seu senhor e esticando a mão para tirar o pano com o qual ela havia coberto a ferida de Edward.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Emmett com espanto enquanto via um pouco de sangre no pano. Era a única evidência. O novo ferimento mal era visível através das grossas mechas bronzes de Edward —. O ferimento abriu novamente? O que…?

— Não — interrompeu — Este é desta noite. Desta manhã, na realidade. Aconteceu há pouco mais de uma hora.

Emmett voltou seus olhos para ela.

— O que fez com ele?

—Eu? — Seus olhos se arregalaram com assombro e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto lutava contra a ira —. Eu não fiz isto. Edward deixou a tenda e acredito que alguém o golpeou na cabeça e tentou arrastá-lo para longe. Eu os encontrei e minha aparição foi suficiente para assustá-los e fazer com que fugissem. Nesse momento estava sem inconsciente e consegui trazê-lo até aqui, mas desmaiou logo que deitou nas peles.

Para seu grande alívio, o homem aceitou sua palavra. Pelo menos a acusação desapareceu de sua expressão e relaxou, murmurando.

— Malditos bandidos escoceses — quando Bella começou a sacudir a cabeça, ele ruborizou-se de repente e disse: — Sinto muito, minha senhora. Provavelmente são bandidos ingleses. Estamos ainda perto da fronteira.

Ela estalou a língua impaciente diante da desculpa. Não tinha se ofendido diante da acusação dos bandidos escoceses e ele não tinha necessidade de desculpar-se.

— Não acredito que se trate de bandidos, apesar de tudo. Nem desta vez e nem da vez passada.

— A vez passada? — disse com surpresa e depois relaxou—. OH, refere-se à rocha na cascata. Edward disse que acredita que foi um acidente ou um bandido acreditando que tinha encontrado um alvo fácil, mas não viu ninguém perto da rocha.

Bella estalou a língua com impaciência.

— Bom, eu vi alguém ali e estou certa de que não foi um acidente.

— O que viu? — perguntou Emmett.

Ela franziu o cenho diante da pergunta.

— Não tenho certeza.

— Eram escoceses ou ingleses? A roupa pode dizer muito —assinalou ele.

— Não sei — admitiu desconcertada —. Só vi de relance uma sombra afastando-se. Mas escutei um barulho antes da rocha cair sobre Edward. Isso salvou sua vida, pois ele também o ouviu. Fez com erguesse os olhos, visse a rocha aproximando-se e tentasse sair de seu caminho, de outra maneira teria lhe esmagado a cabeça.

Emmett estudou Edward diante destas novidades e admitiu:

— Ele não mencionou isso e acredito…

Quando o soldado calou-se de repente, ela franziu o cenho e disse:

— Então pensa que estou exagerando. Bem, os acontecimentos desta manhã provam o contrário. — Bella fez silêncio durante um momento e depois acrescentou — E também me faz duvidar que se tratasse somente de um bandido.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela fez um gesto para Edward.

— Não usava nada, exceto suas calças. Não havia nada para roubar nele e por que um bandido o estaria arrastando através do bosque?

Emmett olhou para Edward e franziu o cenho com preocupação.

— Se o que diz é certo e a primeira vez não foi um acidente, então…

— Há mais — disse Bella antes que ele pudesse continuar.

— Mais? — perguntou ele alarmado.

— Sim — Bella baixou o olhar para seu marido e então admitiu — Acredito que alguém está drogando-o.

— Drogando-o? — grasnou Emmett — O que…?

— Certamente notou que não estava bem algumas noites atrás, em Cullen. Parecia tonto e arrastando as palavras.

— Sim. Inclusive se desculpou por isso diante de mim. Acreditávamos que possivelmente alguém estava lhe dando alguma beberagem — admitiu Emmett e a contragosto acrescentou — Suspeitei de você.

— De mim? — perguntou Bella, surpresa.

— Não parecia muito feliz com seu matrimônio — explicou desculpando-se e se apressou a acrescentar — Mas ele não bebeu nada duas noites seguidas e mesmo assim, teve os mesmos sintomas e ambos decidimos que devia sofrer da mesma enfermidade da qual padeciam os homens.

— Sim, ele me contou suas suspeitas antes de partir para esta viagem — assinalou Bella e então acrescentou — Mas não mostrou os mesmos sintomas à noite passada — se deteve, considerando o assunto e então acrescentou — Embora na primeira noite estivesse inconsciente. Nesta última noite não era ele mesmo, absolutamente. Arrastava as palavras e cambaleava outra vez, era como um homem possuído. O homem não me deu descanso. Ele…? — se calou e ruborizou, incapaz de explicar quão insaciável tinha sido seu marido.

Emmett ficou curioso, mas somente disse:

— E na noite anterior?

— OH, não, estava normal. — Desprezou a pergunta com um movimento das mãos e logo acrescentou incômoda — Foi Laurent quem se comportou como um tolo bêbado essa noite.

— O pequeno Laurent? — perguntou Emmett consternado.

— Ele estava doente e Edward ordenou que dormisse na carreta e pelo visto tentou Leah a noite toda — Bella se deteve outra vez, enquanto pensava no assunto. Laurent tinha atacado Leah, algo completamente distante de seu modo tímido de agir. A donzela também disse que estava certa de que estava bêbado. Somente porque cheirava a vinho quando tentou beijá-la ou porque estava arrastando as palavras e cambaleando como Edward. A última noite tinha comentado que o rapazinho tinha os olhos límpidos, enquanto Edward não.

— Preciso falar com Leah — disse ela subitamente e voltou-se, somente para deter-se e olhar para Edward com preocupação.

— Fico com ele até que retorne — assegurou Emmett.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não demorarei — continuou, dirigindo-se para entrada da tenda, então a levantou e começou a sair, somente para deter-se subitamente para evitar se chocar com sua donzela — Leah. Estava indo falar com você.

— E eu devia saber por que estava demorando tanto. Vamos partir hoje ou não?

— Eu… — Bella mordeu a língua para evitar responder que possivelmente não viajariam esse dia, quando notou que Laurent estava somente um passo atrás dela.

— Ben me enviou para procurar Emmett — explicou o rapazinho, quando notou a atenção de Bella sobre ele — Deseja lhe perguntar algo.

— Está aqui — assegurou Bella, notando que estava tímido e evitava olhar em direção a Leah. Era claro que ainda se sentia envergonhado por seu comportamento da outra noite. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito, assim Bella voltou-se e olhou para o interior da tenda em direção a Emmett. Entretanto, o homem tinha escutado e estava levantando-se para aproximar-se.

— Voltarei assim que puder para terminar nossa conversa. Enquanto isso colocarei dois homens vigiando, para proteger lorde Edward — disse enquanto afastava-se.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e então puxou Leah e Laurent pelo braço.

— O que…?— começou Laurent, mas se deteve, com expressão ansiosa, enquanto seu olhar caía sobre Edward — Meu senhor Edward está doente?

Bella deixou cair à manta da entrada da tenda e se voltou para ver o rapaz dirigindo-se para seu senhor com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

— Não, foi atacado.

— A tacado? —repetiu Leah consternada, aproximando-se da cama de peles. — Por quem?

— Isto estou tentando descobrir — admitiu Bella e então se uniu a eles junto à cama. Seu olhar deslizou pelo rosto de seu marido, mas ele continuava pálido e quieto. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver quão vulnerável parecia e olhou para Leah — Disse que pensava que Laurent estivesse bêbado quando a atacou na carreta. Era somente pelo cheiro de vinho?

— O que? — perguntou Laurent confuso.

— Bêbado — respondeu Bella, seu olhar ainda sobre Leah, enquanto esperava sua resposta.

— Eu não estava bêbado — protestou Laurent ofendido — Pelo menos, não acredito que estivesse. Somente tomei a meia taça de vinho que me deu e isso não é suficiente para…

— Não, não era o cheiro de vinho — respondeu Leah, calando os protestos do menino — Bom, não era somente isso... estava tonto, arrastava as palavras e seus olhos estavam estranhos, as pupilas dilatadas — encolheu os ombros — Imaginei que estivesse bêbado.

— Não estava bêbado — suspirou Laurent, irritado.

Bella o ignorou no momento e disse:

— Beber não dilata as pupilas de uma pessoa.

— Faz com os olhos de seu marido. Seus olhos estão assim a cada noite desde que chegamos a Cullen — argumentou Leah e logo admitiu — Embora nunca notei que beber afetasse dessa forma seu pai e irmãos.

— Meu senhor Edward não é um bêbado — disse Laurent indignada. — Não bebeu nestas últimas semanas.

— OH, asno! — soltou Leah — Esteve tonto e cambaleando desde que chegamos a Cullen. É tão bêbado quanto o laird Swan e seus filhos.

— Não! — insistiu Laurent, estufando o peito como um galo a ponto de cantar — Lorde Cullen não é um bêbado e não podem me fazer acreditar que esteve bêbado toda a noite durante estas semanas.

— Não, não estava — concordou tranquilamente, Bella.

— O que? — perguntaram Leah e Laurent com assombro.

Bella não estava surpresa pela confusão de sua donzela, mas a surpresa do escudeiro depois de defender seu senhor tão incondicionalmente fez com que sorrisse, com ironia. Parecia que, apesar de sua firme defesa, não estava totalmente seguro. Sentiu-se feliz por poder tranquilizá-lo.

— O álcool não faz com que as pupilas se dilatem assim — disse com calma.

— Então o que faz? — perguntou sua donzela.

— Algumas ervas e tônicos — disse Bella, então olhou para Laurent e acrescentou — Preciso que me diga exatamente como se sentiu quando atacou Una e como começou.

— OH… er… — o rapaz ficou vermelho como uma maçã madura e ela sabia que estava envergonhado, mas precisava saber.

— Não estou tentando envergonhá-lo, mas isto é importante Laurent — disse muito séria.

Ele olhou para o chão e então sacudiu a cabeça.

— A princípio me senti mal. Passando do calor ao frio e tossindo.

— Sim, por isso dei-lhe o tônico — recordou ela.

Ele hesitou e depois admitiu quase a contragosto:

— Não muito tempo depois comecei a me sentir um pouco estranho.

— Tudo o que dei a você foi um tônico para ajudá-lo a se fortalecer — assegurou ela, quando sua suspeita deu lugar a compreensão — Mas desconfio que já houvesse algo no vinho. Tomou pouco mais de meia taça e Edward mal tomou um gole antes que houvesse o problema com a égua e você chegasse à tenda. Agarrei uma das taças para misturar seu tônico e só depois notei que usei a de meu marido.

— Acredita que o vinho de sua senhoria continha alguma erva nessa noite e eu o bebi? — perguntou Laurent com espanto.

— Sim. Agora, me diga o que quer dizer quando mencionou que se sentiu estranho? E quanto tempo passou depois que tomou o tônico?

Laurent hesitou, esperando mais informações sobre o assunto do vinho, mas então olhou para Leah antes de pigarrear e dizer:

— Bom, acredito que começou depois que cheguei à carreta. Leah não estava ainda ali e apesar de me sentir mal, não conseguia dormir. Antes de tomar o vinho achei que poderia dormir em pé, mas no momento em que subi à carreta estava bem acordado e com muita energia. Sabia que você e meu senhor ficariam zangados se não fosse descansar, por isso tentei dormir, mas…

— Mas? — interrompeu ela.

— Bom, notei que tudo parecia enevoado — disse lutando para explicar-se — Estava olhando para o acampamento, vendo os homens movendo-se e de repente, era como se estivesse olhando tudo através de um véu. — Fez uma careta ao recordar e então acrescentou — E tinha calor. Um calor insuportável queria arrancar a roupa para obter alívio e então…

— Sim, continue — insistiu Bella.

Laurent gemeu miseravelmente e confessou:

—Meu dragão se levantou e queria alimentar-se… muito.

— Sim, e também é um dragão muito… — disse Leah mordaz —grande.

Em vez de parecer orgulhoso com o comentário, Laurent dava a impressão de querer afundar no chão da tenda. Bella lançou um olhar à mulher para silenciá-la e deu uns tapinhas no braço do escudeiro.

— Continue.

O rapaz encolheu tristemente os ombros.

— Isso é tudo. Uma vez que começou, parecia que não podia pensar em nada mais além de alimentar o dragão. Alguém entrou em algum momento e… — Laurent sacudiu a cabeça— Tudo o que podia pensar era em conseguir satisfação. Todo o resto, inclusive a luta de Leah, não parecia tão real quanto isso. Era como se estivesse envolvido em um véu — voltou-se para a donzela com remorso — Sinto muito, Leah. Não sei no que estava passando. Nunca forçaria uma mulher como tentei fazer com você. E, entretanto o fiz.

— Sim, bom… — ela fez uma careta e encolheu os ombros — Se estava excitado por algum afrodisíaco, não é culpa sua. Por sorte, é um rapazote fraco e eu sou maior e mais forte, e consegui afastá-lo. Não houve nada.

— Quanto tempo durou? — perguntou Bella.

Laurent fez uma careta.

—Toda a noite. Estava perto da alvorada quando a excitação passou o suficiente para que pudesse dormir e então estava perto do esgotamento.

— Sim — disse a donzela com irritação ao recordar — Fiquei deitada debaixo da carreta escutando-o remexer-se, sem descanso, até o amanhecer. Teve um dia miserável, cochilando o tempo todo, posso testemunhá-lo.

Bella murmurou com simpatia, mas sua mente estava concentrada no comportamento de seu marido na noite anterior. Não podia perguntar como havia se sentido, mas por sua conduta sofreu o mesmo que Laurent, depois de beber seu vinho. E, além disso, era algo que parecia diminuir perto do amanhecer. Embora não pudesse afirmar que Edward não a procuraria de novo ao voltar para a tenda, se não o tivessem deixado inconsciente, mas não acreditava que o fizesse. A última vez que fez amor com ela tinha menos urgência.

Menos energia.

Ela estava chegando à conclusão que alguém estava dando beberagens a seu marido desde sua noite de bodas, quando sua mente começou a inquietar-se com as dificuldades desta teoria.

— Assim, pelo que estou entendendo, acredita que seu marido não estava bêbado todas essas noites, mas que alguém está drogando-o? — perguntou Leah, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Sim — admitiu insegura.

— Ouço um _mas_? — disse Leah com curiosidade.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza.

— Bom, assim parece. Ele estava balbuciante e tonto a cada noite durante as últimas três semanas e, entretanto afirma que não bebeu. E você diz ter notado suas pupilas dilatadas.

— Mas ele não se deitou com você em nenhuma daquelas três semanas — assinalou a donzela. Bella notou a forma como Laurent arqueou as sobrancelhas diante destas notícias e fez uma careta, pensando que às vezes era um inconveniente enorme ter uma donzela vivendo tão perto e sabendo tanto.

— Sim, era nisso que estava pensando. Enquanto teve os outros sintomas, não me atacou como Laurent fez com você.

A donzela olhou para o rapaz e encolheu os ombros.

— Seu marido é um homem muito grande. Talvez fizesse menos efeito sobre ele.

— Talvez —murmurou Bella. Isso poderia explicar as coisas… exceto a última noite, quando tinha agido de forma muito estranha. E a noite em que consumaram o casamento, também, embora dessa vez quando ele foi até ela não havia sido tão agressivo como na última noite. Tinha sido mais lento, menos enérgico e aterrador que o homem que na noite passada a tinha levado ao interior da tenda e caiu sobre ela com determinação.

Mas quem poderia dar a seu marido um tônico para excitá-lo desta maneira na cama? Pensou Bella com tristeza. Na verdade, era algo que uma esposa faria a um marido indiferente e ela não tinha nem necessidade nem interesse de dar algo assim para Edward.

— O que tem isto a ver com o fato de sua senhoria ter sido atacado? — perguntou Laurent e Bella esfregou a fronte com os dedos ao reconhecer os erros em sua teoria. Se alguém tinha dado um afrodisíaco ao seu marido que o tornou um amante voraz, por que o atacaram?

— Não sei — admitiu com cansaço — Acredito que os ataques e o elixir devem estar relacionados, mas na verdade, não faz muito sentido.

— Nada disto faz muito sentido — disse Leah irritada.

— Por que alguém daria ao homem um elixir para torná-lo um animal insaciável? Está certa de que quando misturou suas ervas não fez acidentalmente um tônico que…?

— A única vez que dei um tônico para Edward foi à noite em que a rocha caiu sobre ele... E estava bem nessa noite — interrompeu Bella com voz cortante.

—Sim — disse Laurent e depois acrescentou — Mas você misturou para mim um tônico e foi quando eu…

— Já devia haver algo no vinho — insistiu Bella. Como Laurent não parecia convencido, ela ergueu as mãos exasperada e se moveu para agarrar sua bolsa de remédios. Enquanto Laurent e Leah observavam, abriu-a e remexeu o conteúdo, até que encontrou as duas ervas que tinha utilizado para fazer um tônico para ele. Bella se moveu de novo para colocá-las sob seu nariz — Isto é o que usei com você.

— Ugh — Laurent fez uma careta e retrocedeu — Sim. Reconheço o fedor e parece horrível.

— Sim. Bem, foi o que dei a você e estas ervas, misturadas, servem para fortalecer o sangue e lutar contra a enfermidade. Nenhuma faria com que atacasse Leah — disse firmemente Bella.

Laurent hesitou e então disse:

—Está certa? Quero dizer, talvez tenha misturado outras ervas.

— Não o fiz — insistiu com impaciência e então acrescentou — Além disso, não acha que Edward teria notado?

— OH, sim, com certeza — murmurou aborrecido Laurent.

— Então, isso quer dizer que não tomou um elixir? — perguntou Leah.

— Estou dizendo que sua beberagem não continha estes ingredientes — respondeu Bella exasperada.

— Sim, mas não teria notado se seu vinho estivesse adulterado? — disse Laurent de repente — Certamente teria percebido.

— Nem todas as ervas cheiram tão mal como estas. Com as ervas certas ele não notaria a diferença — disse ela pacientemente e desejou ter uma melhor compressão das ervas e poder decifrar exatamente quais utilizaram com ele. Sua mãe a tinha ensinado o que precisava saber sobre ervas curativas. Seu conhecimento não ia, além disso.

Um barulho na entrada atraiu seu olhar e comprovou que Emmett havia tornado. Bella voltou a pôr suas ervas dentro da bolsa e a fechou com um pequeno puxão da corda.

— Disse aos homens que ficaremos aqui até que Edward se recupere. Também coloquei dois homens para vigiar a tenda durante o dia e mais dois para se revezarem durante a noite.

— Não será necessário — disse Bella — Faça com que os homens levantem acampamento. Vamos partir logo que o façam.

Gerhard não foi o único surpreso por seu anúncio. Leah e Laurent se voltaram para ela com olhares de assombro.

— Já são duas vezes que meu marido foi golpeado e deixado inconsciente, e esta noite alguém tentou sequestrá-lo. Não vou esperar uma terceira tentativa — disse Bella antes que qualquer um deles pudesse protestar — E acredito que é melhor levá-lo a Donnachaidh onde o Diabo se assegurará de seu bem-estar, até que consigamos resolver este assunto.

— Mas ele não pode viajar enquanto estiver inconsciente. E acredito que seria mais seguro se ficássemos aqui e o protegêssemos.

— E se um de seus guardas está por trás disto? — perguntou Bella e o homem ficou rígido como se o tivesse esbofeteado.

— Nenhum dos homens de Edward o atacaria assim — assegurou — É muito amado por seu povo.

— E, entretanto, foi atacado duas vezes — assinalou ela.

— Então deve haver um bandido que está seguindo o grupo—disse ele com firmeza — Nenhum dos nossos faria mal a um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça.

— Tem que ser alguém de Cullen — disse sombria — Somente alguém dali pode estar dando alguma beberagem a Edward nas três semanas anteriores a nossa partida.

— Sim, bem, isto só começou depois que você chegou.

Leah ofegou, escandalizada pelas palavras, mas Bella se empertigou e agarrou seu braço para pedir silencio. O que o homem dizia era verdade e ela não podia culpá-lo por suas suspeitas. De fato, somente podia pensar que uma boa dose de bom senso e inteligência de ambas as partes seria bom se mantivesse seu marido vivo enquanto eles resolviam aquela situação.

— Confia no Laurent? — perguntou Bella.

Emmett e Laurent pareceram surpresos pela pergunta, mas o homem olhou para o rapaz e assentiu lentamente.

— Sim. É um bom garoto e cuida de Edward.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então colocaremos Edward na carreta com Laurent. Não quero ninguém perto dele sem Laurent presente, até que esteja consciente. Mas viajaremos para Donnachaidh.

Emmett ficou calado durante um momento e Bella sabia que queria protestar, mas era agora sua senhora, no comando enquanto seu marido estivesse incapacitado e não pudesse dar ordens. Ele tinha que obedecê-la. Finalmente, assentiu lentamente.

— Então assim será.

* * *

_E ai? Eu não gosto da historia do Edward vuneravél em uma carroça só com uma pessoa olhando por ele... Quem fez isso... Vai tentar outra vez... podem crer, alguém quer matar o nosso menino kkk... Mais a pergunta é quem? E porque? Alguém se arrisca? Eu sou posso revelar uma coisa... Está relacionado com o desempenho do Edward na cama... Hum... Então até Sexta meus amores... Adorei cada recadinho que li... Obrigada... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_

**_Obs: (Ana B, Querida... Você é sempre bem vinda, então pode comentar e ler sempre que quiser, eu adapto para vocês, se divertirem, se alegrarem, sairem um pouco do mundo real... é magia do livro que trago para vocês... Então, obrigada por ler... é importante saber que tem pessoas que gostam, é especial... Beijooosss)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Nesse capitulo vamos conhecer a irmã do Edward... E o diabo com quem ela se casou... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Foi Tanya.

Bella inclinou a cabeça e estudou Alice Duncan. A irmã de Edward era pequenina, morena e encantadora. E, nesse momento, também estava muito aborrecida, como esteve desde que à comitiva de Cullen entrou no pátio de Donnachaidh, com seu irmão inconsciente na carreta.

Bella nunca teve uma irmã, mas acreditava que poderia gostar de ter Alice como uma, agora que estavam aparentadas pelo casamento. Depois de meia hora em sua presença, já gostava muito dela. A mulher era afetuosa, carinhosa, inteligente e acolhedora.

Além disso, era óbvio que amava seu marido, Jasper Duncan, mais conhecido como o Diabo de Donnachaidh. E esse Diabo correspondia ao seu amor. Nenhum dos dois era tímido para demonstrar seu mútuo afeto.

Entretanto, também era óbvio que Alice amava seu irmão, Edward, e parecia tão preocupada quanto Bella por tudo que soube desde que Edward foi instalado em um quarto, com Laurent vigiando-o.

— Sim — disse Alice com segurança —. Tanya tem que estar por trás de tudo isso.

Bella notou que tanto Leah como a própria donzela de Alice, Ângela, assentiam, concordando, de onde estavam sentadas ao longo da mesa. Emmett e Jasper também estavam ali, escutando, mas Bella não se opunha. Parecia que quanto mais averiguassem este problema, melhor oportunidade teriam de solucioná-lo. Considerou as palavras da mulher durante um momento, mas depois disse:

— Tanya me advertiu que a odiavam e com razão. Disse-me que foi muito infeliz em Cullen e que agiu de forma terrível com todos.

— Sim, foi — confirmou Alice muito tranquila —. Tanto comigo, como com os criados e os habitantes de Cullen.

Bella observou sua expressão e mudou de assunto, dizendo:

— Bem, desejaria saber que beberagens deram a Edward e por que. Suspeito que nos daria alguma luz sobre o problema.

— Esperem um momento — Alice ficou de pé e correu para as cozinhas.

Bella, surpresa, a seguiu com o olhar e logo lançou um olhar interrogativo a Jasper. O musculoso homem só encolheu os ombros com diversão indulgente e tomou sua taça de vinho. Um momento depois, a porta da cozinha se abriu de supetão e Alice retornou, apressada, arrastando uma mulher mais velha atrás dela.

— Esta é a tia de Jasper, Charlotte. E agora também é minha tia —acrescentou, com um sorriso carinhoso para a mulher quando a fez se sentar à mesa. Alice sentou-se também e voltou-se para Bella para dizer —: Charlotte é muito inteligente. Ela talvez descubra o que deram a Edward.

— E talvez não — interveio Charlotte, seca —. Mas farei o melhor que puder. Em primeiro lugar, me digam o que os faz acreditar que estão dando algum elixir a seu marido.

Bella assentiu e apressadamente fez um breve resumo dos sintomas que Edward tinha apresentado a cada noite das três últimas semanas e depois contou como Laurent tinha agido na noite em que ela tinha misturado um tônico na taça de vinho de Edward, assim como o comportamento agressivo de seu marido naquela noite. Quando terminou, a mulher mais velha apertou os lábios, pensativa, e olhou para cada um durante muito tempo. Antes de sacudir a cabeça e dizer:

— Desconheço algo que possa causar todos esses sintomas. Deve ser uma combinação de duas ou três ervas. Algo para aumentar o ardor, diminuir o autocontrole e incrementar o nível de energia, assim poderia… er… funcionar durante tanto tempo. E pelo que disseram, parece que foi posto em seu vinho todas as noites.

— Não. Ao menos, não sempre — disse Bella solene — Edward suspeitou e se absteve de beber por duas noites seguidas e, mesmo assim, teve os mesmos sintomas. Por causa disto, decidiu que talvez fosse uma enfermidade. Somente depois que usei sua taça de vinho para fazer um tônico para Laurent e ele reagiu daquela forma que tivemos certeza de que está sendo drogado.

— O vinho estava envenenado?

— Devia estar. Foi o que dei a Laurent.

— Mas, o seu não?

— Não — disse Bella e logo mordeu o lábio.

— O que foi? — perguntou Alice, inclinando-se mais perto.

— Bem, mal toquei em meu vinho antes que Emmett viesse nos procurar para informar sobre minha égua. Não tive oportunidade de beber quando retornei. — encolheu os ombros com impotência.

— Assim, a garrafa pode ter sido manipulada — disse Alice pensativa.

— Essa noite, sim — concordou —. Mas sua bebida não pode ter sido a culpada nas duas noites que se absteve de beber.

— Poderia estar em sua comida? Ou em alguma bebida que consumiu antes de sentar-se à mesa? — sugeriu Alice e logo perguntou —: Toma vinho no campo de prática ou na estalagem, antes do jantar?

— Desconheço — confessou Bella em um lamento. Na verdade, sabia muito pouco sobre os hábitos de seu marido e comportamento… ao menos em casa. Tinham passado muito tempo juntos durante a viagem, mas em Cullen, Bella esteve ocupada, acostumando-se ao seu novo lar e seu povo. Embora soubesse que Edward passava seus dias trabalhando muito, comandando e resolvendo os problemas de seu povo, tinha passado pouco tempo com ele e não tinha idéia do que comeu ou bebeu.

Alice franzia o cenho, assentiu preocupada e sugeriu:

— Possivelmente será fácil descobrir quem está por trás de tudo isto, onde ou quando o fez.

Bella fez uma careta diante da sugestão. Não parecia uma tarefa fácil. Estava em Cullen há somente três semanas e mal conhecia seus habitantes. Bem, além de sua criada Leah e lady Tanya, com quem tinha passado muito tempo. Afastando estas preocupações, perguntou:

— E como descobriremos?

Alice encolheu os ombros e perguntou:

— Bem, quem se beneficiaria com isso?

—Bem, não sei quem se beneficiaria dos acidentes, mas a única pessoa que se _beneficiou _com a poção que lhe deram fui eu — disse sarcástica, e logo se ruborizou, quando sorrisos maliciosos surgiram nos rostos presentes à mesa. Inclusive Jasper Duncan, sorria sarcástico, e seus olhos brilhavam. Bella o ignorou e acrescentou — Mas eu não lhe dei nada estranho. E tudo isto não faz nenhum sentido. Por que alguém daria algo assim a Edward e depois tentaria matá-lo?

— Bem, foi ferido, não assassinado — disse Alice devagar.

— Porque, por acaso, moveu-se a tempo na primeira vez — indicou Bella em tom grave — Poderiam tê-lo matado. A rocha era enorme e teria esmagado sua cabeça.

— Mas não o fez — assinalou Alice com voz baixa —. E seu movimento talvez o tivesse colocado no caminho da rocha, ao invés de evitá-la. Possivelmente, esperavam deixá-lo inconsciente, como fizeram depois. Talvez a intenção sempre tenha sido sequestrá-lo.

— Seqüestrá-lo? — repetiu Bella, com receio.

— Sim. — Alice pareceu entusiasmar-se com a idéia —. Cullen é rico. Podem ter planejado exigir uma grande recompensa em troca de devolvê-lo a salvo.

— Então por que estavam lhe dando esse elixir? — perguntou Bella, atordoada.

Alice mordeu o lábio, sacudiu a cabeça e sugeriu:

— Está certa de que as duas situações estão relacionadas? Possivelmente quem quer que seja que deu as beberagens não está por trás dos ataques.

Bella suspirou com tristeza diante da sugestão. Tinha esperado que com a ajuda de todos, pudessem resolver o problema, mas parecia não tinham avançado nada desde que tinham começado a falar.

— Minha senhora!

Bella ficou rígida e voltou-se sobre o banco diante desse grito estridente. Um Laurent sobressaltado e em pânico estava de pé no alto da escada, fazendo com que seu coração quase saltasse do peito. No momento que ele viu que tinha sua atenção, gritou:

— Meu senhor Edward está se levantando. Repeti suas palavras de que devia permanecer na cama, mas não me escuta.

Ela ficou de pé e quase voou para as escadas.

Edward se deteve ao pé da cama. Suas pernas tremiam e ameaçavam falhar e se sentia tão fraco que suas calças pareciam pesadas, quando as ergueu da arca no extremo da cama, mas revirou os olhos e resmungou:

— Aí vai o fofoqueiro — enquanto escutava os gritos que Laurent proferia do corredor. O rapaz havia tentando mantê-lo na cama, e… na verdade… poderia ter tido êxito se tivesse usado algo mais que palavras.

Edward fez uma careta de desgosto por sua fraqueza. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo esteve inconsciente, mas faltavam, ao menos, dois dias para chegar a Donnachaidh e ali estava, conforme tinha informado Laurent. Aparentemente esteve inconsciente na última parte da viagem, carregado atrás da carreta com Laurent junto a ele, sua esposa cavalgando de um lado e Emmett do outro. Os três vigiando-o como falcões, contou Laurent. O rapaz também disse que Edward começou a mover-se pouco depois do meio-dia, durante o primeiro dia de viagem e que Bella lhe tinha dado algo para fazê-lo dormir para que não sofresse durante a viagem. Pelo visto, Emmett tinha protestado, mas como lady Cullen, Bella estava no comando de tudo quando Edward não podia, e tinha prevalecido sua vontade. Assim, havia dado beberagens para acalmá-lo, várias vezes, até sua chegada a Donnachaidh.

Não sabia se agradecia ou brigava com Bella por isso. Edward não gostava da idéia de ter sido _acalmado _com algum tônico, mas por outro lado, se sua cabeça doesse tanto como doía dois dias depois do ataque, deve ter sofrido muito em sua inconsciência. Mas agora estava acordado e capacitado para tomar suas próprias decisões e se levantaria de qualquer jeito, mesmo que Laurent chamasse Bella.

Ele cambaleava sobre uma perna e tentava colocar suas calças quando Laurent entrou correndo no quarto. Edward se deteve para lançar um olhar furioso ao rapazinho e abandonou a tarefa para segurar suas calças diante de sua virilha, já que uma comitiva de mulheres entrou no quarto. Havia ao menos cinco delas. Bella e sua irmã, Alice, estavam na frente do bando, suas criadas as acompanhavam, assim como outra mulher que não reconhecia. Edward contemplou, com receio, à pequena multidão e achou que deveriam ter corrido para chegar tão rápido.

Foi o último pensamento que teve. De repente, Edward se viu rodeado por mulheres que começaram a empurrá-lo, cambaleou, enquanto elas o empurravam para que retornasse à cama, cada uma repreendendo-o, uma gritaria incompreensível, o que só piorou a dor de sua cabeça.

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward se encontrou com as mãos vazias e seu traseiro nu de volta na cama, enquanto as cinco mulheres zangadas puxavam as mantas para cobri-lo, murmurando reprimendas por pensar que estava bastante forte para levantar-se e caminhar.

Uma rouca risada masculina da porta rompeu a balbúrdia. Edward lançou um olhar nessa direção, esperando reforços e paralisou-se quando viu o homem na entrada. Este não poderia ser outro além do Diabo de Donnachaidh. Edward sempre pensou em si mesmo como um homem grande. Geralmente, era quinze centímetros mais alto do que outros, mas este homem era ainda mais alto, e suspeitava que um pouquinho mais encorpado também. A cabeça de Jasper Duncan mal deixava espaço entre o marco da porta e era suficientemente grande para bloquear a entrada. Apesar de seu porte, notou Edward, o homem se movia com a graça de uma pantera, quando Jasper Duncan entrou no quarto e seus olhos avaliaram a cena. A diversão curvou seus lábios, mas seus olhos brilhavam, sérios, sugerindo que seria muito inteligente obedecê-lo, quando contemplou às mulheres e ordenou:

— Fora.

Pelo visto Alice não se sentia intimidada por seu marido. Ela franziu o cenho diante da ordem, dizendo:

— Mas Jasper, precisamos falar com Edward e descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Para assombro de Edward, em vez de zangar-se, o olhar do Diabo se suavizou quando pousou sobre sua esposa. O homem sorriu e se inclinou para pressionar um beijo em seus lábios, antes de endireitar-se e dizer:

— Falarei com ele e chegarei ao fundo deste assunto.

— Mas… — começou Alice e calou-se, quando ele ergueu uma mão, calando-a.

— Deixei você conversar com sua nova irmã. Agora me deixe falar com meu novo irmão. — Quando Alice hesitou e lançou um olhar de preocupação a Edward, ele acrescentou — E me assegurarei para que fique na cama.

Sua pequena irmã relaxou e sorriu radiante ao gigante, como se ele acabasse de dizer a coisa mais inteligente do mundo, notou Edward com assombro. Inclusive conduziu às outras mulheres para fora do quarto, incluindo Bella, assegurando:

— Jasper solucionará tudo.

Edward observou fecharem à porta e voltou seu olhar para seu novo cunhado. Estudou-o em silêncio, e anunciou com um pouco de surpresa:

— Ela o ama.

— Sim. — Jasper sorriu amplamente, sua expressão tornando-se mais solene e acrescentou —: E eu a ela.

Edward só assentiu com a cabeça. O amor mútuo era óbvio e parecia que toda sua preocupação tinha sido em vão. Ele sorriu irônico e se sentou, fazendo com que seus pés oscilassem para fora da cama, somente para cair para trás com um grunhido de surpresa quando Jasper, veloz, cobriu a distância entre eles e o empurrou.

— Mantenha-se nessa cama ou terá que se ver comigo — resmungou o Diabo. Então sorriu e acrescentou — Prometi a minha esposa e eu nunca quebro minhas promessas.

Edward observou o homem e por um breve momento, teve vontade de fazê-lo engolir suas palavras, mas desprezou a idéia. Em qualquer outra oportunidade poderia ter se divertido com isto — e averiguar quem era o ganhador — mas não havia dúvidas de quem ganharia neste momento. Não estava em sua melhor forma e sua cabeça doía um pouco, assim Edward assentiu e sentou-se no meio da cama, enquanto o outro homem erguia-se.

— Bem. Embora goste de uma boa batalha, não está em condições de me enfrentar.

Jasper agarrou uma das cadeiras junto à lareira. Colocou-a ao lado da cama, sentou-se e estudou Edward, com atenção.

Transcorreram vários minutos de silêncio nos quais os dois homens mediram um ao outro, e depois Jasper perguntou:

— Como foi na Tunísia?

— Quente e sangrento — disse Edward, seco, e sorriu quando o homem riu, também.

Jasper disse:

— Soube que tem alguns probleminhas em Cullen. Compreendo, também tive alguns problemas quando trouxe sua irmã aqui. Embora me alegre dizer que agora estão solucionados — assegurou, e logo perguntou — Sendo assim, do que vamos falar? Dos problemas que aconteceram aqui ou dos que está enfrentando?

Edward permaneceu calado durante um momento, pensando que era um trato justo, e fez com que gostasse ainda mais deste homem. Sugeriu que Jasper fosse o primeiro a falar de seus problemas. Escutou em silêncio, enquanto seu novo cunhado falava do que tinha acontecido quando Alice tinha chegado a Donnachaidh. O homem não escondeu nada, admitindo suas culpas e sua própria cegueira em alguns assuntos, sem nenhuma piedade por si mesmo. De fato, foi incrivelmente honesto e Edward se encontrou arqueando e baixando as sobrancelhas, com preocupação, várias vezes enquanto a história progredia. Mas, de repente, seu cunhado acabou seu relato e era sua vez.

Não podia fazer nada além de ser sincero também, e foi categórico e aberto ao contar tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a chegada de Bella a Cullen. Jasper o escutou em silêncio. Edward calou-se depois de chegar à parte em que saiu para aliviar-se e alguém o golpeou na cabeça. Não se lembrava de muita coisa depois disto; recordava vagamente de ter sido arrastado pelo bosque, de Bella caindo sobre ele, escutar sua voz preocupada, sentir que a dor tomava conta de sua mente e o retorno difícil a sua tenda.

Jasper o informou do que Bella havia contado, ajudando-o a encher os espaços vazios em sua mente, e depois fez uma pausa para esfregar a mandíbula, pensativamente, antes de dizer:

— Sua esposa não foi quem ministrou este afrodisíaco.

— Não, é obvio que não — disse Edward, prontamente, consciente do alívio que o invadiu diante das palavras do homem.

Jasper só sorriu, malicioso, e acrescentou:

— Não foi o único a chegar a esta conclusão, mas mudei de opinião, especialmente quando comentou que ela foi à única «beneficiada».

— Beneficiada? — perguntou Edward.

— Bem, algumas mulheres pensariam que é uma vantagem ter um homem perseguindo-as como um garanhão no cio.

— Não se o garanhão for implacável e perseguí-las até estarem irritadas e doloridas — disse Edward com voz grave.

— Possivelmente não, mas ela não está por trás desta trama. Preocupa-se com você.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Edward e sentiu que seu rosto se ruborizava, enquanto ouvia a impaciência em sua própria voz. A idéia de que Bella pudesse sentir carinho por ele era agradável, e uma coisa que não se atrevia a esperar. Tiveram um começo ruim, com ela acreditando que era um bêbado…

— Sim, mesmo. Acredito que inclusive o ama, embora ainda não saiba. Agora, está agindo como uma mamãe cadela.

Edward o contemplou, atordoado.

— Mamãe cadela?

— Uma cadela com sua cria.

— OH! — Edward relaxou —. Quer dizer como uma galinha com seus pintos.

— Sim. Nós também falamos dessa forma — disse Jasper e depois franziu o cenho quando acrescentou — É o irmão de minha querida esposa, jamais poderia insultar você ou a sua esposa com uma grosseria.

— Não, claro que não — disse Edward, divertido, porque suspeitava que o homem insultaria qualquer um de que não gostasse, embora, provavelmente, não diante de Alice se acreditasse que isto poderia afetá-la. Mas Alice não estava ali para reprová-lo nesse momento. Para mudar de assunto, perguntou — Assim, como está na fase da mamãe galinha supõe que se sente protetora em relação a mim?

— Ah, sim, claro — assegurou, o sorriso retornando ao seu rosto —. Swan não está longe daqui e tivemos a oportunidade de nos encontrarmos antes. Bella pode ser uma harpia em todo o sentido da palavra, quando se trata de seu pai e irmãos, mas é uma boa garota e se preocupa muito com todos eles.

Edward assentiu, Já tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

— Mas não é superprotetora com eles. Poderia dizer que na maioria de vezes se sente irritada. Mas com você, ela mostra a mesma preocupação que tinha com sua mãe. Renée era uma boa mulher e Bella a amou muito. Adorava aquela mulher, não deixava que nada ou ninguém a insultasse e a atendia como uma mãe faz com seu bebê, quando deveria ser o contrário. — Assentiu e disse — Se comporta da mesma forma com você. Cavalgou até aqui, vigiando a carreta em que estava, com os ombros erguidos, um olhar decidido e seu _sgian-dubh_ em seu cinturão. Exigiu abrigo imediatamente e não se incomodou sequer em me cumprimentar, antes de pedir que eu desse ordens para que fosse instalado em um quarto seguro, com guardas na porta e Laurent ao seu lado, até que pudesse descobrir quem está tentando matá-lo.

A boca de Edward suavizou-se imaginando a cena.

— Emocionou Alice — acrescentou Jasper com um sorriso e depois disse — Nunca vi algo assim. E isso que muito recentemente Alice viveu situações impressionantes, mas o que se podia fazer? Bella não o perdia de vista. É uma boa mulher.

— Sim, é — disse Edward com um sorriso. Esperava que Jasper tivesse razão e que Bella sentisse carinho por ele. Quanto mais a conhecia, mais estava certo de que poderia chegar a amar sua esposa e seria doloroso se ela não correspondesse a esse amor.

— Assim, tem que descobrir quem desejaria mantê-lo ocupado se deitando com sua noiva durante toda a noite — disse Cullen, de repente. Pensou durante um minuto e logo perguntou — O que fazia normalmente à noite, antes que consumasse seu casamento?

— Dormia — disse Edward, seco.

— Então, talvez seja isto. Mantenha alguém cansado, reduza sua concentração e capacidade de pensar... então, conseguiria um alvo fácil. Embora… — acrescentou, pensativamente.

— O que? — perguntou Edward.

— Bem, Bella mencionou que seja o que for que lhe deram, o deixou tonto e arrastando as palavras, como se estivesse bêbado, e que no começo, acreditava que fosse como seus irmãos e pai.

— Sim — confirmou Edward com uma careta e piscou, surpreso, ao perceber para onde se dirigiam os pensamentos do homem — Está achando que o que estavam me dando não era destinado a me fazer deitar com ela, mas fazer com que parecesse tão bêbado quanto seu pai e irmãos. Isso causaria problemas entre nós.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça.

— Dificilmente o receberia em sua cama se pensasse que estava bêbado.

— E sob a influência desta beberagem, poderia tê-la forçado, se não houvesse me sentido tão mal por acreditar que a tinha machucado em nossa noite de bodas.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela disse que esta feroz necessidade não estava ali nas três primeiras semanas, mas que parecia tonto e cambaleava constantemente.

— Ah, sim, estava ali — assegurou Edward com voz séria, e depois, pensativamente, acrescentou — Embora não com tanta força como ontem à noite… ou a última noite que estivemos juntos — corrigiu, já que notou que ao menos dois dias deviam ter passado da noite em que a necessidade o tinha dominado tão implacavelmente — Pude controlá-la nas três primeiras semanas. Mas da última vez… — Ele fez uma pausa, mas então decidiu que o homem tinha sido honesto com ele, devia à mesma confiança e admitiu — Mas me rechaçou, assusta-me pensar o que teria acontecido se tivesse ignorado sua negativa. Fui capaz de me controlar quando percebi que a estava assustando e que não estava pronta para me receber.

Jasper assentiu com seriedade e indicou:

— Frequentemente venenos e elixires são armas de uma mulher.

Edward o observou.

— Achei que não suspeitava de Bella.

— Não, não suspeito dela — assegurou — Mas não me esqueci de Tanya. Essa mulher é uma víbora.

Edward não se esqueceu de sua madrasta, mas se sentiu obrigado a assinalar:

— Está em Cullen, assim não pode ter me dado alguma coisa durante a viagem.

— Mas pode ter mandado um de seus homens fazê-lo — indicou ele —. Se for assim, poderia ter ministrado uma dose excessiva. Pode ser a razão para ter reagido com tanto ardor.

— Talvez — concordou Edward, embora não gostasse da idéia de que um de seus homens pudesse estar por trás disto — Por que Tanya faria isso? Causar problemas entre Bella e eu simplesmente transforma um lar em um campo de batalha. Não podemos anular o casamento. E se os ataques estão relacionados com o afrodisíaco, o que pretende? Juraria que o incidente da rocha foi uma tentativa para me matar. Se não tivesse me movido, a maldita pedra teria caído bem em cima da minha cabeça. Mas na segunda vez me deixaram inconsciente e tentaram me arrastar. Acabava de recuperar os sentidos e ia começar a lutar quando Bella nos encontrou e caiu sobre mim.

— Viu seus captores? — perguntou Jasper, inclinando-se para frente com impaciência.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Não. Estava consciente, mas muito fraco e confuso, e não tinha forças suficientes para levantar a cabeça.

Jasper assentiu.

— Possivelmente não pensavam matá-lo na primeira vez ou talvez quisessem arrastá-lo para longe do acampamento para fazer com que sua morte parecesse um acidente da segunda vez.

— Sim — disse Edward pensativamente. Era uma possibilidade — Poderia ter sido um acidente… de qualquer forma, por que? Bella teria enviuvado, mas ainda conservaria o título e o rei a teria casado logo que fosse possível para colocar um homem para defender o castelo. Tanya não se beneficiaria com isso.

— O que aconteceria se morressem ambos? — perguntou Jasper com curiosidade —. Tanya ganharia Cullen?

Edward ficou rígido com a mera sugestão, depois relaxou e negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Alice herdaria e Cullen seria seu.

Jasper grunhiu diante da idéia.

— Eu já tenho problemas suficientes com Donnachaidh. Pode ficar com Cullen.

— Obrigado — disse Edward, sentindo um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

— Bem, este é um autêntico quebra-cabeças — disse Jasper com desânimo e depois acrescentou — E parece que vou decepcionar minha esposa por não ser capaz de ajudá-lo a solucionar o problema.

— Bem, tentou — disse Edward em voz baixa —. Eu agradeço.

— Hmm. — Jasper assentiu — E as mulheres também tentaram. Bella esteve quebrando a cabeça com minha esposa no grande salão. O problema é que as duas coisas, os ataques e as beberagens, não parecem relacionados. — Sacudiu a cabeça — Continuarei pensando sobre isso, mas por enquanto, aconselho que tome cuidado, mantenha um guarda com você e não beba nada, a menos que esteja certo de que não foi manipulado.

— Sim — concordou Edward.

— Bom, mantenha-se com vida e fará a minha esposa feliz, tanto quanto a sua.

— Então seremos todos felizes — disse Edward, seco.

* * *

_E ai meninas? Já sabem quem é, e porque? Hum, Eu sei Rsrsrsrs... Será que os ataque vão acabar agora? Hum eu amei o Jasper e a Alice... que bom gente que o Edward não desconfia da nossa Bella, Ia ser terrivél... Mais continue lendo que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... Até Sabado... Fiqeum com Deus... Bom final de Semana... Robsteijooosss!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Olá Meus Amores... Como estão? Espero que bem! Nesse capitulo vamos ter confusões... Um acusando o outro... e Bella e Edward em quartos separados kkk... O Edward não vai gostar nada disso Rsrsrs... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward sentia-se horrível.

Fechou os olhos e agarrou a cabeça enquanto a dor aumentava com o burburinho no quarto. Finalmente cobriu as orelhas, mas de nada adiantou. Seu quarto foi invadido no instante em que Jasper e ele terminaram sua conversa. O Diabo de Donnachaidh deixou o quarto para falar com sua esposa e a próxima coisa que Edward soube era que Bella estava ali com o Emmett e Laurent em seus calcanhares, e Alice; sua criada, Ângela, e a criada de Bella, Leah, assim como uma mulher que lhe apresentaram como a tia de Jasper, Charlotte, não demoraram a chegar.

No começo tudo estava bem. As mulheres tomaram conta da conversa, e ele gostou do bate-papo e das brincadeiras entre a esposa e sua irmã. Emmett e Laurent escutaram, enquanto Alice o colocava a par do que tinha acontecido durante os três anos em que ele esteve nas Cruzadas e falou sobre sua própria vida em Donnachaidh. Ela era tão evidentemente feliz ali que enterneceu o coração de Edward. Também percebeu o afeto que tinha pela tia Charlotte, embora não se sentisse surpreso com isso. O encanto da mulher mais velha e o brilho em seus olhos enquanto contava anedotas sobre a vida em Donnachaidh quando Jasper era um garoto, fez com que simpatizasse com ela.

Mas o que mais gostou foi quando Bella se abriu e contou pequenas anedotas sobre sua própria infância. Isto o tinha ajudado a conhecê-la melhor, além disso, quanto mais sabia sobre sua esposa, mais gostava.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, tentou levantar-se, mas foi empurrado de volta à cama, já que Bella insistiu em trazer seu jantar. Tinha acrescentado que comeria com ele, mas Alice sugeriu que todos comessem ali. A próxima coisa que soube foi que Jasper tinha se unido a elas e as criadas chegaram com bandejas cheias de comida. A conversa continuou enquanto comiam e depois… Bella o pegou bocejando e sugeriu que poderia ser o momento adequado para que todos partissem e permitissem que Edward descansasse.

Emmett propôs ficar e dormir junto à porta para assegurar-se de que Edward permanecesse a salvo. Os olhos do soldado se fixaram firmemente em Bella e sua criada quando disse isto. E, no momento seguinte, o inferno chegou, com todos falando com mesmo tempo, e as acusações e suspeitas voando em todas as direções.

Já que cobrir as orelhas não adiantou, Edward deixou cair às mãos com cansaço e franziu o cenho às pessoas que enchiam seu quarto, enquanto Emmett dizia, sarcasticamente:

— Bem, peço seu perdão, minha senhora, mas é estranho o fato de que as poções medicinais ou mágicas começaram a aparecer depois que você e sua criada chegaram a Cullen.

— Sem contar os ataques e demais atribulações — interveio Alice, mordendo o lábio.

Bella voltou-se para a mulher com uma expressão ferida.

— Você também acha que eu machucaria Edward?

— Não, é obvio que não — apressou-se a dizer a irmã de seu marido e logo, relutante, acrescentou — Mas talvez sua criada, acreditando que estava casada com um bêbado miserável…

Bella pôs fim a suas palavras com um irritado gesto da mão.

— OH, Leah nunca faria algo assim. Sobretudo quando notou que eu começava a sentir carinho por ele.

— Sente carinho por mim? — perguntou Edward, sentindo-se reanimado.

Bella ruborizou, mas franziu o cenho e murmurou:

— Quieto.

— Mesmo assim — insistiu Emmett, apontando um dedo para Bella — os ataques não começaram até chegare única que se beneficiaria com sua morte.

— Não volte a me apontar o dedo, Emmett, ou pode ter certeza de que o arrancarei — disse Bella com frieza — Esqueceu que fui eu que arrastei o meu pesado marido na cascata? E que na outra noite afugentei os bandidos que estavam tentando raptá-lo e também fui eu quem o ajudou a retornar aos tropeções ao acampamento? É ilógico que o deixasse inconsciente para depois ter que arrastar seu enorme e pesado corpo.

— Talvez o tenha feito para afastar as suspeitas quando finalmente fosse assassinado da próxima vez — contra-atacou Emmett com brutalidade, e logo acrescentou — E de qualquer forma, quem acredita que uma dama tão pequenina como você possa afugentar um atacante? Por que não a deixou inconsciente também?

— Não tenho nem idéia — respondeu com fria formalidade —. Mas eu sei que nunca feri Edward, e que nunca o farei. Mas, por outro lado, você está muito preocupado me apontando o dedo. Talvez seja uma forma de afastar as suspeitas de você.

— Eu? — vociferou Emmett com incredulidade —. Por que diabos prejudicaria Edward? E eu não tenho nenhuma razão para lhe dar essas poções medicinais ou mágicas… diferente de você.

— Ah, sim, mas talvez as beberagens tivessem justamente a intenção de me colocar como suspeita. E por que desejaria machucá-lo? — disse estreitando os olhos — Guardo a lembrança do dia em que minha família e eu chegamos a Cullen e Edward parecia completamente atordoado. Vacilou e depois se apresentou como «seu homem de confiança», e disse com alguma indecisão.

Edward lançou um olhar de surpresa a Emmett.

— É meu primeiro em comando, Emmett. Por que hesitou em dizer?

O soldado pareceu incomodado, logo fez uma careta e confessou:

— Não estava certo de ser o primeiro.

— O que? — perguntou Edward com assombro.

— Bem — mencionou com um pouco de amargura —, como seu primeiro em comando, eu deveria ficar no comando de Cullen enquanto estava longe nesta viagem, assim quando treinou alguém mais para dirigir o castelo e me trouxe com você, pensei que talvez achasse que sou muito velho para a posição e esperava me substituir.

Edward estalou a língua com irritação.

— Por que não me perguntou? Deixei outro no comando e o trouxe comigo porque, neste momento, Cullen está relativamente seguro, mas estávamos cavalgando para uma situação desconhecida. Se Alice fosse infeliz e estivesse sendo maltratada, não poderia ficar de braços cruzados. Por isso trouxe comigo meus melhores homens, aqueles que têm minha maior confiança, incluindo meu primeiro em comando, se tivéssemos que lutar para resgatá-la.

— OH, Edward, que doce — disse Alice, sorrindo amplamente.

Jasper pareceu menos impressionado e disse com voz grave:

— Precisaria de mais homens dos que trouxe para tirá-la de mim, irmão.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Devo esclarecer que, de algum modo, pretendia resgatá-la furtivamente, em vez de enfrentar você e seus homens.

— Hmm. — Jasper assentiu e olhou para os outros — É óbvio que ninguém está livre de suspeitas.

Embora suas palavras e tom fossem enérgicos, Edward notou que o homem lançou a Bella um olhar de desculpas, enquanto falava e lembrou-se de sua declaração de que era uma boa mulher. Não acreditava que Jasper pensasse que ela estivesse por trás destes ataques e ficou satisfeito com isso.

—E — continuou Jasper, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos—, já que Edward precisa dormir e como eu aprecio muito meu descanso, e sei que não poderei descansar se Alice se levantar na metade da noite, preocupada com seu irmão, ninguém dormirá aqui com ele. Bella, vamos proporcionar-lhe um agradável aposento no primeiro piso — disse com gentileza e logo dirigiu um olhar menos gentil a Emmett e Laurent —. E vocês dois podem levar suas bundas com o resto dos homens. Já tenho dois de meus melhores homens vigiando a porta. Permanecerão ali por toda a noite. Agora, todo mundo para fora.

Edward viu Bella vacilar, mas logo assentiu e se dirigiu para a porta, somente para fazer uma pausa e esperar até que todos saíssem, exceto Jasper e Alice. Desejou-lhes boa noite e saiu.

— Temo que feri seus sentimentos — murmurou Alice enquanto a observava partir.

— Superará — disse Jasper com brutalidade e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa para levá-la para a porta — Ela sabe que se preocupa com seu irmão.

— Sim. — Alice se recostou em seu marido, enquanto caminhavam —. Mas ainda me sinto mal. Eu gosto dela e não acredito que esteja envolvida nestes ataques, mas tudo começou depois das bodas. Tenho o pressentimento que tenha alguma relação, mas não posso entender o que. Nada faz sentido. Por que aumentar o ardor de Edward e depois, tentar matá-lo? Se é que tentaram matá-lo — acrescentou, preocupada com o problema.

Jasper acariciou, com uma mão, as costas de sua esposa, enquanto a conduzia pela porta.

— Deixe de pensar nisso, esposa. Não vai resolver este enigma esta noite. Somente a manterá acordada e tenho melhores idéias sobre o que pode fazer em nossa cama, além de angustiar-se.

— OH, Jasper, amo você. — Alice riu, enquanto a porta se fechava atrás deles.

Edward contemplou-os enquanto saiam, ao mesmo tempo em que um abençoado silêncio caía sobre ele. Sacudiu a cabeça com um leve desgosto. Parecia que ter recebido um golpe na cabeça fazia com que todos acreditassem que tinha perdido seu bom senso, porque aparentemente, a ninguém importava o que ele pensava ou sentia. Gritaram e grunhiram entre si como se não estivesse ali. Inclusive sua esposa o tinha mandado se calar quando ele tentou falar. E Jasper nem sequer tinha pedido sua opinião sobre as acomodações de sua esposa... longe dele! O homem era o laird ali e sua palavra era lei, mas não para Edward ou seus homens. Como Laird de Cullen, ele era o único no comando de seu povo, mas pelo visto o Diabo de Donnachaidh não pensava assim, e Edward suspeitou que o fato de estar naquela cama, o dia todo, parecendo um inválido não tivesse ajudado muito a ressaltar sua autoridade.

Bem, pensou Edward, ele corrigiria essa impressão na manhã seguinte. Sair desta cama seria a primeira coisa que faria ao amanhecer e depois, tomaria conta de seus problemas. Também descobriria o que estava acontecendo e quem estava por trás daquilo tudo, decidiu firmemente. Apagou a vela que estava ardendo ao lado da cama e se aconchegou sob as mantas e peles.

Entretanto, passou muito tempo antes que fosse capaz de dormir. O quarto era incrivelmente tranquilo, mas a cama parecia muito vazia sem Bella ali. Depois de se remexer por um longo tempo, deslizou para fora da cama e notou, com alívio, que não estava tão fraco como da primeira vez que tentou fazer o mesmo. Dirigiu-se à cadeira junto à lareira para meditar um pouco mais sobre o problema. O amanhecer estava muito perto antes que Edward desistisse de seus esforços e retornasse a grande cama vazia. Enquanto, antes de adormecer, decidiu que detestava não ter Bella junto a ele e jamais voltaria a dormir sozinho… mesmo que tivesse que abandonar Donnachaidh para fazê-lo.

— Sinto muito, Bella — disse Alice pela terceira vez na última meia hora desde que Bella a tinha encontrado na mesa para o café da manhã —. Gosto muito de você e não acredito que esteja por trás de nenhum dos ataques contra Edward, mas…

— Está bem — interrompeu Bella com discrição —. Entendo. Ama seu irmão, quer vê-lo bem.

— Sim, mas me senti mal ontem à noite foi dormir acreditando que suspeitava de você. Eu só…

— Bem, senti-me um pouco ferida — confessou Bella em voz baixa —. Mas, mesmo assim, entendo. Não precisa continuar me pedindo perdão. — Acariciou-lhe a mão docemente e logo acrescentou — Além disso, Jasper foi quem ordenou ontem à noite os locais onde deveríamos dormir e suas suspeitas eram justas. E também impediu que Emmett ficasse com Edward e estou agradecida por isso.

— Sim.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha diante de sua expressão preocupada.

— O que há?

— É só que… bem, Emmett esteve em Cullen durante toda minha vida e acreditava conhecê-lo bem, mas…

— Mas? — insistiu Bella.

— Parece que o tempo que passou nas Cruzadas o mudou demais. Está mais duro do que lembrava e de alguma forma mais suave também. —Alice franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava explicar-se —: Sabe, quando vim para a mesa esta manhã, estava dizendo a Jasper que não acreditava que havia como Tanya estar por trás do que aconteceu. Que não era tão ruim como todos pensavam, que não tinha nada a ganhar, e que era apenas uma mulher infeliz e incompreendida.

As sobrancelhas de Bella ergueram-se ligeiramente diante destas notícias e percorreu com o olhar o grande salão em busca do homem.

— Falou sobre Edward com Jasper, recentemente, e depois foi ao pátio por alguma razão — resmungou Alice com tristeza, enviando um olhar em direção à escada —. Não posso acreditar que o homem a defenda assim. Ele foi testemunha do comportamento de Tanya nos anos em que esteve casada com meu pai. Partiu com Edward para as Cruzadas antes que meu pai morresse e Tanya se conteve um pouco enquanto ele viveu, mas já era muito desagradável e depreciativa com todos. E mesmo assim, parece acreditar na desculpa favorita de Tanya: de que era muito infeliz, e por isso se comportava daquela forma, que agora lamenta. Quero dizer, entendo que você acredite nela. Não a conhece bem, mas como pode Emmett… — percebendo que estava divagando, Alice se conteve e sorriu irônica —. Sinto. Vai acabar tendo uma indigestão com semelhante conversa, enquanto tenta tomar o café da manhã.

Bella sorriu, mas perguntou:

— Não é possível que tenha mudado?

Alice considerou a insinuação e logo assentiu a contragosto.

— Suponho que é possível. Mas faz somente algumas semanas que arranjou o casamento entre Jasper e eu.

— Sim, e obviamente foi um bom arranjo — indicou Bella.

— Mas essa não era sua intenção quando apresentou seu pedido ao rei — disse Alice com voz lúgubre —. Tudo o que sabíamos de Jasper era sua reputação como o Diabo de Donnachaidh.

Bella teve que reprimir um sorriso. Essa reputação era uma grande tolice. Jasper a tinha ganho em batalha e realmente era um Diabo manejando a espada com uma exatidão e velocidade mortal. Era um oponente a quem temer e respeitar. Entretanto, parecia muito diferente com as pessoas com as quais se importava.

— Não — assegurou Alice muito séria —, a intenção de Tanya, quando fez com que me casasse com Jasper não era me ver feliz. Simplesmente tive sorte. Mas se quer ver o verdadeiro caráter de Tanya, quando retornar a Cullen, deve contar como sou feliz. Duvido que seja capaz de manter o bom humor.

— Ficará furiosa — disse circunspeta, Ângela, a criada de Alice, atraindo o olhar de Bella para onde estava sentada. A mulher parecia sombria e inteligente, e Bella baixou os olhos com angústia, achando difícil imaginar que a querida e doce mulher que tinha sido tão amável com ela e que tinha feito com que se sentisse em casa em Cullen pudesse ser a mesma criatura odiosa da qual falavam.

— Posso ver que não vê Tanya da forma como a descrevemos — disse Alice com desconsolo, e logo acrescentou — Mas poderia ser prudente com ela? Pelo bem de Edward?

— Sim — concordou Bella. Seria cuidadosa pelo bem de seu marido. Seus sentimentos por aquele homem cresciam. Agora estava certa de que ele não era um bêbado, mas estava sofrendo os efeitos de alguma beberagem, e conhecendo o marido como conhecia agora, Bella começava a acreditar que poderia ser tão feliz com Edward como Alice era com Jasper. No dia em que chegaram a Cullen estava certa de que estava no inferno, mas agora seu futuro acenava com a possibilidade de estar perto do céu…

Se seu marido pudesse sentir carinho por ela também, pensou de repente Bella. Sabia que o futuro não seria tão brilhante se ele não o fizesse. Seria duro, realmente, amar alguém que não correspondia ao seu amor, mas parecia que gostava dela, e sempre se mostrava cortês e atencioso, e esperava que com o tempo pudesse retribuir seu amor.

A preocupação principal de Bella neste momento era este problema com as beberagens e os ataques.

Embora temesse perdê-lo antes que pudessem desfrutar da felicidade que Alice e Jasper tinham encontrado, também temia a possibilidade de que Edward pudesse acreditar nas acusações de Emmett e suspeitar que ela estivesse por trás de tudo. O amor não vinha sem a confiança, e desejava ambas as coisas.

— O que sugere? — perguntou com voz baixa, decidida a fazer o que fosse preciso para ganhar a confiança de Edward e seu amor.

— Seja cautelosa e quando voltar a Cullen sugira a Edward que mande Tanya embora.

Bella assentiu desanimada com a hipótese. Desejava fazê-lo, se assim ganhasse a confiança de seu marido, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se triste com a possibilidade de magoar a mulher que tinha sido tão amável com ela.

— Não para sempre — disse Alice prontamente, captando a relutância de Bella — Afinal, talvez tenha mudado realmente.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da dúvida que Alice não podia esconder.

Fazendo uma careta, a morena se apressou a dizer:

— Poderia sugerir que fosse visitar sua irmã.

— Tem uma irmã? — perguntou Bella com estranheza.

— Sim. Lady Irina. Casou-se com lorde Caius Duquet há vinte anos, muito antes que Tanya e meu pai se unissem — informou Alice e logo acrescentou — Entretanto, não acredito que as duas se deem bem. Pelo menos, lady Duquet nunca visitou Cullen e Tanya nunca a visitou. Na verdade — acrescentou, seca — Tanya nunca visitou ninguém desde que a conheço. Suspeito que não tem nenhum amigo. Sempre atribuí ao seu comportamento desagradável.

Bella murmurou algo em resposta, mas se perguntava por que Tanya nunca tinha mencionado ter uma irmã. Tinham passado muito tempo conversando nas semanas anteriores a viagem, e a madrasta de Edward havia contando muito sobre sua infância e a vida na corte, mas nunca tinha mencionado irmãos. Estranho, pensou, mas então desprezou o assunto. Pelo que Alice acabava de dizer, parecia evidente que as duas não eram próximas; possivelmente essa fosse à razão.

— Enviá-la para visitar sua irmã não seria uma ofensa, se analisar bem — continuou Alice — E não precisa ser algo permanente. Uma vez que Edward e você tenham solucionado esta confusão e pegarem seu aliado… quero dizer, o responsável, descobrirem se trabalhou sozinho ou com alguém mais. — encolheu os ombros — Se é que ele não esteve trabalhando para ela, pode fazê-la voltar.

— Sim — Bella concordou, mas ainda se perguntava por que Tanya nunca tinha mencionado que tinha uma irmã. Parecia uma informação que não se ocultava sem um bom motivo. A mulher sempre tinha dado a impressão de estar sozinha no mundo, salvo por Edward e ela mesma. Estranho, pensou Bella, e lançou um olhar ao redor, pensando em comentar isso com Alice quando Laurent apareceu ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

— O que aconteceu, Laurent? — perguntou, alarmada por sua atitude.

— Meu senhor Edward está se levantando — anunciou com voz exasperada — Disse que a senhora não ficaria feliz com isso, mas insistiu que o ajudasse a vestir-se. Fiz, mas depois vim diretamente contar…

Suas palavras morreram e o rapaz se afastou, alarmado, quando o som de algo caindo chegou até Bella.

Ela voltou-se rapidamente sobre o banco a tempo de ver seu marido cair pela escada. Bella ficou de pé imediatamente e correu para ele.

Edward aterrissou ao pé da escada com uma maldição, seguido de um gemido, a forma como seu corpo anunciava várias novas dores que acrescentaria as de sua cabeça. Mas depois agradeceu a sua boa estrela que tivesse sido suficientemente inteligente para agarrar-se ao corrimão antes de descer. Tinha feito isso caso suas pernas ainda estivessem fracas. Agarrar-se ao maciço corrimão de madeira provavelmente tinha salvado sua vida. Quando seu pé escorregou na escada, seu apoio sobre o corrimão tinha impedido que caísse de cabeça no chão. Em vez disso, deslizou sobre suas costas pelos degraus, ganhando mais contusões, mas mantendo seu pescoço intacto.

— Marido!

— Edward!

Edward amaldiçoou baixo, outra vez, ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia a preocupação nas vozes de sua esposa e de sua irmã enquanto atravessavam correndo o grande salão até ele. Laurent e as criadas as seguiam. É obvio, todos tinham sido testemunhas de sua estupidez. Sem dúvida, esta atitude reafirmaria suas opiniões sobre ele tachando-o de inválido, e isso era a última coisa que queria neste momento. Edward tinha decidido vestir-se e levantar-se esta manhã com o objetivo de aparentar ser capaz de tomar o comando da situação, de modo que ninguém fizesse um alvoroço quando ele voltasse a exercer sua posição como lorde de Cullen. Estava decidido a não dormir sozinho esta noite, mas sabia que tinha que estar forte e capaz para assegurar-se de que suas decisões não fossem contestadas. Este não tinha sido um bom começo.

— Marido?

— Estou bem — disse Edward com segurança, obrigando-se a sentar-se enquanto Bella caía de joelhos ao lado dele e Alice do outro —. De verdade. Só escorreguei na escada. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

— Talvez suas pernas ainda não estejam suficientemente fortes para sustentá-lo — sugeriu Alice — Deveríamos colocá-lo em sua cama por mais um dia ou dois e…

— Não — disse grosseiramente, e logo se obrigou a sorrir para aliviar o tom brusco de sua voz. Ficando de pé, falou com mais tranquilidade quando acrescentou — Não. Essa é a última coisa de que preciso. Tenho que me levantar e assumir minha posição. Não sou um inválido, Ali.

Ela sorriu com nostalgia diante do velho apelido, enquanto tentava colocar-se sob o braço direito de seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella posicionava o ombro sob seu braço esquerdo. Edward suspirou, mas somente se separou das duas.

— Minhas pernas estão perfeitamente bem. Somente estou um pouco fraco — assegurou. Embora não fosse verdade. Depois da queda, suas pernas estavam um pouco instáveis, mas morreria antes de confessar. Eram capazes de obrigá-lo a voltar para a cama.

— Permitam que as conduza à mesa, minhas senhoras.

Edward flexionou os cotovelos de modo que tanto sua esposa quanto sua irmã pudessem passar os braços por eles, e depois de uma breve hesitação, elas o fizeram. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e caminhou com elas de volta à mesa, onde estiveram sentadas quando ele fez sua magnífica entrada.

— Como se sente? — perguntou Bella ansiosa, quando fizeram uma pausa diante da mesa e cada um tomou sua cadeira.

— Bem — assegurou Edward enquanto se preparava para sentar-se no banco entre sua esposa e sua irmã —. Tenho um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas em geral me sinto bem.

— Darei a você um tônico para aliviá-lo e… — Bella tinha começado a levantar-se, mas se deteve e lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo quando Edward a agarrou pelo braço.

— Não quero nenhuma bebida — disse com firmeza, notando a preocupação e a dor que a declaração trouxe ao seu belo rosto.

Não entendeu o porquê até que ela voltou a sentar-se e comentou com fria formalidade:

— Então, talvez Alice ou sua tia Charlotte sejam amáveis e façam um tônico para você, marido.

Nesse instante Edward percebeu que Bella acreditava que estava se negando porque não confiava nela e suspeitava que estivesse por trás das estranhas poções que lhe tinham ministrado. Não desejava falar do assunto agora, diante de todos, assim somente disse:

— Não desejo nenhuma beberagem. A dor de cabeça passará em pouco tempo e desejo manter a mente lúcida para nossa viagem.

— Viagem? — perguntaram Bella e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

Edward podia senti-las estudando-o com os olhos arregalados, mas não olhou nenhuma das duas. Em vez disso, sorriu à criada que tinha chegado com um pouco de hidromel, pão e queijo para tomar o café da manhã e disse:

— Sim. Emmett está reunindo os homens neste mesmo instante para que possamos voltar para Cullen.

Olhou Bella para ver como digeria as notícias. Sua esposa parecia um pouco assustada, mas depois franziu as sobrancelhas, aparentemente tentando decifrar o que aquela decisão significava. Mesmo assim, foi Alice quem protestou:

— Mas acaba de chegar.

— Sim — respondeu, dirigindo um olhar compungido a sua irmã —. Lamento que não possamos ficar por mais tempo. Mas a encontrei feliz e bem, essa era minha preocupação principal, e é óbvio que nesta viagem há alguns assuntos que preciso solucionar se desejar ser tão afortunado quanto você, minha irmã. Parece que é melhor me encarregar agora antes que, quem quer que esteja por trás destes ataques, tenha êxito em seus esforços. E já que tudo isto começou em Cullen, acredito que preciso voltar lá para solucionar este mistério.

Alice parecia querer protestar, mas conteve a língua, e Edward agradeceu. Sabia que estava decepcionada, mas suspeitava que ficar somente dimensionaria o problema que atualmente os incomodava, e até que fosse resolvido, Edward teria Emmett acusando Bella e sua criada, e Bella acusando Emmett e o resto de seus homens. Sabia que não seria capaz de concentrar-se em sua relação com a esposa até que tudo fosse resolvido.

A idéia fez com que lançasse um olhar a Bella para vê-la aparentemente pensativa e infeliz.

Antes que pudesse averiguar o que estava pensando, Alice perguntou:

— Quando planeja partir?

Edward tomou fôlego, sabia que isso afetaria sua esposa e comentou:

— Logo que Emmett retorne e me avise que os homens estão preparados.

Bella deu um pulo ao seu lado, chamando atenção para sua expressão surpresa.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou em voz baixa:

— Há algo que quer fazer antes de partir?

— Não — murmurou Bella e baixou outra vez o olhar.

Edward abriu a boca para perguntar se estava bem, mas se deteve e lançou um olhar através do aposento, enquanto as portas ao pátio se abriam. Jasper foi o primeiro a entrar, mas Emmett o seguia muito de perto. O soldado caminhava um passo atrás do laird de Donnachaidh enquanto se aproximavam da mesa. Mas enquanto Jasper só moveu a cabeça em sinal de saudação e seguiu para alcançar e beijar Alice, Emmett se deteve junto a ele antes de saudar com a cabeça.

— Tudo está preparado? — perguntou Edward.

— Sim. A carreta está cheia, os cavalos selados e os homens aguardam suas ordens.

— Dê a ordem de montar. Dentro de pouco tempo estarei com vocês — disse Edward. Esperou que o homem se voltasse e saísse do grande salão, logo ficou de pé e se inclinou para ajudar Bella a levantar-se, antes de olhar sua irmã.

Alice já estava de pé quando voltou-se para ela e Cullen. Sua irmã hesitou brevemente e depois lançou-se em seus braços, apertando-o com força, e dizendo:

— Volte quando tudo estiver resolvido. Enquanto isso escreva frequentemente, assim saberei que estão bem.

— É obvio — murmurou Edward, abraçando-a, antes de libertá-la. Imediatamente Jasper arrastou sua esposa contra seu peito, prendendo-a contra ele com um braço, enquanto estendia o outro para oferecer a Edward sua mão.

— Tenham uma boa viagem e sorte com seu problema. Tenho curiosidade para saber como encaixar todas as peças no final.

— Assim como eu — disse Edward ironicamente, e os dois homens sorriram.

Ele começou a recuperar sua mão, mas Jasper apertou-a, enquanto dizia sério:

—É bem-vindo para retornar para uma visita apropriada quando estiver preparado. Alice e eu gostaríamos muito.

Edward sentiu que suas sobrancelhas erguiam-se ligeiramente diante das palavras solenes e soube que acabava de receber um grande elogio de seu novo cunhado. O homem acabava de admitir que simpatizava com ele. Já que o sentimento era mútuo, não podia fazer outra coisa além de aceitar.

— Digo o mesmo. É bem-vindo a Cullen a qualquer momento. Agradaria-me ter a oportunidade de chegar a conhecê-lo melhor.

Jasper sorriu e soltou sua mão para olhar para Alice.

— O sangue escocês é evidente em sua família. Dois espécimes tão finos não podem ser produto de pais ingleses.

— Ah, Jasper. — Alice riu e o abraçou brevemente, antes de negar com a cabeça — Não lhe dê ouvidos. Está certo de que os ingleses são fracos e tolos.

— Sim, estou. E por isso sei que vocês não são ingleses puros — brincou Jasper.

Alice estalou a língua com irritação fingida, e Edward se encontrou sorrindo para o casal. Afastou-se quando Alice deu um suave empurrão para que abrisse caminho. Arqueando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, observou-a abraçar sua esposa e se sentiu satisfeito quando Bella retribuiu, carinhosa. Também notou que Alice sussurrava algo para Bella e esta assentia solenemente em resposta. Depois as duas mulheres uniram seus braços e se dirigiram para a porta, com as cabeças juntas enquanto caminhavam.

— Gostaram uma da outra — comentou Jasper quando começaram a seguir às mulheres.

— Sim — concordou, com um sorriso, enquanto observava as duas, uma pequena e morena, outra um pouco mais alta e com um brilhante e longo cabelo castanho avermelhado. Sempre acreditou que Alice tinha um cabelo maravilhoso, mas agora achava que sua Bella tinha o cabelo mais lindo que jamais viu. Longo e solto, brilhava saudável e parecia capturar partes do sol com reflexos vermelhos e pretos, quando saíram sob a luz do meio-dia.

— Não está se sentindo mal e vai começar a agir de forma estranha, não é? — perguntou Jasper.

Assustado pela pergunta, Edward o olhou com surpresa.

— Não. Por quê?

— Bem, a forma ardente como está olhando para Bella me fez pensar que talvez estivesse sob o efeito de outra poção — brincou o homem.

Edward riu, entre dentes, diante da hipótese, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Confie em mim, não preciso de nenhuma poção para olhá-la assim.

Jasper sorriu ternamente e assentiu, mas logo disse:

— Talvez seja melhor que tranquilize Bella o quanto antes. As mulheres podem ser uma raça estranha e tem idéias mais estranhas ainda. Não me surpreenderia que agora acreditasse que a única razão pela qual se deitou com ela foi porque estava sob os efeitos de alguma droga.

— Não pensei nisso. Obrigado, Jasper — murmurou Edward, agora estudando sua esposa pensativamente. Estava tão preocupado que ela pudesse acreditar que suspeitasse de que estava implicada nos ataques, que nem sequer tinha considerado que pudesse pensar daquela forma. Entretanto, era algo que deveria ter imaginado. Não queria Bella duvidando de sua atração e acreditando que deitou com ela somente pelo efeito de algum elixir.

A questão fez com que se sentisse feliz com sua decisão de partir de Donnachaidh. Dificilmente poderia demonstrar que se sentia atraído por sua esposa se os obrigassem a dormir separados.

* * *

_E ai meninas? Esses Jasper é demais... Odiei o Emmett acusando a Bellinha... quem garante que não foi ele que fez essas coisas com o Edward? A Bellinha ficou triste neste finalzinho o que será que se passa nessa cabecinha?Hum... Domingo eu conto... Então até Domingo Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi Meus Amores... Aqui mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Nesse capitulo a Bella vai rever a familia... O que será que vai acontecer nesse encontro? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella estava pensando em sua casa. Imaginava que não deveria surpreender-se, pois estava em chão escocês, mas o que a tinha deixado inquieta era o fato de que se sentisse um pouco triste, e tivesse saudades do lar de sua infância. Depois de passar tantos anos desejando e rezando para escapar de Swan, era irônico que agora sentisse falta desse lugar. Mas o certo era que em Swan os únicos que tentavam matar alguém eram seu pai e irmãos, e somente tentavam matar a si mesmos. Não existia nenhum grande e incompreensível complô lá e ninguém em seu lar, desde seu pai e irmãos até o mais humilde servo, imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de lhes dar um elixir desse tipo ou que procurasse matar alguém… exceto talvez seu pai e irmãos, reconheceu, mas somente sob uma grande provocação.

Entretanto, não era somente isso. Embora se preocupasse de que seu marido pudesse pensar que ela estivesse por trás deste ridículo complô, como Emmett fazia, o que mais a incomodava era algo que Alice disse enquanto se abraçavam e se despediam. Alice tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido, recordando-a de seu pedido para enviar Tanya a visitar sua irmã uma vez que voltassem para Cullen, e então tinha acrescentado:

— E não tema estou certa de que, o que quer que tenham dado a Edward, não é a única razão pela qual ele… né… hum... gosta de... Estou certa de que a acha atraente.

A irmã de Edward afastou-se, para sorrir alentadoramente, mas Bella se limitou a devolver um olhar sem expressão e logo permitiu que mostrassem a saída do castelo. Mal tinha escutado as palavras que Alice dizia enquanto falava das coisas que fariam na próxima vez que se visitassem, como sair para cavalgar, passear pelos bosques. A mente de Bella continuava fixa em seu comentário. Até esse momento não tinha pensado que seu marido a desejasse porque tinha sido induzido por uma poção. Certamente, na noite em que ela notou que os olhos dele estavam dilatados, compreendeu que seu comportamento agressivo era anormal. Mas, com certeza, nas outras vezes não estava…

Ou estava? Estaria drogado? Perguntou-se, preocupada, lembrando-se que, de acordo com Leah, ele tinha os olhos dilatados durante as três semanas antes da viagem, e agora Edward nem a tocava, nem sequer a olhava enquanto viajavam. Teria ido para sua cama somente porque estava sob o efeito de alguma droga? Preocupou-se.

— Parece muito pensativa.

Bella ergueu o olhar, sobressaltada para descobrir que seu marido tinha diminuído o trote para cavalgar junto a ela novamente. Tinham começado a viagem cavalgando juntos, mas ela estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não foi capaz de responder aos seus comentários ou seus esforços para manter uma conversa. Depois de um momento, Bella permitiu que sua égua se afastasse do cavalo de Edward, deixando que Emmett tomasse seu lugar e falasse com seu marido. Agora, entretanto, Edward tinha voltado a cavalgar ao seu lado, e ela se esforçou para esquecer suas preocupações e tentou lhe oferecer um sorriso.

— Conhece este lugar? — perguntou ele, e Bella olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos observando com interesse as árvores. Eram muito parecidas com o resto das árvores que tinham deixado para trás nas últimas horas, pensou ela, e então reparou nas colinas diante deles. Ficou calada e inclinou a cabeça enquanto as contemplava.

— Swan — sussurrou ela, surpresa de ver o lugar do qual sentia saudades.

— Sim. — Edward sorriu gentilmente —. Pensei que desejaria parar e saudar sua família e seus velhos amigos, já que passávamos tão perto. Mas podemos evitá-lo se traz lembranças infelizes.

Bella sorriu, pensando que na verdade tinha um marido atencioso, e então olhou as colinas, como se estivesse considerando o que dizer. Por fim, assentiu.

— Se não for incômodo, ficaria encantada de ver meu pai e irmãos.

— Então vamos — disse ele com um sorriso, e Bella retribuiu, mas então viu Emmett cavalgando do outro lado de seu marido e reparou em sua expressão. Parecia que não o agradava a demora. Supôs que não deveria se surpreender. Não havia dúvida de que ele estava imaginando que ela tinha algum grande plano para terminar com seu marido agora que estava em sua casa, mas nada podia fazer com suas suspeitas, assim simplesmente o ignorou e olhou para as colinas próximas.

Os homens que estavam na muralha foram, é obvio, os primeiros a vê-los aproximarem-se. Seu grupo estava perto do muro antes que os homens fossem capazes de reconhecer seu cavalo, ao lado do de seu marido, e o reconhecimento foi imediato. Todos relaxaram, lançando sorrisos de boas-vindas; a maioria saudou e gritou.

Bella sentiu que um sorriso de felicidade deslizava em seus lábios e devolveu a saudação. Quando passaram pelas portas da muralha a maior parte do grupo parou, enquanto o povo de Swan se apressava a saudá-la.

— Voltou!

— Vai ficar, moça?

— Como está bonita, menina!

— Este é seu homem, querida? Tem uma bela aparência.

As palavras vinham de todo o lugar, e Bella riu, enquanto instigava sua égua a seguir, pouco a pouco, enquanto tentava responder que «Sim, tinha retornado". Sim, este era seu marido, e não, não ia ficar, era só uma visita». O calor e a hospitalidade do povo de Swan foi um bálsamo para sua alma frente à tensão e desconfiança dos últimos dias, e foi então que Bella compreendeu porque se sentiu magoada com as suspeitas que caíram sobre ela. Tinha entendido, mas isso não impediu que se sentisse mal.

No momento em que conduziram seus cavalos para deter-se na entrada do castelo e Bella desmontou, viu-se rodeada e presa em um abraço atrás do outro, pelas mulheres que os tinham seguido através do pátio. Coisas como «É bom ver você tão bonita, moça» ou «Sentimos sua falta em Swan, minha senhora» se repetiam uma e outra vez, e Bella gostaria de poder colocar cada um deles em sua carreta e levá-los com ela para Cullen. Ao menos assim não se sentiria tão sozinha. Apesar da companhia de Leah, foram três semanas solitárias que tinha passado na Inglaterra. Tinha se sentido muito perdida e se agarrado à bondade que Tanya tinha demonstrado. Agora, entretanto, questionava essa bondade e à mulher que a tinha demonstrado. Notou que não tinha nenhuma aliada, realmente.

Justamente quando Bella pensava nisso, Edward apareceu ao seu lado, afastando, de forma gentil, mas firme, as mulheres para chegar até ela e passar um braço por seus ombros. Por um momento, pareceu que estava um pouco preocupado, como se pensasse que poderia desaparecer entre a multidão de mulheres e não voltar, mas então ele sorriu e sugeriu.

— Talvez devêssemos entrar. Um dos homens disse que seu pai e seus irmãos estão lá dentro.

Bella assentiu e Edward começou a conduzi-los a porta e subir os degraus enquanto ela se desculpava com as pessoas. Por fim, conseguiam entrar. As portas se fecharam atrás deles, bloqueando os bate-papos e ruídos, e também o sol.

Bella e Edward se detiveram para dar a seus olhos um momento para adaptarem-se, e de repente, ela lembrou-se de sua chegada a Cullen. Por um instante ficou cega, mas não era surda e escutou os homens que estavam no local antes de vê-los. As risadas escandalosas e as palavras arrastadas feriram seus ouvidos e apertaram seu coração, apagando qualquer prazer que houvesse sentido. Bella endireitou seus ombros, enquanto Edward a tomava pelo braço e a conduzia devagar, e quase relutante, ao encontro deles.

Seu olhar caiu sobre os três homens sentados em torno de uma mesa de cavalete com um monte de jarras vazias, atiradas ao redor deles. Bella começou a desejar ter agradecido a Edward sua amabilidade e ter rechaçado a idéia de parar. Em seu breve instante de melancolia na colina, ela tinha lembrado das pessoas que viviam e trabalhavam ali e em seu lar da infância. Esqueceu-se, completamente, dos três homens que tinham dependido dela desde que sua mãe morreu.

Edward e ela estavam a meio caminho da mesa, quando Bella descobriu que seus pés não se moviam. Simplesmente não conseguiu mais continuar. Edward se deteve, com um olhar inquisitivo fixo em seu rosto, e ela disse com tristeza:

— Talvez fosse melhor que continuássemos com nossa viagem.

— Eu diria que sim — murmurou Emmett atrás dela, chamando sua atenção para o fato de que não estavam sozinhos.

Bella ficou rígida e sentiu que seu rosto ruborizava de vergonha por sua família, mas notou a reprovação no rosto de Edward ao voltar-se para o homem. Sua expressão era neutra quando se voltou para ela e disse:

— Se quiser, Bella. Faremos o que quiser.

— Sim — disse ela solenemente—. Desejaria…

— Bella! Você por aqui! Estávamos justamente falando de você e aparece como por obra de magia!

Os ombros de Bella se encolheram diante da ruidosa saudação de seu pai, sabendo que era muito tarde para escapar. Tinha que aguentar até o fim. Respirando profundamente, voltou-se e se esforçou para aproximar-se da mesa onde os três homens Swan cambaleavam, tentando levantar-se, para lhes dar as boas-vindas.

— Maldição, Bella! — saudou-a Jacob.

Ele foi o primeiro a alcançá-los e imediatamente a envolveu em um abraço de urso.

— Parece muito bem, moça. Estávamos preocupados, pensando se o seu marido e seu povo a estavam tratando bem. Deu-lhe algum problema? Podemos matar esse bastardo e enterrar ele e seus homens no jardim de ervas da cozinheira e ninguém nunca descobrirá.

Bella forçou um sorriso, tomando essas palavras como uma brincadeira embora suspeitasse que não fosse.

Ela tentou afastar-se de seu abraço, enquanto assegurava:

— Não há necessidade disso, meu marido é muito gentil comigo.

— Bem, está tudo bem então — decidiu seu pai, enquanto afastava Jacob para abraçá-la — Deixaremos o rapaz vivo então, está bem?

— Sim — disse Bella com firmeza, e se perguntou que loucura a tinha feito desejar fazer esta visita.

Certamente só ia acrescentar mais suspeitas do que o inglês já tinha sobre ela.

Emmett tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que sugeria que esta situação era o que estava esperando. Já Edward tinha uma expressão neutra em seu rosto e ela não sabia dizer no que ele estava pensado.

E então seu pai foi afastado por Sam, que lhe deu um rápido e forte abraço e a conduziu para a mesa dizendo:

— Tem que brindar conosco Bella. Temos a melhor das notícias.

— OH? — perguntou ela, com cansaço, enquanto insistiam que sentasse em um banco.

— Sim — assegurou Jacob enquanto ele e Sam se sentaram ao lado dela na mesa. Bella estava a ponto de olhar ao seu redor para estar certa de que Edward continuava ali, quando este surgiu atrás dela e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros. Recostou-se contra o corpo do marido, buscando apoio e conforto. Bella ergueu o rosto para Edward, aliviada ao descobrir que sua expressão era amável e tranquilizadora, enquanto murmurava:

— Vamos ouvir essa maravilhosa notícia.

Bella teve que engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta, grata por estar ali. Não o teria culpado caso se afastasse, e uma parte dela quase desejava que ele o fizesse, mas aqueles homens, mal ou bem, eram sua família.

— Seth está voltando para casa.

Este anúncio de seu pai fez com que Bella se voltasse rapidamente para o lugar onde ele estava sentado do outro lado da mesa. Tinha uma jarra cheia de uísque em uma mão, uma taça na outra, e um sorriso no rosto, cheio de uma feliz expectativa enquanto esperava a resposta de sua filha. Bella o olhou durante um longo momento enquanto tentava aceitar que o irmão que temia estar morto por fim retornaria.

— Está vivo.

— Sim — cantarolou Jacob, passando um braço ao redor dela e atraindo-a para seu lado em um exuberante, embora torpe, abraço que a afastou de Edward —. Está, Bella. Seth está vivo e logo estará em casa.

— Mas como? — perguntou ela com assombro —. Onde esteve? Por que ele não…?

— Foi aprisionado por um desses malditos príncipes infiéis — disse seu pai com voz grave — Durante três anos o pobre bastardo ficou apodrecendo em alguma prisão estrangeira.

— Sim — disse Sam muito sério, mas de repente, acrescentou—: Mas escapou. Não há quem detenha um Swan. Escapou e está se recuperando com amigos. E logo, quando estiver bastante forte para viajar, tomará um navio para casa.

— Recuperando-se? — perguntou Bella alarmada, alcançado uma das mãos de Edward e cobrindo-a com as suas, enquanto se endireitava, e seu marido voltava a pousar as mãos sobre seus ombros—. Estava ferido?

— Não, não — assegurou seu pai, e então admitiu com certa preocupação — Ao menos, não houve menção à ferimentos. Segundo a carta que recebemos, estava muito fraco, isso é tudo. Estará em casa muito em breve.

Bella se apoiou contra as pernas e o peito de Edward enquanto absorvia a notícia. Seth estava vivo. No final, tudo ficaria bem em Swan. Ele voltaria e tomaria as rédeas no lugar de seu pai e irmãos e se encarregaria de tudo no lugar dela. Seria uma preocupação a menos em sua vida, já que ficou muito tensa imaginando como Swan continuaria de pé sendo administrada pelos três bêbados, mas uma vez que Seth voltasse… bom, esta era a melhor noticia que teve desde seu casamento.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Bella ofereceu um sorriso ao seu marido.

— Que boa notícia. Tudo ficará bem.

— Sim — concordou ele, em voz baixa, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Sim! — disse Charlie Swan bruscamente — É a melhor e mais inacreditável notícia. E, com certeza, ficarão para celebrar conosco, não?

Edward olhou para o homem, hesitante, e depois baixou o olhar para o Bella, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Deseja ficar para celebrar? Podemos ficar por esta noite e continuar pela manhã.

Bella sorriu irônica diante da oferta, sabendo que ele não estava mais confortável do que ela com a idéia. Agradecida de que tivesse oferecido, entretanto, negou com a cabeça.

— Acredito que desejaria continuar nossa viagem. Temos um longo caminho para percorrer e muito a resolver em Cullen.

Edward assentiu e logo olhou para o pai de Bella.

— Temo que minha esposa está certa. Temos que voltar para casa. Passamos somente para saudá-los e dizer que voltaremos para outra visita mais longa, em outra ocasião, se formos bem-vindos.

— OH, sim, são bem-vindos aqui, rapaz — Assegurou Charlie Swan generosamente, e acrescentou, alegre — Talvez da próxima vez que venham, Seth já tenha retornado e possa conhecer nosso rapaz.

— Eu gostaria muito — assegurou Edward solene, deslizando uma mão pelo braço de Bella para ajudá-la a erguer-se no pequeno espaço que restava no banco entre seus irmãos. Os dois jovens tinham ido tão longe em sua celebração que aparentemente não lhes ocorria dar espaço a sua irmã para levantar-se. Edward simplesmente a ergueu tirou-a do banco e a deixou no chão. Voltaram-se para partir, mas Bella se deteve quando Jacob, de repente, tomou sua mão.

Olhando para trás, ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas com curiosidade quando viu sua expressão séria.

— Aqui está estranhamente tranquilo sem você, Bella — confessou sombrio.

— Sim — assentiu Sam, e então acrescentou — Não acreditava que o faríamos, mas sentimos falta de você.

Bella sentiu que seu coração se apertava com essas suaves palavras. Voltou-se e de modo impulsivo deu a ambos um caloroso abraço.

— Voltaremos logo — sussurrou enquanto os estreitava, um braço sobre cada um deles — Tentem não beber até morrer ou quebrar o pescoço com tolices antes de retornarmos.

Os dois homens sorriram como se fosse uma grande brincadeira, e Bella sacudiu sua cabeça, enquanto se endireitava. Então se voltou e tomou a mão que Edward estendia, permitindo que a conduzisse para fora de seu lar. Levou algum tempo para passar entre a multidão que se aglomerava nas portas do castelo. O grupo aumentou enquanto estavam lá dentro, e nenhum deles foi tímido ao mostrar sua decepção por saber que não ia ficar por algum tempo. Isso fez com que Bella se sentisse um pouco culpada, mas ainda assim fez bem ao seu coração. Ao menos, sabia que se as coisas fossem terrivelmente mal em Cullen, tinha um lar e um povo ao qual retornar, e que dariam as boas-vindas a ela de braços abertos.

— É bom que Seth retorne — murmurou Edward, uma vez que estiveram finalmente, fora das muralhas.

— Sim — concordou Bella, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Com certeza, era a melhor noticia que teve em um longo tempo.

— Estará menos preocupada com seu pai e irmãos com ele aqui, vigiando-os.

Bella o olhou, surpresa pela ardilosa observação, mas logo assentiu.

— Sim. Estarei.

Cavalgaram em um amigável silêncio depois disso, Bella pensava em seu irmão e no que significaria para Swan quando retornasse. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele tomaria as rédeas do feudo. Seu pai não tinha interesse no funcionamento do lugar. Bella só esperava que Seth pudesse fazer com que os três homens deixassem de beber, ou pelo menos, bebessem menos. Possivelmente com ele ali, Jacob e Sam poderiam reformar-se. Pelo menos, teriam um homem forte ao qual seguir em lugar de seu pai. Era uma possibilidade… se seu pai permitisse tomar o comando desta vez… e se Seth voltasse para a Escócia inteiro, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, pensou, com tristeza, e começou a temer pelo que tinha ocorrido com seu irmão.

Bella estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e preocupações que não notou que o sol começava a esconder-se, nem se perguntou por que estavam viajando há esta hora.

Foi somente quando Edward ordenou que parassem que ela deixou suas preocupações de lado para olhar ao seu redor e ver que já era noite. Estavam em uma clareira junto a um lago, a luz da lua se refletindo em sua superfície.

Seu olhar deslizou para Edward, inquisidor, mas ele já estava desmontando. Uma vez que desceu do cavalo, ele se deteve por um momento enquanto esperava que suas pernas se recuperassem por ter montado tanto tempo e então se aproximou e estendeu suas mãos para ela.

— É tarde — murmurou Bella enquanto ele a descia de sua égua.

— Sim — concordou Edward, mas não deu nenhuma explicação e simplesmente disse — Estique as pernas, Bella. Devem estar doloridas pela dura pela cavalgada.

Ela assentiu em silêncio agarrando seus braços enquanto ele a abraçava, então suspirou e murmurou «obrigado» quando suas pernas se recuperaram o suficiente para sustentá-la sem problemas.

Edward então a levou para longe da clareira para atender suas necessidades. Disse que podia tomar um banho se desejasse, mas a água estava tão fria que Bella lavou-se rapidamente. Depois voltaram para o acampamento e se separaram, Edward para dar ordens aos homens e ela para ver o que podia fazer na tenda.

Leah esteve bem ocupada e a tenda já estava erguida, as peles e seus pertences lá dentro. Bella se deteve na entrada, consciente de que Emmett não estava muito longe, seus olhos ardentes cravando-se em suas costas, e então pegou o saco que continha seus vestidos.

Não tinha dúvidas de que o soldado armaria um escândalo para Edward diante da possibilidade que ela dormisse na tenda com ele, onde poderia matá-lo durante a noite. Bella não queria ouvir Edward pedir que dormisse em algum outro lugar ou que ele mesmo se afastasse para dormir lá fora. Se pudesse evitaria esta situação, pensou com tristeza, e voltou-se para sair apressada da tenda com seus pertences.

Leah e Laurent estavam dentro da carreta arrumando algumas coisas quando chegou. Bella suspeitava que o garoto também tivesse ajudado Leah a armar a tenda. Sabia que o garoto se sentia mal por ter atacado à donzela e que andava muito solicito com ela, fazendo pequenas coisas em um esforço para redimir-se. Ao ver a singela cama de peles que os dois estavam montando, Bella pigarreou e murmurou:

— Precisaremos de uma cama maior, se não se importa de compartilhá-la comigo, Leah.

A criada e Laurent quase pularam ao olhá-la, surpresos. Foi Leah que perguntou:

— Não vai dormir com seu marido?

Bella fez uma careta.

— Que? E ter Emmett insistindo em dormir conosco? Não. Prefiro dormir com você.

Laurent e Leah se olharam e então começaram silenciosamente a trabalhar para reorganizar as peles. Bella sentiu-se aliviada de que não continuassem questionando ou comentando sua decisão. Deixou o saco dos vestidos dentro da carreta, subiu e começou a engatinhar para ajudá-los.

Os homens tinham organizado o acampamento para assegurar uma relativa segurança e uma noite relativamente confortável, quando o trio saiu da parte traseira da carreta. Vários coelhos e alguns pássaros foram apanhados ou tinham sido caçados com arco e flecha e estavam sobre o fogo, cozinhando. O estômago de Bella deu um sonoro grunhido enquanto se reuniam com os homens ao redor do fogo, e ficou contente de ver que a comida estava quase pronta. Sentou-se junto ao seu marido quando ele lhe fez um gesto, mas falou pouco e comeu depressa, antes de desculpar-se e voltar para a carreta. Enterrou-se sob as peles de seu lado da cama improvisada quando chegou Leah. Ambas sussurraram um baixinho «boa noite» uma para a outra, e então Bella afastou seus pensamentos e aflições. Em um desesperado esforço de escapar do sofrimento que a embargava, lembrou-se de que esta era sua escolha, quando ouviu o som do toldo que vedava a entrada da carreta movendo-se.

— Leah? — a voz irritada de Edward veio da escuridão —. Sabe onde está minha esposa?

Bella escutou os sons enquanto a criada remexia-se ao seu lado. Sentando-se, Bella respondeu:

— Estou aqui.

— E que demônios faz aqui? — perguntou Edward parecendo muito zangado.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas então a fechou, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Edward, de repente, subiu à parte de trás da carreta.

— Marido — começou insegura, e logo ficou boquiaberta quando ele a tirou das peles e a levou de volta pelo caminho do qual tinha vindo. Era uma tarefa difícil carregá-la através da carreta, mas ele o fez, e logo saltou para o chão com ela apertada contra seu peito.

Bella não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto a levava pelo acampamento até chegar a sua tenda. Ele tampouco falou, e quando estavam dentro da tenda soltou-a, não muito gentilmente, sobre as peles.

O homem estava obviamente furioso. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida, a afirmação de Edward foi cortante.

— Dormirá comigo, esposa. Este é seu lugar — ordenou.

Bella permaneceu onde ele a tinha deixado e o olhou indecisa. Aparentemente ele tinha chegado à tenda e tinha começado a despir-se antes de perceber que ela não estava sob as mantas. O homem somente usava suas calças, e agora as estava tirando, com espantosa rapidez. Logo fez uma pausa para soprar a vela que havia sobre uma arca próxima, antes de subir à improvisada cama junto com ela.

Esperou, nervosa, que ele dissesse ou fizesse algo, mas depois de alguns momentos ouvindo-o remexer-se, tentando ficar confortável, Edward simplesmente jogou o braço por cima dela e a atraiu para seu lado com um grunhido de satisfação. A tenda ficou em silêncio.

Bella considerou simplesmente dormir e não falar sobre o que acabava de acontecer, mas podia sentir a irritação de seu marido na tensão do braço que a rodeava e disse docilmente:

— Depois de Donnachaidh, acreditei que estaria mais seguro sem mim em sua cama.

Um longo suspiro soprou na parte de trás de sua cabeça e Edward disse:

— Por que acha que desejava partir de Donnachaidh tão cedo?

— Para cuidar de seus afazeres em sua casa? — sugeriu ela, repetindo o que ele disse a sua irmã e a Jasper.

— Também — admitiu ele, e então acrescentou — Mas Bella, fazer com que você dormisse em outro quarto não foi uma decisão minha.

— Mas não se queixou — assinalou ela com tranqüilidade.

— Acabava de despertar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, todo mundo estava gritando e ninguém me escutava porque todos me consideravam um inválido. Mesmo você mandou que me calasse — apontou secamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio para evitar sorrir diante da afronta de sua voz.

— Sabia que não deveria discutir, mas não gosto que não esteja em minha cama. E não tinha intenção de passar outra noite sem você. Assim, em vez de lutar com os protestos de Emmett e os esforços de Jasper para deixar todos satisfeitos, decidi que era hora de partir. Agora posso dar minhas próprias ordens sobre onde dorme cada um. E — acrescentou firmemente —, minha ordem é que você sempre durma comigo. Entendido?

— Sim — disse Bella com docilidade.

— Bom.

Escutou-o suspirar, esperando que dissesse que não suspeitava dela, ou… bom… algo que pudesse apagar as preocupações que rondavam sua cabeça, mas aparentemente ele não tinha mais nada a dizer, nem nenhum desejo de deitar-se com ela, porque logo notou que sua respiração tornou-se profunda e tranquila e que ele estava dormindo. Isso a levou a perguntar-se o que significava aquilo tudo. Não tinha se deitado com ela, mas estava novamente em sua cama. Isso, ao menos, era um bom sinal, ou não? Perguntou-se Bella, e então permitiu que seus olhos fechassem, e também adormeceu.

* * *

_Gostaram? Gente eu quero um Homem desse pra mim... Ele é decidido, fiel, companheiro, possessivo, carinhoso, amoroso, dedicado... Esse Homem é tudo de Bom! E a Bella é uma sortuda kkkk..._

_Gente algumas de vocês já acertaram kkkk... eu li os comentarios de vocês, muitos divertidos por sinal, ri muito... e algumas de vocês foram certeiros, mas eu não posso falar quem são kkkk... Obrigada amores por acompanharem e manifestarem as ideias de vocês, livros tem que ser discutidos, criticados, elogiados, isso é ler! Até Terça... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosss_


	16. Chapter 16

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Eu postei ontem, mais acho que fiz alguma coisa errado e não postou, e agora entrei para postar o de hoje e vi que tinha postado o de ontem... Isso aconteceu com as duas adaptações... Desculpe-me... E se preparem porque esse capitulo vai ter fogo, muito fogo kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward despertou com a fumaça, o forte crepitar das chamas e alguém tossindo, enquanto o puxavam e empurravam. Foi um despertar brusco, quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Começou a tossir antes de estar completamente acordado e consciente de que o arrastavam e o carregavam para fora da tenda que agora estava tomada pelas chamas.

A princípio, Edward acreditou que a pessoa que o empurrava era Bella, e pensou que esta seria a terceira vez que sua esposa salvava sua pele, mas logo notou que o corpo que se movia sob seu próprio braço enquanto saíam aos tropeções da tenda para o frio ar da noite era muito maior que o de sua pequena Bella.

Edward teve outro ataque de tosse no momento em que respirou o ar fresco, em vez da fumaça que enchia seus pulmões, e se encontrou indefeso para resistir a todas as mãos que agora o empurravam e arrastavam. Neste estado, ele e seu salvador foram levados a uma distância segura do fogo e Edward se encontrou sentado em um canto, tentando respirar.

— Graças a Deus — disse Emmett, tossindo, enquanto caía sentado junto a ele —. Estava certo de que não conseguiria.

Edward tossiu uma última vez para limpar a garganta e sacudiu a cabeça antes de olhar para o rapaz. Ele tinha o rosto manchado de fuligem; logo olhou para a tenda, antes de observar a clareira para ver onde tinham levado sua esposa. Era muito menor que Edward e o preocupava que a fumaça pudesse tê-la afetado mais que a ele. Entretanto, não a encontrou e perguntou:

— Onde levaram a minha esposa?

— O que? — perguntou Emmett bruscamente — Está na carreta com Leah. Laurent disse que ela planejava dormir ali ontem à noite, eu mesmo a vi dirigir-se para lá depois que comemos.

Sentindo que o sangue fugia de seu rosto, Edward voltou-se para ele com consternação.

— Não! Encontrei-a e a levei para a tenda antes de dormir. Certamente alguém a viu e a retirou!

Neste momento Emmett também parecia alarmado, mas negou com a cabeça.

— Não vi ninguém. Estava sozinho.

Amaldiçoando, Edward ficou de pé imediatamente e correu para a tenda.

— Meu senhor! — Emmett o agarrou pelo braço e tentou detê-lo —. Não vi ninguém. Não pode estar lá e se estiver, é muito tarde. Mal pude tirá-lo. Não há como salvá-la.

Edward simplesmente se libertou dele e lançou-se para a tenda. Salvaria a sua esposa ou morreria tentando. Não a abandonaria nesse inferno para sofrer uma morte atroz. Querido Deus, provavelmente estava acordada nesse instante, gritando de medo, pensou ele, com horror. Queimar até morrer era uma maneira terrível de partir deste mundo.

A tenda parecia totalmente em chamas quando tinha despertado e agora as coisas eram ainda piores, mas Edward ignorou tudo. Tomou uma última baforada de ar fresco e atravessou a ardente abertura da tenda. Quase fechava os olhos devido ao calor do interior, mas conhecia o caminho para a cama de peles e correu até ali tão rapidamente que quase não pôde parar e esteve perto de pisotear sua esposa, deitada sob as peles e mantas.

— Esposa! — gritou, caindo de joelhos junto ao vulto, mas Bella não se moveu. Edward não perdeu o tempo comprovando se estava viva ou não. Tomou-a em seus braços, com peles e tudo, e voltou-se para jogar-se contra a entrada da tenda. Seu coração suspirou de alívio e de repente sentiu a necessidade de gargalhar como um louco, quando ergueu as mantas e escutou o som de um ronco forte, amortecido pelas peles que segurava. Sua esposa estava… viva e profundamente adormecida durante todo o maldito tempo.

Bella não se sentiu feliz ao despertar. Tinha sido um longo dia de cavalgada, depois de várias noites de pouco sono enquanto vigiava Edward, e não gostou que despertassem daquela forma somente porque Edward desejava assim. Na verdade, suspeitava que pudesse ter conseguido dormir apesar do ruído, se não fosse o estremecimento do poderoso peito do marido, já que sua risada não chegava através das peles nas quais tinha se enrolado, como de costume.

Iria ignorá-lo e voltar a dormir até que resolveu perguntar onde Edward pretendia levá-la. A carreta lhe veio à mente, esticou-se em seus braços diante do pensamento de ser devolvida para onde havia tentando descansar e de onde ele a tinha arrastado, em primeiro lugar. Tinha mudado de opinião sobre compartilhar sua cama com ela?

Perturbada por essa possibilidade, Bella começou a lutar para livrar-se das peles e conseguiu empurrar os braços e a cabeça para fora. Voltou à cabeça instintivamente para seu marido e notou as manchas escuras em seu rosto, e a forma como se destacavam contra a penetrante luz das tochas que os rodeavam.

Não, não eram tochas, percebeu enquanto seus olhos viajaram do rosto de seu marido à tenda da qual se afastavam. Arregalou os olhos com incredulidade ao ver a tenda ardendo em chamas e rapidamente voltou sua atenção para seu marido, enquanto gritava:

— Não fui eu!

A risada de Edward morreu imediatamente e foi substituída por uma suave expressão de pesar, mas antes que ele pudesse falar se viram rodeados por vários homens, Emmett entre eles. Os próximos minutos passaram em um torvelinho caótico enquanto Emmett os afastava da tenda que ainda ardia. Bella esperava que Edward a soltasse, mas ele a segurou com mais força e negou com a cabeça, quando Emmett tentou. A preocupação no rosto de Emmett transformou-se em fúria e exclamou:

— Precisamos ver se não estão queimados ou feridos — observou o soldado razoavelmente.

— Tenho algumas queimaduras menores, fora isso, estou bem — respondeu Edward em voz baixa e logo olhou para Bella e acrescentou — E acredito que as peles protegeram minha esposa.

Quando ela assentiu em silêncio, ele soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio e logo se sentou sobre a rocha mais próxima, ainda embalando-a em seus braços. Bella voltou o olhar de seu marido à tenda queimando, e depois a Emmett, enquanto Edward lhe perguntava:

— O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu é que alguém tocou fogo na maldita tenda… o que não teria acontecido se houvesse me escutado e permitido que pusesse guardas de noite.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se diante da cólera no rosto e na voz do homem. Era óbvio que estava aborrecido e não temia demonstrar. Edward, entretanto, somente assentiu.

— Sim, tem razão. Não teria acontecido. Mas como sabe que foi provocado?

Emmett bufou, com exasperação.

— Bem, suponho que não foi tão tolo para deixar uma vela acesa enquanto dormia...

— Não — concordou Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella negava com a cabeça. Claramente lembrava-se de Edward apagando a vela antes de juntar-se a ela na cama. Estava escuro no interior da tenda quando adormeceu.

— Então é evidente que alguém o provocou — disse o soldado bruscamente e estava tão aborrecido que começou a andar diante deles —. É outra estúpida tentativa para matá-lo, embora desta vez quase conseguisse. Por sorte, o fogo assustou os cavalos. Seus movimentos nervosos e relinchos despertaram Ben que foi acalmá-los, viu o fogo na tenda e me despertou.

— E foi me buscar — disse Edward, solene — Obrigado, velho amigo.

Emmett desprezou as palavras, com desgosto.

— Claro que fui buscá-lo. É meu trabalho mantê-lo vivo. Mas não precisaria fazer isso se tivesse me escutado e permitido que designasse guardas para vigiar a tenda. Alguém provocou esse fogo deliberadamente, tentando matá-lo. Não há como ter sido um acidente.

Seus olhos deslizaram sobre Bella enquanto ele explicava e ela sentou-se no colo de Edward e rapidamente disse:

— Eu não o provoquei.

— Bella, meu amor — disse Edward com gentileza, atraindo seu olhar cauteloso para ele. Erguendo uma mão coberta de fuligem, retirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e assegurou — Sabemos que não foi você. Não é, Emmett? — acrescentou, num tom duro.

Bella lançou um olhar ao homem, suspirando interiormente quando ele hesitou. Estava certa de que estava a ponto de acusá-la de começar o fogo, mas para sua grande surpresa, ele assentiu, gravemente.

— Sim. Sabemos que não é culpada — admitiu, e logo acrescentou —: Dificilmente poderia ter posto fogo na tenda, entrar, dormir e permanecer ali por tanto tempo — Sacudiu a cabeça — Não sei como sobreviveu. O calor e a fumaça eram tão densos que estava certo de que estava morta quando percebi que ainda estava lá dentro.

— Minha esposa dorme sob as peles — disse Edward, seco — Inclusive com a cabeça embaixo delas. Talvez foi isso que a salvou.

— Ah. — Emmett assentiu, logo olhou para Bella e com seriedade, disse — É bom que o faça. Certamente é a única coisa que a salvou esta noite. Achei que estava na carreta com Leah e a fumaça era tão densa no ar que nunca a teria visto ali dentro. Temos sorte que as peles não tenham incendiado com alguma faísca, antes que Edward notasse que ainda estava dentro da tenda. Os anjos cuidaram de você esta noite.

Bella assentiu, em silêncio, e seu olhar voltou à tenda em chamas. Realmente, os anjos tiveram muito trabalho esta noite.

— Minha senhora?

Bella voltou seu olhar para Emmett e notou que sua expressão se tornava ainda mais severa.

— Quero me desculpar por minhas acusações — expressou, com dignidade — Minha única desculpa é…

— Velar por Edward foi seu trabalho por muitos anos — o interrompeu Bella, igualmente solene apesar do alívio que a embargava. Não gostou de saber que estava sob suspeita e alegrou-se de poder afastar aquelas acusações. Sentia-se tão bem que não precisava da desculpa, assim disse — Tudo isto começou depois de minha chegada. Entendo por que suspeitou de mim. Está tudo bem.

— Obrigado — murmurou, e logo notou os homens que os rodeavam, olhando e escutando tudo, e assinalou — Bem? O amanhecer se aproxima. Por que não recolhem o acampamento?

Os homens se afastaram e Emmett voltou-se para eles para oferecer uma leve reverencia, antes de seguir com suas responsabilidades.

Bella o observou partir, sentindo como se tivessem tirado um grande peso de seus ombros.

Na verdade, acreditava que valia a pena quase ter sido queimada viva para afastar essa suspeita dela. Imaginava que poderia sentir-se diferente se não estivesse adormecida durante o incêndio. Estava surpresa de estar dormindo enquanto tudo acontecia.

O calor ou a fumaça deveriam ter alertado sua mente adormecido e despertá-la? Pelo visto não.

— Bella?

Voltou-se para Edward, surpresa ao ver que ele estava ainda mais solene que Emmett.

Tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e disse:

— Quero que saiba que nunca acreditei que estivesse implicada em todos estes incidentes — Quando Bella estreitou os olhos, em dúvida, e abriu a boca para dizer que não acreditava, Edward ergueu uma mão e acrescentou —: Se alguma vez duvidei, foi somente um pensamento passageiro e logo descartado por seu próprio comportamento.

— Meu comportamento? — perguntou, desejando acreditar nele.

— Sim — assegurou, logo riu ligeiramente e disse — Bella, há uma razão pela qual ganhou o nome de Harpia Swan.

Bella ruborizou, mas antes que pudesse sentir-se mais envergonhada ou irritada, ele acrescentou:

— E não o conseguiu por dar poções afrodisíacas às pessoas ou deixá-las inconscientes. Qualquer um que observou tratar com seu pai e irmãos sabe disso.

— Ah, sim? — perguntou com receio.

— Lembra-se do dia em que a encontrei treinando os homens no pátio de armas?

— Sim — respondeu com lentidão, insegura do que Edward queria lhe dizer.

— Bem, Bella, quando percebeu que seu pai e irmãos bebiam no grande salão, empertigou os ombros e seguiu, preparada para a batalha. Não o fez de uma maneira furtiva.

Bella fez uma careta, mas disse:

— Pois odeio decepcioná-lo e me arriscar a que me considere culpada, mas sinto que devo dizer que já acertei, por trás, a cabeça de Jacob quando cheguei ao grande salão.

— Mas somente para conseguir sua atenção — a contradisse Edward, desprezando as palavras com um movimento da mão.

— Viu? — perguntou, com desgosto.

— Sim. Eu a segui vi e escutei tudo, e não tem porque se envergonhar. Golpeou-o na cabeça, chamou sua atenção, repreendeu-o e foi tudo.

Bella baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, ao saber que ele tinha presenciado um de seus ataques de fúria, quando de repente Edward tocou seu rosto e o voltou para que ela se concentrasse nele, enquanto continuava dizendo:

— Bella, você comanda tudo de uma maneira direta e franca. Não escondeu o uísque de seu pai e irmãos, guardou-o a chave na despensa e conservou a chave com você, e todos sabiam que a tinha. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça — Não. Se me quisesse morto, não escolheria poções estranhas e ataques furtivos pelas costas para fazê-lo. Escolheria uma forma muito mais direta.

— Obrigado, marido — disse Bella, comovida por Edward julgá-la tão honesta e franca. Mas de repente enrugou a fronte e acrescentou —: Acredito.

Edward riu, entre dentes, diante do descontentamento que agora tomava conta do rosto de sua esposa e logo a puxou para perto.

— Quase me alegro por este último ataque. Permitiu-nos esclarecer estas tolas suspeitas e…

Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo com curiosidade quando suas palavras vacilaram.

— E o que?

Ele fez uma careta, mas admitiu:

— E para variar, me deu a oportunidade de salvá-la.

— Eu… — interrompeu-se, franzindo o cenho, confusa.

Edward sorriu, mas se explicou:

— Começava a causar danos ao meu orgulho que minha pequena e doce noiva tivesse salvado minha vida duas vezes, quando se supõe que sou um grande e forte guerreiro.

— OH! — Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu o que Edward dizia e acariciou seu ombro, docemente —. Você é um grande e forte guerreiro, marido. Nunca duvidei, e sabia que era somente uma questão de tempo antes que me salvasse de algum perigo.

Edward começou a rir com tanta força que caiu sobre a relva, levando-a com ele, e Bella deu um pequeno grito e se agarrou aos ombros de Edward, enquanto caíam. Depois, sua cabeça foi pressionada contra o peito dele enquanto a abraçava e respirava fortemente.

— Ah Bella, é uma mulher única.

Não estava certa de porque parecia tão divertido. Tinha falado sério, mas deixou passar o assunto e admitiu:

— Também me alegro se isto significar que Emmett deixará de suspeitar de mim. Mas suas palavras me fizeram pensar.

— No que? — perguntou Edward e moveu a mão com doçura em suas costas.

— Bem, tem razão. Nada aconteceu comigo, mas todos os ataques são cheios de artimanhas e acredito que Emmett também é muito franco para fazer algo assim.

— Sim — concordou Edward em voz baixa — Não é o tipo de homem que usa de artifícios. Às vezes penso que seria melhor se ele aprendesse a dissimular seus sentimentos.

Quando ela inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo com curiosidade, ele explicou:

— O homem possui uma mente arguta e é bom com uma espada, mas a diplomacia não é exatamente sua melhor qualidade, como já deve ter notado. Se fosse um pouco menos direto, poderia deixar de ser insultante em ocasiões desnecessárias.

— Hmm — murmurou Bella, mas disse — Conhece os habitantes de Cullen melhor que eu. Quais acredita que seriam suficientemente hipócritas para fazer isto?

Edward ficou em silêncio durante um momento e logo se sentou, levando-a com ele. Ajudou-a quando Bella arrumou as peles e mantas ao redor dela para assegurar-se que estivesse decentemente coberta e confessou:

— Não vai gostar da minha resposta.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Vais dizer que é Tanya.

Ele assentiu muito sério.

— Sei que gosta dela e que ela foi amável quando chegou, mas no passado mostrou ser dissimulada e hipócrita. Quando meu pai vivia e estava em casa, comportava-se como tem feito com você e comigo agora que sou o laird. Entretanto, quando ele partia em alguma viagem ocasional, seu comportamento mudava completamente. Era fria e até mesmo cruel com os servos, incluindo Alice e eu. E, de repente, ele atravessava a porta do castelo e por obra de magia ela voltava a ser agradável e obediente. Era como se existissem duas Tanyas, uma boa e outra má.

Bella ponderou, desgostosa diante da possibilidade de que Tanya não fosse o que aparentava ser, e admitiu:

— Alice me fez prometer que consideraríamos a idéia de enviar Tanya para visitar sua irmã durante algum tempo, logo que retornássemos.

— Irmã? — repetiu com ênfase e assentiu com a cabeça — OH, sim. Tinha esquecido que tinha uma.

— Nem sequer sabia que tivesse família até que Alice me disse —confessou Bella —. Surpreendi-me que não tivesse me contado, considerando que nos sentamos junto à lareira, conversando enquanto costurávamos durante as noites.

— É estranho que não tenha mencionado — concordou e perguntou —: Quando retornarmos se oporá que a envie para visitar sua irmã?

— Não — sussurrou Bella —. Sentirei falta dela, mas é necessário até que resolvamos algumas coisas e possamos ter certeza de que ela não é a causadora destes acidentes.

— Sim — confirmou Edward, abraçando-a.

— Minha senhora!

Bella separou-se um pouco de Edward para voltar-se e ver Leah aproximando-se aos tropeções. A criada estava totalmente desgrenhada, seu cabelo emaranhado e seu vestido todo amassado.

Era óbvio que teve pressa ao vestir-se.

— Laurent despertou-me com as notícias sobre o incêndio. Graças a Deus, está bem — ofegou a mulher, caindo de joelhos junto a eles — Não se queimou, não é? Laurent disse que não, mas…

— Estou bem — assegurou Bella rapidamente e lançou um olhar surpreso ao seu marido quando seu peito começou a retumbar com uma risada sincera.

— Parece assombroso que as mulheres desta região da Escócia possam dormir apesar de tudo. Certamente a balbúrdia que os homens faziam com seus gritos deveria tê-la despertado, Leah.

— OH. — A criada ruborizou-se, mas considerou as palavras —. Durmo profundamente. A maioria dos habitantes de Swan o faz. Todos estes anos em que Charlie e seus filhos permanecem acordados durante toda a noite bebendo, na farra, nos acostumaram a dormir com barulho.

— Ah, isso explica tudo — disse Edward e libertou Bella de seu colo de modo que pudesse ficar de pé — Suponho que devemos ir. Não sei o que vamos vestir agora que tudo se queimou, mas os homens estão terminando de desmontar o acampamento e eu quero pensar melhor sobre isso tudo.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer que seus vestidos estavam a salvo na carreta onde os tinha levado na noite anterior, quando acreditou que dormiria ali, mas engoliu as palavras e quase mordeu a língua quando ergueu os olhos e se encontrou contemplando o _pescoço de frango_ de seu marido nu. Até então, não havia percebido que Edward estava tão nu quanto no dia em que nasceu. Deveria saber, já que foi assim que se deitou ontem à noite, mas…

— Deus Santo, Laurent não é o único que tem um _claymore_ por aqui — resmungou Leah, fazendo com que Bella ficasse de pé, abruptamente, para envolver, ao redor da cintura de seu marido, as peles que a estavam cobrindo.

— Bella, pare com isso e se cubra — ordenou Edward furioso, tentando envolvê-la com as peles, ao mesmo tempo em que ela as envolvia ao redor dele — Não está decente.

— Posso não estar decente, mas ao menos estou com minha regata. Mas você está com o traseiro de fora, marido — respondeu Bella, irada por não ter notado antes.

— Meus homens não se importam se eu estiver nu — discutiu ele, empurrando as peles para ela.

— E eu também não me importo — assegurou Leah, comendo Edward com os olhos.

Bella a fulminou com o olhar.

— Bem, a mim importa. E, se é assim, também não se importará que eu use somente minha regata.

— Talvez eles não, mas eu, sim — grunhiu Edward em resposta, desistindo de tentar cobri-la. Envolveu-se nas peles e se dirigiu para a carreta, dizendo firmemente — Terá que usar um vestido de Leah o resto da viagem.

Bella não disse que ainda tinha os vestidos. Estava muito ocupada franzindo o cenho para Leah por cima do ombro. A criada os seguia e seus olhos estavam fixos no traseiro de Edward. E, julgando pela expressão em seu rosto, estava apreciando muito a vista.

Bella murmurou algo terrivelmente grosseiro e recriminou, em pensamento, o prazer de sua amiga.

* * *

_Bella ciumenta kkk... Mas quem não seria com um homem desse? Ainda bem que com o fogo tirou um pouco das suspeitas de cima da Bella... Se tem uma coisa que gosto no Edward é sinceridade... Esse homem é demais... É um homem que gosta de ordenar né** Theslenn Urils**, adorei o que você escreveu kkkk_

_Eu vou ajudar vocês... A Bella e o Emmett são inocentes, não foram eles... São duas pessoas que querem ver o Edward morto, e a Bella viva... Tudo está relacionado com a Bella! Fiquem com Deus... Até mais tarde amores com o outro capitulo... Robsteijooosss_


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi Meus Amores estou postando o penultimo capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Esse capitulo é lindo e tenso ao mesmo tempo... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Foi uma viagem dura nos dois dias seguintes. Sem a tenda para dormir de noite, viram-se obrigados a dormir em torno do fogo com o resto dos homens, e então, Edward já não viu nenhuma razão para pararem, a não ser quando a lua já estava alta no céu.

Quase teve sua esposa assassinada neste último atentado contra sua vida e isso o estava deixando muito nervoso. Essa era outra razão pela qual ele os fazia cavalgar tão duramente para chegar em casa. Sabia que estava conduzindo todos ao esgotamento, e que corria o risco da carreta perder uma roda, mas esperava que o cansaço fosse suficiente para manter longe quem quer que os estivesse atacando e, possivelmente, evitar que tivesse êxito, se não em matá-lo, então em matar sua esposa. Não perderia Bella agora, quando as coisas estavam começando a melhorar entre eles.

No último dia, o ritmo que tinha imposto deixou todos de mau humor, assim quando o sol se despediu, estavam há somente quatro ou cinco horas de Cullen. Em vez de ordenar que parassem e dormir uma noite mais ao ar livre antes de terminar a viagem na manhã seguinte, Edward os fez continuar.

Foi um alívio para todos do exausto grupo quando vislumbraram as tochas nas torres de Cullen, através de uma clareira no bosque. Edward baixou o olhar para Bella para indicar que estavam chegando, mas ela estava profundamente adormecida em seu colo. Diferente da viagem de ida tinha cavalgado sozinha durante a maior parte do caminho de volta. Entretanto, quando Edward a viu quase adormecer na sela, uma hora atrás, colocou-a diante dele em seu cavalo e ordenou que dormisse. Suspeitou que fosse um sinal do quanto estava esgotada o fato de não discutir ou sequer se preocupar com sua égua. Simplesmente havia se aconchegado nele e adormecido imediatamente.

— Ela está morta para o mundo, pobrezinha — disse Emmett em voz baixa do outro lado e Edward olhou para onde o homem cavalgava, seguido pela égua de Bella. Tinha tomado as rédeas da égua e amarrado a sua sela para conduzir o animal, quando Edward tomou Bella nos braços.

— Sim — Edward concordou e acrescentou — Mas morta para o mundo é melhor que morta de verdade.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça.

— Foi difícil nos últimos dias, mas é melhor chegar a Cullen rapidamente e evitar mais problemas no caminho.

— Foi o que pensei — concordou Edward.

— Já imaginava — admitiu Emmett, e acrescentou com ironia —, mas é possível que queira explicar isso à sua esposa quando despertar. Acredito que ela e sua criada pensam que perdeu o juízo, nos conduzindo como tem feito.

Edward sorriu matreiro diante da sugestão e assentiu com a cabeça. Então abriram caminho através das árvores e começaram a subir pelo inclinado atalho para as portas do castelo.

A acolhida ali foi muito diferente da que tiveram em Swan. Os homens no muro não se desmancharam em sorrisos, nem acenavam com a mão e saudavam em voz alta quando passaram pelo portão, e ninguém se precipitou através do pátio de armas para se encontrar com eles.

Edward pensou que era por ser muito tarde, mas sabia que mesmo que chegassem durante o dia, não teriam sido tão bem recebidos como tinham sido no lar de Bella. Ele esteve longe durante anos e só recentemente havia voltado a se preocupar com a manutenção de suas terras, somente para partir outra vez. A própria Bella era uma estranha ali. Mas esperava que algum dia seu povo estivesse tão contente de vê-los retornar de uma viagem como o povo de Swan se sentiu ao ver Bella.

Para ele seria um objetivo pelo qual trabalhar, decidiu Edward. Ganharia a confiança e o amor de seu povo, de modo que sua volta sempre fosse bem-vinda.

Edward puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo para detê-lo diante da entrada da torre e desceu da sela com Bella ainda em seu colo. Bella não fez mais que agitar-se e murmurar, descontente, antes de voltar a adormecer. Sacudindo a cabeça pela capacidade de sua esposa de dormir, apesar de tudo, não se incomodou em dar ordens ou instruções a Emmett e aos homens. Com a certeza de que fariam o que fosse preciso e cuidariam da carreta e dos cavalos, antes de procurar suas próprias camas, levou Bella para dentro e se moveu, em silêncio, entre os corpos esparramados no chão no grande salão para chegar às escadas. Não encontrou ninguém quando percorreu o caminho até seu quarto. Uma vez ali, colocou Bella na cama e simplesmente desabou ao seu lado, muito cansado para pensar em despi-los. Teriam que dormir com roupas esta noite, pensou, enquanto o sono se apoderava dele.

Bella despertou só no quarto que compartilhava com Edward em Cullen.

Sua primeira reação foi de alivio por não estar deitada, dura e dolorida no chão frio, mas em sua cama quente. Sua segunda reação foi perguntar-se quando tinham chegado, onde estava seu marido e se dormiu com ela na cama. O último pensamento trouxe uma onda de depressão, porque embora Bella tivesse dormido ao lado de Edward todas as noites desde que saíram de Donnachaidh, isso era tudo o que tinham feito. Ele não a havia tocado. Não fez nenhum gesto que pudesse ser interpretado como sexual, nem sequer a tinha beijado desde a noite em que tinha sido tão agressivo e notaram que estava sendo drogado.

Tudo era deprimente para Bella. Chegava a ser irônico quando pensava que durante sua noite de bodas não tinha estado tão impressionada com a descrição de Tanya. Imaginou que seria magnífico que ele não a incomodasse muito frequentemente. Agora estava na mesma cama e se preocupava porque não a incomodava. A vida gostava de fazer suas brincadeiras, pensou com cansaço e começou a sentar-se, somente para voltar a deitar e puxar as mantas, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

Conteve o fôlego, mas logo o expulsou quando Edward entrou. Usava uma roupa limpa e seu cabelo estava úmido, como se tivesse se banhado recentemente. Também trazia um bando de criados que carregavam uma banheira e vários baldes de água, alguns soltando vapor, outros não. Bella permaneceu quieta, enquanto seu marido fiscalizava a operação. Edward nem sequer olhou em sua direção, por isso se surpreendeu um pouco quando os servos terminaram e ele se moveu para fechar a porta atrás deles quando partiram, dizendo:

— Vai ficar aí deitada, até que eu vá buscá-la? Ou se levantará para desfrutar de seu banho?

Bella hesitou e depois se sentou, surpresa ao descobrir que ainda usava a roupa que pôs no último dia da viagem. Não tinha notado, mas imaginou que estivesse nua. Levantou-se e deslizou os pés no chão.

— Ontem à noite estava muito cansado para despir a qualquer um de nós — informou Edward enquanto se aproximava da banheira e se inclinava para testar a temperatura da água. Aparentemente satisfeito, começou a derramar azeite perfumado nela.

— Que horas eram quando chegamos? — perguntou Bella, aproximando-se dos pés da cama para unir-se a ele.

— Não estou certo — admitiu Edward quando terminou sua tarefa e ergueu-se —. Três da manhã, talvez quatro.

— Ah. — Bella cravou o olhar na banheira de água fumegante. Parecia tentador. Não tinha tido um banho apropriado em dias. Nas ocasiões em que pararam a noite, estava muito cansada para incomodar-se, e lavou-se rapidamente em uma ou duas ocasiões pela manhã. A idéia de um bom banho agora era atraente e a fez sorrir para seu marido, com gratidão.

— Obrigado — murmurou ela e perguntou — Já se banhou? Notei que seu cabelo está molhado.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça enquanto colocava o azeite de lado e se aproximava dela.

— Banhei-me nas cozinhas para evitar dar trabalho aos servos e não despertá-la. — Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando que isso devia ter agradado ao pessoal da cozinha. Depois, franziu o cenho quando lembrou-se de Leah comendo com os olhos seu marido nu, depois do incêndio e imaginou todas as encantadoras criadinhas na cozinha fazendo o mesmo. — Banhei-me atrás de um biombo nas cozinhas, assim pode parar de franzir o cenho — acrescentou Edward com diversão quando se deteve frente a ela —. Venha, vamos colocá-la na água.

Quando ele alcançou os cordões de seu vestido e começou a desamarrá-los, ela sentiu o calor do rubor tomando conta de seu rosto e rapidamente afastou-lhe as mãos, murmurando:

— Posso cuidar disso sozinha.

Mas Edward não admitiu que o afastasse. Ignorou as mãos que o empurravam e continuou a tarefa. Não só afrouxou os cordões em um instante, mas também tirou o vestido e começou a erguer a regata. Bella foi um desastre quando tentou ajudá-lo, com a mente ocupada em perguntar-se o que poderia acontecer, com a esperança de…

Entretanto, a esperança foi em vão. No momento em que a deixou completamente nua, Edward tomou-a nos braços como uma menina e colocou-a na banheira. Depois, deu meia volta e se dirigiu para a porta, murmurando:

— Tem todo o tempo do mundo. Não há nada importante que precise fazer hoje.

Bella viu a porta fechar-se atrás de seu marido, a desilusão tomando conta de seu coração. Embora soubesse que precisava de um banho, esperou que ele pudesse ajudá-la na tarefa e continuar depois com um pouco da boa e velha fornicação. Mas parecia que não tinha nenhum interesse em fazer isso com ela, agora que não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma beberagem.

— É motivo suficiente para descobrir qual a poção que estavam lhe dando e misturar um pouco por mim mesma — murmurou para si mesma, mas nem sequer pôde sorrir com sua própria brincadeira.

A situação era muito desesperadora em sua mente para isso. Tinha lhe mostrado o prazer da cama matrimonial e agora não estava interessado em aproveitar com ela. Era uma situação triste e a fazia sentir-se feia e sem saber o que era necessário para atrair um homem. Fazia com que se sentisse indigna, supôs, e esse era um sentimento que teve frequentemente durante os últimos anos.

Embora soubesse que sua mãe a amava, Bella fazia tanto para ajudar e consolar à mulher que sempre se perguntou se esse amor era por ela ou pelo que tinha feito. E havia seu pai e seus irmãos. Embora agora demonstrassem preocupação, nem sempre se comportaram assim, apesar de tudo o que ela tinha feito para manter as coisas funcionando sem problemas em Swan… e em sua jovem mente, ela sempre imaginou que se a amassem verdadeiramente, eles rejeitariam a bebida e tentariam aliviá-la um pouco de seus afazeres.

Agora parecia que também não era satisfatória aos olhos de seu marido, sem o tônico para ajudá-lo.

O sabor salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios fez com que Bella percebesse que estava chorando, e de repente, enfureceu-se consigo mesma. Porque seu marido iria desejá-la quando era uma criatura tão fraca e patética, que chorava sem motivo?

Apertando os dentes, ergueu os joelhos e mergulhou a cabeça na água para apagar as provas de sua fraqueza. Quando voltou a emergir um momento depois, Bella imediatamente se concentrou em lavar-se, tentando distrair a dor de seu peito. Já estava quase terminando com o banho quando a porta da quarto se abriu e Edward voltou a entrar com uma bandeja na mão. Bella olhou com desinteresse a comida e a bebida na bandeja e logo deslizou outra vez sob a água, desta vez para tirar o sabão do seu cabelo.

Quando voltou a emergir, descobriu que Edward tinha depositado a bandeja diante do fogo e agora estava de pé junto à banheira, segurando um pedaço de linho limpo e seco.

— Venha, pode sentar-se junto ao fogo e comer, enquanto seca seu cabelo — disse ele.

Bella hesitou diante da idéia de estar nua diante dele, mas então se lembrou de que ele tinha visto cada centímetro de seu corpo antes e se obrigou a fazê-lo. Se Edward achava seu corpo tão feio e pouco atraente, escondê-lo dificilmente faria diferença.

Ficou de pé e sentiu-se aliviada quando ele simplesmente envolveu o linho em torno dela e ergueu-a.

Edward a deixou no chão e a secou rapidamente com o linho, de uma maneira superficial, antes de envolvê-la outra vez e conduzi-la até a lareira.

Bella notou as duas taças e o monte de comida e olhou ao seu redor para perguntar se pretendia unir-se a ela, mas se deteve quando viu que ele havia voltado a aproximar-se da porta. Pensou que Edward estava a ponto de partir, mas então ele abriu a porta e vários servos entraram, com bacias para esvaziar a maior parte da água da banheira, antes de levá-la. Toda a operação não demorou mais que alguns momentos, Bella apenas se sentou e estava contemplando o que ele havia trazido para comer quando Edward fechou a porta atrás do último servo, e cruzou o quarto para juntar-se a ela.

— Parece ótimo. Obrigado — murmurou Bella, sorrindo quando ele sentou-se.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se acomodava com as pernas cruzadas frente a ela nas peles e sorriu, com ironia, quando confessou:

— Acho que exagerei, mas tinha fome quando estava escolhendo o que trazer.

Bella esboçou um sorriso diante da confissão, mas não tinha nem idéia do que dizer, assim simplesmente comeu, perguntando-se como podia estar tão desconfortável com ele depois de tudo pelo que tinham passado. Ela estava mais incômoda nesse momento do que esteve no dia em que o conheceu ou, até mesmo, na noite de bodas. Mas naquele momento não se preocupou tanto pelo homem. Sua própria opinião dele tinha sido tão pobre, que não se importava com o que pensava dela. Agora, entretanto, amando-o como o amava…

Bella conteve o fôlego quando o pensamento começou a cruzar sua mente e quase engasgou com a uva que acabava de meter na boca. Amando-o como o amava?

Sim, admitiu Bella. Apaixonou-se pelo maldito homem. Ele era afetuoso e atencioso, inteligente e divertido, todas as coisas que ela poderia ter procurado em um marido. Exceto pelo fato de que não a queria, pensou com tristeza, e sabia que isso não era algo que pudesse ignorar nos próximos anos. Era um monstro enorme que a estraçalharia com o tempo.

Afetaria seu amor próprio, fazendo-a duvidar que ele sentisse carinho por ela, faria com que se sentisse sozinha e, uma vez mais, indigna.

— Bella? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Edward, de repente, e a preocupação em sua voz a avisou que estava demonstrando seus temores e infelicidade.

— Nada — assegurou, com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas não derramadas —. Simplesmente me engasguei com uma uva.

Bella então voltou o rosto, mas sentiu que Edward estava olhando para ela, pensativo.

Ela tinha escolhido uma maçã e cortava, com cuidado, a casca com a faca, quando ele disse:

— Jasper me disse algo quando partimos de Donnachaidh.

— Sim? — perguntou Bella, concentrando-se na tarefa.

— Sugeriu que eu poderia querer assegurá-la de que me sinto atraído por você e que não eram as beberagens que tomava que me levaram a sua cama. — A faca escorregou, cortando-a no polegar, Bella ofegou e meteu o dedo na boca, enquanto olhava seu marido.

— Deixe-me ver isso — disse Edward, parecendo zangado. Tirou o polegar de sua boca e amaldiçoou, aplicando pressão com seu próprio polegar para deter o sangue, enquanto a repreendia.

— Deve ter mais cuidado, mulher. Francamente, sempre está se cortando e não a perderei por alguma infecção estúpida ou…

Edward parou, de repente, seus olhos encontrando-se com os dela. Bella retribuiu o olhar, surpresa pela fúria do marido por uma coisa tão pequena. Edward fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

— Pensa assim, não é?

Bella piscou, confusa, mas um momento depois compreendeu que ele tinha voltado ao assunto e perguntava se acreditava que sua atração por ela tinha sido devido ao tônico que lhe tinham ministrado. Sentiu-se tentada a mentir e negar, mas eram marido e mulher, tinham toda uma vida pela frente. As mentiras não pareciam uma forma inteligente de resolver a situação. Engolindo o nó repentino de ansiedade e vergonha na garganta, murmurou:

— Bom, não se deitou comigo desde a noite em que soubemos que estava sendo drogado. Pensei que agora que não as ingere mais, perdeu o interesse ou…

Suas palavras morreram em um grito de surpresa quando se encontrou de repente empurrada para trás sobre as peles. O grito então morreu também, quando ele a seguiu e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, afogando o som. Bella quase se agarrou aos seus braços com a surpresa, mas lembrou-se da faca que segurava no último momento e a deixou cair, antes de estender a mão para tocá-lo. Mal começou a retribuir o beijo quando Edward se afastou tão repentinamente como tinha começado e se inclinou para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

— Olhe nos meus olhos, esposa — ordenou Edward, em tom grave. Bella observou-o, confusa, até que ele continuou —. Não há nenhuma dilatação agora. Não estou drogado, mas a desejo, Bella. — Apertou o vulto entre suas pernas contra ela para assegurar-se de que entendia que ele, realmente, a desejava, depois acrescentou —: Não me deitei com você durante vários dias porque não tive oportunidade. Aquela primeira noite na tenda minha cabeça ainda estava palpitando e estava esgotado pela cavalgada.

— Sabia que deveríamos ter esperado outro dia antes de viajar —resmungou com irritação — Alice e eu avisamos que era muito cedo para levantar-se.

— Sim — admitiu ele, rindo de sua irritação — Talvez fosse, mas senti sua falta em minha cama e era o melhor a fazer. Ao menos seria capaz de abraçá-la, embora estivesse muito esgotado para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Bella ficou imóvel.

— De verdade?

— Sim, de verdade.

Ela observou sua expressão brevemente e disse:

— Mas depois, durante a segunda noite, por que não fizemos…

— Bella, a tenda pegou fogo — recordou, seco — Nos vimos obrigados a dormir ao redor do fogo com os homens. Queria que fizesse amor com minha esposa ali, para que todos nos vissem?

— Poderíamos ter ido para algum lugar mais reservado, como fizemos no caminho para a Escócia — indicou ela.

— E correr o risco de ter minha cabeça golpeada outra vez? — perguntou, irritado — Ou pior ainda, que estivesse comigo e acabasse ferida? — Edward sacudiu a cabeça e confessou —: Senti-me tentado, mas no final tive muito medo de perdê-la por uma excitação momentânea.

— Bom, então poderíamos ter dormido na carreta — sugeriu Bella —. Leah poderia dormir em outro lugar.

— Uma vez mais, estaríamos afastados dos homens e teríamos sido mais vulneráveis aos ataques. Não estava disposto a arriscar sua vida dessa maneira. Era mais seguro ficar perto e inclusive dormir junto ao fogo, rodeados pelos homens. Sua segurança era minha principal preocupação. Assim decidi que simplesmente era melhor trazer todos para casa logo que fosse possível. — Sorriu com ironia e acrescentou — Suponho que percebeu que estabeleci uma marcha dura na viagem de volta? Isso não foi somente pela preocupação por seu bem-estar. Estava impaciente para chegar aqui, onde poderíamos estar sozinhos.

— Sério? — perguntou ela, com o coração esperançoso.

— OH, sim, Bella, sério — assegurou em tom grave e logo acrescentou —: Use a lógica. Embora imagine que a dose me deixou mais _brincalhão_ que de costume, foi somente o que fez. Não poderia me deixar excitado como fiquei. Eu poderia ter aliviado essa excitação em outro lugar, se quisesse. Certo?

Ela franziu o cenho diante da sugestão, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas não o fiz. E não o fiz porque meu desejo era por você — disse, solene, e assegurou — Bella, você é linda, elegante, forte e inteligente. Sinto-me orgulhoso e feliz de tê-la como esposa. Se meu pai estivesse vivo eu agradeceria dez vezes ao dia por arranjar este casamento. Quero você, e nenhuma outra. De fato… — fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e logo admitiu — Amo você, esposa.

— Você me ama? — perguntou ela, com medo de ter ouvido mal.

A boca de Edward torceu-se diante de sua expressão e disse:

— Sim, Bella. Amo você. Como poderia evitar? É forte e decidida, faz o que é necessário quando outros não o fariam. Entretanto, apesar do exterior duro que apresenta ao mundo, seu coração é suave e cuida dos que a rodeiam. Sim, amo você, Bella Cullen.

Bella contemplou Edward, com uma sensação em seu peito que ela reconheceu como amor. Ela o queria sempre perto, pela vida toda, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi piscar para afastar as lágrimas que se acumularam em seus olhos, e então disse, igualmente solene:

— E eu também o amo e te quero, marido. É belo, doce, e sempre tão atencioso. Eu…

Ele acabou com sua declaração com um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. Bella não lutou contra ele. Poderia dizer-lhe o quanto era maravilhoso mais tarde. No momento desejava desfrutar deste amor recém-descoberto do modo mais satisfatório que conhecia. Desejava tomá-lo dentro do seu corpo e sentir que a preenchia, até que fossem um só corpo e um só um coração.

Na manhã seguinte Bella despertou com a luz do sol e o canto dos pássaros atravessando a janela… e Leah estava de pé junto a ela, seu rosto demonstrando um mordaz divertimento.

— Suponho que tudo está bem em seu mundo — comentou Leah ironicamente, enquanto Bella abria os olhos sonolentos e sorria.

— Sim — confessou com um sorriso e sentou-se para lançar um olhar pelo quarto —. Onde está meu marido?

— Levantou-se e foi cuidar dos problemas do castelo há horas — informou Leah, afastando-se para abrir sua arca e começar a procurar o que Bella deveria vestir nesse dia — Vim despertá-la, mas ele me ordenou que a deixasse dormir o quanto quisesse — comentou enquanto se decidia por um vestido verde escuro.

Ao retornar junto a ela, Leah acrescentou sarcástica:

— Ele também sorria como um tolo. É óbvio que estiveram fornicando, encerrados aqui todo o dia de ontem.

— Com ciúmes? — brincou Bella com um amplo sorriso.

— Sim — admitiu Leah acidamente — Preciso de um homem com um bom _Claymore._ Mesmo este rapaz, Laurent, está me parecendo atraente nestes dias.

Bella riu do comentário, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava as mantas de lado e saía da cama.

— Acredito que esteve certa sobre o pressentimento que teve quando deixamos Swan, Leah — assinalou enquanto se dirigia à bacia de água para lavar as mãos — Acho que serei muito mais feliz aqui do que jamais fui em Swan.

— Sim — concordou Leah e seriamente acrescentou — Estou feliz por você. Tem um bom marido e prevejo muitos anos de felicidade e robustos bebês… assim que resolverem os desagradáveis problemas das poções e os ataques, antes que possam ferir gravemente um de vocês.

O sorriso de Bella desvaneceu-se diante do aviso de que havia uma serpente em seu paraíso.

— Tinha esquecido — confessou em um murmúrio e se perguntou como podia ter feito isso.

— Bem, não se sinta mal. Pelo aspecto de seu marido esta manhã também se esqueceu de tudo. É o otimismo do amor. Enche de brumas sua mente e apaga tudo o que for desagradável.

— Sim — murmurou Bella e decidiu que não voltaria a esquecer. De fato, sentiu a determinação de resolver a situação logo que fosse possível e perguntou — Onde está Tanya?

— Na mesa do grande salão — respondeu Leah, a contragosto — E posso dizer que os criados estão agindo de forma mais estranha do que o normal, sobretudo a velha Maggie. Suspeito que Tanya não foi nada boa com eles enquanto estivemos fora.

Bella não respondeu, mas pensou sobre o assunto enquanto se asseava e se vestia. Quanto mais escutava, mais aumentavam suas próprias suspeitas contra a mulher, e parecia que o melhor que podiam fazer era enviá-la para longe, ao menos até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

Leah a deixou com seu silêncio enquanto a ajudava a vestir-se e ficava no quarto para fazer a cama. Bella estava sozinha quando desceu a escada e se dirigiu ao grande salão. Tanya já não estava à mesa, mas se dirigia para a lareira. Deteve-se quando viu Bella e sorriu amplamente enquanto cruzava o salão para encontrá-la.

— Bem-vinda!

Bella sorriu em resposta e sentiu uma ponta de culpa por suas suspeitas quando a mulher a abraçou. Bella retribuiu o abraço com mais entusiasmo do que sentia.

— Obrigado. Tudo bem por aqui?

— OH, sim — assegurou Tanya ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no banco para fazer-lhe companhia — Deus Santo, estiveram muito pouco tempo fora para que algo ruim acontecesse.

— Tivemos algumas dificuldades na viagem e Edward acreditou que o melhor seria retornar.

— Soube disso. — Tanya sacudiu a cabeça — Acidentes, a tenda em chamas e alguém drogando Edward com bebidas? É difícil de acreditar.

— Sim — murmurou Bella, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso quando a criada apareceu com comida e bebida.

— Alice está bem? — perguntou Tanya enquanto a criada partia.

Lembrando-se do conselho que Alice tinha dado de que observasse com muita atenção Tanya quando contasse sobre sua felicidade, Bella voltou-se para sorrir radiante e estudou sua expressão quando disse com entusiasmo exagerado:

— OH, sim. É maravilhosamente feliz. É óbvio que Jasper e ela estão muito apaixonados. O homem a idolatra e ela a ele. Quase fiquei com ciúmes.

— Que alívio — disse Tanya, e as palavras pareceram genuínas, assim como sua preocupação quando admitiu — Estive me preocupando com a moça. Não fomos muito próximas, mas de qualquer forma, era a filha de meu marido e me angustiava sua nova vida com o Diabo de Donnachaidh. Todos dizem que é um bastardo frio e desumano. — Ela fez uma pausa e negou com a cabeça — Mas suponho que tais apelidos signifiquem pouco na Escócia. Estes contos só se propagam e crescem, mas nem sempre são verdadeiros. Afinal, eles a chamavam de Harpia Swan e esse apelido é uma grande mentira, não é? — Ela riu.

Bella sorriu e voltou-se para a sua refeição, sentindo-se muito confusa. A mulher realmente parecia feliz e aliviada de que Alice estivesse bem. Era uma atriz muito melhor do que Alice imaginava ou realmente tinha mudado. Bella sentiu-se culpada por permitir que fizessem com que suspeitasse dela. Ela mesma tinha sido falsamente acusada e sabia como podia ser doloroso. Agora estava preocupada com sua promessa de enviar Tanya para visitar sua irmã. Ainda tinha a intenção de cumprir a promessa, mas estava preocupada diante da perspectiva e se encontrava incapaz de conversar com Tanya. Por sorte, tinha a desculpa da comida e a bebida para cobrir seu silêncio, mas se sentiu grata quando terminou e pôde desculpar-se, alegando ter coisas a fazer.

A culpa de Bella e seu desconforto fizeram com que evitasse Tanya durante o resto do dia e somente na refeição da noite voltou a falar com a mulher. Sua sogra estava tão alegre e feliz de vê-la como esteve naquela manhã, mas — terrivelmente consciente de Edward junto a ela e sabendo que ele suspeitava da mulher tanto quanto Alice — Bella também se sentiu muito desconfortável.

Quando a refeição da noite terminou e Tanya sugeriu que relaxassem junto ao fogo para trabalhar em suas costuras, Bella forçou um sorriso, prometeu acompanhá-la em um momento e logo esperou que a mulher mais velha se afastasse da mesa, antes de voltar-se para Edward.

— É difícil para você tratar com Tanya — disse Edward com simpatia no momento em que sua madrasta estava suficientemente longe.

Bella sentiu-se surpresa por sua intuição, mas assentiu em silêncio e lhe dedicou um verdadeiro, mas pequeno sorriso, quando ele se inclinou para depositar um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Uma vez que Edward voltou a sentar-se, olhou-a com atenção e comentou:

—Talvez fosse melhor que a enviássemos para sua irmã, como sugeriu.

— Alice foi quem sugeriu — corrigiu rapidamente, sentindo-se muito desleal para arcar com todo o peso da responsabilidade de afastar à mulher. Mas tampouco podia evitar — Mas, sim, talvez fosse melhor.

— Então perguntarei o nome de sua irmã e vou sugerir uma visita — disse ele.

— Alice me disse o nome — murmurou Bella, mas se deteve. O som da porta do grande salão ao abrir-se distraiu Edward, que olhou naquela direção e franziu os lábios quando viu quem entrou. Bella seguiu seu olhar, arqueando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente ao comprovar que era Laurent. O rapaz não estava presente na refeição da noite e imaginou que devia estar cumprindo alguma tarefa para Edward. Julgando a expressão irritada de seu marido quando foi ao encontro dele, se estava obedecendo alguma ordem de seu marido, Laurent não teve muito êxito em sua tarefa.

— Onde demônios estava este tempo todo? — perguntou Edward com irritação enquanto o rapaz gaguejava diante dele — Enviei você ao povoado pouco depois do meio-dia. Deveria ter retornado há horas.

— Sinto muito, milord — disse Laurent e envergonhado admitiu —: Encontrei um mensageiro pelo caminho, depois decidi entrar nos bosques e me perdi. Estive vagando durante horas. Eu… aqui está, ele me deu esta carta para você.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas tomou a carta e mais calmo, disse:

— Perdeu o jantar. Vá às cozinhas e consiga algo para comer.

— Sim, milord. Obrigado, milord. — O rapaz se afastou, desaparecendo nas cozinhas tão rapidamente quanto permitiram suas pernas, possivelmente mais para evitar o olhar zangado de seu senhor do que guiado por sua fome.

O olhar de Bella retornou ao seu marido enquanto ele desamarrava a fita ao redor do pergaminho e o desenrolava.

— O que é?

— É só uma carta de seu pai — disse Edward — Perguntando sobre seus progressos como escudeiro. Preocupa-se demais pelo rapaz, Bella. Deve ser porque é tão pequeno para sua idade e parece mais jovem do que é. — Fez uma pausa para olhá-la e logo acrescentou com um sorriso — Espero que nossos próprios filhos herdem meu porte.

Bella dedicou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, sua mente agitando-se com imagens de seus possíveis filhos e com quem pareceriam, enquanto perguntava:

— Que idade tem Laurent?

— Dezesseis. Quase um homem e muito maior do que a maioria de rapazes quando deixam de serem escudeiros, mas como acabo de dizer, suspeito que seu porte e aspecto juvenil façam com que seus pais sejam muito protetores — murmurou Edward enquanto voltava a ler à missiva.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se, com surpresa.

— Realmente, Laurent é pequeno e parece muito jovem para sua idade. Acreditava que não tinha mais de doze ou treze anos. Não tem quase carne ou músculos no corpo.

— Sim, mas é mais forte do que aparenta — murmurou Edward, colocando a carta sobre a mesa.

Então lhe deu outro beijo rápido antes de ficar de pé e encaminhar-se para a cozinha.

— Perdoe-me, esposa, esqueci-me de perguntar como resolveu a tarefa que lhe dei. Podemos continuar nossa discussão sobre a viagem de Tanya mais tarde em nosso quarto, onde não nos incomodem ouvidos indiscretos.

Bella assentiu e o viu dirigir-se às cozinhas, antes de reunir-se com Tanya junto à lareira, como tinha prometido.

— Edward parecia zangado — comentou Tanya enquanto Bella sentava-se em frente a ela e começava a tediosa costura que precisava fazer —. Laurent falhou em seu trabalho como escudeiro?

— Não. Bem, não acredito. Edward, pelo visto, enviou o rapaz ao povoado depois do meio-dia e esperava que retornasse mais cedo, mas Laurent se perdeu na viagem de volta.

— Do povoado? — perguntou Tanya com uma gargalhada de assombro. Sacudiu a cabeça — Esse rapaz sempre se perde. Precisa de algumas lições de orientação antes de deixá-lo solto outra vez, ou ainda acabará na hora errada, no lugar errado e cercado por bandidos.

— Sim — disse Bella e decidiu que mencionaria ao seu marido esta noite logo que se retirassem para seu quarto.

— Desejo mais hidromel, Bella — anunciou Tanya, de repente, afastando a sua costura — E você?

— Não. Posso trazer, se quiser — se ofereceu Bella, ansiosa por uma desculpa que lhe permitisse escapar da costura. Não era uma de suas tarefas favoritas.

— Não, não, pode deixar — disse Tanya, ficando de pé — Meus dedos estão doloridos e rígidos, de tanto costurar e acredito que aproveitarei a oportunidade para esticar as pernas. Siga sem mim, voltarei muito em breve.

Bella a viu sair, baixou o olhar às calças em seu colo e fez uma careta.

Não estava com humor para a costura, mas tinha que fazê-lo, assim ficou a trabalhar, seus pensamentos indo e vindo, enquanto remendava, e logo ergueu os olhos, com impaciência, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu uma vez mais e viu Tanya retornar.

— Estou muito cansada esta noite, Bella — anunciou a mulher mais velha, fazendo uma pausa junto à cadeira de Bella — Acredito que me retirarei cedo e terminarei isto manhã de noite.

— Ah, bem — murmurou Bella e deu-lhe um sorriso —. Bom, durma bem, Tanya.

— Obrigado, querida. E você também. Verei-a pela manhã. — Bella assentiu e a observou afastar-se, lançou um olhar a sua costura uma vez mais, mas somente pôde dar um ponto antes que a agitação a fizesse afastá-la e caminhar até a mesa. Esperaria ali pela volta de seu marido e sugeriria que também se retirassem mais cedo. Não se sentia cansada, mas aborrecida. Poderiam retirar-se aos seus aposentos onde pudessem falar de Tanya e decidir como deviam propor que fosse visitar sua irmã.

Bella sentou-se à mesa e começou a brincar, distraidamente, com a carta do pai de Laurent, fazendo rolar o pergaminho sobre a superfície da mesa enquanto esperava Edward. Ao passar alguns minutos, desenrolou o pergaminho e lançou um olhar sobre o conteúdo, aborrecida. Era exatamente o que Edward disse que era: uma carta do pai de Laurent perguntando por seu bem-estar e seus progressos como escudeiro. Mas não foi até que seus olhos deslizaram até a assinatura que o tédio de Bella sumiu.

— Lorde Caius Duquet — pronunciou o nome em voz alta, a mente alvoroçada.

Alice disse que Duquet era o nome do cunhado de Tanya. Laurent era sobrinho de Tanya? Certamente Edward teria mencionado, pensou ela, e logo recordou quando disse que tinha esquecido que Tanya tinha uma irmã e que não conseguia lembrar seu nome. Ele não sabia. E nem Laurent, nem Tanya, tinham mencionado. Por quê?

Não com boas intenções, com certeza. Dirigiu-se para as cozinhas rapidamente.

Era algo que devia contar a Edward imediatamente. Se Laurent era sobrinho de Tanya, poderia ser quem estivesse por trás dos ataques em sua viagem, pensou, e de repente, lembrou-se que ele foi à primeira pessoa que encontrou quando trouxe Edward da cascata. Disse — e tinha acreditado —, que tinha saído do acampamento para aliviar-se, mas agora se perguntava se não estava comprovando se sua tentativa teve êxito e seu lorde estava morto.

Bella não podia acreditar nos pensamentos que agora tomavam conta de sua cabeça. Gostava de Laurent, mas esta descoberta o colocava como principal suspeito… e Tanya, pensou com tristeza. Agora estava certa de que a mulher amável que a tinha ajudado tanto desde sua chegada era uma fachada. Alice estava certa de que Tanya não podia ter mudado, mas Bella achou que estava enganada.

Agora, entretanto, acreditava que sua cunhada podia ter razão. Todos estes problemas não faziam sentido, mas com esta nova informação possivelmente Edward e ela poderiam esclarecer as coisas. Ou ao menos chegariam ao fundo da questão. Empurrou a porta da cozinha, percorrendo com o olhar o local cheio, em busca de seu marido.

Apertou a boca com desgosto quando não viu ele, nem Laurent, e logo seu olhar pousou em Leah que conversava com a velha criada, Maggie, e caminhou em sua direção.

— Leah? Viu Edward?

— Sim. Levou Laurent à torre.

— Para que? — perguntou, surpresa.

— Bem, veio perguntar a Laurent por algo que o mandou procurar no povoado quando Tanya entrou e debochou da falta de direção do garoto. Disse que somente um tolo poderia perder-se no caminho de volta do povoado. Então perguntou a Edward porque não tinha ensinado o garoto a orientar-se pelo musgo nas árvores durante o dia e as estrelas a noite. —Leah fez uma careta e resmungou — A bruxa. Dizia como se fosse uma brincadeira, mas a todo o momento estava criticando o rapaz.

Bella fechou com força a boca, sabendo que as palavras de Tanya tinham sido tão irônicas quanto as que dirigiu a Edward quando ela mesma insultou seu senso de responsabilidade ao insinuar que não prudente que planejasse uma viagem a Donnachaidh sem atender primeiro o treinamento de seus homens.

— Achei que ele a faria calar-se com um grito, mas não tivemos essa sorte — disse Leah com desânimo.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da desilusão de sua voz. Os comentários de Leah tornavam cada vez mais óbvio que não gostava da madrasta de Edward, cultivando uma antipatia muito forte, mas Bella não tinha idéia do porquê. A criada não poderia explicar dizendo que era somente um mau pressentimento que tinha a respeito da mulher.

— De qualquer forma — continuou, atraindo a atenção de Bella para sua explicação — seu marido decidiu que ensinaria o rapaz o que pudesse esta noite e o acompanhou à torre para treiná-lo para orientar-se pelas estrelas.

— Não os vi passar pelo grande salão.

— Não, usou a escada de trás. — Leah voltou-se e apontou a escada na parte posterior da cozinha — Leva a escada do segundo piso.

— Há um guarda naquela torre? — perguntou Bella bruscamente, um mau pressentimento tomando conta de sua mente.

— Não. Bem, havia, mas ele desceu para pegar uma bebida quente justamente quando Tanya entrou, e quando Edward decidiu levar Laurent lá para cima disse que ele vigiaria e sugeriu que esticasse as pernas. Mandará chamá-lo quando terminarem.

— Então Laurent e ele estão sozinhos lá em cima? — perguntou alarmada.

— Sim — respondeu Leah e logo perguntou —: O que aconteceu? Está pálida.

— Laurent é sobrinho de Tanya — murmurou Bella e correu para a escada, agora muito segura de que seu marido não devia ficar a sós com Laurent.

* * *

_E ai? Tanya e Laurent? Será que esses dois vão conseguir matar a Bella e o Edward? No proximo capitulo vamos descobrir tudinho... Até Sabado Amores... sexta não vai dar para mim postar tenho um dia cheio, então até Sabado... Bom fim de semana a todas... Fiquem com Deus amores... Robsteijoooosss_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Estou postando o final dessa historia que nos envolveu tanto... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella estava na metade da escada da torre quando Tanya, repentinamente, apareceu das sombras um degrau ou dois acima dela. A aparição da mulher a fez deter-se e Bella a olhou, com receio, apoiando uma mão no muro de pedra para não cair.

— Tanya — saudou, tentando manter um tom educado.

— Bella, carinho, aonde vai com tanta pressa? — perguntou Tanya com indulgência, dando-lhe um de seus doces sorrisos.

Bella pensou um pouco e respondeu:

— Pensei em me unir a Edward e Laurent nas almenas.

— Que maravilhosa idéia — respondeu imediatamente Tanya — Também gostaria de um pouco de ar fresco. Por que não vamos juntas?

Quando ela hesitou, perguntando-se como lidar com a situação, Tanya tirou a mão das costas, revelando uma adaga pequena, mas de aparência letal. Seu sorriso parecia tão afiado como o fio da lâmina quando sugeriu:

— Por que não vai à frente?

Bella franziu os lábios, mas não tinha outra coisa a fazer além de obedecer ao que dizia Tanya, e começou a caminhar. Somente quando passou por Tanya viu a porta frente à qual esta esteve. A porta do segundo piso imaginou Bella, ficando rígida quando sentiu contra suas costas, a afiada arma de Tanya.

—Tive o pressentimento de que podia ter um problema quando vi sua expressão enquanto lia a carta. Laurent me disse que era de seu pai. Reconheceu o nome, não é?

Bella assentiu.

— Alice disse que sua irmã era casada com lorde Duquet. Pensei que era muita coincidência que o pai de Laurent se chamasse lorde Duquet.

— Hmmm, imagino — disse Tanya, e Bella notou que a voz doce e carinhosa tinha desaparecido, tornando-se fria e petulante.

— Pensei que tinha se retirado a seus aposentos — murmurou Bella, subindo forçadamente as escadas.

— Fui, mas somente para pegar a faca. Foi enquanto subia para meu quarto que olhei para baixo e a vi sentada na mesa do grande salão, lendo a carta do pai de Laurent.

— Refere-se ao seu cunhado, não é? — perguntou sombria.

— Sim, ele é meu cunhado — admitiu Tanya —. Embora nunca tivesse muita utilidade para mim, nem tampouco minha irmã. São um par de idiotas, perfeitos um para o outro, e nem um pouco interessantes.

— E Laurent? — perguntou Bella com seriedade.

— OH, ele, ao menos, promete — disse ela, estalando a língua e acrescentou — Infelizmente, ainda é jovem e propenso a cometer erros.

Graças a Deus, pensou Bella com tristeza. Esses erros eram, provavelmente, a única razão pela qual Edward seguia com vida, e se fosse assim, ele poderia cometer outro esta noite e Edward e ela poderiam sair desta situação.

— Falando de meu sobrinho — acrescentou Tanya, espetando-a com a lâmina — ande mais rápido, Bella, estou ansiosa para ver se tudo está bem na torre. Se Laurent não se enganou de novo, Edward já deve estar destroçado nas pedras.

Bella rezou para que isso não fosse verdade e se deteve para olhar para trás, enquanto perguntava:

— Por que estão fazendo tudo isto?

— Porque não estou preparada para renunciar a minha posição como lady Cullen — disse Tanya.

— Matando Edward não conseguirá tê-la de volta — disse Bella —. Nem matando nós dois. Cullen simplesmente irá para Alice e Jasper Cullen e para seus herdeiros.

— Não, não será assim — assegurou com firmeza Tanya, e zangada, espetou-a com a adaga.

Bella fez uma careta quando sentiu o corte nas costas, mas somente sacudiu a cabeça e continuou caminhando. Em sua opinião, o plano da mulher nunca funcionaria. Cullen iria para Alice e Jasper, mesmo que Tanya conseguisse matá-los esta noite. A mulher estava obviamente louca, decidiu, e então se lembrou de que estar louca somente a fazia mais perigosa. Desistiu de tentar fazer Tanya raciocinar, e em vez disso, tentou antecipar o que estava por vir e encontrar uma maneira de salvar a ela e ao seu marido.

Infelizmente, tinha pouco tempo para pensar. Quase haviam alcançado a torre e logo estavam saindo para a noite estrelada. Imediatamente Bella olhou ao seu redor, procurando seu marido, mas toda a esperança que pudesse ter morreu no momento em que o viu, inconsciente, diante de Laurent. Ou tinha caído sobre o parapeito quando Laurent o tinha atacado pelas costas, ou no chão e Laurent arrastou-o e o colocou sobre a muralha. Não podia dizer se seu marido estava morto ou inconsciente. Estava completamente imóvel, enquanto o rapaz empurrava seu corpo inerte, tentando movê-lo e atirá-lo por cima das almenas.

— Maldito seja, Laurent! Não pode fazer nada direito? — gritou bruscamente Tanya, empurrando Bella a frente dela — Neste momento, Edward deveria estar destroçado e morto no pátio.

— OH, sim — grunhiu Laurent, sem incomodar-se em erguer os olhos enquanto trabalhava — Se acha que é assim tão fácil, por que não vem aqui e tenta empurrá-lo? De qualquer forma, não tenho estômago para este tipo de negócio.

— Isso é evidente, diante de todos os seus erros nas tentativas de matá-lo, tanto na ida quanto na volta da Escócia — disse Tanya secamente, tomando Bella pelo braço e detendo-a a poucos metros — Infelizmente, terá que resolver isso sozinho, enquanto resolvo outro assunto.

— Certo, certo — rugiu Laurent, sem lembrar em nada o tímido e doce rapaz que ela tinha conhecido quando chegou a Cullen. Parecia que Tanya não era a única atriz da família — Por que não…?

As palavras de Laurent morreram quando finalmente, ergueu os olhos e viu Bella com Tanya. Parou de empurrar Edward e o deixou cair de novo no chão, enquanto se voltava para olhá-la, horrorizado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou alarmado, dando um passo para frente, tentando esconder o corpo de Edward com sua pequena figura.

— O que acha que está fazendo aqui? — alfinetou Tanya — Leu uma carta de seu pai e ligou os nomes. Alice contou que minha irmã era lady Duquet — acrescentou sombria —. Por ironia, Edward nunca reconheceu o nome.

Laurent mordeu o lábio e olhou para Bella.

— Minha senhora, eu…

— OH, por favor — interrompeu Tanya com desgosto — Não me diga que pretende se ajoelhar e suplicar perdão. Estão tentando matar seu marido. Dificilmente vai nos agradecer por isso, ainda mais quando a pequena idiota está tão apaixonada por ele.

Laurent se calou, seu olhar voltando-se, a contragosto, para o corpo de Edward. Temendo que continuasse com seus esforços para lançar Edward pelas almenas, Bella se apressou a perguntar:

— Então era você que estava por trás dos acidentes e do fogo durante a viagem?

— Achei que estava na carreta com Leah quando ateei fogo à tenda — disse Laurent.

— Não foi isso que ela perguntou — disse Tanya, divertida, e olhou para Bella — Sim, foi ele. É um bom menino, mais do que disposto a ajudar sua tia em troca do meu silêncio e de umas poucas moedas.

Isso captou a atenção de Bella, e voltou o olhar para a mulher para perguntar com curiosidade.

— Silêncio respeito de que?

— Nosso pequeno Laurent tem um pequeno problema com o jogo. Meteu-se em alguns problemas no princípio do ano, quando acompanhou minha irmã e seu marido à corte e se viu ameaçado por agiotas.

— Não estava na Tunísia com Edward durante o último ano? —perguntou Bella surpresa.

— Não. Laurent substituiu o último escudeiro de Edward, que terminou seu treinamento quando ele voltou da Tunísia — explicou Tanya.

Edward não tinha mencionado isso, pensou Bella com uma careta. Por que deveria fazer? Estava certa de que havia muito mais que não tinha mencionado e a ela não tinha ocorrido perguntar-lhe.

— De qualquer forma — continuou Tanya — Caius pagou as dívidas de Laurent e ameaçou-o para que parasse. Laurent, é obvio, prometeu que o faria, mas ambos, Caius e minha irmã estavam preocupados que não fosse capaz de resistir, de modo que eu sugeri que o enviassem para cá para ser treinado por Edward. Comentei que aqui, longe da corte e distante de uma grande cidade, haveria pouca tentação para que Laurent quebrasse sua promessa. E eu, é obvio, manteria os olhos nele. —Ela sorriu e Bella se compadeceu da irmã que foi tão tola para confiar o bem-estar de seu filho a esta mulher.

— E ninguém mencionou o parentesco entre vocês a Edward? —perguntou em voz baixa.

Tanya franziu os lábios como se pensasse e a seguir riu, entre dentes.

— Acredito que se esqueceram de mencionar isso. Poderia até mesmo ter sugerido a minha irmã que seria melhor não mencionar… para que Edward não começasse a fazer perguntas, descobrisse os problemas de jogo de Laurent e, é obvio, negasse o pedido.

— É obvio — disse Bella, seca.

— Eles acharam uma idéia maravilhosa e fizeram o pedido a Edward. Ele aceitou e Laurent chegou aqui justamente um dia antes de você. — Tanya sorriu ao rapaz, com satisfação, e este franziu o cenho em resposta, o que a fez rir enquanto voltava-se para Bella.

— Para meu azar, mesmo no povoado há jogatinas. Brigas de galos e outros jogos da plebe ao alcance de qualquer um que queira apostar — Ela encolheu os ombros — Logo se viu incapaz de resistir à tentação do jogo e com problemas de novo, devendo dinheiro que não tinha. É obvio, veio a mim.

— E você sempre foi tão solicita! — sugeriu Bella.

— É obvio. É meu sobrinho. Prometi pagar suas dívidas e não dizer nada a seu pai… que certamente o teria deserdado nesta ocasião… tudo em troca de um pequeno favor.

— Pequeno? — zombou Bella — Chantageou o garoto para cometer assassinato. E você! — voltou-se para Laurent — Realmente acha que ser enforcado como assassino é melhor do que receber uma surra do agiota local?

— Não — disse sério — Mas é melhor que ser deserdado e virar um mendigo sem título, casa, ou saúde… e, além disso, somente me enforcarão se me apanharem.

— Já apanharam — assinalou friamente, e se sentiu satisfeita pelo medo que brilhou nos olhos do rapaz, mesmo que só por um momento, antes que ele olhasse para sua tia.

— Sim — assentiu Tanya — E o que vai fazer a respeito?

Laurent hesitou, seus olhos voltaram-se para Bella, a qual pensou ver uma breve luta neles, mas por fim disse:

— Matá-la também.

— Não. Então ficarei sem um lar e sem um penique — protestou Tanya, e acrescentou com seriedade — E acredite, sobrinho, se isso acontecer não manterei minha boca fechada sobre suas jogatinas.

— Bom, não podemos deixá-la com vida — replicou Laurent, seu pequeno momento de remorso aparentemente desaparecendo — Ela fará com que nos pendurem.

— E se ela morrer sem dar a luz a um herdeiro, o castelo irá parar nas mãos de Alice e de seu marido, e certamente, me expulsarão — concluiu Tanya — Lembre-se de que por isso fizemos desta maneira. Ela iria engravidar, a seguir Edward iria morrer e ela viveria até o bebê nascer. Eu permaneceria como sua tutora e lady Cullen por uns bons vinte anos mais. Continuarei sendo lady Cullen.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando entendeu o que antes tinha parecido incompreensível.

— Esteve drogando Edward para deixá-lo excitado, não para parecer um bêbado e causar problemas entre nós.

Tanya descartou a conclusão, com irritação.

— A estupidez e a tontura foram um infeliz efeito secundário. O tônico era uma combinação de ervas que o fariam deitar-se com você frequentemente para que ficasse grávida. Também joguei uma poção na cerveja dos soldados para me assegurar de que ficassem doentes, de maneira que Edward tivesse que atrasar a viagem. E lhe dava também um tônico para fortalecê-la e aceitasse sua semente — sorriu um pouco e acrescentou — De qualquer forma, seu tônico não tem efeitos secundários desagradáveis.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras, mas somente disse:

— Essa é a razão pela qual me perguntou se estava grávida quando viajamos para a Escócia.

Tanya sorriu.

— Em sua noite de bodas me disse que a última vez que tinha tido seus dias de mulher foi duas semanas antes de chegar. Quando três semanas passaram depois das bodas, tendo deitado com Edward repetidamente, suas regras não vieram, sabia que meu tônico tinha funcionado e que estava grávida. — Tanya encolheu os ombros —. Não havia razão para postergar o assassinato de Edward. Um acidente em sua viagem a Escócia parecia a melhor solução — Olhou, zangada, para seu sobrinho e acrescentou com brutalidade — Entretanto, o garoto pôs tudo a perder como sempre faz.

Enquanto Laurent ficou rígido e indignado diante dessas palavras, Bella as ignorou, e perguntou:

— Por que continuou com o tônico na viagem, se sabia que estava grávida?

— Havia outra coisa a considerar — disse Tanya encolhendo os ombros —. Eu tinha feito uma boa quantidade, esperando ter que drogá-lo por mais tempo, e parecia útil que os efeitos secundários o deixassem tonto e atrapalhado. Pensei que ele seria mais fácil para Laurent se continuasse lhe administrando a poção. Contudo — acrescentou, voltando os olhos para o garoto — ele estragou tudo novamente, tomando ele mesmo a poção, por acidente.

— Sabe que não foi um acidente. Entrei na tenda e coloquei uma dose no vinho de lorde Edward, enquanto estavam cuidando do corte que fiz em sua égua…

— Você cortou minha égua? — interrompeu Bella.

Laurent assentiu.

— Só um pouquinho, um arranhão apenas. Tive que fazê-lo antes que Ben percebesse — acrescentou com desgosto — Mas então, vocês dois foram olhar, como sabia que fariam e entrei na tenda para pôr o tônico em seu vinho.

— Muito tônico — disse Tanya séria, queixando-se para Bella —. Dobrou a dose que disse que usasse e foi tão tolo que a bebeu ele mesmo.

— Disse duas partes — discutiu Laurent.

— Disse uma.

— Duas — insistiu o rapaz, e a seguir acrescentou — Sabia o que estava fazendo quando minha senhora me ofereceu o tônico, mas o que podia fazer? Admitir que houvesse uma poção no vinho e me negar a tomá-lo?

Tanya abriu a boca para responder, mas se deteve e dirigiu um confuso e suspicaz olhar em direção a Bella quando esta começou a rir.

— O que está achando tão engraçado, Bella Swan?

— Bella Cullen — corrigiu, recuperando-se ligeiramente, e a seguir explicou — Estou rindo porque ambos são ridículos. São um par de bufões, muito idiotas e estúpidos para ter sucesso no que quer que seja.

— É? — disse séria Tanya — E mesmo assim seu marido está a ponto de morrer.

— E você ainda não têm nada — disse Bella encolhendo os ombros, apesar do fato de que doía seu coração pensar na morte de Edward. Não aconteceria se pudesse impedir, mas ainda estava procurando a maneira de salvá-los e nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

— Teremos você e a criança que leva em seu ventre — assinalou Tanya, e quando Bella tentou replicar, rapidamente acrescentou — Está a ponto de dizer que nos entregará na primeira oportunidade. Seja como for, não terá oportunidade. O tônico que dei a Edward não é o único que conheço. Minha mãe era uma mestra em poções e ervas, e todas as coisas que curam, bem como as outras. Vou mantê-la dopada com uma das muitas que conheço, que deixam a mente embotada até nascer à criança, e depois morrerá dando a luz… mesmo que eu mesma tenha que afogá-la nas peles para conseguir.

Bella assentiu lentamente diante dessas palavras, e a seguir disse:

— Na verdade, não ia dizer que iria delatá-los. Ia dizer que não estou esperando um filho.

Tanya piscou várias vezes, sua mente, aparentemente, tinha dificuldades para assimilar o que ouviu, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão incrédula enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Não. Seus dias de mulher…

— Sempre foram imprevisíveis: algumas vezes atrasam, outras não vêm — Bella encolheu os ombros — Costumava me preocupar, mas minha mãe me disse que lhe acontecia o mesmo e que eu não teria nenhum problema para conceber. Seja como for, ainda não o fiz — acrescentou com ênfase.

— Mas…

— Edward nem sequer se deitou comigo até a noite anterior à viagem a Escócia — anunciou triunfalmente.

— Mas o sangue… — protestou alarmada Tanya.

— Contei que cortei a perna.

— Mas disseram…

— Disse o que queriam ouvir, Tanya — disse secamente— A verdade é que depois que todos saíram do quarto, Edward levantou-se da cama para trancar a porta, tropeçou com algumas roupas quando retornava e ficou inconsciente. Desmaiou, não pôde consumar nosso casamento — Bella sorriu com satisfação, e continuou — Podem fazer o que quiserem, mas não haverá herdeiro que permita que continue aqui como lady Cullen. Ficará sem casa e sem dinheiro, pois Alice herdará, e ela a conhece muito bem para deixar-se enganar por seus doces sorrisos e amáveis palavras. Ela a expulsará daqui antes que Edward e eu descansemos na cripta da família.

A fúria cruzou o rosto de Tanya, como um relâmpago: veio e se foi rapidamente. O olhar de determinação foi mais aterrador do que a fúria de antes.

— Essa pequena puta nunca me expulsará. Haverá um herdeiro — anunciou, gravemente —Vou mantê-la drogada como o previsto e Laurent se deitará com você até engravidá-la. E então…

— Não o fará!

Bella olhou bruscamente para seu marido ao ver que tinha recuperado a consciência.

De fato, e a julgar pela expressão e a velocidade com que ficou de pé, suspeitava que tivesse recuperado a consciência pouco depois que ela chegou e tinha escutado a maioria das explicações. Parecia mais que zangado, estava furioso, o que foi suficiente para fazer Laurent recuar, com os olhos arregalados.

— Você, idiota, detennha-o ou estamos perdidos — gritou Tanya, agarrando Bella pelo braço e empurrando-a. A faca estava em seu pescoço antes que Bella notasse que tinha as costas apoiadas contra o peito da mulher, e a pressão do frio aço contra o pescoço a fez estremecer. Seus olhos automaticamente procuraram seu marido. Viu que Edward se deteve, sua espada meio desembainhada quando viu o perigo em que ela se encontrava, Bella soube que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não permitiria que entregasse sua arma para salvá-la.

Isso faria com que aqueles loucos matassem a ambos.

Um movimento de parte de Laurent, fez com que afastassse os olhos e então viu que o rapaz estava aproveitando a distração de Edward e correndo para ele com sua própria espada desembainhada. Ignorando a faca em sua garganta, Bella gritou avisando-o e agarrou Tanya pelo braço, dando um pisão com seus pés calçados com sapatilhas em um dos pés de Tanya, enquanto tentava afastar-lhe a mão.

As ações de Bella foram instintivas, já que ajudou a treinar os homens Swan desde os dezesseis anos. Não pensou, simplesmente seguiu o treinamento, segurando a mão de Tanya e girando. Tanya moveu a arma, tentando apunhalá-la. No momento em que Bella escapou de Tanya, conseguiu inverter a pressão da mão de Tanya, de maneira que a mulher apunhalou a si mesma.

Ambas paralisaram-se quando a faca afundou na garganta de Tanya e Bella se viu contemplando os olhos furiosos de Tanya. A vida pareceu escapar deles aos pouco. Bella a soltou enquanto caía no chão da torre.

Imediatamente voltou-se para seu marido para encontrá-lo brigando com seu escudeiro. A atenção de Edward estava parcialmente na luta enquanto mantinha um olho no que estava ocorrendo com ela. Viu o alívio em seu rosto quando percebeu que já não estava em perigo e então, Edward concentrou-se completamente em Laurent.

— Não pode ganhar, rapaz, sabe. Renda-se e continuará vivo.

— Viver como? — perguntou Laurent sarcástico — Em uma das celas da masmorra de Cullen? Não, meu senhor. Terá que me matar.

— Assim será — disse Edward com calma, e Bella voltou-se, não desejando ver como seu marido matava o rapaz. Seu olhar deslizou para a mulher imóvel aos seus pés e apertou os lábios. Tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Tanya tinha provocado sua própria morte, assim como a de seu sobrinho e Bella não sabia como contariam a lady e lorde Duquet o que tinha acontecido.

No momento seguinte, o som metálico das espadas chocando-se acabou com um grunhido de dor. Foi seguido por um silêncio que a fez morder o lábio e olhar naquela direção, somente para ver que tudo acabou como imaginava. Viu Edward ajoelhado junto ao rapaz, retirando brandamente o cabelo de seu rosto e escutando algo que ele estava sussurrando. Bella permaneceu onde estava, mas pressentiu o momento em que o rapaz exalou seu último fôlego pela forma como seu marido encolheu os ombros e baixou a cabeça.

Então se aproximou dele e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Por um momento, Edward não respondeu, mas depois, ergueu uma mão para estreitar a sua e assim ficaram, por um longo tempo. Foi como Emmett os encontrou quando apareceu correndo na torre. Bella olhou ao redor ao ouvir o som metálico que anunciou sua chegada e ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa quando o homem se deteve abruptamente, seu olhar deslizando para o corpo de Tanya e Laurent.

— Leah me disse que encontraram a carta e vim ver se estava tudo bem — disse, respondendo a sua pergunta silenciosa, e acrescentou — Afinal, eram Laurent e Tanya quem estava por trás de tudo.

Bella assentiu em silêncio e olhou para seu marido, surpresa, quando este ficou de pé ao seu lado e disse:

— O rapaz morreu nos salvando de sua tia.

Emmett sobressaltou-se ligeiramente diante dessas palavras, seus olhos deslizando de Edward para ela, e Bella sentiu que sua própria expressão parecia contradizer a declaração do marido, mas nesse momento, não conseguiu se controlar.

Edward notou também, porque deslizou embainhou a espada e ergueu-a em seus braços, encontrando seu olhar brevemente antes de dizer a Emmett.

— Tanya o chantageou para que a ajudasse, mas no último momento, ele escolheu o lado certo e morreu por seu lorde, e é o que devemos dizer a seus pais.

Emmett assentiu bruscamente, aceitando o que, na realidade, era uma ordem.

— Assim será.

Assentindo, Edward passou por ele, carregando Bella através da porta enquanto dizia:

— Prepare os corpos e leve-os a Duquet. Sem dúvida, desejarão enterrar a seu filho com honras e podem decidir o que fazer com Tanya. Ela nunca mais lançará sua sombra sobre Cullen, nem sequer com sua lápide.

Bella pensou ver a concordância nos olhos de Emmett, enquanto Edward entrava na torre e começava a descer as escadas. Deslizou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, esforçando-se para olhar seu rosto rígido, enquanto descia os degraus, aguardando passarem pelas escadas em direção ao quarto, antes de dizer.

— Foi magnânimo.

— O medo é uma coisa terrível e ele temia mais do que tudo perder o amor e o apoio de seus pais.

— Mesmo assim — começou a dizer Bella, só para calar-se quando ele continuou falando.

— Esse foi seu último desejo enquanto agonizava: «Suplico, meu senhor, que não diga aos meus pais o que fiz» — citou ele, e acrescentou —: Era somente um garoto, Bella, desencaminhado por sua corrupta tia. Ele fez sua escolha. Foi à errada, mas não posso responsabilizá-lo tanto como Tanya, e não farei com que seus pais carreguem sua vergonha e sua dor.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente e apoiou a cabeça contra seu peito, pensando que tinha como marido um bom homem.

Epílogo

— O que há com minha esposa, que parece tão triste e infeliz?

Bella deixou de lado seus pensamentos e ergueu os olhos para Edward, enquanto este se sentava junto a ela na cama. Passaram oito meses desde aquela noite na torre, e Bella tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas por alguma razão, encontrou-se nesse dia refletindo sobre Tanya e suas maquinações. Não obstante, não disse a Edward. Retrucou, mordaz:

— OH, não sei, marido. Minhas pernas estão inchadas, estou grande como uma carreta, e seu filho adora chutar meu ventre. Por que estaria mal-humorada e infeliz?

Edward riu, entre dentes, e se agachou para depositar um beijo no arredondado ventre através do linho que o cobria, e depois também a beijou nos lábios, antes de perguntar:

— Devo passar um sermão em meu filho por chutar sua mãe?

— Pode fazê-lo, se quiser, mas duvido que escute a você mais do que escuta sua mãe — disse Bella, sorrindo, e depois perguntou — E por que beijou primeiro o bebê e somente depois a mim?

Edward hesitou, mas depois sorriu e sugeriu:

— Ao bebê antes da beleza?

Bella riu, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— É um encanto, com certeza, Edward Cullen. Esperamos que seu filho também seja.

Edward a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Acreditei que estava segura de que ia ser «ela»?

— Mudei que opinião — disse Bella divertida — E a qualquer momento, posso mudar de novo.

Edward riu e mudou de posição para sentar-se junto a ela na cama, de modo que pudesse deslizar o braço ao seu redor. Nesse momento tirou um pergaminho que manteve escondido até então.

— Adivinha o que é isto?

— Uma carta de Alice e Jasper dizendo que vem nos visitar? —perguntou esperançosa, e acrescentou — É a vez deles.

— Sim, é — concordou ele, e depois acrescentou — E de fato eles enviaram uma carta dizendo que viriam, mas esta missiva contém algo diferente. — Bella sorriu feliz diante da notícia de que o outro casal vinha visitá-los, mas perguntou:

— Então que notícia é essa que considera tão importante?

Edward abriu a boca para responder e se deteve, lançando uma perna sobre as dela, antes de admitir:

— Uma carta de seu pai anunciando que Seth retornou, finalmente, a Swan.

Bella suspirou profundamente e instintivamente tentou empurrar a perna do Edward, para conseguir saltar da cama e começar a preparar-se.

— Afaste-se de minhas pernas, Edward. Preciso delas para fazer as malas. Precisamos ir a Swan agora, e…

— Bella — interrompeu Edward, sua expressão severa enquanto voltava o rosto da esposa para ele — Sei que esperou a volta de Seth por muito tempo, e sei que quer vê-lo, mas está a ponto de dar a luz ao nosso bebê a qualquer momento. Não podemos viajar.

— Mas Edward, é Seth — gemeu, abatida.

— Sei, mas ele ainda estará lá depois que tiver o bebê. Ou talvez venha visitá-la. Não há razão pela qual não possa nos visitar.

— Sim — assentiu em seguida Bella, com expressão radiante — Nós podemos convidá-lo enquanto Alice e Jasper estiverem aqui. Seria muito bom.

— Sim, seria — assentiu Edward, e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, enquanto Bella se concentrava no que teria que fazer, o que ordenaria à cozinheira que preparasse e…

— Agora — Edward interrompeu seus pensamentos e a abraçou, para que descansasse sobre seu peito enquanto perguntava — por que não me diz a verdade sobre o que estava pensando quando entrei?

Bella hesitou, mas logo admitiu.

— Estava pensando em Tanya.

— Suspeitava — disse brandamente Edward. Quando ela o olhou surpresa, ele encolheu os ombros — Não fez isso muitas vezes desde aquela noite, mas acho que senti cada vez que pensou nela. Fica com uma expressão de remorso como se fosse culpada por sua morte.

— Sim. — Suspirou Bella. Estava agradecida que tivesse sido Tanya e não eles a morrer, e se fosse necessário, voltaria a fazer novamente, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Era duro saber que ajudou a acabar com uma vida. Era um grande peso a suportar, e em determinadas ocasiões, encontrava-se pensando na possibilidade de que, se fosse de outra maneira, poderia ter feito algo para evitar sua morte. Bella afastou esses sombrios pensamentos de lado e acrescentou:

— Mas não era nisso que estava pensando nesse momento.

— Não?

Diante de sua surpresa, Bella sorriu.

— Não. Embora normalmente saiba o que estou pensando, marido, o fato é que às vezes, se engana, e esta é uma delas.

Edward sorriu, sacudindo-a com suavidade.

— Diga-me então.

— Estava pensando em como cresci acreditando que os homens eram todos uns pecadores sórdidos e as mulheres umas santas.

Edward assentiu, solenemente.

— Assim era em sua família.

— Sim — concordou, acrescentando —. ... Não.

Quando se afastou para olhar para a esposa, confuso, ela riu e explicou.

— Meu pai e irmãos podem ser bêbados e tolos, mas não são realmente maus como Tanya.

— Não — concordou Edward, muito sério.

Bella assentiu e acrescentou:

— E pensava que esta minha visão sobre os homens e as mulheres me cegou diante da verdadeira natureza de Tanya.

— Não podia saber…

— Disseram-me várias vezes — recordou ela — E mesmo assim, naquela noite, mesmo depois de ouvir o que você pensava e o que Alice me contou, ainda não acreditava que Tanya não fosse uma boa mulher, até que li a carta e descobri que Laurent era seu sobrinho. Estas idéias quase nos mataram.

— Não, não — disse Edward com firmeza — Ainda que suspeitasse dela, não poderia prever o que aconteceria na torre, a menos que soubesse quem eram os pais de Laurent e não sabia, porque eu nunca disse.

Em silêncio, Bella considerou suas palavras e relaxou, um pouco. Mas assentiu lentamente e disse:

— Estou percebendo. Então é realmente culpa sua, por não me contar as coisas.

— Sim — disse Edward. Então franziu o cenho ao notar o que ela disse, mas captou o brilho divertido em seus olhos e começou a rir.

— É uma mulher malvada, esposa.

— E você é um santo por estar comigo — disse ela sorrindo.

— Então somos o casal perfeito — murmurou ele, e beijou-a novamente.

**Fim**

* * *

_Gostaram do final? Essa Tanya é coisa do tinhoso, eu não gosto dela mesmo... minhas vilãs são a maioria ela, nem no filme gosto dela meninas kkk... Eu realmente amei ler e postar esse livro pra vocês... é simplismente perfeito... Espero que tenham gostado *-*_

_Eu quero agradecer a vocês minhas florzinhas que me acompanham todo dia lendo minhas adaptações:_**_ Joana Patricia, Ana B, Theslenn Urils, annacaroll, Florence Santos preciso dizer que adoro cada palavra que vocês escreve querida... obrigada, Nila Cullen, juaassaid, OLGA, DESSA, Lisa. Miwsher, Ana Krol, (patylayne você acertou querida... os culpados eram mesmo a Tanya e Laurent), lia99a, lina2000, Guest, GahbySweet, Ana P, Rafaela, Christye- lupin, biapontesa, Jlia m, Shayana, danimelo777, Bela Winchester, CamilaEvans, CaroliineMaseen, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lu Mack, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, annacullenpatz, carol-mallmann, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, tamires. chase,_ AKotheNa, Brenndinha Potter, CSSO, Larissa Tuany, e leitoras fantasmas... **_Eu agradeço o carinho dedicado a mim, e a disponibilidade de cada uma, obrigada por lerem, isso me deixa feliz, eu adapto para vocês! Obrigada de coração!_

_Minha proxima adaptação é de um livro que já li faz um tempinho e espero que vocês gostem, eu achei o livro muito bonito, ele se chama **Amor por Encomenda de Mary Burton, **vocês vão gostar dessa historia... mentiras, preconceitos, e muito amor, vão dar vazão a essa historia! _

_Até Lá!_


End file.
